El beso del dementor
by Ladtheove
Summary: Cuando siete años después de la guerra, el ministerio envía a su mejor auror a capturar al único preso que ha escapado de Azkaban en años. Harry descubre, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.
1. Chapter 1 Frío

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre í como mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

Os presento:

**El Beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 1- Frío**

Henry se ciñó aún más el abrigo mientras continuaba con su ronda nocturna:

-Que frío. – Siempre hacía más frío en esta zona de Azkaban, el piso de más alta seguridad, donde los antiguos servidores del derrotado señor oscuro estaban encerrados, el pabellón de los mortífagos.

Se estremeció brevemente cuando sintió la presencia de un dementor al otro extremo del pasillo, la criatura se alejaba ya, seguramente acababa de cenar. A veces Henry casi sentía pena por los presos.

Como todas las noches iba de celda en celda comprobando que ningún preso hubiese escapado, aunque a él le parecía, que más que eso, lo que hacía era comprobar si había habido algún muerto.

Se asomó a la siguiente celda. Como todas las demás esta era otro espacio de paredes de piedra sin ventanas, apenas lo bastante largo como para que cupiese un hombre tumbado, y con la anchura de un armario. Un pote en el rincón, hechizado para las necesidades, y una manta eran los únicos enseres. Normalmente hubiera habido también un camastro, pero a este preso no se le había concedido uno. Un gemido llamó la atención de Henry, que se acercó a los barrotes. Dentro de la celda, bajo una sucia y desvaída manta, alguien temblaba violentamente, acurrucado en el suelo.

-Lumos. –el guardia acercó la luz para iluminar el interior.

El joven preso no podía tener más de veinticuatro años y parecía enfermo. Su piel mostraba una palidez grisácea, fruto de no haber visto el sol en años, estaba extremadamente delgado a causa de las mínimas raciones que recibidas, y todo él estaba cubierto de suciedad, con el pelo convertido en una maraña de un tono paja, mate y deslustrado, que antaño había sido tan rubia como el oro blanco. Sin embargo, todo esto no lograba empañar del todo la belleza del hombre. La armonía de sus rasgos nobles destacaba incluso aquí. La nariz patricia, los altos pómulos y los labios…

-Que desperdicio- murmuró Henry- Tan joven, y todo por seguir a un monstruo. –chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

El joven se estremeció y abrió los ojos, grises como la bruma, empañados por la fiebre, y los enfocó con dificultad en él, a través de los sucios mechones de su pelo rubio.

Draco temblaba, no importaba cuanto se esforzase por entrar en calor, tenía tantísimo frío, en Azkaban la piedra siempre estaba húmeda y helada. El frío se le colaba en los huesos, a través del suelo en el que estaba echado, a pesar de la manta con la que se envolvía.

Llevaba días enfermo, le dolía todo el cuerpo, sus pulmones se apretaban dolorosamente contra sus costillas cada vez que cogía aire, obligándole a coger cada vez menos oxígeno, y haciéndole cada vez más difícil continuar respirando. Pero lo más terrible era el frío, agarrotaba sus músculos y helaba su aliento, cada vez que se movía era como si se le clavasen agujas por todo el cuerpo. Escuchó pasos cerca, y haciendo un esfuerzo abrió dolorosamente los ojos. No podía ver más que un borrón iluminado por la luz de lo que creía era una varita. Un guardia.

Henry se acercó un par de pasos hasta casi pegarse a los barrotes y miró más detenidamente al preso. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

¿Malfoy?

Draco estaba mareado, le pareció que le llamaba pero no podía estar seguro.

-Ey, ¿Puedes oírme?

No lograba coger bastante aire, sentía que la conciencia se le escapaba. Había algo importante que tenía que decir.

Malfoy parecía estar tratando de decir algo, pero de entre sus labios azulados no salieron más que murmullos inconexos, demasiado débiles para ser interpretados.

-No te entiendo.

Draco no podía respirar, el frío parecía haberse colado hasta sus pulmones, helándolos. La oscuridad comenzó a invadir su visión, y pronto lo que tenía que decir ya no tuvo importancia, mientras sus párpados volvían a cerrarse y su cuerpo quedaba laxo, su último pensamiento

"Hace tanto frío" y luego, oscuridad.

-¡Ey! – pero Malfoy había vuelto a dormirse. Henry suspiró exasperado y se levantó para continuar con la ronda. –Seguramente estará muerto para mañana.- se dijo así mismo mientras caminaba. Y no pudo evitar sentir pena por el joven de ojos grises como bruma.

El sol de primera hora de la mañana iluminaba el prado y el bosque otoñal que empezaba al otro lado, despejando poco a poco la bruma. Todo estaba tranquilo y perezoso en el paraje, salvo una única criatura, que cruzaba en ese momento el prado a la carrera, hacia la casa un tanto extraña que dominaba el centro del prado. La estructura de madera antigua, sin pintar, crecía en dos plantas y un ático un poco descolocados. El techo picudo de pizarra negra, y la chimenea, de la que salía un agradable humo blanco, junto con un pequeño porche y una minúscula leñera, completaban la construcción que en general, tenía un aspecto tremendamente desordenado y hogareño.

Harry volvía de correr, como cada mañana hoy había salido a recorrer el campo alrededor de su casa. El poderoso movimiento de los músculos cuando te fuerzas al máximo y sientes los latidos de tu propio corazón, mientras el suelo vuela bajo los pies, el ritmo de la respiración, el viento que te roza la cara… eran sensaciones que le ayudaban a relajarse. Para Harry no había una manera mejor de empezar el día. Los últimos siete años le habían sentado bien, el muchacho desgarbado había crecido hasta alcanzar el metro ochenta y cinco, y el ejercicio constante le había dado un cuerpo firme y poderoso, que a pesar de todo, conservaba la flexibilidad de un buscador. Lamentablemente, y para disgusto de los altos miembros del ministerio, a quienes les encantaría explotar la fama del auror, Harry seguía prefiriendo la ropa cómoda, sus gafas de siempre, y las deportivas, a los caros trajes que podría comprar si quisiera.

Redujo la marcha hasta detenerse frente a la puerta trasera de la casa. Mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente aspiró el aroma que le llegaba por la puerta entreabierta: -Parece que Kreacher ha hecho tortitas.- Se le hizo la boca agua solo de recordar el delicioso sabor de unas buenas tortitas con mantequilla.

Hermione no paraba de dar vueltas por la cocina, ¡¿Dónde se había metido Harry?! Llevaba media hora esperándole. Se giró al oír la puerta. El susodicho venía de correr, con la camisa y los shorts pegados al cuerpo a causa del sudor, y el pelo convertido en un nido para pájaros, negro y despeluchado.

-Buenos días Hermione. No sabía que ibas a venir. – sonrió a su amiga, mientras se acercaba a la mesa para ver el desayuno que le había dejado Kreacher. El anciano elfo siempre desaparecía cada vez que Hermione estaba en casa, no soportaba que una "sangresucia" manchara la casa de su amo, y le diera charlas sobre la libertad. Um… tortitas, sus favoritas.

-¿¡Se puede saber porque nunca estás en casa cuando te llaman!? ¡Kinghsley nos ha mandado llamar hace una hora!

-Lo siento, estaba haciendo footing, ya sabes que siempre salgo a correr antes de ir al ministerio. ¿Es muy urgente? – Harry miró con pena a las tortitas, parecía que no iba a tener tiempo de desayunar.

Hermione se puso seria. Su cabello rizado estaba atado en una coleta en la nuca para evitar que le molestara durante el trabajo, pero algunos pelos se habían escapado y enmarcaban su rostro. No había crecido demasiado desde el final de la guerra, y solo las curvas más redondeadas de un cuerpo de mujer delataban a primera vista su edad. Sus ojos eran otra cosa, eran más serios y viejos, tanto ella como Harry y Ron habían visto demasiado durante la guerra, cosas que no podían tolerar, cosas horribles. Por eso habían decidido hacerse aurores, para evitar que algo así volviese a sucederle a nadie, y esa pasión que los empujaba los había hecho los mejores en su trabajo. La mayor parte del tiempo podían actuar como ahora, como si nada les hubiera pasado, pero pocos podían comprender el dolor que compartían.

-Harry, creo que es algo serio. - el tono de su voz puso a Harry en guardia.

-Espérame un momento, voy a cambiarme.- subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su habitación. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa sucia tirándola en el rincón, de donde sabía más tarde la recogería Kreacher, y se puso el uniforme de auror intercalando en medio un hechizo limpiador. En cinco minutos ya estaba de nuevo en la cocina.

-¿Y Ron? – preguntó mientras se preparaba para entrar en la chimenea.

-Nos espera en la oficina. ¡El ministerio!- gritó. Y desaparecieron en una nube de humo verde.

Cuando finalmente los tres llegaron a la oficina de Kinghsley este ya les estaba esperando. La habitación la presidía un macizo escritorio de madera negra, detrás de él se sentaba el ministro de magia, que cerró el informe que estaba leyendo cuando los aurores entraron.

-Haced el favor de sentaros. – Harry cogió la silla del centro con Hermione y Ron a cada lado. Ron seguía siendo más alto que Harry por unos cinco centímetros, y sin duda era más corpulento, pero las pecas y el llamativo pelo rojo le daban un aspecto más bonachón.

Kingsley ofreció el informe a Hermione, la cabeza pensante, esta comenzó a repasarlo rápidamente, mientras Kinghsley hablaba:

Os he mandado llamar, porque este caso podría ponerse complicado, y porque vosotros ya conocéis al sujeto. Hace tres días, Draco Malfoy escapó de su celda en Azkaban.

¡No puede ser! Malfoy no ha podido escapar de Azkaban.

Le aseguro auror Wesley, que si lo ha hecho. Si no fuese así no estarían aquí.- Kinghsley contestó molesto por la interrupción. Un codazo de Harry y una mala mirada de Hermione callaron a Ron.

Por favor continua Kinghsley. –se apresuró a añadir Harry. Este les lanzó una severa mirada.

Bien. Sabemos que ha escapado de su celda, pero también sabemos que no ha salido de la prisión. Las alarmas exteriores no han saltado, así que tiene que seguir en el recinto. Esto en si puede no parecer peligroso, pero si consiguiera abrir más celdas podría dar lugar a un motín o a una escapada masiva de presos. Y si ha conseguido abrir la suya, nada nos dice que no pueda abrir el resto. Los guardias han hecho todo lo posible para dar con él, pero hasta ahora sin resultados. Sin embargo ha estado desapareciendo comida de las cocinas, así que sabemos que está vivo.

-Pero si ha ido a la cocina a por comida, ¿como es que no le han cogido?- Harry estaba sorprendido. ¿Malfoy escapando de Azkaban? Todavía no se podía creer que el cobarde hubiese emulado la hazaña de su padrino, Sirius Black.

-Es muy escurridizo, no sabemos como lo consigue, y si la gente supiera que hay posibilidad de que asesinos y criminales vuelvan a escapar de Azkaban, cundiría el pánico. Por eso necesitamos que lo encontréis lo antes posible. Los guardias ya han sido informados de vuestra llegada, os estarán esperando.

-Lo encontraremos. – y la determinación que endurecía la mirada de Harry fue como la señal que todos necesitaron para levantarse y salir de la oficina.

-Que tengáis una buena caza. –Kinghsley se preguntó porque tenía la sensación de que esta misión era mucho más de lo que parecía.

Hermione continuaba enfrascada en la lectura del informe mientras caminaban hacia el área floo, y Ron no paraba de gesticular. Todavía no podía creerse lo que acababan de oír.

-¡No puedo creerme que ese mequetrefe haya conseguido escapar! Escurridizo como el hurón que es, el maldito.

Tranquilízate Ron, para eso estamos nosotros ¿no? Lo cogemos, descubrimos como lo hizo para que no se repita, y lo volvemos a encerrar. –Harry trató de restarle hierro al asunto.

No se si va a ser tan fácil Harry. – Hermione se detuvo y levantó la mirada del set de papeles que sostenía. –Lleva eludiendo a guardias entrenados durante días, nadie lo ha visto, nadie lo ha oído. No se como lo hace, pero no nos va a ser fácil dar con él. –un bufido de Ron la interrumpió:

¡JA! Ese paliducho no tiene nada que hacer. En cuanto lo encuentre va a desear no haber salido jamás de su celda.-

¡Ron Wesley! Nuestro trabajo no es castigarlo, nuestro trabajo es capturarlo. Deja tus rencillas personales fuera del caso. – interceptó Hermione. Harry suspiró, estos dos siempre andaban igual. Finalmente llegaron a las chimeneas, estaban muy concurridas a estas horas de la mañana, con trabajadores que todavía llegaban al ministerio y otros que salían para realizar sus tareas, gente que venía a atender asuntos personales etc. Les costó un poco encontrar una chimenea libre, sobre todo cuando algunos transeúntes los reconocieron y trataron de acercarse a saludarles, incluso después de siete años, los héroes del mundo mágico seguían llamando la atención. Pero finalmente lograron entrar en una e identificarse, antes de ser admitidos por el floo que los conduciría a Azkaban.

Harry trastabilló y casi calló al suelo, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio en el último momento, viajar en floo nunca se le había dado bien.

Tras él llegaron Ron y Hermione. La sala en la que habían aparecido era de piedra sin ventanas y estaba iluminada por algunas antorchas que flanqueaban las paredes. Harry se ciñó aún más el abrigo, que frío hacía aquí. El lugar parecía ser el cuarto de descanso de los guardias, por la mesa y las sillas que había a un lado, y porque junto a la puerta había colgado un abrigo de uniforme. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dando paso a Henry y a otro hombre de unos cuarenta años, que debía ser su compañero. La mirada altanera del hombre de cabellos castaños invadidos por canas, desagradó en el acto a Harry. No era un hombre muy corpulento, pero tenía una altura similar a la de Harry y vestía de forma inmaculada. Al contrario que Henry, cuyo aspecto agradable y mirada amable, quedaba acentuado por el ligero desorden de sus ropajes y cabello castaño oscuro. De inmediato se preguntó que hacia ese hombre trabajando aquí. Henry se adelantó para estrechar sus manos:

-Bienvenidos a Azkaban. Siento mucho que tenga que ser en estas circunstancias, pero estamos encantados de que hayan venido a ayudarnos. Mi nombre es Henry Davidson y este es my compañero Thomas Clearwater. –Harry se apresuró a estrecharle la mano.

-Yo soy Harry, estos son Ron y Hermione.- Henry sonrió.

-Si, lo se. Lose. Así que vais a cazar a Malfoy. –su semblante se ensombreció de preocupación.

-Si, así es.

-Disculpe- interceptó Hermione-¿Podría contarnos lo que sepa sobre Malfoy? ¿Sucedió algo antes de su desaparición? No importa que parezca insignificante, podría ser una pista importante. – Sacó un cuaderno y su pluma mágica, para que fuese tomando apuntes de las palabras de Henry.

El guardia pareció recordar algo y su cara asumió un rictus casi como de pena.

-Bueno, el día antes de su desaparición yo juraría que se estaba muriendo. ¿Sabéis? Estaba muy enfermo, no paraba de temblar, y creo que quería decir algo… pero se quedó dormido. No entendí nada, así que no sabría deciros si podría seros útil, o no. –Hermione recogió el cuaderno y la pluma. Ron mientras permanecía impaciente esperando a acabar con las formalidades y poder empezar con lo que a él realmente le interesaba, la caza.

-¿Podría mostrarnos la celda de Malfoy? Quizá podamos averiguar como lo hizo. –Inquirió Harry

-Por supuesto, por aquí. – Henry se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero vio que Gustav no les seguía- ¿No vienes?

-No, todavía tengo que hacer mi ronda- contestó fríamente antes de pasara por su lado, sin siquiera despedirse.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado. –pero Gustav ya había torcido la esquina sin siquiera despedirse.

-¿Siempre es así de borde?- inquirió Ron. Henry comenzó a caminar seguido por ellos:

-Bueno, tiene razones para serlo, los mortífagos mataron a toda su familia.- El silencio siguió a sus palabras.

Finalmente llegaron frente a una minúscula celda, dentro solo había un pote y una manta raída y sucia.

-Es aquí- Henry sacó la llave y abrió la reja para que pudiesen asomarse.

Harry miró con un sentimiento de creciente disgusto el minúsculo y frío habitáculo que había sido la celda de Draco los últimos siete años. Hermione parecía estar experimentando una reacción semejante, aunque a Ron solo la había aparecido una leve sonrisa en la cara. Hermione sacó su barita para comenzar a escanear mágicamente el lugar.

Esto va a llevarme un rato, quizás podríais empezar a investigar los alrededores mientras tanto. – Henry se acercó a ella protectoramente.

No os preocupéis, yo me quedaré con ella por si Malfoy aparece mientras esta lanzando los hechizos.- Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, hombres, ¿Por qué todos creían que necesitaba protección?

¿Te parece bien Hermione?- preguntó Ron impaciente por salir ya en busca de, como a él le encantaba llamarlo, el escurridizo hurón.

Si, si. Nos las arreglaremos.- sabía que Harry y Ron trabajaban mejor si no había terceros interfiriendo, y eso era por Henry. Seguro que conocía bien el lugar, pero sería un estorbo que no necesitaban si los acompañaba. Se resignó al papel de mujer necesitada de protección, que remedio.

Harry y Ron comenzaron a avanzar pasillo adelante hasta dar con una intersección.

-Abarcaremos más terreno si nos separamos. – manifestó Harry.

-Me parece bien, yo iré por aquí.- se volvió hacia la derecha.- Si ves a Malfoy hazme una señal, no quiero perderme su cara cuando lo cojamos.- Harry asintió.

-No te confíes Ron. Todavía no sabemos como consiguió salir de la celda. – Ron bufó desestimando la advertencia.

-Buena caza compañero- y echó a andar por el pasillo derecho adentrándose en la penumbra. Harry se volvió hacia el izquierdo. Miró a su espalda, Ron ya había desaparecido de la vista.

-Buena caza.- murmuró, y se adentró en la penumbra de su propio pasillo. Estando solo Harry cambió su postura a una acechante que recordaba al caminar de un gran felino, sus pasos silenciosos no levantaban apenas el polvo del suelo, se movía de sombra a sombra aprovechando al máximo el amparo de la penumbra. Todos sus sentidos alerta a cada sonido, movimiento y olor del entorno. Según avanzaba el pasillo se iba haciendo cada vez más oscuro, se dio cuenta de que las antorchas estaban pagadas, y de que los presos de este pasillo parecían todos dormidos, o demasiado asustados para salir de debajo de sus mantas. Comenzó a avanzar con más cuidado, ¿podía Malfoy haber provocado esto? Un poco más adelante el pasillo torcía una esquina. Harry levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la pared que ocultaba la oscuridad del pasillo, le llegaba el olor salado del mar, y aquí el ambiente parecía menos viciado.

-Lumos.- su barita iluminó la pared, allí había una puerta. Se acercó y cogió el picaporte.

-Nox- susurró. Giró lentamente el manillar, la puerta estaba abierta. Una ráfaga de viento le apartó el pelo de la cara, y la luz del anochecer lo cegó por un momento. Parecía que había encontrado una antigua salida, la puerta daba a una pequeña terraza de piedra de la cual descendían unas escaleras, pero estas se habían desprendido en algún momento de la historia del edificio, y ahora en vez de dar al piso inferior, como deberían, el tramo roto colgaba sobre un abismo que acababa en las rocas puntiagudas de la orillo del mar. Desde aquí podía verse el mar abierto iluminado por la luz roja del sol moribundo. Harry sintió un escalofrío:

-Que frío. – sacó la barita del bolsillo para lanzar a su abrigo un hechizo de calor, cuando de repente un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo lo hizo girarse. A su derecha podía ver parte del tejado de la prisión enrojecido por la luz, y allí, en la inclinación que formaba había un grupo de dementores. Sus figuras eran oscuras, vestían ropajes raídos arrastrados por el viento del mar, susurraban, como un sonido helador que lo hizo estremecer. Parecían estar rodeando algo, Se acercó a la barandilla para ver mejor, si, ya veía lo que había en el centro. Ropajes raídos y arrastrados por el viento, ropajes blancos como la nieve, un dementor. Un dementor blanco.


	2. Chapter 2 Blanco

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: **Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes la historia, estaba en periodo de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Sin embargo espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. A partir de ahora ya podré postear semanalmente. Gracias por esperar.

Este capítulo es sobre todo una puesta en escena de la ambientación, y creo que me ha quedado un poco soso, pero era necesario para que lo que pase después tenga sentido, por favor perdonadme, el siguiente ya empezará con el hilo fuerte de la historia.

Os presento:

**El Beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 2- Blanco**

_-Que frío. – sacó la barita del bolsillo para lanzar a su abrigo un hechizo de calor, cuando de repente, un movimiento captado por el rabillo del ojo lo hizo girarse. A su derecha podía ver parte del tejado de la prisión enrojecido por la luz, y allí, en la inclinación que formaba había un grupo de dementores. Sus figuras eran oscuras, vestían ropajes raídos arrastrados por el viento del mar, susurraban, como un sonido helador que lo hizo estremecer. Parecían estar rodeando algo, Se acercó a la barandilla para ver mejor, si, ya veía lo que había en el centro. Ropajes raídos y arrastrados por el viento, ropajes blancos como la nieve, un dementor. Un dementor blanco._

La criatura, más pequeña y frágil que el resto parecía estar temblando levemente. Barios de los dementores lo estudiaban de cerca, llegando incluso a tocarlo suavemente. Apenas, con suavidad, cuidadosamente, como si temiesen hacerle daño. El blanco permanecía inmóvil. Era increíblemente extraño. Harry nunca hubiera creído que los dementores fueran capaces de actuar con tanta delicadeza. Se acercó aún más a la barandilla, y apoyó la mano en ella fascinado por la belleza de la escena. La palidez de su túnica, su esbeltez, el modo en que temblaba pero mantenía los hombros erguidos, sin miedo, levantaban su curiosidad. Una ráfaga helada le golpeó haciendo ondear su abrigo, el movimiento pareció llamar la atención de los dementores que se giraron para mirarle. Harry agarró su barita con más fuerza y adoptó una posición defensiva. Teóricamente el no era un preso y no deberían atacarle, pero no era la primera vez que una de estas criaturas le atacaba sin motivo. Sin embargo, los tétricos seres no se movieron de su posición en el tejado, y Harry se permitió relajar un poco su postura. El blanco también se había girado en su dirección, la capucha cubría su rostro, y a esa distancia no podía ver que se ocultaba debajo. Aunque suponía que nada muy diferente de la cara de pesadilla de un dementor común, sin embargo le costaba imaginar a aquel ser ocultando un rostro tan horrible. De alguna manera que aquella delicada aparición pudiese tener nada horrible en ella se le antojaba simplemente sacrílego. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse del pensamiento. "Tonterías, esto me pasa por ir a trabajar sin desayunar"

De repente una nutria blanquecina se apareció delante del auror, casi rozando su nariz con él. Sobresaltado Harry dio un paso atrás. El patronus de Hermione sonrió levemente: "Ya he acabado con los escáneres, reunámonos en la sala de los guardias dentro de un cuarto de hora" La nutria hizo un arco en el aire y salió disparada, seguramente en busca de Ron. Se guardó la barita de nuevo:

-Bueno, será mejor que regrese.- Con una última mirada a la pálida aparición echó a andar de vuelta al interior.

-Llegas tarde.- Dijo Hermione sin apartar la mirada del enorme mapa que casi ocupaba toda la mesa. Harry suspiró, había tardado casi media hora en conseguir encontrar el camino de vuelta a la sala de descanso de los guardias, Azkaban era prácticamente un laberinto, ¿Qué culpa tenía el de haberse perdido? Milagrosamente, Ron había conseguido llegar antes que él y ahora estaba sentado al lado de la chimenea, enfurruñado por haber tenido que volver sin haber descubierto nada. En serio, a veces se comportaba como un niño. Henry al lado de Mione, estaba señalando algo en el amplio trozo de pergamino medio comido por el tiempo.

- No es culpa mía Hermione, esta prisión es como un laberinto.- La auror expulsó una bocanada de aire exasperadamente y se giró en su dirección con los brazos en jarras:

- La próxima vez al menos envía tu patronus para avisarnos. Podría haberte pasado algo.

-¿Es eso un mapa de Azkaban? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema. Se acercó para verlo mejor.

-Si, es un mapa del recinto de la prisión. Le he pedido a Henry que lo sacará para que podamos familiarizarnos con el terreno y organizar la búsqueda.- el auror observó el complejo entramado de pasillos, iba a ser complicado registrar tanto espacio.

- ¿Has averiguado algo con los escáneres?- la auror se puso seria y frunció levemente el ceño en concentración, como si algo se le escapase sin saber muy bien, que.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- inquirió Harry.

-Son los resultados de los escáneres que he realizado en la celda. No hay nada. Ni rastro de la señal mágica de Malfoy ni de ninguna otra, la puerta no ha sido forzada. Los guardias ya habían sido interrogados con verisaterum cuando llegamos nosotros, así que ellos no le abrieron. No lo se, es como si se hubiese esfumado.- Se mordió el labio inferior levemente- Se que se me escapa algo, no es posible desaparecer de esa manera. Necesitaré ir al ministerio más tarde, estoy segura de que en la biblioteca podré encontrar un hechizo que me permita hacer un escáner más exhaustivo. Quizás así saquemos algo en claro.

-Bien, Ron y yo podremos empezar con el registro en serio mientras tú estás fuera. – Volvió la mirada al mapa en concentración, e hizo una señal a Henry.- ¿Podrías explicarnos la ubicación de las dependencias?- Henry se puso a su lado:

-Claro, como iba diciéndole a vuestra compañera, Azkaban es como un laberinto, se diseñó así para que en caso de huida a los presos les fuese más difícil salir del recinto. – Ron finalmente se levantó con desgana, haciendo notar que todavía estaba enfurruñado pero se puso al otro lado de Henry, interesado en estudiar el mapa.

- La planta baja contiene los dormitorios de los guardias, las cocinas, la sala de interrogatorios, la lavandería y la habitación destinada a las visitas. – Fue señalando cada una- esta es la única planta que actualmente esta bien organizada, el problema es cuando subes o bajas de esta planta. En los sótanos están las celdas de casi todas las criaturas mágicas- señaló un complicado entramado de pasillos por debajo de la planta baja, y que se expandían hasta cuatro niveles bajo tierra.- Vampiros, hombres lobo, velas… están encerrados por niveles de peligrosidad. La planta más profunda contiene a los más peligrosos y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a la planta justo debajo de nosotros. Cada nivel está aislado del resto por gruesas puertas de plata mágicamente reforzada, ya que la plata afecta a casi todas las criaturas mágicas, y solo se pueden abrir con las contraseñas y las llaves apropiadas. – Señaló la planta inmediatamente superior a la que ocupaban en ese momento- esta es la primera planta, aquí solo hay ladrones, rateros, contrabandistas… gente que saldrá en poco tiempo. La seguridad aquí es menor. Puertas de metal reforzado y hechizado aíslan este nivel de los demás. Luego está la segunda planta, aquí tenemos a los asesinos, violadores…esa clase de gente condenada de por vida. Es muy parecida a la anterior, aislada y laberíntica. A partir de aquí la seguridad es bastante más alta, tened cuidado con los dementores suelen rondar la tercera y cuarta plantas. En la tercera hay sobretodo magos oscuros y sujetos especialmente peligrosos, y en la cuarta están los mortífagos. De hay se escapó Malfoy. Hechizos detectores, dementores, puertas mágicas casi imposibles de abrir…no sé cómo pudo conseguirlo.

-Y esta zona de aquí, ¿Qué es?- Harry indicó una torre cuya única puerta de entrada parecía estar en la cuarta planta, y cuyo interior no estaba detallado. Henry miró a que se refería.

-A, esa es la torre de los dementores, hay es donde viven.

-¿Y nadie la ha registrado?-Hermione miraba detenidamente la estructura y la ubicación de la misma.

-No, no la hemos registrado. Ahí viven los dementores nadie en su sano juicio entraría allí.

-Siete años en Azkaban no creo que te dejen muy cuerdo.- Harry también empezaba a ver por donde iba su amiga.

-Si lo hubiera intentado lo habrían devorado.- Henry frunció el ceño.

- ¿No pensareis ir allí verdad?

-Creo que deberíamos, si nadie la ha registrado es lógicamente el sitio en el que con más posibilidad se habrá escondido Malfoy. – Hermione miró a Harry.- Creo que deberíamos empezar por aquí.- Él asintió.

- En ese caso, si queréis entrar tendréis que pedir permiso al Lord Dementor.

-¿El Lord dementor? – la pelirroja levantó la mirada intrigada por captar un nuevo e interesante retazo de información.

-Nunca he leído nada sobre ello. ¿Qué es?

- Es el líder de los dementores, y el único de ellos que comprende nuestro lenguaje. Cuando se solicita la ayuda de los dementores en el ministerio, es con él con quien hay que hablar. Actúa como mediador entre los magos y los dementores. Cuando estos empezaron a trabajar en Azkaban se acordó que la torre sería para ellos, nadie puede entrar sin su consentimiento. Por eso no la hemos registrado, es virtualmente imposible que esté allí.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, tenía costumbre de hacerlo cada vez que pensaba.

-Hum… ya veo. Pero sigue siendo necesario que nos aseguremos de que no está allí. – ¿y si, como los guardias, asumían que tal cosa no era posible y al final resultaba estar allí? Lo mejor era estar cien por cien seguros.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, lo mejor sería empezar por allí.- Harry reconoció para si mismo que su razón para querer entrar allí, era más por un extraño dementor blanco que por la misión, aunque no es que fuera a decirlo, claro. ¿Estaría él en la torre? Sentía curiosidad por saber algo más sobre aquella criatura, deseaba volver a verlo. Decidió no analizar porqué querría tal cosa.

-De acuerdo, lo mejor será ir por la mañana, no me gustaría aventurarme a la torre de noche- Henry preferiría directamente no acercarse, pero si tenía que hacerlo, definitivamente prefería hacerlo de día.

Los aurores asintieron.

-Bueno, ahora veamos como organizamos las guardias en la cocina- Harry miró a sus amigos.

-¿Guardias en la cocina?- preguntó Ron perplejo- ¿Para que vamos a querer hacer guardias en la cocina?

-Por que tendrá que comer, y tarde o temprano irá allí, Ron- contestó Hermione cansinamente. El pelirrojo asintió poniendo cara de entendido y luego sonrió ampliamente.

-Yo quiero hacer la primera guardia de esta noche.

-Me parece bien, yo haré la segunda. ¿Te parece hacer tu la tercera Hermione? Si vas a ir por la mañana al ministerio al menos no tendrás el sueño interrumpido.- le comentó Harry.

-Si, será lo mejor. Entonces ¿Iréis vosotros a hablar con el Lord Dementor?- le daba pena no estar presente, pero si no iba ella a la biblioteca tardarían el doble en conseguir el nuevo conjuro, y esta era una misión en la que el tiempo era muy importante. Cuanto más tardasen en encontrar a Malfoy, más oportunidades tendría este de abrir otras celdas y crear una situación aún peor.

- Iremos con Henry en cuanto desayunemos. – tendrían que hacer vida en Azkaban hasta consiguiesen dar con el escurridizo rubio. Vivir en las dependencias frías y húmedas de los guardias de Azkaban. "Que ilusión"

-Bien nos encontraremos aquí para comer, y poner en común lo que hallamos averiguado.- Así pues todos se pusieron manos ala obra.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3 Suave

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: **Gracias a todos mis lectores por sus reviews, me han animado mucho a continuar escribiendo.

-Espero que mi historia continúe intrigándote Sora ^^

-Gracias por continuar leyéndome Dark, no te preocupes en este capítulo podrás conocer al Lord Dementor.

- Abril dark angel, tu entusiasmo me encanta, mis dibujos los puedes ver en la página de , mi galería la puedes buscar allí, es Shimpa-chan.

-Nibynekomata, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores.

-Kikimaru, ya sé que el capítulo anterior quedó algo corto, pero me esforzaré para que este sea mejor. Harry no ha preguntado a nadie aún sobre el dementor blanco porque supone que estando en Azkaban debe trabajar allí, no se plantea que pueda ser nada raro, más allá de su color, a pesar de la curiosidad que le inspira, pero no temas, eso cambiará pronto ^^

-Murtilla, no puede decirte nada acerca de si los dementores tienen, o no, que ver con Draco, tendrás que leerlo ^^

-Alexander Malfoy Black, sip la actitud de Ron es consecuencia de que me caiga terriblemente mal, espero que no te moleste mucho. Ya lo siento.

- Y un gran agradecimiento a Lurovia, por ofrecerse a corregir mi terrible ortografía. Gracias, sin tu ayuda mi historia no habría sido lo mismo.

Bueno y ahora a ver qué os parece.

Os presento:

**El Beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 3- Suave**

_Hermione: -Si, será lo mejor. Entonces ¿Iréis vosotros a hablar con el Lord Dementor?- le daba pena no estar presente, pero si no iba ella a la biblioteca tardarían el doble en conseguir el nuevo conjuro, y esta era una misión en la que el tiempo era muy importante. Cuanto más tardasen en encontrar a Malfoy, más oportunidades tendría este de abrir otras celdas y crear una situación aún peor._

_- Iremos con Henry en cuanto desayunemos. – tendrían que hacer vida en Azkaban hasta consiguiesen dar con el escurridizo rubio. Vivir en las dependencias frías y húmedas de los guardias de Azkaban. "Que ilusión"_

_-Bien, nos encontraremos aquí para comer y poner en común lo que hayamos averiguado.- Así pues, todos se pusieron manos a la obra._

La cena en la fría sala de los guardias no era demasiado apetecible. Después de todo, la comida salía de la misma cocina que la de los presos. Y aunque la que los elfos domésticos de la prisión les trajeron, era sustancialmente mejor que la que preparaban para estos últimos, seguía siendo más bien desagradable. Sopa con bastante más sal de la debida, y algo que Harry supuso debía haber sido un pobre pollo en algún momento, antes de convertirse en carbonilla. No lo había creído posible, pero esto demostraba que un elfo doméstico podía no tener ni idea de cocinar.

-¿Cenamos ya?- Henry estaba deseoso de hincarle el diente a la comida, no había probado bocado desde el desayuno.

-¿No vamos a esperar a tu compañero?- inquirió Ron. Mientras se sentaban a la mesa y comenzaban a servirse.

- Ha decidido cenar en su cuarto. No se lo tengáis en cuenta, no se siente cómodo entre extraños.- Henry sonrió disculpándose, mientras se servía un trozo del raquítico ave.

-No pasa nada.- Harry se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca, en fin, durante la guerra había tenido que comer cosas peores.- Por cierto Hermione, ya que vas al ministerio mañana. ¿Podrías pasarte por mi casa, y pedirle a Kreacher que me haga una maleta para un par de días? Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que demos con Malfoy.

-Claro, sin problema. ¿Me paso también por tu casa Ron?

-Será lo mejor, avisa a mama que voy a estar fuera unos días ¿vale?- Hermione asintió.

El resto de la cena se desarrolló tranquilamente. Los platos sucios desaparecieron camino a la cocina, y los aurores se quedaron con Henry, tratando de acomodarse en el suelo del salón.

-Siento mucho que tengáis que dormir aquí, solo hay un par de habitaciones para los guardias y ya están ocupadas.- Henry se sentía fatal, hacer dormir en el suelo a los héroes del mundo mágico. Pero cuando se ofreció a dejarles su habitación la habían rechazado, después de todo habían dormido en sitios peores, y no iban a echar al guardia de su cuarto. Los elfos habían traído tres de los jergones libres de los presos, pero no eran, lo que se dice, ni blandos ni cómodos, aunque aislaban del frío suelo de piedra, que ya era algo. Los pusieron cerca de la chimenea para estar más calientes durante la noche.

Ron miró viejo el reloj que colgaba de la pared.

-Bueno, ya es la hora de mi guardia. Voy a ver si cazo una alimaña.- Sonrió estirándose, haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Hermione prefirió hacer oídos sordos al comentario, de verdad, si se empeñaba en comportarse como un niño no era su problema.

-Que tengas suerte.- deseó Harry. Ron le contestó, levantando el pulgar triunfalmente mientras salía camino a la cocina, acompañado por Henry.

Una vez solos, Harry y Hermione se quitaron los abrigos para acostarse, pero no sin antes lanzar un par de hechizos detectores. No era probable que Malfoy se acercase a las dependencias de los guardias pero la gente desesperada podía cometer locuras, y era mejor estar preparado. Se metieron en los jergones envolviéndose con las mantas que les habían proveído, limpias, pero viejas y raídas. Parecía que todo en Azkaban estuviese moribundo, incluso las mantas.

-Buenas noches Harry. Nox- murmuró apagando las luces.

-Buenas noches Hermione.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que se acostó, a su lado podía escuchar la tranquila respiración de Hermione, que dormía profundamente. Pero él no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Suspiró. Si no iba a dormir, por lo menos debería estar haciendo algo útil. Sigilosamente se libró de las mantas, recuperó su abrigo y los zapatos antes de salir del salón al pasillo, y cerró con cuidado la puerta. No queriendo despertar a su amiga.

El oscuro pasillo iluminado por antorchas, silencioso y húmedo, no se veía muy diferente de cuando era de día. Sobre todo porque al no haber ventanas la iluminación jamás cambiaba. Solo el descenso de la temperatura, y el menor número de lamentos, podían revelar, que en efecto, era de noche. Un escalofrío le hizo estremecer:

-Que frío.- murmuró, lanzando a su abrigo el hechizo de calor que al final no había echado aquella mañana. Por un momento se planteó ir a la cocina con Ron, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar las fanfarronadas de su mejor amigo. Si iba seguramente acabaría con dolor de cabeza.

-Siempre puedo volver a registrar la celda de Malfoy. – se dijo a sí mismo. Seguramente no encontraría nada, pero al menos estaría haciendo algo.

La visión del pequeño y sucio espacio, apenas iluminado por las antorchas del pasillo era deprimente. ¿Cómo había podido sobrevivir alguien como Malfoy en un sitio así? Intentó imaginarse al orgulloso slytherin helado de frío, sentado en el húmedo suelo de piedra, sucio, hambriento. La visión le produjo nauseas. Le recordaba demasiado a Sirius.

Miró a los otros presos del pasillo y tuvo que apretar los dientes. "No, ellos se lo merecen. Están aquí por sus crímenes" Hizo oídos sordos a la voz que le decía que Sirius había sido inocente. "Esto ha sido una mala idea, será mejor que vuelva e intente dormir" Echó a caminar de vuelta.

Un sonido, un susurro, puso a Harry en alerta cuando estaba a solo a un par de pasillos de llegar a la sala. Al instante estaba buscando refugio en las sombras, ocultándose. Se agazapó ligeramente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. "¿Malfoy?" Comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente a la fuente del débil murmullo. No se oía nada más, no las súplicas de los presos, no sus balbuceos inconexos, solo ese susurro. Lo reconoció al instante, un dementor. Llegó al borde del pasillo, donde el único sonido era ese, y se asomó cautelosamente. ¿Hacían guardias hasta tan tarde? Bueno, no es que los dementores necesitasen descansar, ¿O sí? Decidió preguntar a Hermione sobre ello.

La verdad es que nunca se había preocupado de averiguar nada sobre los dementores, más allá de cómo derrotarlos. Cosa que ahora lamentaba, y que lamentó aún más cuando vio cual era el dementor en cuestión.

Allí, inmóvil ante una de las celdas, estaba él.

La luz de las antorchas iluminaba débilmente su túnica, su blancura, dándole un aspecto aún más delicado de lo que había creído cuando lo vio en el tejado. No llegaría mucho más allá de sus hombros en altura. Podía percibir que bajo la tela su cuerpo era esbelto, muy delgado. Pero desde su escondite no podía ver que ocultaba debajo. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y parecía mirar al interior del pequeño espacio. Era intrigante. En un impulso Harry decidió salir al descubierto. ¿Qué mal podía hacerle? No es como si no supiera defenderse de un dementor. Por si acaso metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró su varita, aunque no la sacó, no quería parecer amenazante.

El dementor percibió el movimiento y se volvió para mirarle. Harry lo vio con total claridad, vio como la criatura se tensaba como la cuerda de un arco al verle. Como cuadraba los pequeños hombros y daba un paso atrás. Parecía que fuese a salir huyendo de un momento a otro.

-¡Espera!- exclamó. El dementor se detuvo vacilante.

-No voy a hacerte daño. -"¿Cuan ridículo ha sonado eso Harry? Por Dios, si ni siquiera puede entenderte. ¿O sí?" Se había detenido después de todo. Podría ser que fuera… Trató de hacer su voz lo más tranquila posible.

- ¿Eres el Lord dementor?- Esto pareció hacerlo estremecer. Al ver que no continuaba retrocediendo, el auror dio otro paso adelante. Casi lo tenía al alcance del brazo. El dementor se sobresaltó. Harry se estiró justo cuando la criatura comenzaba a alejarse. Sus dedos rozaron su túnica, que se escapó entre ellos como un jirón de bruma, antes de que la pálida aparición desapareciera doblando la esquina.

-Que suave.- susurró, mirándose la mano sorprendido. Nunca había tocado un dementor, y ahora que lo había hecho solo se le ocurría un pensamiento. Suave. No podía compararlo con nada de lo que hubiese tocado antes. Era algo frío que dejaba en los dedos como un hormigueo, casi intangible de tan suave como era.

- Tengo que hablar con Hermione.

Cuando llegó de nuevo a la sala de los guardias Hermione seguía dormida y casi era la hora de su guardia. No tuvo tiempo de mucho más antes de que Ron entrase por la puerta bostezando, deseoso de irse a la cama.

-Henry te espera en la cocina, ten.-dijo extendiéndole un trozo de papel en el que el guardia había dibujado un pequeño mapa, y colgando su abrigo en el gancho de la pared.

-Gracias Ron.- lo cogió y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-Agggh, todavía no hay rastro de él. Es increíble- se revolvió el pelo frustrado, como si de solo pensarlo le entrase urticaria, Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-¿No creerías que iba a aparecer delante de ti y dejarse atrapar?- su amigo bufó indignado metiéndose en el jergón. Harry tuvo que echar mano de todo su autocontrol para evitar reírse.

- Nos vemos en el desayuno.- la única respuesta fue un gruñido ahogado por la almohada. Sonriente salió camino a las cocinas, ahora era su turno de acechar el lugar para ver si eran capaces de atrapar al huidizo hurón.

Las horas pasaron lentamente sin más aliciente que la pobre conversación de Henry. Que al parecer quería escuchar de primera mano la historia del final de la guerra. Algo que Harry odiaba recordar. Lamentablemente su negativa a hablar del tema, les dejó sin mucho más que decir. Por un momento pensó en preguntarle sobre el dementor blanco, pero desechó la idea, no tenía ganas de explicar sus motivos a un desconocido, no teniendo a una amiga con muchos más conocimientos que el guardia. Cuando le llegó la hora de ser relevado, no le costó demasiado convencer a Henry de que se volviese a descansar. Que él haría compañía a Hermione.

-Buenas.- saludó la auror poniéndose a su lado, frente a la puerta de la cocina. Hermione tenía el pelo revuelto después de haber dormido, se salía por todas las esquinas de la coleta que se había hecho, la ropa un poco arrugada de haber dormido con ella. Harry no tenía mucho mejor aspecto, empezaba a notársele la falta de sueño, con la ropa igualmente arrugada y su pelo… bueno, su pelo era imposible de peinar, así que realmente no importaba demasiado que estuviese algo más revuelto. En ese momento el auror sorbía una taza de café que había cogido de la cocina.

-Buenas. ¿Has dormido bien Hermione?- le extendió otra taza de café.

-Gracias.- cogió la taza- no he dormido mal. Bueno, ¿vas a contarme que pasa?- tomo un sorbo casualmente.

-Tendría que haber sabido que te darías cuenta.- Sonrió, a veces Hermione era capaz de leerlo a la perfección.

-No es difícil saber qué quieres hablar de algo, con lo dormilones que sois tú y Ron, tiene que haber alguna razón para que quieras quedarte a hacerme compañía en vez de irte a la cama. Y bien ¿Qué es?- su amigo dejó la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del pasillo. Parecía que algo le rondaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué sabes de los dementores Hermione?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada.

-Más o menos lo mismo que tú. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Justo antes de reencontrarnos en la sala de los guardias, y ahora hace un par de horas…he visto un dementor blanco. ¿Sabes si eso es raro?- la miró expectante. Necesitaba saber. Hermione se mordió el labio en concentración, tratando de recordar cualquier cosa que hubiese oído sobre algo así.

- Según lo que yo sé, no existe ningún dementor blanco. Pero como ya te he dicho no se mucho sobre el tema. Podría mirarlo en la biblioteca.- Um… dementores blancos, que extraño. Rápidamente su cabeza ya estaba catalogando los libros que conocía que podrían ser útiles.

-Gracias Hermione.

-¿Tenía algo más que fuese diferente?

- Creo que me entendió. Hubo un momento, cuando le pedí que se detuviera, en que reaccionó como si supiera lo que había dicho.

-Quizás fuese el Lord dementor.- Diferente, no solo en color, si no también capaz de comprenderles. Había muchas posibilidades de que lo fuera.

-Ya lo he pensado. Pero, no parecía que lo fuera, me refiero, el Lord dementor ¿no es el dementor más poderoso de Azkaban? El parecía que se lo pudiese llevar el viento de tan delgado.

-Las apariencias pueden engañar. – Harry asintió no del todo convencido.

-Supongo que lo sabremos por la mañana.- continuaron sorbiendo el café.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Henry estaban terminando de prepararse para ir a ver al Lord dementor, cuando finalmente, Hermione se puso delante de la chimenea lista para ir al ministerio.

-Apuntad cualquier cosa importante que os diga, quiero saberlo todo cuando vuelva.- insistió la auror por décima vez aquella mañana.

-Siii- contestaron cansinamente los dos amigos.

-¡¿Te quieres ir ya?! Si hace falta te dejo ver mis recuerdos, pero por Merlín deja ya de insistir.- Ron estaba deseando salir ya. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¡No me hables así Ron Weasley!

-Ya basta. Nada se nos va a escapar Mione, ahora por favor, si no te das prisa no acabarás con todo lo que tienes que hacer a tiempo.- Harry también tenía ganas de ir ya a hablar con el Lord Dementor, pero sabía respetar a su amiga, algo que a veces no estaba muy seguro de que Ron supiese como hacer. La auror miró al viejo reloj de pared, ya se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Está bien. Que tengáis un buen día. ¡Al ministerio!- y desapareció en el interior de la chimenea.

-Vamos o que. –el pelirrojo estaba ya en la puerta. Henry se metió las llaves en el bolsillo y tragó saliva preparándose para lo que le esperaba, nunca le había gustado tener que hablar con aquella criatura, pero esto era una emergencia, en fin.

- Bien, pongámonos en marcha entonces.

* * *

Henry abría la marcha con Ron y Harry un par de pasos por detrás. Hacía rato que habían dejado las celdas atrás, para pasar a una zona de laberínticos pasillos de piedra desnuda. Las antorchas habían ido haciéndose cada vez más escasas, hasta que tuvieron que encender sus varitas para iluminar el camino.

A pesar de saber que era por la mañana, Harry tenía la sensación de que aún no había amanecido. La temperatura fue descendiendo según avanzaban, hasta que incluso utilizando el abrigo mágicamente hechizado podía notar el frío. El único sonido eran los pasos de los tres, el sonido de sus respiraciones, el golpear de alguna gota de agua en algún rincón del lugar. Pronto empezó a hacerse notar el miedo de los elfos domésticos a los dementores, debía de hacer años desde que ninguno se atrevía a acercarse. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, de los techos colgaban espesas telarañas. En seguida el también empezó a notarlo, esa sensación opresiva que indicaba la cercanía de uno de ellos. El murmullo del instinto de supervivencia que te insta a salir corriendo. El miedo. Apretó la mandíbula y reprimió el impulso, hundiéndolo tan profundo en su subconsciente que su presencia era fácilmente ignorada. Dio gracias por los durísimos entrenamientos recibidos, que le permitían soportar esta clase de presiones mentales sin mucho más que un hormigueo.

Finalmente la luz de sus varitas iluminó algo ante ellos. Al acercarse más Harry y Ron pudieron ver lo que no podía ser otra cosa que la entrada a la torre. Una gran puerta de madera vieja y oscura, con bandas de oxidado metal. Una aldaba colgando inerte de la pared.

Henry suspiró cuadrando los hombros y cogió la aldaba.

-Procurad ser respetuosos.- contuvieron la respiración mientras Henry golpeaba la pared, el sonido en contraste con el sepulcral silencio del lugar pareció extenderse a través de los pasillos, como el toque fúnebre de una campana. Al morir el sonido, el crujido de la puerta hizo que los tres clavaran la mirada en ella.

Harry observó como la puerta se abría y la criatura al otro lado salía a la luz, con el corazón golpeándole furiosamente en el pecho.

Harapientos ropajes arrastraron el polvo a su paso, susurrantes como un último suspiro. Una sensación de terror inundó brutalmente a Harry durante un instante, haciéndolo estremecer antes de ser capaz de contenerlo con enorme dificultad. Observó que Ron daba un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos de terror, y Henry tragaba saliva ruidosamente.

Ante ellos, oscuro como la más profunda de las noches, terrible y poderoso estaba el Lord Dementor.

Continuará.

(en el próximo capítulo Draco)


	4. Chapter 4 Alma

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Gracias a todos mis lectores por animarme, y seguir esta historia. Siento mucho ser tan lenta en actualizar, me ha costado un montón escribir este capítulo. Lo he escrito y reescrito barias veces, pero espero que el resultado haya merecido la pena. **

-Murtilla: este capítulo sí que tiene algo de lo que sucedió con la desaparición de Draco, pero no todo. Solo puedo decirte que tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber más.

-Kikimaru: te aseguro que los sentimientos de Harry por el dementor blanco tienen su explicación pero si te lo cuento reviento uno de los grandes secretos de la historia antes de tiempo. Tendrás que confiar en mí y seguir leyendo.

-Dark: No te preocupes no se cansaron de buscarlo, solo se están organizando mejor. Y de Draco ya sabrás este capítulo. Espero que te guste. Tu entusiasmo me ha animado un montón.

-Sora: Estoy encantada de que mi historia te gustara tanto, le pondré mucho esfuerzo para que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que los anteriores.

-Oscurita: Hola nueva lectora, me ha alegrado una barbaridad al ver que había alguien nuevo leyendo esta historia, gracias por tus ánimos y tu entusiasmo. Prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Ahora sin más dilación os presento:

**El Beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 4- Alma **

_Harry observó como la puerta se abría y la criatura al otro lado salía a la luz, con el corazón golpeándole furiosamente en el pecho._

_Harapientos ropajes arrastraron el polvo a su paso, susurrantes como un último suspiro. Una sensación de terror inundó brutalmente a Harry durante un instante, haciéndolo estremecer antes de ser capaz de contenerlo con enorme dificultad. Observó que Ron daba un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos de terror, y Henry tragaba saliva ruidosamente._

_Ante ellos, oscuro como la más profunda de las noches, terrible y poderoso, estaba el Lord Dementor._

El aire del pasillo se hizo aun más gélido y el aliento de los visitantes comenzó a condensarse. La luz de las varitas pareció hacerse más tenue ante su mera presencia. Su macilento fulgor iluminando el lugar como en una pesadilla.

Harry comenzó a sentir el frío calándole hasta los huesos, el aliento helándose en sus pulmones, las manos húmedas de sudor frío, la varita pesada entre los dedos. Furiosamente la agarró con más fuerza, clavándose las uñas en la palma. Levantó la mirada respirando entrecortadamente. El miedo lo acosaba, instigándolo, susurrándole que huyera, ahogándolo. Apretó los dientes y lo dominó dificultosamente, con la voluntad de acero adquirida a costa de sobrevivir a una guerra, tan sangrienta como dolorosa.

El dementor era más o menos de su misma altura y complexión. Como con todos los de su especie la túnica impedía que pudiese ver su rostro.

Pero la oscuridad. El aura de completa desesperación y terror que lo rodeaban, que lo envolvían, como un manto, lo hacía mucho más terrible que cualquier otra criatura de su tipo.

A su lado Ron luchaba por dominar el repentino ataque de pánico boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Henry, en cambio, más habituado que ellos, parecía haber recuperado la compostura, aunque pálido y tembloroso.

-¿Qué os trae a nuestros dominios, magos?- la voz, era el susurro del dementor hecho comprensible. Siseante, oscura, atrayente. Se adhería a tus sentidos como el petróleo a la piel. Sintió un escalofrío de total desagrado. A su lado Henry dio un paso al frente, con la placa que lo identificaba en la mano.

-Mi nombre es Henry Cleawater, guardia de Azkaban.- su voz intentaba ser firme, pero Harry pudo apercibir un leve temblor en ella. El Lord asintió reconociéndolo.

-Sé quién eres. Lo que aún no se, es porque vienes a las puertas de nuestro hogar.- Henry reprimió el impulso de arrodillarse ante la opresiva presencia que amenazaba con apoderarse de su cuerpo. Y cuadró los hombros.

-U…uno de los presos del cuarto nivel, Draco Malfoy, ha escapado. – el dementor siseó, provocando que Henry diera un paso atrás involuntariamente.

-Lo sé. Ya nos preguntasteis por él. No lo hemos visto aún, si así hubiera sido lo sabríais.- Susurró maliciosamente. Harry sabía lo que habrían hecho de haberlo encontrado, y en qué condiciones habría regresado a su celda….. o a la morgue. Vio como el monstruo disfrutaba de la incomodidad cada vez mayor de Henry. Furioso dio un paso al frente, incapaz de ver como el Lord Dementor jugaba tan cruelmente con el amable guardia.

-Lo que queremos es que se nos permita registrar la torre.- las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que pudiese evitarlo. La capucha se giró en su dirección bruscamente, pero Harry se mantuvo firme, rehusando demostrar ningún signo de miedo, a pesar de que el aliento se negaba a llegar a sus pulmones.

-¿Y porque habríais de querer tal cosa?- la cavernosa voz envolvió al auror oprimiéndolo aún más, haciéndole aspirar convulsamente en busca de aire, la vocecilla aterrada en su cabeza se hizo más fuerte, pero él rehusó dejarse intimidar. "Solo es un dementor, he vencido a docenas antes, este no es diferente" se dijo asimismo. Tomó aire bruscamente.

-Pensamos que hay posibilidades de que Malfoy se haya podido ocultar dentro.- su voz sonaba ronca por el esfuerzo. El Lord dementor echó la cabeza atrás, una carcajada siniestra, como el chirrido de metal contra metal surgió de su garganta.

-No hay ningún ser vivo en nuestra torre.-

-Aún así querríamos estar seguros.- insistió tercamente.

-No.- rehusó en el acto el Lord Dementor. Su tono no admitía discusión. La oscuridad del pasillo pareció intensificarse. El frío comenzo a escarchar la humedad en el suelo y las paredes. Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Henry puso la mano en su brazo a modo de advertencia.

-Sentimos haberle molestado, por favor disculpe nuestra impertinencia.- murmuró Henry con voz ahogada de terror. Hizo una reverencia convulsa y comenzó a arrastrar a Harry con él, con Ron pegado a sus talones aún totalmente aterrado. El Lord Dementor ni siquiera se volvió a mirarles mientras regresaba al interior de la torre, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, llevándose con él el frío y la oscuridad.

Rápidamente Henry se los llevó a la sala de los guardias, ignorando cualquier intento de Harry por hablar.

-¿¡Se puede saber en que estabas pensando!? ¡Os dije que fuerais respetuosos! –Henry estaba rojo de indignación. Harry se encaró molesto por la actitud del guardia.

-Por si no te diste cuenta intentaba ayudarte. ¡Ese dementor se estaba riendo de ti!-

-¡Estábamos en su territorio, era su derecho!- Gesticuló furioso hacia la puerta por la que acababan de entrar.

-¡No, no lo era! ¡Tu eres un guardia y el...

-¡ÉL ES EL LORD DEMENTOR! ¡Te recuerdo que si esas criaturas están controladas es porque el quiere! ¡A lo mejor a ti te da igual, pero yo tengo que vivir aquí!- Harry cerró la boca bruscamente. Henry se dejó caer agotado en el sofá al lado de Ron, que apenas había empezado a recuperarse de la experiencia. El auror de negros cabellos se acercó al guardia contrito:

-Mira… lo siento mucho. No debí meterme. – Henry suspiró.

-No pasa nada. Supongo que ahora no podremos registrar la torre.

-No lo creas.- Harry sonrió. Henry levantó la mirada. En ese momento las llamas de la chimenea rugieron dejando entrar a Hermione.

-Buenas. ¿Que tal ha ido con el Lord dementor?- inquirió. Los aurores y el guardia se miraron entre sí.

* * *

La luz del sol apenas alcanzaba a iluminar mortecinamente la habitación. La poca iluminación que penetraba la gruesa capa de nubes, y la bruma que llegaba del mar, eran deprimentes.

"Una luz deprimente, para un lugar deprimente. Que apropiado" Con el borde de la manga, limpió un pequeño círculo de la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el cristal de la ventana. El paisaje al otro lado no era más que el de un mar embravecido que se perdía en la bruma. Aún siendo mediodía, rara vez se podía ver el sol aquí. La figura sentada en el asiento de piedra a los pies de la ventana, se estremeció.

-Que frío.- murmuró. Se levantó y se arrodilló al lado de la lumbre. La habitación era antigua pero estaba bien conservada. De hecho, el único elemento sucio era la ventana. Las ventanas de la torre nunca se limpiaban, era una medida de seguridad para que nadie viese nada desde fuera. Algo estúpido, si se lo preguntasen a él. Pero aquí no tenía ni voz ni voto. Que familiar. ¿Acaso no había sido así toda su vida?

La cama era una antigualla de madera maciza, labrada con leones y plantas hasta el último centímetro. Tenía un magnífico dosel, con cortinajes de terciopelo carmesí, y bordados de oro gastados por el tiempo. Una cómoda, un espejo barroco y dorado, una mesilla pegada a la pared junto con una silla, y la gruesa alfombra colocada ante la chimenea sobre la cual se había sentado, eran los muebles que poblaban la estancia. Todo el lugar daba una sensación de decadencia, gastada, pero aún así noble. "Un ambiente que se adapta a mí" Se frotó las manos y las extendió para que el fuego las calentara, observó aprensivo la extrema palidez de su piel. El modo en que casi podía seguir el trazado de las venas bajo su superficie. "Ayer no estaba tan pálido" Tragó saliva convulsamente y se levantó para acercarse al espejo.

Dejó caer la capucha que lo cubría. Pelo rubio plata se desparramó hasta descansar sobre sus hombros. Ojos grises bruma rodeados de ojeras, le devolvieron la mirada. Los altos pómulos, los labios finos, la piel pálida… tan pálida. Draco ahogó un gemido de desesperación. "No. No, no, nonononono…. ¡BASTA!" Apoyó la frente en la fría superficie para calmarse, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "Todavía puedo detenerlo, aún tengo tiempo." Se miró a los ojos.

Si, aún tenía tiempo. ¿Pero cuanto? Él solo no podía hacer nada. Necesitaba ayuda.

Se apartó del espejo. Necesitaba centrarse, necesitaba pensar. Volvió a sentarse ante la chimenea, arrebujándose en la blanca túnica. Su calor no era un gran alivio, pero las llamas le ofrecían algo que mirar mientras maquinaba. "No voy a convertirme en uno de ellos." Si algo le quedaba después de siete años en el infierno, eran su orgullo, y determinación. "Me lo han quitado todo. Poder, riqueza, la magia, la libertad, incluso mi cuerpo ha quedado… "miró sus manos, tan delgadas, sabía que bajo la túnica sus costillas también serían prominentes. Poco quedaba ya del atractivo que antes había dado por descontado. "Si lo único que me queda es este alma…" Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su propio corazón "La defenderé con todas mis fuerzas. Cueste lo que cueste"

Observó la túnica blanca que cubría su maltrecho cuerpo. Blanca… por ahora. Si no quería que acabara siendo negra, tenía que actuar pronto.

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró en la sala de los guardias enseguida supo que la entrevista con el Lord Dementor no había ido bien. Ron cat-atónico, Harry con aspecto de culpabilidad, Henry evitando su mirada. Pero después de haber escuchado la historia sentía deseos de patear a su amigo. Se frotó las sienes para tratar de disipar el dolor de cabeza.

- A ver si me queda claro. Insultaste al Lord Dementor.

-No lo insulte Mione. Solo fui un poco brusco.- trató de defenderse Harry.

-… - tomó aire para calmarse, de nada le serviría enfadarse con su amigo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba- Supongo que no se le puede hacer nada.

Ron por fin se había recuperado, pero se mantenía ocupado deshaciendo la maleta que Hermione les había traído. Todo con tal de no tener que admitir que se había quedado paralizado por el miedo al ver al Lord Dementor.

- ¿Y a ti que tal te fue? ¿Lograste el nuevo hechizo?- inquirió el auror moreno.

-Por supuesto.- la pelirroja aprovechó para lanzar al resto de ocupantes de la sala una mirada de suficiencia. Sacó un grueso tomo de la mochila titulado "Hechizos detectores y rastreadores" Lo abrió en la página marcada.- Creo que este servirá.- Señaló con el dedo el párrafo- Es un hechizo muy potente que detecta presencias mágicas y flujos de magia. Espero que sea suficiente.

-¿Lo probamos?- inquirió Ron ya más animado. –Harry asintió sonriente.

* * *

-¡¿Hermione, que pasa?!- Ron sacudió levemente a su amiga. Él y Harry habían estado acompañando a la auror mientras probaba el hechizo en la celda de Malfoy, cuando al acabarlo se había desplomado directamente en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Ponla aquí.- Harry extendió su abrigo en el suelo para que Ron pudiese tumbarla. ¿Qué había sucedido? La miró preocupado. Si a Hermione le pasase algo… Se levantó para ir en busca de un medimago, cuando un grito lo hizo volverse.

-¡Hermione! Nos tenías preocupados.- Ron estaba estrujando a una rojísima Hermione - No nos vuelvas a asustar así.- Sonrió aliviado, solo había sido un susto. Menos mal.

-Si, si. Estoy bien. Ron por favor, suéltame, que me vas a asfixiar.- Trató de disimular el sonrojo tosiendo, mientras el pelirrojo la soltaba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – la auror acabó de sacudirse la ropa y se levantó tratando de guardar la compostura a pesar de los colores que le habían salido.

-Solo ha sido una sobrecarga, no esperaba que el hechizo me revelase tanta información. La próxima vez tendré que tener más cuidado.

-¿Has averiguado algo interesante?- Ron estaba estático. Hermione asintió sombríamente, su semblante serio.

- Antes no lo había notado porque el aura oscura que tiene la prisión lo enmascara. Pero algo…alguien, ha practicado magia tenebrosa en la celda. Y no cualquier hechizo. Nunca, nunca, había sentido algo así. Sea lo que sea lo que hizo no puede haber sido bueno para Malfoy. – Harry frunció el ceño pensativo.

-Bueno, alguien hizo algo a Malfoy antes de que escapara. ¿Y qué? Se lo merecía.- intervino el pelirrojo.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo Ron. Esto no es como un hechizo picapica, creo que podría incluso ser más oscuro que los imperdonables. – el auror pelirrojo hizo oídos sordos a las palabras de su compañera. Harry sintió una oleada de odio y asco contra quien quiera que hubiera sido tan maligno, como para ejecutar un hechizo semejante.

-¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?- dijo casi para sí mismo.

-No lo sé.-murmuró Mione- pero esto complica las cosas.

-Por ahora no podemos hacer nada. Lo mejor será seguir con el plan original y registrar la prisión por niveles. Volvamos a la sala, es hora de ponernos en marcha.

En el salón se reunieron con Henry y su compañero Tomas, quien continuaba mirándolos a todos con superioridad.

-Bueno, entonces todo claro. –dijo Harry señalando el amplio mapa de la prisión que habían vuelto a extender sobre la mesa. – Hermione y Henry registrarán los cuatro niveles bajo tierra, yo y Ron los cuatro superiores, y Tomas hará guardias en la cocina por si Malfoy decide aparecer por ahí. Recordad, todas las puertas deben permanecer selladas, para evitar que Malfoy pase de un nivel a otro, así no podrá moverse libremente por la prisión. Registrad minuciosamente cada nivel antes de pasar al siguiente. Así lo iremos arrinconando. ¿Alguna pregunta? En ese caso empecemos, pararemos a las ocho para volver aquí a cenar, si hay algún problema enviad vuestro patronus.- todos asintieron y se dividieron para dirigirse a sus respectivos deberes.

-¡Al fin comienza la caza en serio!- dijo Ron alegremente.

(continuará)


	5. Chapter 5 Miedo

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: En el anterior capítulo estaba ya desesperada y me deje un montón de cosas en el tintero. Por lo que en este me he esforzado muchísimo y las musas me han sonreído. ^^ Os agradezco que continuéis leyendo esta historia a pesar de mis lentas actualizaciones y del desastre del capítulo 4. ¿Pero bueno una puede cometer un error no? XD Me esforzaré mucho para que a partir de ahora no vuelva a suceder un desastre semejante. Gracias de nuevo. **

-Gracias por animarme Murtilla, eres un cielo.

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 5- Miedo**

_-Bueno, entonces todo claro. –dijo Harry señalando el amplio mapa de la prisión que habían vuelto a extender sobre la mesa. – Hermione y Henry registrarán los cuatro niveles bajo tierra, yo y Ron los cuatro superiores, y Tomas hará guardias en la cocina por si Malfoy decide aparecer por ahí. Recordad, todas las puertas deben permanecer selladas para evitar que Malfoy pase de un nivel a otro, así no podrá moverse libremente por la prisión. Registrad minuciosamente cada nivel antes de pasar al siguiente. Así lo iremos arrinconando. ¿Alguna pregunta? En ese caso empecemos, pararemos a las ocho para volver aquí a cenar, si hay algún problema enviad vuestro patronus.- todos asintieron y se dividieron para dirigirse a sus respectivos deberes._

_-¡Al fin comienza la caza en serio!- dijo Ron alegremente._

Harry miró su reloj, hacía una media hora que Hermione y Henry estaban registrando los niveles inferiores. Calculó que ya debían haberse separado para cubrir más espacio. Ron en ese momento se las veía y se las traía para abrir una de las puertas del pasillo. La madera se había ido hinchando con la humedad a lo largo de los años y había acabado por atascarse en las jambas. Él y Harry estaban registrando los almacenes de la primera planta, algunos de los cuales llevaban casi un siglo sin ser utilizados.

-Ron.- su amigo se volvió secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga.

-¿Ya te vas?- inquirió. Harry asintió- ¿Crees que se lo han tragado?

-No creo que sospechen nada. A lo mejor estamos siendo un poco paranoicos…pero ese hechizo no se hizo solo. – Ron se cruzó de brazos pensativo, apoyándose en la pared. Durante la guerra, e incluso antes, las dificultades que habían tenido que superar juntos les habían enseñado que fiarse de cualquiera podía ser lo último que hicieran. Y sobre todo en un caso como este, tan extraño, no podían permitirse ese tipo de errores. Cuando Hermione se levantó después de haberse desmayado, y les dijo aquello… habían sabido con certeza que fiarse de los guardias ya no era una opción. Ese tipo de hechizo… ¿y en un lugar vigilado? Era casi imposible que nadie hubiera ejecutado algo así sin que los guardias lo supieran. Pero allí en el pasillo sin saber con seguridad donde podían estar los mismos, no había sido prudente hablar. No eran los mejores por nada, sabían trabajar perfectamente coordinados, se habían visto en multitud de situaciones parecidas, eran los mejores amigos, eso les daba una comprensión los unos de los otros que no necesitaba de palabras. Así que Ron cuyo odio por Malfoy era bien conocido había hecho lo que mejor sabía, culpar al hurón y restarle importancia. Si creían que no le daban importancia al incidente, era más probable que bajasen la guardia. Y por otro lado, si alguno de ellos había sido el lanzador de semejante magia, seguramente no dudaría en emplearla para protegerse en caso de sentirse acorralado. Se habían separado como si nada, y ahora era el momento. Cuando estaban seguros de los lugares que ocupaban cada uno de los sospechosos. Pues…¿Cómo iban a sospechar que emplearían el valioso tiempo de búsqueda para planear su siguiente movimiento?

-En ese caso yo me quedo y te cubro.- el auror pelirrojo miro a su amigo seriamente- si aparecen Henry o Tomas les digo que nos hemos separado para cubrir más terreno.

-Gracias Ron. Nos vemos en un par de horas, si pasa cualquier cosa ya sabes.

-Te enviaré el patronus. Tú no te preocupes. – se volvió hacia la puerta arremangándose- Bueno, vamos a ver si soy capaz de abrir esto.

Harry deshizo el camino hacia el salón poniendo cuidado en mantenerse oculto en las sombras. Finalmente llegó a la puerta del salón y tras asegurarse de que nada se oía dentro, entró y sacó de su mochila la capa de invisibilidad.

-Vamos allá.

Hermione sintió un ligero movimiento en el aire a su lado, se giró bruscamente en su dirección pero no vio nada. Se encontraba en la primera planta de los sótanos, todo lo lejos que había podido irse de Henry con la escusa de la cobertura del terreno. Ahora mismo estaba al final de un oscuro pasillo flanqueado por gruesas puertas de plata mágicamente selladas.

La zona del primer sótano destinada a los licántropos.

Los sonidos de las garras rasgando contra piedra o metal, los gritos, gruñidos y aullidos inhumanos le ponían los pelos de punta. La mano crispada sobre la varita.

-Carne, carne freca…

-…

-¡!

-Hermione- la voz de Harry la hizo dar un bote.

-No vuelvas a asustarme así.- siseó furiosa. Harry se mordió el labio para evitar reírse, Hermione parecía un gato escaldado. Sobre todo con el pelo saliéndosele de la coleta en todas direcciones. Bruscamente la auror le arrancó la capa de invisibilidad y lanzó una burbuja de silencio.

-¿Es seguro?

-No te preocupes, he lanzado un hechizo detector par que me diga si la presencia mágica de Henry se acerca. –dijo Mione.

- Bien. –Harry se apoyó en la pared, ocultándose en la sombra, solo por si acaso.

-¿Entonces, sabes algo del hechizo utilizado en la celda de Malfoy?- preguntó. Hermione suspiró.

-No. Lo siento, eso era cierto. Si al menos no me hubiera desmayado habría podido fingir que el hechizo había fallado, pero tal como estaban las cosas fingir no habría servido de nada. Y hacer ver que no sabía que era magia negra, sobre todo de ese nivel hubiera sido aún menos creíble.

-Lo mejor habría sido poder hacer como que no habíamos descubierto nada, pero que le vamos a hacer. –No podían arriesgarse a negarlo y que alguno de los guardias hubiese estado por allí vigilándolos. Y haber lanzado algún hechizo para ver si eran espiados habría revelado que sospechaban de ellos.

-Por otro lado no puedo salir de Azkaban tan pronto después de haber venido, resultaría demasiado extraño. Supongo que mandaré una lechuza a MacGonnagal haber si me puede enviar algunos libros útiles sobre ese tipo de hechizo.

- Mientras tanto a ver si somos capaces de dar con Malfoy. Si lo encontramos seguramente sabremos qué era eso. Si no está muerto.- murmuro lo último. Hermione no dijo nada, una magia tan oscura dejaba pocas esperanzas para el receptor. –Habrá que vigilar a Henry y a Tomas. Por el momento ocúpate tú de Henry, ya que estáis registrando esto juntos. Habrá que pedirle a Ron que se ocupe de Tomas.

-Le enviaré mi patronus- se ofreció- ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?- inquirió Mione.

- Voy a ver si soy capaz de entrar en la torre. No sé, tengo el presentimiento de que ahí hay algo. –por un momento pareció mirar intensamente a la nada, hasta que su mirada volvió a enfocarse en ella.

-Ten cuidado, ¿Vale? Procura no lanzarte de cabeza al peligro, al menos por esta vez.- Harry sonrió pícaramente:

-Ya me conoces.- Hermione sacudió la cabeza exasperadamente.

-No sé que voy a hacer con vosotros. - Deshizo la burbuja de silencio- Suerte.

-A ti también.- dijo suavemente.

Volvió a echarse la capa de invisibilidad por encima y espero a que su amiga se alejara un poco antes de encaminarse hacia la torre.

Draco se encontraba sentado ante la chimenea mirando el movimiento de las llamas sin verlo. Se abrazó las rodillas apretándolas contra su pecho, intentando entrar en calor. Cada día parecía más difícil, es como si lentamente se estuviese quedando helado desde dentro. "Supongo que no está muy lejos de la realidad" Se dijo a sí mismo. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de deshacer aquella maldición. "El problema es que ni siquiera sé como lo hizo." Cuando la recibió había estado semiinconsciente, helado de frío, enfermo…apenas recordaba algo. El crujido de la puerta a su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

-Lady Margaret- dijo al volverse. En ese momento un dementor llevando una bandeja entró en la habitación. Con cuidado depositó su carga en la mesa.

-Buenas tardes Draco.- su voz, aunque levemente siseante era la de una mujer- Te he traído algo de comer.- Se retiró la capucha y Draco contuvo un escalofrío. En su momento debió haber sido una bella mujer de unos cuarenta años, pero ahora su cabello castaño parecía un montón de algas muertas sobre su cabeza, la piel pálida como la de un cadáver, los ojos cubiertos de una película blancuzca de aspecto gelatinoso. Aunque Draco sabía que no estaba ciega. De su misma altura, delgada como un palo de escoba, parecía un cuerpo que hubiese sido sacado del fondo fangoso de una ciénaga. Aún con todo, era mejor que verla como dementor. Draco sabía que la única razón por la que era capaz de ver aquella forma humana, era solo porque él también se estaba convirtiendo en uno.

-¿Porqué me ayudas? –dijo suavemente. La dementor agitó una mano huesuda restándole importancia.

-Nunca me ha gustado ver a un muchachito pasar hambre. Y si no vas a comer en condiciones…

-¡No voy a comerme el alma de nadie! –exclamó furioso levantándose de su posición ante el fuego. Margaret le golpeó con un dedo en el pecho.

-Eso es algo que no puedes evitar jovencito. Eres lo que eres, deberías deshacerte ya de esos tontos complejos humanos.- su voz era maternal, y Draco pudo leer en sus facciones que realmente se preocupaba por él. La conocía solo de hacía unos días, pero la extraña y errática criatura le había cogido instantáneo aprecio. Quizás, porque era el más joven de la torre.

- No soy un dementor…- su voz sonó débil incluso a sus oídos.

-Todavía. No te preocupes tanto, no es una existencia tan terrible.- le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro. –Bueno, será mejor que continúe con la limpieza, todavía me queda mucho por hacer. Descansa un poco cielo, tienes mala cara.- el joven contuvo una mueca, "Mira que decirme que **yo** tengo mala cara…" Lady Margaret era quien se ocupaba de mantener la torre en orden. Los elfos domésticos se asustaban demasiado como para ser capaces de mantener las cosas limpias, así que el Lord dementor se había ocupado de encargarle la tarea a otro. Draco la vio salir murmurando para sí misma antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

gRRRRRRRRRrrr Se llevó las manos al estómago, estaba hambriento. Sentándose a la pequeña mesita observó el plato de gachas, la rebanada de pan y el vaso de agua. Se le hizo la boca agua. Era lo que tenía no haber podido probar más que pan duro y mohoso durante casi siete años. Rápidamente dio cuenta de todo, pero por alguna razón seguía teniendo una ligera sensación de hambre…

Se echó la capucha, no quería pensar en ello. Sentía que si seguía preocupándose acabaría por gritar. Estaba agotado de tanta tensión. Se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de reconfortarse. Necesitaba olvidarse de todo por un rato, necesitaba un poco de paz. "Quizás debería seguir el consejo de Lady Margaret y dormir un poco"

Una telaraña se adhirió a la capa mientras avanzaba hacia la vieja puerta que daba a la torre, Harry la retiró lo mejor que pudo. "¿Porqué no podrán vivir en un sitio más limpio?" Sacudió la cabeza. Levantó la varita para ver mejor el manillar, no parecía que la puerta estuviese cerrada con llave. "Lógico. No creo que reciban muchas visitas"

-Nox- murmuró suavemente antes de cogerlo, asegurándose de permanecer oculto por el abrigo de invisibilidad. Lentamente comenzó a girarlo, evitando hacer chirriar las bisagras, abrió lentamente y se deslizó a la penumbra de la entrada cerrando la puerta tras él. Así acabó en un corto pasillo al final del cual podía ver luz de velas. "Que extraño." Se agazapó manteniendo una postura defensiva, estaba invadiendo un territorio vedado, si le descubrían tendría que luchar solo para salir de allí. Recordó por un momento la suave risa de su madre para estar preparado en caso de necesitar el patronus, pero cuando se acercó a la fuente de luz…

-¡Pero qu…!- se mordió el labio al darse cuenta del ruido que debía de haber hecho. El interior de la torre no se parecía en nada al pasillo que la precedía. Ante él se extendía otro pasillo de piedra, pero limpio, cálidamente iluminado por velas, y puertas de madera oscura y vieja pero pulida, flanqueando las paredes de ambos lados. Alfombras gastadas, tapices descoloridos… El lugar irradiaba una sensación de nobleza deslustrada. Avanzó un par de pasos observando fascinado las imágenes en movimiento de los tapices. Había uno enorme presidido por un castillo al lado de un lago, el sol del verano reflejándose en las hojas y en el suave movimiento que producía la brisa:

"Hogwarts…" Se veía mucho más nuevo y reluciente, pero el magnífico colegio era inconfundible. "¿Qué hace aquí un tapiz de Hogwarts?" Se acercó para ver el siguiente, cuando una sensación heladora y un sonido a su espalda lo alarmaron. Un dementor tiraba renqueante de lo que parecía un cubo de agua y una fregona. El auror frunció el ceño desconcertado. Había estado tan centrado en el tapiz que no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado tanto. Estaba casi seguro de que con la capa no sería visto, ni siquiera por aquellas criaturas, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Aprovechando que miraba hacia otro lado, abrió la puerta más cercana, y se deslizó dentro.

Suavemente cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ruido. Al volverse vio que debía de haber entrado en un dormitorio. La habitación tenía una única gran ventana cubierta de polvo a cuyos pies había un asiento de piedra tallado en la pared. Pero la ventana era lo único sucio, como en el pasillo los muebles de aquí eran viejos pero se conservaban bien. La chimenea estaba encendida… Eso quería decir que era muy posible que el dueño del cuarto aún estuviese allí. "Tendría que haber comprobado que estaba desocupada." Levantó la barita, presto para conjurar. Registró cuidadosamente el espacio con la mirada. A primera vista no parecía haber nadie. La cama de madera maciza estaba completamente tallada con leones y plantas, y los cortinajes del dosel, en ese momento cerrados, eran de un terciopelo carmín con bordados dorados gastados por el tiempo. Le recordó a los motivos Griffindor. Se acercó. "Quien viva aquí debe de estar durmiendo"

Tenía curiosidad. "¿Realmente duermen los dementores?" Antes de pensárselo mejor apartó cuidadosamente uno de los cortinajes. La luz dorada de las velas iluminó levemente el interior permitiéndole a Harry ver lo que había dentro. Una delicada figura enfundada en una túnica blanca parecía dormir bajo una gruesa colcha de un rojo oscuro. "El dementor blanco." Estaba de costado, el rostro encapuchado girado hacia el otro lado.

_Sus dedos rozaron su túnica que se escapó entre ellos como un jirón de bruma, antes de que la pálida aparición desapareciera doblando la esquina. -Que suave.- susurró, mirándose la mano sorprendido. Suave. Algo frío que dejaba en los dedos como un hormigueo, casi intangible de tan suave como era. _Recordó.

¿Había sido realmente así tocarlo? Estiró la mano y delicadamente rozó el hombro cubierto por la túnica. Un agradable escalofrío recorrió sus dedos:

-Que suave…- Sus dedos recorrieron el contorno del hombro como el roce de una pluma.

Draco sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Se incorporó bruscamente y estiró el brazo para apartar al atacante. Su mano chocó con… ¿Aire?

Harry apartó rápidamente la mano sorprendido por la reacción de la criatura. Cuando el dementor lo golpeó haciendo resbalar su capa, y dejándolo al descubierto.

-¡Tú!- dijo Draco al ver aparecer del aire a Potter. Inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca. "¡No! Si Potter me descubre volveré a aquella celda. No,nonononono. No podré sobrevivir si me encierran de nuevo. No puedo volver a ese infierno." Sintió que empezaba a darle un ataque de pánico. Bajó la cabeza ocultando su rostro en la sombra de la capucha, respirando entrecortadamente. Se tensó brutalmente al ver que Potter volvía a acercarse a él. Apretó la sábana entre las manos, para evitar que viera que temblaban.

-Sabía que me habías entendido.- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa en los labios. El dementor parecía aterrado. Tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Se guardó la varita en el cinturón y mostró las manos para hacer ver que no deseaba hacerle daño. "Parece tan asustado…" Se veía tan frágil en el centro de la enorme cama, que por un instante sintió deseos de abrazarlo. "Hermione tiene razón, tengo complejo de heroe" se dijo ligeramente divertido consigo mismo. Cualquiera que supiera que sentía deseos de proteger un dementor, seguramente se moriría de risa.

-Hey, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.- Draco tragó saliva convulsamente. "No…no me ha descubierto" Dejo escapar el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, temblorosamente. Levantó levemente la mirada sabiendo que la capucha impediría que Harry le viera la cara.

-¿Porqué te asusta tanto que sepa que puedes hablar?- le preguntó amablemente. "No parece que se haya dado cuenta de nada. Quizás…quizás pueda utilizarlo para ayudarme. Parece que le dé pena" Hizo una mueca que Harry no podía ver. "Potter no ha cambiado nada." Recordaba el complejo de héroe del auror, y su malsana manía de cuidar de cualquier criatura desvalida, empezando por Longbotton. Evaluó las pros y los contras. "Merece la pena intentarlo. No puedo decirle la verdad, pero puedo decir parte. Al fin y al cabo las mentiras basadas en la verdad son más fáciles de recordar." Hundió un poco los hombros:

-So..solo el Lord Dementor puede hablar.- hizo que su voz resultara levemente temblorosa e intento por todos los medios que sonara suave. No quería ser reconocido.

Harry sintió una punzada de ternura. "¡Un momento! ¿Desde cuándo los dementores producen sentimientos positivos?" Harry bajó levemente la mirada, fingiéndose compasivo. "Un dementor blanco que produce ternura, que no da miedo, (se percató de que jamás se había sentido inquieto en la presencia de la esquiva criatura), que se asusta de mí y no quiere hablar: Malfoy" Aunque como una persona tan desagradable había aprendido a parecer incluso delicada, se le escapaba por entero. "Azkaban hace cosas extrañas a la mente de sus habitantes" El recuerdo de Sirius resurgió por un momento. El cómo había conseguido escapar y hacerse pasar por dementor no lo sabía, pero ya se lo sacaría.

-¿Por qué no nos dejamos de juegos Malfoy?- Draco se echó atrás aterrado, no lo bastante rápido como para detener a Potter, que en un solo movimiento fluido lo agarró por los hombros y lo incrustó en el colchón, reteniéndolo con su peso, pinzando sus piernas con las suyas. Draco sintió como la ola de pánico que había estado tratando de contener rompía finalmente la débil pared de su cordura, ya de por si erosionada hasta casi quebrarse por los años de encierro y tortura. Las manos en sus hombros agarrándolo, reteniéndolo como grilletes, el peso indeseado sobre él, que le traía demasiados recuerdos de pesadilla, la incapacidad de moverse…

-¿Porqué no me enseñas la cara? – La voz de Harry cargada de veneno se mezcló con otra que deseaba olvidar. _"¿Porqué no me enseñas la cara? Estás aún más hermoso cuando gritas."_

Harry agarró la capucha y la retiró bruscamente. Draco gritó como una banshee.

El auror se echó atrás bruscamente al encontrarse mirando directamente el rostro de un dementor aullante, y ser golpeado de pleno por un aura de terror que lo dejó mareado y desorientado por un momento, a pesar de su entrenamiento. Se incorporó de inmediato apartándose de la cama. "¿Qué he hecho? Creía que era Malfoy, pero…" Sacó la barita sin saber qué hacer, observando al dementor gritar con la espalda tan arqueada que parecía que se fuese a partir. Escuchó el ruido de madera chocando contra el suelo. Alguien se acercaba. Rápidamente se cubrió con la capa de nuevo y se ocultó en la esquina de la habitación, lo más lejos posible de la cama.

Lady Margaret escuchó el grito de su muchachito y dejó caer el cubo que sostenía, desparramando el agua sucia por el suelo y echando a correr hacia la habitación de Draco, totalmente aterrada.

-Por favor que no le haya pasado nada, no a mi niño.- "No de nuevo" irrumpió en la habitación.

-¡¿Qué ha ocurrido?!- se acercó corriendo a la cama -¡Draco! ¡Draco reacciona!- lo sacudió suavemente y le palmeó el rostro, pero no reaccionaba. No dejaba de gritar.

-¿Qué hago, que puedo hacer?

Harry observaba bajo su capa, invisible en la esquina, como el dementor que acababa de entrar trataba inútilmente de hacer reaccionar al pequeño blanco. No entendía sus siseos, pero si un dementor pudiese sonar preocupado supuso que este lo haría. La culpa era como un grito acusador en su cabeza, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar. Apretó la varita sintiéndose inútil.

La repentina caída de temperatura, fue lo primero que sintió. Después el aura de terror cada vez más cercana, y finalmente el rápido decrecer de la luz en la estancia instantes antes de que el Lord Dementor entrara, seguido por otro dementor un par de pasos por detrás con la cabeza respetuosamente bajada.

-¡My Lord! –Margaret corrió a postrarse a los pies del señor. -No sé lo que le ocurre. No reacciona.- El Lord Dementor le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, inmediatamente aquel que lo acompañaba corrió a apartarla arrastrándola por la túnica.

-Por favor pase, My Lord.- dijo educadamente.

Harry vio todo esto. Aunque no era capaz de entender lo que decían, no le gustó la manera en que el Lord y el otro trataron al que había llegado primero y que parecía estar intentando ayudar al blanco… El Lord Dementor se acercó a la cama donde la delicada criatura aún permanecía rígida y aullante.

-Draco, Draco.-el nombro sono como un acto de reprobación.- Esto es lo que pasa por no escucharme.- se inclinó sobre él- Al final, me necesitas.- Con extraña delicadeza lo cogió entre sus brazos.

Harry no comprendió las palabras del señor de los dementores, supuso que porque en aquellos momentos no estaba hablando con humanos. Vio horrorizado como aquella aberrante criatura tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño dementor. Furiosamente apretó los dientes, resistiendo el impulso de salir de su escondite y detenerlo.

Frío, mucho frío. Labios suaves. Calma, una calma que solo se alcanza en la muerte. Envolvieron a Draco. Lentamente comenzó a volver en sí. Algo cálido entró en su boca y tuvo que tragar. Inmediatamente se sintió mucho mejor, ya no tenía hambre. Parpadeó levemente. El rostro del Lord Dementor tan cerca del suyo… Lo empujó rompiendo el beso.

-¡Suéltame!- el Lord lo soltó, e inmediatamente se echó la capucha para ocultar su rostro en la tranquila oscuridad. Se apartó de él.

Harry sintió un profundo asco e ira cuando vio como el Lord besaba al pálido dementor. Aquella cosa llena de oscuridad, manchando algo tan delicado. Envolviéndolo en su túnica hasta que apenas podía verlo. Sintió que su poder empezaba a escapar de su control. Por eso cuando escuchó al pequeño finalmente reaccionar con un rotundo ¡Suéltame! Se sintió aliviado. "¿Porqué puedo entenderlo a él, pero no a los otros?"

-¡Eres un desagradecido Malfoy! Si no fuera por nuestro Lord aún seguirías retorciéndote en tu patética pesadilla. – le siseó el dementor que parecía acompañar al oscuro Lider.

-Basta ya, William. –intervino suavemente el Lord Dementor acayando en el acto a su siervo.- Aún no se da cuenta de en qué situación se encuentra, pero ya entrará en razón.

Se acercó a Draco con intención de acariciar su mejilla, pero este se apartó.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó. Temía la respuesta, pero necesitaba saberlo. El otro sonrió cruelmente.

-No te preocupes. No habría podido darte un alma aunque quisiera. Tu primer alma la tienes que devorar por ti mismo. Solo ha sido un pequeño recuerdo, para que te recuperaras un poco. – Se estremeció de asco y miedo. "No, por favor, no. Eso acelerará el cambio" Ya empezaba a sentirse más frío, y Harry debía de saber su secreto. Lo que no entendía era porqué no lo había detenido aún. Sintió que le picaban los ojos, la garganta bajo un nudo.

-Dejadme en paz.- dijo débilmente. El Lord se acercó, y Draco no tuvo fuerzas para rechazarle esta vez cuando el señor decidió dejar un beso en su mejilla.

-Como quieras. Nos iremos…por ahora. ¡William coge a esa inútil!- el sirviente cogió a Margaret arrastrándola consigo. Pero esta no le dio importancia, estaba tan feliz de que el pequeño estuviese bien…

-Gracias, gracias, o gracias señor por ayudarlo.- El Lord dementor ni siquiera la miró.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras los tres Draco sintió que sus piernas ya no le sostenían, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, tembloroso. "¡Los Malfoys no lloran!" Se dijo furiosamente, pero a pesar de todo, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?"

Harry esperó a que el sonido de los dementores en el pasillo desapareciera, antes de volver a salir de debajo de la capa. Al ver al pequeño dementor en el suelo, temblando entre sollozos…no pudo evitarlo. Se dejó caer a su lado. Draco hipó entre sollozo y sollozo. Quería preguntar si iba a detenerle ya, pero no tenía fuerzas.

-Lo siento mucho.- susurró Harry abrazándolo. Un abrazo flojo que no le hacía asentirse atrapado, si no extrañamente reconfortado. El auror deseaba cogerlo y abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, protegerlo para que nadie volviese a hacer daño pero sabía que eso solo lo asustaría. Draco comenzó a relajarse, y finalmente apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry escuchando el tranquilizador latido de su corazón.

-Gracias.- susurró.

(Continuará)


	6. Chapter 6 Cálido

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Gracias a todos mis lectores por animarme tanto, y bienvenidos aquellos que empezasteis a leerme el capítulo anterior. ^^ Como llevo advirtiendo desde el principio me gusta el drama, y poco a poco ya voy empezando con ello, así que si no os gusta ver sufrir a los personajes no digáis que no os avisé. XD**

**Gracias por continuar con mi historia y besos.**

**-**Alexander Malfoy Black: Me alegra ver que has continuado leyendo mi historia, y sobre todo que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo este a la altura. ^^

- Murtilla: Quien convirtió, o no, a Draco, continuará siendo un misterio hasta que lo leas, no te lo puedo contar. ^^ Pero me hace muy feliz que sigas leyéndome. Eres un cielo.

-Dark: ¡Suerte con los exámenes! ^^ Espero que todo te haya ido bien. En lo referente a si el Lord Dementor está enamorado de Draco…yo diría más bien que el suyo es un interés más carnal. Y no puedo decirte si Draco se convertirá o no, eso no sería divertido XD Tendrás que seguir leyendo si quieres saberlo.

-Oscurita XuXu: Me encanta que estés tan animada con mi fic. Espero que este capítulo también te guste tanto como los anteriores ^^

-Hohenheim x3: Hola nueva lectora ^^ Me encanta que me des consejos, aún tengo que mejorar mucho, pero me esforzaré. Del lemon no te preocupes, eso es algo que tengo planeado desde el principio, eso sí, poco a poco y con buena letra XD Iré incrementando la sexualidad del fic progresivamente. Espero que te guste. ^^

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 6- Cálido.**

_-Lo siento mucho.- susurró Harry abrazándolo. Un abrazo flojo que no le hacía asentirse atrapado, si no extrañamente reconfortado. El auror deseaba cogerlo y abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho, protegerlo para que nadie le volviese a hacer daño, pero sabía que eso solo lo asustaría. Draco comenzó a relajarse, y finalmente apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry escuchando el tranquilizador latido de su corazón._

_-Gracias.- susurró._

Suavemente Harry lo estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos, buscando consolar al pequeño con todas sus fuerzas. La culpa por lo que había causado, y el temor de haberle hecho daño aguijoneaban su conciencia.

Bajo sus manos, a pesar de su suavidad, podía sentir sus costillas, era tan delgado que temió que si lo apretaba demasiado podría romperlo como a una figura de porcelana. Comprobar con sus propias manos cuan frágil era no hizo nada para aliviar la culpa que sentía.

Algo en él clamaba que tenía que protegerlo.

Draco percibió como el abrazo se estrechaba a su alrededor. Hundió suavemente la nariz en el abrigo de Harry, olía a jabón, a sudor y a algo poderosamente masculino, de algún modo resultaba reconfortante. Le proporcionaba una sensación de calidez y de seguridad que no había vuelto a sentir realmente desde que había sido marcado por el Señor Oscuro.

Y por vez primera desde que había llegado a Azkaban no tenía frío. Potter disipaba el helor de su cuerpo como si ardiese desde dentro, como si bajo su piel no hubiera carne sino llamas.

Se acurrucó entre los brazos del auror dejándose envolver por su calidez.

Se sentía protegido, a salvo de todo el horror que había tenido que sufrir.

Empezó a temblar de nuevo, los sollozos volvieron lentamente.

Ya no histéricos, sino débiles y agotados, cargados de un dolor mayor.

Harry lo abrazó un poco más. Conocía ese llanto roto que parece desgarrarte por dentro. Venía de un sufrimiento que no se podía aliviar, de una herida que aunque cerrase, siempre dejaría cicatriz.

Lo conocía muy bien, porque el mismo tenía varias cicatrices idénticas. Sirius, Remus, tantos seres queridos muertos en la guerra… un dolor que jamás podría olvidar. Y por experiencia sabía que había muy poco que otros pudiesen hacer para ayudar. Lo único que podía hacer era sostenerlo y esperar. Hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.

Draco empezó a llorar de nuevo, le dolía todo, el cuerpo, el corazón. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Pero el desinteresado abrazo de Harry había vuelto a despertarlo. Como una herida cuando la llevas tanto tiempo, que al final aprendes a vivir con ella. Te acostumbras, y el dolor se hace algo soportable con lo que vivir aunque al principio era terrible. En el momento en que recibes alivio pierdes ese adormecimiento, y después es mucho más doloroso volver a ello. Sabía que si volvía a ese infierno ahora, después del cariñoso consuelo de Potter, se volvería loco. Y sin embargo también sabía que no podría evitar acabar allí.

-Por favor. – dijo débilmente, casi sin fuerzas. En ese momento se odiaba así mismo por ser tan débil. Por necesitar tanto al auror, a su calor, a su consuelo. Por desearlo tanto, a pesar de saber que gran parte de la culpa de su sufrimiento era suya. Odiaba a Potter, pero mucho más así mismo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, las palabras salieron de sus labios, entrecortadas y temblorosas:

-¿Ve...Vendrás al menos a verme?- tomó aire temblorosamente- Si al menos pudieses, aunque…aunque solo sea una vez…creo que podría resistirlo. – Sabía que era estúpido aferrarse a la esperanza. Su vida estaba rota desde hacía ya tanto… ¿para qué intentar encontrarle alivio? Si, Harry le hacía sentir un poco más entero, pero siempre le faltarían piezas que ya no se podían recuperar. El auror se iría y después tendría que volver a vivir un poco más roto, un poco menos vivo. Cerró los ojos, porque mirarlo a la cara mientras se negaba sería demasiado.

La voz rota casi como una súplica, el delicado temblor de sus hombros, los leves sollozos. El terrible dolor que parecía que fuese finalmente a quebrarlo.

Harry no tuvo que pensarlo:

-Vendré todos los días, te lo prometo.- su voz cargada de determinación.

Sorprendido Draco levantó lentamente la mirada. Gris bruma se topó con un verde tan intenso como el avada kedavra. La fuerza de esa mirada le cortó la respiración.

-Lo juro.

Finalmente el aire empezó a llegar de nuevo a sus pulmones. "¿Qué acaba de decir?"

-…¡!- Repentinamente Harry lo levantó en brazos, lo llevó hasta la cama donde lo depositó cuidadosamente. Draco trató de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, pero Harry levantó la mano para acallarlo:

-Ahora no, necesitas descansar.- "Está al borde de un ataque de nervios" Lo arropó cuidadosamente. – Trata de dormir un poco, hablaremos por la mañana.

El hechizo de sueño susurrado por Harry lo hundió suavemente en un agradable sopor sin pesadillas.

Se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta por la que acababa de salir. Dentro el dementor blanco dormía tranquilamente.

"¿Qué puede haberle pasado? Algo terrible le ha tenido, o aún le está sucediendo." Sintió un aguijonazo protector. "Quiero ayudarle, pero…" La misión era su prioridad. Por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo, no podría hacerlo seriamente asta que hubieran averiguado que había pasado con Malfoy. "Entonces solo tengo que descubrir que pasa aquí cuanto antes." Se ciñó mejor la capa de invisibilidad. Algo le decía que las respuestas que buscaba estaban en la torre. "Y puede que no solo descubra algo sobre Malfoy." Miró una última vez hacia la puerta y comenzó a avanzar pasillo adelante.

Después de hablar con Harry y de enviarle a Ron su patronus para avisarle de que vigilase a Tomas, Hermione había decidido investigar por su cuenta los sótanos. Si realmente los guardias tenían algo que ver con lo que le había pasado a Malfoy, una posibilidad cada vez más probable, ir con uno de ellos a intentar encontrarlo sería inútil. El culpable intentaría impedir que lo encontraran, no ayudarles a dar con él. Lanzó a Henry un hechizo localizador a hurtadillas, y se encaminó a la cuarta planta de los sótanos.

Donde supuestamente estaban las criaturas mágicas más peligrosas.

Técnicamente le había prometido a Harry vigilar a Henry, pero… "No hará nada sospechoso conmigo cerca, y como no sabe cuánto me he alejado no creo que pase nada. Seguramente estará demasiado preocupado con que pueda cogerle con las manos en la masa. Por otra parte no quería que me acercase a esta sección sola."

_-"¿Porqué no empezamos por la cuarta planta y subimos desde allí?- Había preguntado ella. _

_-No, es demasiado peligrosa, lo mejor sería ir con Tomas acompañándonos, conoce mejor esta zona."_

"Parecía nervioso, y no quería que viniera aquí sin su compañero guardia. Me apuesto lo que sea a que ocultan algo."

Lentamente comenzó a bajar el último tramo de las escaleras varita en mano. La luz de las antorchas era escasa normalmente, pero aquí las sombras se alargaban de un modo aún más tétrico.

Hermione miró a su espalda antes de descender los últimos peldaños, asegurándose, se dijo así misma, de que Henry no la había seguido. Aunque sabía por el hechizo localizador que le había lanzado hacía un cuarto de hora, que no era así. Tragó saliva nerviosa, aquí todo estaba demasiado tranquilo.

Se encontraba en un pasillo de paredes cubiertas de verdín, olía a sal y a algas muertas y el suelo estaba encharcado. Claramente esta planta se encontraba bajo el nivel del mar. El pasillo en que se encontraba estaba flanqueado por puertas enrejadas de metal encantado. Al lado de algunas puertas podía ver marcas de garras que habían levantado el verdín, y marcado la piedra de debajo. Como si hubiesen asomado el brazo y arañado la pared. El silencio era absoluto, solo el sonido de alguna gota de agua y su propia respiración lo perturbaban. Lanzó un hechizo impermeabilizador a sus botas y comenzó a avanzar.

Fue asomándose a cada celda, todas presentaban imágenes muy parecidas. Los presos parecían dormir, tan inmóviles…como si no respiraran. Pálidos como cera. Ojeras violetas.

"Esta debe ser la sección de los vampiros." Al ser de día todos estaban dormidos.

Siguió avanzando a través del agua estancada, el hedor era cada vez más desagradable. Las inmóviles figuras de los presos la intranquilizaban. Le daba la sensación de estar en una cripta. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse aquella estúpida sensación de encima. Agarró con más fuerza la varita, se asomó a la siguiente celda…

Sobre el único jergón había una figura inmóvil no muy diferente del resto, pálido, ojeroso… las manos apoyadas sobre el pecho como un muerto. Su pelo negro ondulado, tan negro que parecía absorber la luz. Sus rasgos nobles, cuerpo musculoso, una cara juvenil que no había cambiado en siete años. Desde la última vez en que lo vio en Hogwarts.

-Blaise Zabini.- susurró débilmente.

Había leído en el periódico durante el final de la guerra, que tanto él, como Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, habían sido capturados tratando de ocultarse en una casa abandonada. Sentenciados a Azkaban, y desposeídos de todos sus bienes.

Ellos tres eran muy amigos, siempre juntos a todas partes. Casi como ella con Ron y Harry.

-Por eso no quería que me acercará aquí…- Si Malfoy había escapado era muy posible que hubiera contactado con Blaise.

-¡Enervate!

Blaise sintió una descarga mágica y abrió los ojos de golpe. Ojos de un rojo apagado, y miró hacia la puerta…"Definitivamente tengo que haber perdido la cabeza."

-¿¡Granger!?

-Zabini. – contestó impasible la auror. El vampiro se incorporó en un movimiento fluido, como de serpiente, acercándose a los barrotes hasta estar frente a ella. Su mirada perpleja la estudió de arriba abajo como decidiendo si en verdad era ella, o una quimera de su imaginación.

Ahora que la luz del pasillo le daba mejor, Hermione pudo apreciar la suciedad que lo cubría, el estado andrajoso de su ropa, y el color de sus ojos. Ya no castaños, si no rojos, como pozos de sangre seca. Finalmente el vampiro salió de su sorpresa:

-¿Ahora eres auror?- dijo desapasionadamente mirando el abrigo oficial que llevaba.

-Si.- dijo cuadrándose, puso su tono más autoritario- Estoy aquí para hacerte unas preguntas.

-¿Sobre qué? Ya lo hablé todo cuando nos arrastraron aquí.- su voz aunque monótoma tenía un fondo ácido que hablaba de lo doloroso que debió haber sido. Se sentó de nuevo en el mugriento jergón.

-Sobre Malfoy. Quizás no lo sepas, pero escapó de su celda hace cinco días. Si buscó a alguien, debiste ser tú. - le apuntó con la varita- Puedes hablar por las buenas o por las malas, Zabini.

La expresión del italiano cambió hasta hacerse peligrosa, pero no se movió de su posición en el jergón, la auror no vaciló un ápice:

-No sé nada. Lo único que sé es que hace cinco días uno de vosotros, perros del ministerio, me desangró hasta el letargo. –siseó. Sus ojos mostraron un brillo más rojo.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Mione, con varios hechizos defensivos en la punta de la lengua.

- Solo sé que llevaba el uniforme de los guardias.-

Un extraño sonido como de campanas llegó a sus oídos.

-La alarma- había lanzado un hechizo para que cuando faltase media hora para la cena le avisase en previsión de acudir sin tardanza al encuentro de Henry.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Blaise, por alguna razón, durante un momento, casi le pareció que Zabini deseaba que se quedara.

-¿Me echarías de menos?- inquirió enarcando una ceja.

-Puede.- le sonrió débilmente mostrando un par de afilados colmillos. Hermione permaneció un instante más, y finalmente echó a caminar de vuelta al primer sótano.

Observó los tapices que cubrían las paredes del pasillo según iba avanzando, pero ningún otro le llamó tanto la atención como el de Hogwarts.

Llevaba ya un rato recorriendo esta planta, y por ahora solo había encontrado dormitorios, baños y un armario para escobas. Todo bajo la luz dorada de las velas. Era como caminar por una mansión noble anticuada y deslustrada, que a pesar de todo aún conservaba su regia dignidad.

Avanzó hasta dar con un tramo de escaleras de caracol talladas en la piedra, el apoya manos, labrado como si de una serpiente se tratara, ascendía desde la planta inferior y continuaba a través de la suya hasta una superior. "Debo de estar en un piso intermedio. ¿Hacia arriba o hacia abajo?" Se preguntó. Finalmente decidió subir, pero cuando iba a empezar a caminar saltó la alarma de su varita, un sonido como de campanas que sólo él podía oír. Tenía que regresar ya a la sala de la guardia.

Un par de elfos domésticos aparecieron con una olla de sopa y una bandeja de pescado gelatinoso que depositaron en la mesa, frente a los comensales.

-¿Habéis tenido suerte?- preguntó Henry mientras se servía un trozo de pescado.

-Aún no, pero esperamos dar con algo los próximos días.- contestó Harry cortando el pan.

Tanto los tres aurores, como los dos guardias, habían decidido cenar juntos para "ponerse al día con sus investigaciones". Los aurores no se fiaban un ápice de los guardias.

-Esperemos que vuestros métodos tengan más éxito.- comentó ácidamente Tomas. Se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca y sorbió ruidosamente. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-De momento los pasos a cada nivel están sellados, así que a no ser que sea un dementor, o uno de los nuestros, no irá a ninguna parte.

-Lo que me recuerda que no deberíamos dejar la cocina sin vigilancia. ¿No?–intervino Ron. Harry asintió.

- Ahora la están vigilando un par de elfos domésticos, pero lo mejor sería que nos ocupásemos nosotros directamente.

-En tal caso deberíamos hacer guardias. ¿Qué os parece si esta noche nos ocupamos Tomas y yo?- se ofreció Henry amablemente, al tiempo que terminaba de masticar un gran bocado de pescado. Los aurores aceptaron.

Hacía casi diez minutos que Henry y Tomas habían salido a ocuparse de la guardia en la cocina, y finalmente, tras un sigiloso hechizo de Hermione, que reveló que no habían dejado nada espiándolos, los aurores dejaron de fingir que dormían y se levantaron listos para la acción. Inmediatamente Ron cogió sus botas:

-Voy ahora mismo a vigilar a esos dos.- Harry asintió y sacó de la mochila la capa de invisibilidad:

- Cógela te hará falta. –dijo lanzándosela. Su amigo la agarró al vuelo.

- Si pasa algo os enviaré una señal.- terminó de atarse las botas.- Nos vemos.- se despidió. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie en el pasillo salió rápidamente oculto bajo la capa.

- Ten cuidado.- dijo Hermione casi para sí misma. Lanzó el hechizo detector para que les advirtiera si alguien se acercaba a la habitación, y se sentó al lado de Harry en el jergón. Su amigo parecía pensativo. "Estará dándole vueltas al caso."

-¿Al final averiguaste algo?- preguntó el auror enderezándose. "Tengo que centrarme en el caso." Sin embargo lo sucedido con el dementor blanco no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza. Hermione le miró seriamente.

-Esta tarde, en una de las celdas, encontré a Zabini.

-¿El amigo de Malfoy? ¿Qué hace en los sótanos? Creía que allí solo se encerraba a las criaturas mágicas. – "No recordaba que Zabini también estaba aquí. Y los guardias no nos han dicho nada. Esto no me gusta, cada vez está más claro que han tenido que ser ellos."

-Al parecer es un vampiro. No sé cómo se convirtió, no le pregunté. Pero me dijo que el día en que desapareció Malfoy uno de los guardias le desangró hasta la inconsciencia.-

-¿Podemos fiarnos de su palabra? –

- Creo que sí, no le serviría de nada inventarse algo así.- Blaise tenía un aspecto tan demacrado… sacudió la cabeza. "No debería estar pensando en el estado físico de un preso." Se dijo firmemente.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-No puede ser más que magia oscura.- un profundo desagrado lo invadió, solo de pensar en que alguien pudiese querer practicarla se le revolvían las tripas. – Así que tenemos a un, o a varios guardias practicando magia de sangre en Malfoy, y no sabemos para qué. Mione asintió.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que no hay demasiados hechizos de sangre, será más fácil encontrar el que emplearon.

-¿Al final pudiste enviarle la carta a MacGonnagal?- preguntó. "Si nos envía algunos libros quizás podamos averiguar cuál es el hechizo en solo unas horas. Al fin y al cabo, no existe, hoy por hoy, una biblioteca mágica mayor que la de Hogwarts."

-Si ya la envié. Seguramente para mañana ya estarán aquí los tomos.- Hermione se mordisqueó una puta de su pelo pensativamente, catalogando mentalmente todo lo que tendría que mirar en ellos.- ¿Qué tal te fue a ti en la torre?

-…He vuelto a ver al dementor blanco.- Mione le prestó toda su atención, curiosa por saber más.

-Me hablaste de él, pero creía que no tenía nada que ver con el caso.

-No…bueno. –Suspiró- Creo que algo le pasa, algo terrible Hermione. Estaba llorando y temblando, y **sé **que tiene algo que ver con el Lord Dementor.

-Harry. Mira, no es que me parezca mal que te preocupes por la gente, incluso por un dementor. Pero estamos en una misión importante. Si los presos de Azkaban escapan… - su mirada se ensombreció de recuerdos.- Ya sabes lo qué pasó la última vez.- Lo miró seriamente.- Céntrate. Puedes preocuparte por él cuando esto esté solucionado. Hasta entonces quiero que me prometas que no lo buscarás.

-Pero Hermion…

-¡No! Harry, no. Esto es mucho más importante que un dementor. Te conozco, así que ahora mismo prométeme que no iras a verle.

Harry apretó los dientes. Entendía perfectamente la postura de su amiga, pero…"Le juré que iría a verlo, ¡Se lo juré!"

-Hermione…No puedo, de verdad que no puedo. Me necesita.

-¿Y qué hay de toda la gente que vive ahí fuera y que tú estás poniendo en peligro?- dijo enojada. La culpa aguijoneó a Harry.

-No me estoy olvidando de ellos. Solo será unos minutos al día Hermione, no voy a dejar de lado la misión.

-Eso crees ahora, pero lo harás. – dijo a sabiendas de lo que hablaba. Suspiró.

- No vas a poder evitar preocuparte por lo que le pasa, acabarás por querer ayudarlo, y perderás un valioso tiempo de investigación en buscar una solución para un problema, que no te concierne. - apoyó su mano en la de él.- Sabes que tengo razón. Ahora, por favor, prométemelo.

Harry miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose dividido. El pequeño dementor le necesitaba, la forma en que le había pedido que fuera a verle…era casi como si le estuviese pidiendo una última gracia. No podía dejar de ir.

Por otro lado, entendía perfectamente el razonamiento de Hermione, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Pero…

-No puedo.

-Sí que puedes. No va a morir, Harry. Puedes ayudarlo más tarde.

La miró sombríamente.

-Eso no puedes saberlo Hermione. No lo has visto.

-Harry, se de lo que habló. Los dementores no pueden morir, es parte de su naturaleza. –dijo en el tono que siempre ponía cuando exponía un retazo de conocimiento desconocido para los demás.

Su amigo la miró perplejo.

-No lo sabía.

-Ahora que lo sabes puedes estar tranquilo. ¿Me lo prometes? –insistió.

Harry vaciló. Hermione le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

-Está bien…no iré a verle. Por ahora. –dijo derrotado. Se sintió como si hubiera condenado a muerte al pequeño blanco.

-Has hecho lo correcto Harry.- le sonrió su amiga.

"Eso espero." Pero en el fondo sentía que estaba cometiendo un error del que se arrepentiría.

-…co,….aco…Draco.- lentamente abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminaba macilentamente la habitación. "Ya debe de haber amanecido"

-Te he traído el desayuno. – giró la cabeza hacia la voz de Lady Margaret. Está le sonrió amablemente.

-Buenos días. –dijo devilmente. Se sentía agotado, aunque mucho más despejado de lo que había estado en días.

-He estado llamándote pero dormías como una piedra.- comentó maternalmente. Draco frunció el ceño estrañado. Hacía mucho que no conseguí adormir más de un par de horas seguidas, y solía despertarse por cualquier cosa.

-Aunque es normal que estés agotado después del ataque de ayer. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- preguntó preocupada mientras le tocaba la frente. Draco contuvo el estremecimiento de desagrado que le produjo el contacto. "Ella no tiene la culpa de parecer un cadáver cenagoso.

-¿Ayer?- preguntó aún medio dormido. Entonces recordó :

"_-Hey, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño._

_-¿Porqué te asusta tanto que sepa que puedes hablar?_

_Quizás…quizás pueda utilizarlo para ayudarme._

_-¿Por qué no nos dejamos de juegos Malfoy?_

_Gritos._

_-¿Ve...Vendrás al menos a verme?_

_-Todos los días, te lo prometo"_

Se estremeció de arriba abajo, no sabía si de desagrado o… "¿Por qué no me ha encerrado?

Margaret lo miró preocupada. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

-No…no, estoy bien. – Todo lo que había pasado… y sin embargo Harry no lo había vuelto a encerrar en aquella celda. "Pero me quitó la capucha, tuvo que verme. Sabe que soy yo." Aquel abrazo… le había pedido perdón. "No lo entiendo"

Margaret se sentó a su lado en la cama

- Puedes contármelo cielo. Sé que algo te ronda la cabeza- le palmeo tranquilizadoramente la mano.

Draco levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos cenagosos. No había habido muchas personas que hubiesen sido amables con él los últimos tiempos. Y Lady Margaret había cuidado de él desde el primer día en que fue arrastrado a la torre. Pero también sabía que el Lord Dementor la tenía subyugada, como a todos los demás dementores de Azkaban, sin embargo necesitaba hablar con alguien…

-El otro día, cuando salía a la prisión…- dijo cuidadosamente. "No puedo decirle la verdad"

-¿Si?- preguntó cariñosamente.

- Hubo un momento en que me quité la capucha. Ya sé que no debo hacerlo fuera de la torre, pero no creía que hubiese nadie, y me estaba molestando.

Margaret asintió.

-Pero sí que había alguien. Uno de los aurores que han venido me vio. Pero…no lo entiendo, no intentó encerrarme de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Es casi como si…como si no supiera que era yo.

Lady Margaret le palmeó suavemente la mano.

-Eso es seguramente porqué no te reconoció.

-Pero me vio directamente. No puede ser que esté perdiendo mi humanidad tan rápido… ¿O sí?- preguntó preocupado.

- No deberías preocuparte tanto, ser un dementor no es tan malo.- le dijo amablemente, pero al ver la cara de Draco…

- ¿Estabas asustado?- preguntó repentinamente.

-Si… ¿Importa eso?- parpadeo perplejo.

-Por supuesto que importa. Nuestra aura de terror funciona no solo como ataque, sino como defensa. Si estabas lo bastante asustado, aunque aún no seas un dementor completo seguramente la emplearías sin querer. De ese modo lo que vio el auror no fue a ti, Draco. Sino a un dementor como los demás. El aura de terror, al fin y al cabo, es lo que hace que nos tengan miedo y que nos vean como monstruos.- chachareó.

"Entonces no me reconoció. Por eso luego me pidió disculpas." Draco suspiró aliviado. "Y ha prometido venir a verme." Sintió una agradable sensación en el pecho, como una pequeña ascua de calor.

"_-Recuerda que si hay alguien a quien culpar es a Potter._"

"Ya sé que la culpa de todo es suya. Pero también es la única persona que quizás pueda ayudarme." Se dijo a sí mismo. "Y ante todo soy un slytherin y un Malfoy, debo aprovechar cualquier oportunidad." Decidió fingir que no había sentido la cálida sensación de añoranza que lo invadió al recordar su abrazo.

Sonrió levemente.

-Me alegro de que ya te encuentres mejor.- Margaret se animó al ver su frágil sonrisa, algo que jamás le había visto hacer. Se levantó de la cama enérgicamente.- Y ahora a desayunar jovencito. Necesitas comer bien.

El desayuno le había sentado bien, ya no tenía hambre.

Aunque temía que su falta de apetito tuviese más que ver con el recuerdo que le había dado el Lord Dementor, que con lo que Lady Margaret le había traído para desayunar.

Se sentó en el asiento de piedra ante la ventana observando la macilenta luz que conseguía traspasar la gruesa capa de nueves, y bruma. El mar embravecido.

Se arrebujó un poco más en su túnica, cada vez tenía más frío, pero se quedaría mirando el ir y venir de las olas todo lo que pudiera. Era tranquilizador.

La primera vez en mucho tiempo que no sentía ganas de echarse a llorar o gritar.

El olor de Harry, su calor, su voz… venían a su mente una y otra vez, como las olas. Como un bálsamo que calmaba sus sentidos.

Apoyó la cabeza en la piedra, se sentía tan bien. _"Vendré a verte todos los días."_ "Te estoy esperando… Harry." Se sonrió levemente, era la primera vez que lo nombraba por su nombre, aunque solo fuese en su cabeza.

-¡Bang, bang, bang!- los golpes en su puerta lo sobresaltaron. Se incorporó.

-Adelante. –

Orgullosamente William entró por la puerta. Draco cuadró los hombros, si había alguien en la torre que le desagradara casi tanto como el Lord Dementor, era él.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó poniendo en su tono todo el desprecio sangre pura que sus padres le habían inculcado.

El otro dementor, una cabeza más alto que Draco, se acercó a él para hacer notar la diferencia de altura, el joven rubio no se amilanó lo más mínimo.

-Que orgulloso. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ayer te escuchó gritar toda la torre.

- ¿Venías por algo o solo necesitabas a alguien para que escuchara tu cháchara?- dijo altivo.

William le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

-El Lord Dementor quiere verte.-

Draco tragó saliva, pero no dejó que el otro viera cuanto le habían afectado sus palabras.

-Está bien. Dile que iré en cuanto me sea posible.

-Quiere verte ahora. Me ha pedido que te escolte hasta sus habitaciones.- Draco sabía que no podía negarse o sería mucho, mucho, peor.

-….De acuerdo.- echo a andar seguido por William. Aunque por dentro sentía como si caminase al patíbulo. "Harry… ¿Dónde estás?"

La habitación que dominaba la última planta de la torre era la más lujosa de todas.

Una de sus paredes la dominaba una vidriera que mostraba el magnífico escudo de griffindor, antaño reluciente bajo la luz del sol, inundando la estancia de colores oro y carmín, ahora cubierto de polvo e ignorado bajo los años de abandono.

Sin embargo todo el resto de la estancia estaba limpia y cuidada.

En un lado, una enorme chimenea tallada en mármol mostraba leones rampantes que parecían rugir a quien se acercaba. Al otro una gran cama de madera maciza, tallada con magníficos fénixes y el escudo griffindor. El dosel era carmín con bordados dorados, hecho de pesado y gastado terciopelo.

El suelo estaba casi íntegramente cubierto por una alfombra dorada y carmín. Gastada, deslustrada, pero a pesar de todo aún aislaba perfectamente del frío suelo de piedra. Las paredes estaban casi enteramente cubiertas por estanterías llenas de antiquísimos libros, y el centro de la estancia lo ocupaban una mesa y un par de sillas de madera oscura y lustrosa cubiertas de cómodos cojines. Al fondo un diván con más cogines. Todo iluminado por la luz dorada de las velas y de la lumbre.

Si no hubiera sabido mejor, casi podría haberse dejado engañar por la aparente calidez que desprendía el lugar.

Sin embargo nada más cruzar el umbral el frío lo hizo estremecer.

A pesar de estar la chimenea encendida la temperatura era heladora, las velas no iluminaban ni la mitad de lo que debieran. …

El causante se levantó de la butaca en las sombras de la esquina.

-Bienvenido Draco.- su siseante voz lo hizo estremecer.

-Lord.- se limitó a contestar.

El señor indicó a su siervo que saliera, quien apresuradamente hizo una reverencia antes de abandonar la estancia, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Ahora estaban a solas.

-Draco... no estés tan nervioso. No es como si no hubiéramos hablado de esto antes.- dijo acercándose peligrosamente. Draco tragó saliva pero consiguió mantenerse erguido y no temblar.

-Ven, siéntate.- suavemente tomó su mano laxa en la suya, y lo condujo hasta el diván. Draco lo siguió sin oponer resistencia. Ahora recordaba lo acontecido el día anterior, y como en medio de su ataque de pánico había gritado y rechazado al Lord Dementor. Comenzó a sentir el miedo enroscándose en su estómago como una serpiente.

Se dejó sentar en el diván junto al terrorífico señor.

-No tienes que estar tan asustado.- le susurró, acariciándole la mano que aún no había soltado, con el pulgar. Draco hizo un supremo esfuerzo por no apartarse asqueado.

-No voy a castigarte por lo de ayer, comprendo que estabas teniendo un ataque de pánico.

Malfoy casi suspiró de alivio.

-Sin embargo,- apretó la pequeña mano hasta que creyó que se la partiría. No pudo evitar emitir un débil gemido de dolor, pero no se atrevió a permitir que saliera ni un quejido más de su garganta. –espero que no se repita.

-No…no se repetirá.-

-Bien.- aflojó la presa en su mano.- Ahora- le retiró cuidadosamente la capucha, admirando su rostro.- ya sé que aún no estás preparado. –dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Draco contuvo las nauseas. Quería salir corriendo de allí, pero sabía que no podía.

-Lamentablemente, no podremos hacer nada realmente divertido hasta que no seas completamente uno de los nuestros.- comenzó a acariciar sus labios con el índice.

Draco quería cerrar los ojos, fingir que aquello no estaba pasando, pero si lo hacía solo ganaría una tortura mayor. Lo sabía por experiencia.

-Sin embargo… aún podemos pasarlo bien juntos.- siseó seductoramente, presionó un poco más sobre sus labios.- Abre la boca.

Draco obedeció entreabriendo los labios. El dígito se deslizó entre ellos hasta acariciar su lengua. Su estómago dio un vuelco y creyó que acabaría vomitando lo poco que había desayunado. Pero consiguió contenerse.

-Buen chico. – susurró el Lord. Draco sintió deseos de gritar. –Chupa.

Lentamente comenzó a acariciarlo con la lengua. "No pienses en ello, no pienses en ello, no pienses en ello." Deseaba desesperadamente hundirse en ese abismo sin emociones en que era capaz de desconectar lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo con su cabeza. Pero sabía que no podría hasta que la situación no llegase a un punto que realmente no fuese capaz de soportar. Era su único mecanismo de defensa, y lo que le había mantenido cuerdo durante esos siete años.

La invasiva sensación en su boca se retiró lentamente, para ser sustituida de inmediato por la lengua del señor de los dementores, que se deslizó como una serpiente acariciando cada rincón. Draco se clavó las uñas en la palma concentrándose en el dolor para no vomitar. La pútrida saliva del dementor mezclándose con la suya, dejando un sabor a muerte que Draco odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando creyó que no lo podría soportar más, finalmente el húmedo apéndice se retiró.

Observó como el Lord Dementor se lamía los labios, como si hubiera probado algo delicioso. Hundió las uñas con más fuerza en la palma, sintió algo húmedo y dedujo que se había hecho sangre pero no le importó. Cualquier cosa era mejor que esto.

-Desnúdate. – siseó lascivamente. Lentamente se puso en pie, las piernas le temblaban. Hizo acopio de voluntad, a pesar de que por dentro sentía que se estaba rompiendo en pedazos.

La túnica de un dementor es como una parte de él, si bien no más importante que un par de cabellos. No sentirían dolor si era rasgada, y tarde o temprano se acababa por arreglar. Pero hacía falta un esfuerzo consciente del poseedor para separarla del cuerpo.

Tragó saliva convulsamente, intentó concentrase, pero era incapaz. No era capaz. No quería hacerlo. Todo él se revelaba ante la idea de quedar expuesto ante aquella criatura. Comenzó a temblar débilmente, el castigo iba a ser terrible.

-¿Bien?- inquirió el Lord.

-No puedo.- dijo a penas más alto que un susurro, bajó la mirada.

-Ya veo… - se incorporó. Draco se abrazó a sí mismo aterrado.- Es por tu bien Draco. Cuanto antes aprendas antes dejarás de sufrir.

"¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero aprender nada de ti!"

Golpeó el suelo brutalmente.

El dolor casi volvió a sumirlo en la inconsciencia, y lamentó que no lo hubiese hecho.

Percibió vagamente que William volvía a dejar la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Gimió débilmente, le dolía tanto… no podía moverse. Empezó a llorar en silencio, sin fuerzas para nada más.

"_Olía a jabón, a sudor y a algo poderosamente masculino, de algún modo resultaba reconfortante. _

_Calidez y de seguridad._

_Se sentía protegido, a salvo de todo el horror que había tenido que sufrir."_

"-_Vendré todos los días, te lo prometo."_

"Harry… ¿Dónde estás?"

Dolía tantísimo…

(Continuara)

Nota: En el próximo capítulo explicaré la tortura. Prometido ^^


	7. Chapter 7 Hielo

**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: ****Um… siento que este capítulo se me ha quedado algo corto aunque me haya ocupado casi 12 páginas. No sé, es la primera vez que escribo una tortura, así que no estoy muy segura de que haya quedado del todo bien, pero ya me diréis que os ha parecido. **

**Gracias de nuevo a todos mis lectores por seguir mi lenta historia, confío que la disfruteis tanto como yo ^^**

-Murtilla: De Pansy todavía no se sabe nada, pero ya nos iremos enterando poco a poco.

Lo de que Draco ha sufrido toda su vida, creo que tienes razón. Al fin y al cabo lo criaron para que fuese de determinada manera, nunca tuvo derecho a decidir por sí mismo. Creo que eso lo hace un personaje algo triste aunque lo oculte. Estoy encantada de que me sigas leyendo y de que encima te guste, ^^ muchas gracias maja.

-Oscurita: Tu entusiasmo como siempre me inspira una barbaridad. ^^ Si, Harry ha traicionado su promesa a Draco. ¿Qué hará ahora? XD

-Hohenheim : Me estoy esforzando por narrar mejor y he intentado seguir tu consejo para ser menor repetitiva y describir más. A ver qué te parece ^^ Me alegra que creas que mi historia tiene un buen hilo, si es verdad que le pongo mucho esfuerzo a que todo tenga un sentido, porque igual que a ti, me pongo malísima cuando encuentro cosas sin sentido en un fic. XD Lo de los baños de vapor de hielo no se me había ocurrido, pero es interesante, creo que podría quedar muy bien ^^ De Pansy todavía no he escrito nada, pero prometo algo para el próximo capítulo. Me ha animado un montón tu comentario, está genial leer las opiniones de los lectores porque me ayuda a hacerme una idea de lo que se espera y de lo que gusta y lo que no, además de cómo mejorar, Estaré esperando tu siguiente review con ilusión. Besos majísima ^^

-Dark: Confío en que Draco sufra lo suficiente y salga tan sexy como yo lo he imaginado. XD Y sí, bueno, no puede ejem…"poseerlo", pero se pueden hacer muchas cosas sin eso. Jurjurjur XD Me alegro de que hayas acabado y te haya ido bien ^^

Ojala que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. Me hace mucha ilusión ver que sigue mi historia a pesar de mis desvaríos ocasionales XD

-Noriko-Leo: Hola nueva lectora. Bienvenida a esta, mi primera historia. ^^ Me sorprendió mucho tu comentario, pero me divirtió mucho también XD Espero que a partir de ahora también me sigas leyendo y que te emocione tanto como el anterior. Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte que no te preocupes por Draco, porque a mí me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes XD Así que ya sabes coge un pañuelo, porque lo mío es el drama. XD

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 7- Hielo**

_Tragó saliva convulsamente, intentó concentrase, pero era incapaz. No era capaz. No quería hacerlo. Todo él se revelaba ante la idea de quedar expuesto ante aquella criatura. Comenzó a temblar débilmente, el castigo iba a ser terrible._

_-¿Bien?- inquirió el Lord._

_-No puedo.- dijo a penas más alto que un susurro, bajó la mirada._

_-Ya veo… - se incorporó. Draco se abrazó a sí mismo aterrado.- Es por tu bien Draco. Cuanto antes aprendas antes dejarás de sufrir._

_"¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero aprender nada de ti!"_

El vapor condensado su aliento… El suave susurró de la túnica deslizándose por la alfombra…

Cerró los ojos.

Temblaba débilmente, y no podía parar de hacerlo.

La oscura aura se expandió haciéndose más opresiva y aterradora, envolviéndolo suavemente. Se le entrecortó la respiración, la temperatura de la estancia descendió hasta hacerse insoportable. Las velas fueron apagándose una a una, las sombras se alargaron cubriéndolo todo.

Fuera se escuchó un trueno.

A pesar de saber que su temperatura era baja parecía que estuviese respirando vapor de hielo.

La situación, demasiado similar a su estancia en la celda y a la enfermedad que casi lo había matado, le produjo terror, desesperación… las costillas oprimieron sus pulmones brutalmente.

El dolor se iba extendiendo a todo su cuerpo por el esfuerzo que suponía estar soportando la asfixiante presencia, apenas percibida como un susurro de oscuridad que poco a poco se adentrase en su cabeza, en su cuerpo, en su corazón…invadiéndolo, arrastrándolo. Haciendo desaparecer en las tinieblas sus esperanzas y sueños, lenta y concienzudamente.

Contuvo un gemido de miedo y se abrazó un poco más fuerte. La sangre caliente de sus palmas empezó a manchar su túnica de un carmesí precioso. Allá donde se agarraba a la tela tratando de encontrar consuelo, aparecían manchas de un rojo profundo como pétalos de rosa.

El oscuro señor se detuvo frente a él, la anticipación, el miedo y el espanto de saber lo que le esperaba fueron demasiado para continuar callado.

-Por favor no… - su voz sonó rota como un vaso de cristal haciéndose añicos.

A pesar de tener los parpados cerrados ponía sentir la humedad que amenazaba con empapar sus pestañas. El odio hacia sí mismo creció hasta hacerse insoportable.

El silencio reinaba en la estancia…ni un susurro, ni un crujido, ni siquiera el sonido de otra respiración que no fuese el doloroso arrastrarse de la suya.

Tomó aire temblorosamente, una convulsión pareció estremecerlo por el esfuerzo.

-Por favor…-repitió aún más quebradamente. El esfuerzo de hablar cobrándose el escaso oxígeno de sus pulmones. Sintiéndose asqueado por su propia cobardía. Pero incapaz de soportar aquello callado, simplemente no podía, tenía tanto miedo… "No puedo volver a pasar por eso." Pensó casi en su sollozo.

Podía sentir el aura tan cerca…. el aliento de la muerte rozando su piel. Una presencia estática, eléctrica, que lo atraía y espantaba a la vez. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, de arrojarse a sus pies y suplicar, pero un retazo, apenas un vestigio, del orgulloso Malfoy que había sido, se negaba a ceder el último pedazo de su dignidad.

Su cuerpo tan tenso como la cuerda de un violín, permanecía paralizado incapaz de reaccionar.

Las manos huesudas del Lord Dementor apoyándose en sus hombros…

La sensación… Draco reculó. Tan frío y aterrador… que le arrancó el poco oxígeno que había logrado coger de los pulmones. Comenzó a toser incapaz de obligarse a tomar aire, su garganta estaba seca como si hubiese tragado polvo…o ceniza. Otra convulsión lo sobrevino, como una reacción desesperada de su cuerpo por tomar aire. Pero nada llegó a sus pulmones. Se llevó las manos al pecho donde su corazón bombeaba la sangre como enloquecido, abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un gris tan brillante y brumoso como un día de lluvia. Detrás de la figura del Lord Dementor, fuera, la tormenta había roto. "Está lloviendo…" la humedad en sus mejillas…y en la apagada vidriera. Comenzó a caer hacia adelante… su cuerpo dejó de sostenerlo…se derrumbó sobre la desgastada alfombra. La sensación de la lana bajo su mejilla…"Es… cálido…" Las gotas deslizándose por el cristal… oscuridad.

Al abrir los ojos el dolor estuvo a punto de devolverlo a la inconsciencia. Los cerró en un acto reflejo esperando que todo dejara de darle vueltas.

Un débil gemido escapó de entre sus labios agrietados. ¿Qué había pasado? El recuerdo hizo que se tensara, lo que le provocó un violento ataque de tos al resentirse sus maltrechos pulmones.

Cuando finalmente logró sobreponerse, respirando trabajosamente. Se dio cuenta de que no sentía el aura del Lord Dementor. "Entonces me ha dejado solo. De momento." No se hacía ilusiones de que su castigo estuviese terminado. Tomó aire para tranquilizarse y comenzó a analizar la situación.

"Está bien…me duele… ¿Tengo algo roto?" Por experiencia sabía que cualquier otra herida sería más o menos bien curada por su magia interna, pero una rotura… para eso necesitaría ayuda, y no sabía aún si podría contar con alguna en su presente situación.

Trató de hacerse una idea de la magnitud del daño que parecía haber recibido. Movió suavemente cada miembro evaluando la respuesta de cada uno. "Está bien, no parece que tenga ni los brazos ni las piernas rotas. Pero estoy encadenado" El tintineo del metal cuando realizó los movimientos así parecía indicarlo. "Y tumbado… ¿en un charco?" Sentía la humedad calándolo. Algún líquido helado. "No creo que sea sangre, si fuese sangre fría, estaría seca y pegajosa, no líquida." La superficie sobre la que estaba echado parecía sólida. "Piedra… ¿una celda?" Tragó convulsamente. Lentamente abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en un espacio de paredes de piedra apenas iluminado por una antorcha, cuya macilenta luz solo conseguía hacer más profundas las sombras. La humedad parecía calar el ambiente y efectivamente el suelo estaba encharcado. Algo de verdín crecía en las paredes. La puerta de metal hechizado que estaba frente a él parecía ser la única entrada, y no había ventanas.

"Al menos no es tan pequeña como mi antigua celda." El pensamiento no fue de ningún consuelo.

Incapaz de moverse miró al techo volcándose por entero en las manchas de humedad que veteaban la piedra. Cualquier cosa que lo distrajese contra el pánico y los recuerdos…

"_¿Crees que vales algo? No le importas a nadie…"_

"_Tendrías que haber muerto__…"_

"_Abre las piernas para tu amo…"_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba evadirse. Sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba.

"_Por favor no, por favor no…"_

"¡Basta! ¡No quiero recordarlo!"

Apretó la mandíbula y se concentró en hundir aquellos recuerdos en lo más hondo de su mente.

""_-Hey, tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño._

_-¿Porqué te asusta tanto que sepa que puedes hablar?_

_-¿Ve...Vendrás al menos a verme?_

_-Todos los días, te lo prometo"_

"Harry…" El recuerdo del auror lo calentó por dentro alejando las pesadillas.

Finalmente el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse llegó a sus oídos.

El Lord Dementor.

El agua sobre la que se encontraba tumbado se escarchó al contacto con la túnica del terrible señor. Sintió como se formaba hielo en su cabello y en su propia túnica. El aliento que salía de sus labios se convirtió en vapor.

-Confío en que hayas tenido tiempo para pensar en tus actos.- siseó levemente deteniéndose a su lado. Draco no se dignó a contestarle. _"__Ahora no, necesitas descansar." _La amabilidad de Harry…

Desde su posición en el suelo pudo ver que llevaba algo en la mano. Una caja dorada y finamente labrada.

-Ya veo…Creía que ya habíamos superado esto, Draco. –dijo amablemente, como si reprendiese a un niño desobediente.

El blanco se limitó a devolverle una mirada fría como el hielo de su cabello. Desde que había despertado en la celda el poco espíritu que le quedaba parecía haberse reavivado. "¿Qué he estado haciendo?" Los últimos días su voluntad se había ido extinguiendo poco a poco, y lentamente había empezado a convertirse en otra de las fieles marionetas del Lord Dementor. Pero extrañamente ahora parecía haberse roto esa capa helada que había estado a punto de esclavizarlo. ¿Por qué? _"__Trata de dormir un poco, hablaremos por la mañana."_ La calidez de esas palabras pareció derretir el helor que la presencia del Lord parecía querer verter en sus entrañas. "¡¿Es porque me estoy acordando de Potter?"

Perplejo miró al monstruo que lo acechaba.

El Lord Dementor frunció el ceño. Había algo en Draco que no había estado allí la última vez. "Creía que ya había acabado con casi todos sus recuerdos felices" Molesto por la demora en el vaciado de los desagradables retazos de humanidad propinó un puntapié al preso.

Draco contuvo el grito de dolor que le produjo el golpe. "Definitivamente tengo al menos una costilla rota." El puntapié parecía haber tocado una rotura que debió haber recibido mientras estaba inconsciente. Apretó los dientes contra el dolor. _"Un verde tan intenso como el avada kedavra, cálido como un hechizo de calor" _La mirada del auror. Pensar en ello le alivió un poco.

El Lord Dementor retrocedió un paso al percibir la presencia de un recuerdo agradable.

"Habrá que darle otra cosa en que pensar" Una risa siseante y cruel escapó de su garganta ante lo que había planeado hacer con el joven rubio.

Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa que destilaba veneno.

Draco tragó saliva. Esa sonrisa le produjo escalofríos. _"Acurrucado entre los brazos del auror dejándose envolver por su calidez." _

El Lord Dementor mostró lo dientes en un rictus de desagrado, cuando, después de un leve estremecimiento, la mirada que recibió de Draco fue limpia como cristal. Sin miedo.

Lo agarró brutalmente por la barbilla girándole la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Crees que puedes combatirme con un par de ridículos recuerdos?- le siseo amenazante.

El aliento helado del monstruo le rozó el rostro, olía a muerte y putrefacción. La mano en su barbilla amenazaba con romperle la mandíbula.

Hizo acopio de voluntad. _"Hundió suavemente la nariz en el abrigo de Harry, olía a jabón, a sudor y a algo poderosamente masculino" _Un estremecimiento de placer lo recorrió al recordarlo.

Asqueado, el Lord Dementor hundió las garras en su mejilla haciendo que la sangre resbalara por el mentón de Draco, y manchara de nuevo la blancura de su túnica.

-Está bien… pensaba darte mi regalo más tarde pero veo que estás impaciente por recibirlo.- dijo maliciosamente, liberándolo de la presa. La cabeza de Draco chocó contra la piedra al ser liberada, pero se las arregló para contener cualquier expresión de dolor.

Las manos huesudas del Lord Dementor rasgaron sin ningún miramiento su blanca, y ya de por sí, maltrecha túnica. Exponiendo a la débil luz de la antorcha una piel blanca como porcelana, cruzada una y otra vez por cicatrices de torturas pasadas. Algunas todavía en proceso de curación. La extrema delgadez hacía que sus costillas fueran claramente visibles, las clavículas se marcaban como un collar de hueso. Sin embargo, de una manera que bordeaba las lágrimas, resultaba hermoso. La esbeltez de la figura, las perfectas proporciones, la cremosa piel, la increíblemente estrecha cintura…todo él hablaba de la elegancia solo propia de un pura sangre.

-Hermoso…- murmuró el Lord Dementor acariciando posesivamente la plana extensión de su vientre.

Asqueado, Draco buscó en su mente algo lo bastante intenso para repelerlo, pero no conseguía recordar nada lo bastante cálido, lo bastante agradable y envolvente para ello.

"Piensa Draco PIENSA. ¿O es que vas a dejar que este monstruo te…?" Se estremeció de repugnancia y sintió nauseas. La leve risa siseante del Lord llegó a sus oídos. Sus manos comenzaron a descender hacia sus muslos "¡Tengo que pararlo ya!"

"_Reconfortante…cálido…-imaginó los brazos del auror rodeando su cuerpo, suave, muy suavemente- "Sintió_ que las manos avanzaban más despacio._ "Su olor… A jabón, a sudor…a Harry. –Suspiró plácidamente, se sentía tan bien…protegido-." _Las manos se detuvieron completamente a la altura de su cintura._ "Su pecho, fuerte y amplio, cobijándolo….El roce de sus revueltos cabellos en el rostro…haciéndole cosquillas…- sonrió levemente." _Las frías palmas abandonaron su cuerpo. "_La suavidad de su piel tostada… el intenso verde de sus ojos…. –emitió un delicado gemido- el roce de sus labios…"_

Una bofetada lo sacó de las ensoñaciones en las que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había hundido.

El Lord Dementor estaba furibundo. No sabía en quien había estado pensando Draco, pero había percibido la minúscula chispa de amor. Pequeñísima, apenas viva, pero tan hermosa. Se sintió asqueado. Repelido y furioso de percibir un sentimiento que él hacía mucho que había olvidado, si es que alguna vez lo conoció. Por un instante deseó matarlo…pero logró retener el impulso. "¿Para qué matarlo? Cuando acabe con él, si que deseará estar muerto….Y será mío." Rió desquiciadamente.

Draco tragó saliva ante el loco sonido, mezcla de siseo y carcajada. Y aún se sintió peor al sentir como la criatura acariciaba su mejilla en una burlona imitación de afecto.

-Con que esas tenemos… ¿um?- dijo dulcemente. Se inclinó hasta rozar con los labios su oído. – Tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte….Y suplicar.- susurró antes de apartarse.

-Confío es que te gustará mi regalo.- dijo, como si estuviera conversando con un amante. Abrió la caja dorada que había traído con él.

Draco observó como la giraba para mostrarle el contenido.

Dentro de la caja había unas dos docenas de magníficas agujas doradas. Tan largas como su mano, brillaban levemente bajo la luz de la antorcha. Finas como alfileres, y llenas de exquisitos labrados. Verdaderas obras de arte.

-Son preciosas ¿Verdad? Me las regaló mi padre.- Cogió una y empezó a girarla entre sus dedos admirándola - De oro, hechas a mano. Están hechizadas para que solo alguien de nuestro linaje pueda sacarla una vez clavada. –Dijo amablemente, mostrándosela.- Originalmente eran para hacer disecciones. Así se evitaba que otra persona estropeara el experimento, o pudiese robarlas. Pero ya ves… no creo que mi padre pensase en que más usos podía tener un hechizo así, ¿verdad?- sonrió, y la luz hizo destellar la dorada herramienta.

"_Lo abrazó un poco más fuerte."_

-Yo también les di mi toque personal.- dijo apoyando la afilada punta en el pecho de su inmovilizada víctima.

Draco contuvo el aliento, pero no apartó la mirada. "Nada de lo que diga va a servir para detenerlo."

-Verás… les añadí otro hechizo, para que en caso de ser clavadas en una criatura viva… reaccionasen de forma un poco diferente. Provocan tremendos dolores a la víctima, una sola puede paralizarte un miembro, pero si te clavasen más de cinco.... fiebre, nauseas…sientes como si te murieras. Pero tranquilo, están preparadas para impedir que eso suceda. Sin descanso, ni alivio, hasta que yo decida extraerlas. – clavó la punta en su pecho tan fácilmente como si hubiera sido mantequilla. Una horrible descarga de dolor atenazó a Draco, que de no haber estado encadenado se habría convulsionado. Emitió un débil gemido.

-¿Te ha gustado?- susurró el Lord en su oído, lamiendo el lóbulo sensualmente. El joven aristócrata se negó a contestar, volviendo orgullosamente el rostro hacia el otro lado.

-Como quieras.- lentamente, muy lentamente, hundió la aguja hasta que solo quedó una gota dorada sobre la piel, como si de un adorno se tratara. La sangre manando lentamente, creando un hilo carmesí que contrastaba bellamente con la destrozada y pálida piel.

El dolor era horrible… se convulsionó con cada milímetro que era introducido en su cuerpo, revolviéndose contra las cadenas, incapaz de escapar de ello. Las lágrimas de dolor inundaron sus ojos y comenzaron a deslizarse por su mejilla…antes de escarcharse sobre la pálida piel. Gritos desgarradores escaparon de su garganta.

-Si…disfruta Draco.

Habían pasado tres días.

Tres días de registrar la torre, de vigilar a los guardias, y de buscar en los libros que MacGonnagal les había mandado con Hedwing. Todo sin resultado. Y sin embargo había estado desapareciendo mucha más comida de la habitual de las cocina sin que nadie hubiera visto nada.

-¿Cómo lo consigue?- Ron indignado daba vueltas por la sala de los guardias como un tigre enjaulado.

En ese momento estaban los tres aurores solos en uno de los raros momentos en que lograban librarse sin sospechas de ambos guardias. Que en ese momento se estaban ocupando de sus tareas en la prisión, mientras, un par de elfos domésticos vigilaban las cocinas.

Hermione sentada ante el fuego rodeada de pesados volúmenes. En ese momento ojeaba otro, ignorando el mal humor de Ron y la extraña actitud de Harry, que no hacía otra cosa que murmurar alguna afirmación de vez en cuando mientras miraba a las musarañas.

-¡¿Me estáis escuchando?- Harry se sobresaltó y Mione levantó la vista.

-Sí, sí…te escuchaba Ron.- murmuró el auror moreno.

-Ya… ¿Y que acabo de decir?- dijo su amigo cruzándose de brazos molesto porque le ignoraran.

-… - Harry miró hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su culpabilidad. Ron echó las manos al cielo.

-Lo que yo decía. Ni caso.

-Ron no seas crío, otras veces nos hemos encontrado con situaciones difíciles. –intervino Hermione levantando finalmente la vista del libro. El pelirrojo suspiró y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Ya lo sé…es solo que no tenemos ni una pista. Nada. Desde que llegamos aquí todo han sido conjeturas. Es como tratar de atrapar humo. Yo digo que interroguemos a los guardias.

-Ya lo hemos hablado Ron. No podemos sin permiso del ministerio, y para solicitar algo así tendríamos que tener pruebas que nos respaldaran. Sobre todo porque ya fueron interrogados antes de llegar nosotros.- el pelirrojo se revolvió el pelo frustrado.

-Entonces es que no sé qué podemos hacer.

Harry se levantó y comenzó a pasearse pensativo. Finalmente se detuvo y miró a sus amigos con una mirada de determinación inquebrantable.

-Vale. Tendremos que repasar lo que ya tenemos. Tu Hermione, vuelve a los sótanos a ver si eres capaz de conseguir algún detalle más de Zabini.- Mione asintió y comenzó a reducir los libros para volver a guardárselos en el bolsillo.- Ron, tú a la cocina. Se me ocurre que aunque nosotros no hayamos logrado descubrir nada, los elfos domésticos que trabajan allí tienen que haber visto algo.

-Ya les preguntamos Harry, no sabían quien la había cogido.- dijo su amigo cansinamente.

-Tú lo has dicho, quien. ¿Y si nos equivocamos y no ha sido un quién, sino un qué?

-¿Un que…?... Podría ser….- comenzó levantándose de inmediato con energías renovadas.- ¡!- rápidamente se hizo con su abrigo. –Nos vemos en la cena. Suerte. –se despidió apresuradamente por encima del hombro mientras salía por la puerta.

Cuando se hubo cerrado tras él Hermione se acercó a su amigo moreno.

-Harry. ¿Y tú?- inquirió seriamente.

-¿Yo?- preguntó como si no hubiese entendido la pregunta de su amiga.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿No irás a volver a la torre, verdad?

-… Es lógico que sea yo quien lo haga, ya he estado allí. Además tú fuiste quien habló con Zabini, a ti será más dificil que se te escape algún detalle. –Hermione lo agarró del brazo antes de que intentara sacar el abrigo de invisibilidad de la mochila.

-A la torre también podría haber ido Ron.

-Pero yo ya había estado antes.- dijo sin apartar la mirada de la mochila. Su voz monótona, sin inflexión ninguna intranquilizó a la pelirroja.

-Precisamente. Harry, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Prometiste que no lo buscarías hasta haber resuelto el caso. – le recordó seriamente.

-Ya lo sé. No voy para verlo a él Mione.- la dura mirada verde como cristal que recibió al girarse el auror hizo retroceder a Hermione.

-Está bien.- le soltó el brazo. – Ten cuidado.

-¿No lo tengo siempre?- inquirió con una sonrisa torcida. Recogió el abrigo y salió dejando a una intranquila Hermione sola.

Suspiró mientras avanzaba hacia la envejecida puerta. Desde que le había prometido a Hermione que no iría a ver al pequeño blanco se había estado sintiendo intranquilo. En su cabeza no paraba de taladrar la sensación de que algo espantoso le había pasado. Sintió de nuevo el azote de culpabilidad cuando apoyó la mano en el picaporte. Furioso consigo mismo lo aplastó salvajemente. "Primero tengo que acabar la misión." Las palabras de Hermione acerca de que su irresponsabilidad acabaría por poner en peligro a la gente del mundo mágico volvieron a su mente. Con renovada determinación abrió la puerta y comenzó a avanzar pasillo adelante.

Lady Margaret miró tristemente la rana de chocolate que había conseguido de la mochila de uno de los aurores. El papel dorado de la envoltura brillaba bajo la luz de las velas que adornaban el pasillo.

-Espero que esto si lo coma…- apretó la caja contra su pecho. Sabía que era arriesgado pero…su pequeño no había probado bocado desde hacía tres días. Desde que lo encontró en el suelo de su propia habitación en un charco de sangre. Delirando, temblando sin parar, consumido por la fiebre… Su túnica no más que unos retazos destrozados y ensangrentados. Y aquellos adornos dorados… la sangre parecía manar de ellos. Había intentado sacarlos, pero no había podido, y el solo hecho de tocarlos lo había hecho gritar desgarradoramente.

Lo arrastró como pudo a la cama, y corrió desesperadamente en busca de ayuda, pero… El Lord Dementor no había querido ayudarla. Dijo que Draco lo merecía, que era su castigo. Margaret no sabía que podría haber hecho el pequeño para merecer algo así. Había rogado, suplicado ayuda para él. .. Pero…

Después de eso no se había atrevido a pedir ayuda al resto de dementores. Si el Lord Oscuro decía que lo merecía nadie se atrevería contradecirlo. Pero no podía dejarlo en ese estado.

Se hizo con una palangana de agua tibia y regresó con Draco.

Durante los siguientes días estuvo limpiando sus heridas. Aplicando compresas frías en su frente, aunque la fiebre no había hecho más que aumentar. Procurando evitar que se hiriera cuando sufría espasmos debido al dolor…

Observando destrozada como su condición empeoraba día a día.

Había estado intentando alimentarlo, pero no conseguía que tragara más que un poco de agua. Parecía incapaz de retener ninguna otra cosa. En una ocasión había tratado incluso de darle un pequeño recuerdo. La reacción había sido tan violenta, que creyó que las convulsiones lo matarían.

No había vuelto a intentarlo.

Esta pieza de chocolate, rapiñada de los visitantes, era el único alimento que sabía con certeza le haría algún efecto. No sabía si sería beneficioso, o dañino… pero si no hacía algo pronto, creía que Draco moriría igualmente.

Se apartó de la pared del pasillo donde había estado apoyada y echó a andar hacia su cuarto.

Cuando entró tuvo que ahogar un sollozo.

En el centro de la enorme cama Draco parecía poco más que un muñeco de trapo. Su túnica se había recuperado un poco, y ahora parecía más un harapo sucio que otra cosa. Temblaba como una hoja.

Gimió débilmente incapaz de emitir ningún otro sonido a través de una garganta que ya llevaba tres días en carne viva, destrozada tras emitir un grito tras otro, una y otra vez, hasta que ya no fue capaz de nada más.

Cuando el Lord Dementor había acabado con él había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en que se había desmayado, solo para ser despertado de nuevo por el terrible dolor de una nueva aguja perforando su piel.

Finalmente, tras perder por última vez la conciencia, había sido arrastrado de vuelta a su habitación por William.

"_Golpeó el suelo brutalmente._

_El dolor casi volvió a sumirlo en la inconsciencia, y lamentó que no lo hubiese hecho._

_Percibió vagamente que William volvía a dejar la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él y _

_gimió débilmente, le dolía tanto… no podía moverse. Empezó a llorar en silencio, sin fuerzas para nada más._

_"__Olía a jabón, a sudor y a algo poderosamente masculino, de algún modo resultaba reconfortante. _

_Calidez y de seguridad._

_Se sentía protegido, a salvo de todo el horror que había tenido que sufrir."_

_"-__Vendré todos los días, te lo prometo."_

_"Harry… ¿Dónde estás?"_

_Dolía tantísimo…"_

De eso hacía tres días.

Margaret se sentó en la esquina de la cama, cogió el paño ya seco de la frente de Draco y lo humedeció en el balde que había en la mesilla. Cuidadosamente volvió a aplicárselo. Observó aprensiva la trabajosa respiración de su pequeño. La forma en que sus músculos se contraían dolorosamente bajo la piel. La palidez casi azul de sus labios…

Sacó la rana de chocolate de su bolsillo y tras mirarla un momento más abrió la caja. La pequeña creación de chocolate trató de salir saltando, pero Lady Margaret logró cazarla a duras penas antes de que escapase.

-Menos mal.- suspiró aliviada de que el dulce no hubiese conseguido huir.

Miró al agonizante rubio, miró a la rana.

Finalmente arrancó una de las patas al batracio chocolateado. Suavemente echo hacia atrás la cabeza de Draco. Desmigó la porción de chocolate y se la introdujo en la boca. Le dio un poco de agua para ayudarlo a tragar y masajeó su garganta. El joven tragó convulsamente. Margaret lo miró expectante.

Las plateadas pestañas se estremecieron, finalmente, Draco abrió cansadamente los ojos.

Acababa de entrar en la torre cuando una exclamación proveniente de una de las habitaciones hizo que se detuviera. Algo chocó contra su zapato.

Al bajar la vista extrañado vio como una rana de chocolate escapaba saltando a tres patas.

Continuara


	8. Chapter 8 Principio

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Gracias a todos por el gran ánimo que me dais y por seguir esta historia. Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y en general me ha dejado un regusto no del todo agradable. Siento que me falta algo. Estaré esperando ansiosa a saber qué es lo que opináis vosotros. Sé que prometí escribir sobre Pansy en este capítulo, pero simplemente no ha cabido. Espero que me perdonéis por haceros esperar un poco más. Besos. ^^**

**-**Alexander Malfoy Black: Me alegra que te haya gustado mi idea para la tortura. Le di muchas vueltas antes de decidirme y la verdad es que estoy bastante contenta con el resultado final, si bien quizás podría haber estado algo mejor. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome desde mi primer capítulo. Tú fuiste mi primer lector y siempre me anima ver que sigues ahí al pie del cañón.

-Murtilla: Me encanta que te siga gustando mi historia ^^ Lo que me has preguntado sobre las agujas, bueno, creo que a lo mejor no se me ha entendido bien. Lo que yo quería decir es que solo alguien del linaje del Lord dementor puede extraerlas, es decir de su sangre, de su familia, no de su raza. Margaret y él son de la misma raza, pero no son familia. E ahí por qué no es posible para ella extraerlas. Espero que mi explicación te haya ayudado a despejar las dudas que pudieras tener y que sigas disfrutando de la historia tanto como yo ^^

-Oscurita: Tu fantástico entusiasmo siempre me da ganas de seguir leyendo, gracias por seguir tan animada como siempre. No te preocupes por Harry, en seguida seguro que reacciona. Jujuju Ya verás.

-Hohenheim: Hola otra vez majísima. Cuanto tiempo ^^ Mira que soy lenta escribiendo, aish debería intentar ser más rápida. Pero bueno, mejor despacito y bien que rápido y mal XD Tu comentario creo que trata un tema que muchos me han preguntado ya y que hasta ahora no había explicado. Blaise ya era un vampiro antes de entrar en Azkaban. Cuando escribí que lo desangraban puse que acababa en letargo, lo que creí que se asumiría como que entraba en el sueño propio de un vampiro cuando está muy débil, no me di cuenta de que podría dar lugar a confusión. (Tonta de mí) Procuraré aclarar este punto más adelante. Lo de Pansy aún está en el aire porque no me entraba en el capítulo, pero intentaré seguro meterlo en el siguiente. Por otra parte ¿Qué porque nunca le cuentan nada a Ron? Realmente con lo que es de cabezota y zoquete emocional ¿alguno de ellos le contaría nada sobre sus dudas sentimentales? Yo creo que lo quieren muchísimo pero que saben que sería inútil tratar de hacerle entender algo así, ¿Así que para que molestarse si ni siquiera están todavía seguros de sus propios sentimientos? Supongo que cuando lo tengan claro ya se lo contarán. XD Finalmente solo decir que Lucius está muerto y Narcisa huida por Europa, no se sabe dónde. Ya me ocuparé de aclarar esto en algún momento de la historia.

Estaré esperando tu review ^^ (por cierto al final no recibí tu note, me dio mucha pena)

-Dark: Buenas Dark, ya lo siento por haber tardado tanto, pero entre la universidad y el trabajo he estado sin tiempo para nada. Sin embargo confío en que la espera haya merecido la pena. ^^ ¿Qué tal tu con las clases? Espero que bien.

Y sip, maldito Lord Dementor, hay que ver l cruel que me ha salido el maldito, en serio, se me escapa de las manos, ese bicho es que tiene personalidad propia XD Y Draco está tan guapo cuando lo torturan… es que gana atractivo, es una ley universal estoy casi segura XD Por otra parte está lo que le hicieron a Draco, eso es una historia muy dura que saldrá más adelante. No te preocupes. ^^ Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando besos.

-Noriko-Leo: Tanto entusiasmo me levanta muchísimo el ánimo. Y me alegra que este último capítulo te gustara más que el anterior, procuraré seguir mejorando. ^^ Ya me contarás que te parece este último. De verdad que el pobre Lord Dementor no hace más que ganarse el odio de los lectores. "pobre" XDD Es que nadie le comprende. (Es lo que tiene ser maligno supongo) XD Más adelante ya explicaré su historia, veréis que no es lo que parece, jurjurjur. En cuanto a si Harry se dará cuenta de lo que pasa, no te temas, sucederá, eso sí, más adelante, todavía faltan algunas cosas por suceder. Espero que no te importe la espera, merecerá la pena, lo prometo.^^

-Lilith Van Garreth: Hola nueva lectora. ^^ Me alegra ver que cada vez somos más, bienvenida a mi primera historia, y espero que nos sigamos viendo durante mucho más. Si, el Lord Dementor es un sádico, pero créeme, si estuviera escribiendo sobre Voldi sería mucho, mucho peor. Voldemort para mí es un reto que estoy dejando para una futura historia, cuando ya le haya cogido más maña a esto de escribir, temo que si no, no sabría hacerle justicia al monstruo que representa en mi imaginación. ^^ Muchímas gracias por leerme y espero que te siga gustando mi relato ^^

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 8 –Principio. **

_Las plateadas pestañas se estremecieron, finalmente, Draco abrió cansadamente los ojos._

_Acababa de entrar en la torre cuando una exclamación proveniente de una de las habitaciones hizo que se detuviera. Algo chocó contra su zapato._

_Al bajar la vista extrañado vio como una rana de chocolate escapaba saltando a tres patas._

Los parpados volvieron a cerrarse cubriendo los irises grises.

Margaret dejó que el aire que había estado conteniendo se le escapará en un suspiro desilusionado.

-¿Draco?- Pero su pequeño no volvió a moverse. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla junto a la cama. "Creía que había funcionado, pero…" Se le hundieron los hombros. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño cogió la pálida e inerte mano entre las suyas. Tiernamente comenzó a acariciarla, tratando de consolarse de que al menos seguía con vida. ¿Pero por cuanto?

Si no empezaba a recuperarse pronto… sacudió la cabeza. Se negaba a pensar en ello. Si, los dementores no morían. Pero Draco… "Todavía no es un dementor del todo. Tal como está su alma ya está en un estado muy precario. No del todo libre, no del todo atada. Si se muere ahora…" No sabía lo que podía pasarle si moría. "¿Qué puedo hacer?" Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la cama.

* * *

"¿Chocolate en una torre llena de dementores?" Solo podía significar una cosa. Alguien que no era una de aquellas criaturas había entrado.

"Tienen que ser los guardias o Malfoy."

Miró en la dirección por la que había venido la rana. Una de las puertas del pasillo parecía estar entreabierta.

Silencioso como una sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. La varita en la mano, preparado para atacar o defenderse según lo que encontrase. Los sentidos atentos a cualquier signo de peligro. Desplegando toda la gracia depredadora de un gran felino.

Entonces lo sintió. Dentro de lo que era la propia aura helada de la torre había otra presencia fría e inquietante, le produjo un leve cosquilleo que trataba de insuflarle miedo. Se sacudió la sensación sin miramientos. "Un dementor"

Apoyó la mano en el quicio y abriendo un poco más la puerta se deslizó dentro oculto bajo su abrigo de invisibilidad. Al entrar se detuvo un instante escaneando la habitación con la mirada, estudiando cuidadosamente el entorno y sus ocupantes.

La macilenta luz del día nublado iluminaba la estancia haciendo que todo se viera con un matiz gris y deprimente.

En el asiento de piedra que había bajo la ventana, vendas y toallas manchadas de sangre se habían acumulado en un revoltijo blanco sucio, y rojo apagado. En la mesa que había en el centro de la habitación, los platos de comida sin tocar se apilaban desordenadamente, algunos ya en estado de putrefacción. La chimenea casi apagada, cubierta de cenizas, había manchado la desgastada alfombra dejándola ennegrecida y sucia.

Conocía aquella habitación.

Sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

Desde que empezó la guerra, desde que perdió a su padrino, a Sirius. Había luchado para impedir que jamás, jamás, algo así volviese a suceder. Había entrenado sin descanso, su magia, su mente, su cuerpo. Para no tener que sentir nunca más el vacio espantoso que producía saber que pudo haber hecho más. Que pudo haber salvado a alguien más. Que el sufrimiento de alguien era causado por que él no había hecho lo correcto, no había sido lo bastante rápido, o había estado lo bastante atento.

Y lo había conseguido.

Era el mejor de la división de aurores. La razón por la que luchaba. "Para ayudar a la gente." Y si, quería ayudar a toda la gente que vivía fuera de Azcaban, pero nunca, jamás, había querido sacrificar a una criatura inocente para ello. Y desde luego no a él….

"Este es el cuarto del pequeño blanco." La culpa mordisqueó cruelmente su consciencia.

Tomó aire preparándose para lo peor. Lentamente se volvió hacia la cama.

Un dementor…Un dementor común estaba sentado en una silla ante la cama, encogido sobre sí mismo. "Ese dementor…" Recordó al dementor que había entrado corriendo a ayudar al blanco cuando este sufrió el ataque de pánico. Parecía estar guardando a alguien postrado en el lecho, pero desde su posición no podía verlo bien.

"_¿Ven…vendrás al menos a verme?"_

"No puede ser él." Todo él se reveló ante la idea de que el pequeño dementor…

Comenzó a acercarse.

"_Si…si pudieras…creo que podría resistirlo."_

"Por favor que no sea él." Rogó interiormente.

Con cada paso que daba se hacía más claro el recuerdo del pequeño dementor.

Los delicados temblores de su cuerpo mientras se estremecía un sollozo tras otro.

El susurro quebrado de su voz. Como si las palabras fuesen un esfuerzo para su frágil cuerpo.

La inmensa suavidad de su túnica. Más suave que cualquier seda, más delicada que la tela de araña. Cálida y helada a un tiempo.

La fragilidad de su figura entre sus brazos. Su extrema delgadez. La sensación de las costillas bajos sus manos.

"_Te lo juro, vendré todos los días." _

La triste luz apenas llegaba al interior de los cortinajes… Blanco… El aliento murió en los labios del auror.

La pequeña criatura parecía un desmadejado muñeco de trapo que hubiese sido abandonado en el gigantesco lecho. Su preciosa túnica blanca, rasgada, destrozada, convertida en un harapo sucio de sangre y ceniza. La pálida piel apenas entrevista, cubierta por heridas una y otra vez, sangrantes, apenas cerradas, costras, cicatrices…debía de haber sido torturado durante meses… El modo tan doloroso en que se esforzaba por tomar aire, como si no fuese capaz de llevar el oxígeno a sus pulmones. Las manchas rojas que empapaban las sábanas a su alrededor… Temblaba débilmente, enfebrecido.

"_Te conozco, así que ahora mismo prométeme que no iras a verle."_

"_Está bien…te lo prometo."_

La culpa lo golpeó brutalmente. Dio un paso atrás. Sintió que vomitaría pero logró contener el instinto.

Había estado tan asustado…Sabía que le estaba pasando algo... Y lo abandonó. Le rogó que se quedara, ¿Cómo había podido dejar que le hicieran algo así? Apretó los dientes y se llevó la mano al pecho, donde su corazón parecía una roca que tratase de bombear hielo. "No voy a dejar que le vuelvan a hacer daño." Sabía que era imposible pagar por lo que le había hecho, pero estaba decidido a evitar que se repitiera.

El pequeño se estremeció y comenzó a toser violentamente. Margaret se apresuró a sostenerlo mientras dolorosamente vaciaba sangre y bilis en una palangana junto a la cama. El cuerpo se le estremeció por el esfuerzo que le supuso resistir el deseo de ir a su lado y sostener su frágil cuerpo, acariciarlo y calmarlo hasta que pasase el ataque.

El deseo de proteger a aquella pálida criatura, herida, agotada, indefensa, arraigó con la intensidad de una llamarada en su corazón. Un fuego que conocía muy bien. La misma salvaje determinación que lo había conducido a entrar en la cámara de los secretos y enfrentarse a un basilisco con sólo doce años, para salvar a una chica que prácticamente no conocía era lo que lo alimentaba.

Observó un instante como el otro dementor limpiaba al blanco con un paño sucio.

Con la mirada clavada en ellos, deseó fervientemente ser él quien estuviese limpiando esos pálidos labios, apenas entrevistos bajo la tela de la capucha. Las manos le temblaron por el esfuerzo de mantenerlas quietas, deseaba tanto envolverlo entre sus brazos…Sin embargo una certeza se abrió camino en su mente. No estaba recibiendo el tratamiento que necesitaba. Si seguía así las infecciones podrían matarle.

"_Los dementores no pueden morir." _Eso había dicho su amiga, pero actualmente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a creer en sus palabras.

Podía cuidar de él, había recibido entrenamiento médico en la división de aurores. Al menos hacer que estuviese mejor atendido…y seguro. " Dios… si hubiera venido como prometí podía haber evitado que pasara esto." El pensamiento solo sirvió para aumentar la culpabilidad que lo consumía.

El otro lo arropó cuidadosamente mientras el pequeño blanco temblaba, estremeciéndose una y otra vez.

Parecía estar cada vez peor.

"Quien quiera que le haya hecho eso ha tenido que ser otro dementor. ¿Qué otra criatura sería capaz de hacerle algo así a uno de ellos?" Levantó la mirada. La visión del pequeño blanco en ese estado… la frialdad en ella habría asustado a quien la hubiera visto. "Cuando sepa cual, voy a hacer que desee ser capaz de morirse." Su mirada se heló completamente con el reflejo verde del avada kedavra. Los platos en la mesa, los cristales de las ventanas…temblaron, se resquebrajaron y explotaron casi en el acto. Esparciendo cristal y loza por el suelo en una violenta oleada que hizo temblar también los muebles. Margaret se incorporó con un grito en los labios.

Harry retuvo su poder con rienda de acero, controlándose. Ahora mismo había algo mucho más importante que la venganza. "No puedo dejar que el pequeño siga en la torre, aquí está en peligro." No parecía que el otro dementor quisiera hacerle daño al pequeño, pero igualmente podría informar al Lord Dementor si lo veía allí, y tenía la intuición de que el culpable del estado del pequeño blanco era él. Apuntó con la varita al dementor que en ese momento miraba en todas direcciones atemorizado.

-¡Specto Patronum!

* * *

Todo estaba silencioso como la última vez que bajó a los sótanos. El olor de las algas muertas, el verdín de las paredes, la humedad del ambiente, el suelo encharcado hasta prácticamente las rodillas… todo contribuía a convertir el entorno en algo inquietante y desagradable. Se arropó mejor con el abrigo, aquí abajo hacía más frío que en las plantas superiores. Pero lo peor era el silencio. Bajo el nivel del mar era donde estaban los vampiros, ahora dormidos durante el día. Viéndolos tan pálidos e inmóviles en sus catres… era casi como pasear por la morgue. Hermione sacudió la cabeza para sacarse aquella estúpida idea de encima antes de que empezara a ponerse nerviosa. "Cuanto antes hable con Zabini, antes podré salir de aquí." Echó a andar con más ímpetu, chapoteando ruidosamente…hasta que algo la puso en alerta.

"¿Qué es eso?" Aguzó el oído sin dejar de caminar. Había otro sonido a su espalda. Alguien parecía estar siguiéndola. Siguió avanzando fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta. "Será alguno de los guardias." No había en Azkaban nadie más con motivos para seguirla que ellos y Malfoy. Y dudaba que Malfoy fuese tan estúpido. "Vamos a ver que pretende." Siguió avanzando como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. El chapoteo cada vez era más fuerte. Podía escucharlo acercándose, cercándola. "Un momento…no está siendo sigiloso. No es que me esté siguiendo… ¡Viene a por mí! De repente…

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh!- Se volvió. Justo a tiempo de ver a Fenrrir Greyback al otro extremo del pasillo. El monstruo también la vio a ella… Hermione echó a correr. La bestia se agazapó mostrando unos dientes amarillentos y bestiales. La caza había comenzado.

Sabía que ante él sus hechizos no serían efectivos. Lo había visto en combate durante la guerra. Hicieron falta cuatro aurores solo para inmovilizarlo. "Tengo que llegar al siguiente nivel. Si cruzo la barrera entre planta y planta no podrá seguirme." Sabía que esa era su única oportunidad. Una risa lobuna y chirriante puso a Hermione los pelos de punta. "¡Corre!"

Le dolían las piernas, los pulmones le ardían. Detrás de ella podía escuchar a Fenrrir cada vez más cerca. Su corazón latía como enloquecido. "Solo un poco más" Solo tenía que doblar la esquina para llegar a las escaleras. Se encontraba en una zona muy profunda del cuarto sótano, cerca de la celda de Zabini. Aquí había otra salida, lo sabía por el mapa de Azkaban que les había amostrado Henry. Se esforzó aún más... Lo tenía casi encima. "¡No hay salida!" El lugar donde debería estar la puerta era una pared de roca.

El golpe la lanzó brutalmente contra la pared. El shock del agua helada al caer al suelo inundado la paralizó por un momento. Emergió tosiendo y escupiendo. Un gruñido bajo, salvaje ... "¡Esta detrás de mí!". Luchó por incorporarse esquivando por los pelos las garras afiladas como cuchillas. Chocaron contra la piedra con un horrible chirrido, levantando verdín y arañando la roca. Logró ponerse en pie trastabillante.

-¡Stupefy! – el golpe lanzó a Fenrrir hacia atrás barios metros. La auror echó a correr de nuevo. "Tengo que regresar a la entrada principal." Eso suponía desandar el camino y pasar por encima del licántropo. "Piensa Hermione piensa."

-¡Specto patronum! ¡Busca a Ron! –gritó a la neblinosa nutria mientras corría. Fenrrir ya estaba tras ella. Mione se giró preparada para volver a despedirlo había atrás. Pero él ya había predicho su movimiento agazapándose. Su hechizo pasó por encima del mortífago y chocó contra la pared opuesta sin tocarlo… El golpe contra su tórax la lanzó contra las rejas de una de las celdas dejándola sin aire… Algo caliente empezó a resbalar por su sien… mareada se llevó la mano a la cara.

-Sangre…- Se apartó de las rejas justo a tiempo. Los vampiros, hambrientos, encarcelados, alimentados a base de pociones, sin haber probado una gota de sangre en años… Comenzaron a despertar al olor de su sangre.

Garras salieron de cada celda intentando atraparla, siseos y gruñidos inhumanos, rostros de colmillos salvajemente alargados por el hambre pegándose a las rejas, ansiando su sangre, luchando por salir.

Ferrir rió alegremente, el sonido fue cortante e incongruente saliendo de su garganta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, auror? Si no te mato yo, lo harán ellos. –

Hermione dio un paso atrás vigilándolo, varita en mano, determinada a no dejarse intimidar. Su pelo estaba mojado y se le adhería a la frente y el cuello resbalando por sus hombros hasta media espalda. La ropa arrugada y empapada mostraba algunos desgarrones. La sangre resbalaba por su frente hasta el cuello, manchando el borde de su abrigo. Su mirada firme. Sabía que estaba en una situación muy difícil, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse. "Si Ron no llega pronto…" Tenía que ganar tiempo.

- Sabes que si me matas serás ejecutado. Que tu alma sea devorada por un dementor no es una experiencia agradable.

La risa de Greyback fue su respuesta.

-Ya me preocuparé de ello cuando hayas muerto ¿Qué te parece?- se lanzó a por ella esquivando su hechizo defensivo. Hermione trató de apartarse, pero no fue lo bastante rápida. Las manos del monstruo se cerraron en torno a su garganta dejándola sin respiración.

-Me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más contigo. Pero lamentablemente tengo tareas que cumplir. – Hermione le apoyó la punta de la varita en el pecho.

-Stupe..Fy.- esta vez Greyback aguantó el tirón sin moverse. Aunque era obviamente doloroso.

-Eso vas a lamentarlo.- apretó con más fuerza, disfrutando el placer del momento, la lenta agonía de su víctima . Hermione luchó por soltarse, pero se estaba quedando rápidamente sin fuerzas. Los vampiros rugían, gritaban, siseaban… ¿gritaban?

-¡Ábreme la puerta Granger! - …"Zabini" El vampiro moreno agarraba las rejas tan fuertemente como el resto, pero su mirada no estaba perdida en la sed de sangre.

-¡Ábrela! - La auror se estaba quedando sin aliento, pequeñas manchas negras empezaban a aparecer en su visión. La intensidad roja de la mirada de Blaise…

-¡Hermionme!- Blaise… Levantó la varita con mano temblorosa.

-Alf..gris..dor…-murmuró débilmente. Sintió que comenzaba a caer en la inconsciencia.

El chirrido oxidado de la puerta al abrirse.

* * *

¿Qué había sido eso? Miró en todas direcciones espantada. Los cristales crujieron bajo sus pies.

-¡Specto Patronum!

De repente un magnífico ciervo se abalanzó sobre ella.

Risas.

La risa alegre de una mujer, y la más profunda de un hombre.

Un bebe…

La felicidad del recuerdo la asaltó cruelmente, recordándole… "Mama creo que estoy enamorada." La sonrisa llena de felicidad de Eba… "¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Llamas… cabello azabache siendo consumido por el fuego.

-¡! –No podía soportarlo. Con un siseo de desesperación corrió hacia la puerta.

El dementor huyó como alma que lleva el diablo.

En cualquier momento, el resto de dementores de la torre vendrían a castigar a quien se había atrevido a entrar en su terreno sin ser invitado. Debía que sacar al pequeño de allí. ¡Ya!

Arrojó al suelo el abrigo de invisibilidad mientras se quitaba rápidamente el de auror. Hincó una rodilla en el borde del colchón, casi como si estuviese haciendo una ofrenda a la pálida y torturada criatura, y cuidadosamente envolvió al pequeño con su abrigo. Observando impotente como la sangre manchaba el tejido. "Está tan agotado, tan débil…ni siquiera se ha quejado cuando lo he movido." El fiero deseo de protegerlo se enroscó en su estómago como una serpiente. La culpabilidad alimentó la llama que se convirtió en un latido salvaje y constante en su pecho.

Lo levantó en brazos. Apenas pesaba lo mismo que un niño, y parecía igual de inocente.

Lo atrajo contra su pecho protectoramente y los envolvió a ambos con el abrigo de invisibilidad.

-Nadie volverá a hacerte daño.- susurró en la penumbra.

* * *

El almacén estaba completamente lleno de polvo y telarañas, pero un rápido scorguffay se ocupó de ello. Cuidadosamente deposito su valiosa carga en un montón de jergones recién limpiados y apilados, y rápidamente se hizo con una brazada de mantas viejas.

Estaban en uno de los abandonados almacenes de la primera planta. El lugar estaba ocupado por mobiliario viejo de las habitaciones de los guardias, jergones sin usar, mantas y cacharros polvorientos. El ambiente era cálido, algo muy raro en Azkaban, y precisamente por eso había elegido el viejo almacén. La pared del fondo daba con la pared posterior de las cocinas, de modo que el calor de una se filtraba al otro. "No para de temblar." Observó como alrededor de algunas de las heridas habían comenzado a formarse cercos oscuros, signo de infección. Y junto con la fiebre y los escalofríos… Eso quería decir que la enfermedad estaba ya avanzada. "Tengo que limpiar las heridas y mantenerlo caliente, obligarlo a sudar para que purgue la infección." Observó como el tejido de la túnica se había adherido a las heridas mediante la sangre seca.

-Kreacher - llamó.

El viejo y cascarrabias elfo apareció con un apagado POP junto a su amo.

Gracias a que el auror tenía la llave de las barreras mágicas de la prisión el anciano elfo también tenía permiso para entrar. Harry no había estado seguro de que fuera a funcionar con toda la magia protectora de Azkaban en medio, pero agradeció interiormente que su suposición hubiera sido correcta.

-Amo. – Se inclinó ceremoniosamente. Desde que Harry lo tomara bajo su mano y le demostrara cuanto poder tenía… el maligno ser había aprendido a respetar a su nuevo amo. Y finalmente tras un tiempo también a apreciarlo. Kreacher se sentía orgulloso del poder y la fuerza de su señor, aunque lamentaba que no lo emplease para cosas más útiles.

- ¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por ayudarle?- sonrió de oreja a oreja, claramente feliz de haber sido llamado, una sonrisa maligna y macabra pero así era como era.

-Necesito que me traigas el kit de primeros auxilios, una palangana de agua tibia y vendas. Procura que no te vea nadie mientras estás en ello.- Dijo rápida y autoritariamente sabiendo que Kreacher se ocuparía eficientemente de todo.

-En seguida amo. - y desapareció con otro Pop.

Kreacher regresó más rápido de lo que Harry esperaba, haciendo flotar tras él el kit, las vendas y la palangana llena de agua tibia. Depositó la carga junto al improvisado lecho con un chasquido de los dedos.

-Aquí tiene amo.- Harry asintió.

-Gracias Kreacher. ¿Te ha visto alguien?- preguntó mientras devolvía el kit de medicina a su tamaño original. El kit que llevaba como auror parecía una caja blanca no más grande que una mano, hasta que era desencogida. En realidad consistía casi en una maleta, contenía barias hileras de pociones de diversos usos, regeneradoras para la sangre, los huesos y órganos. Pociones calmantes para dolores de barias intensidades, fiebre, infecciones y algunas de las enfermedades más comunes. Así como ungüentos para golpes, raspaduras y cicatrices. También tenía vendas, pero a juzgar por las múltiples heridas del pequeño había creído que no serían suficientes. De ahí que pidiese más a Kreacher.

-No amo. Kreacher no ha sido visto. Tal como usted ordeno.

-Bien hecho, puedes irte.- no tenía tiempo de detenerse a contarle para que necesitaba de todo ese material, ni porque tenía allí un dementor herido. De todas formas sabía que Kreacher no necesitaba que le diera explicaciones. El anciano elfo realizó otra reverencia.

-Si necesita de cualquier cosa Kreacher estará encantado de ayudarle amo.- Harry lo despidió con un movimiento de la mano y el elfo desapareció con un ligero pop.

Se volvió hacia el pequeño dementor.

* * *

Rompió la superficie del agua y chocó contra el fondo. Desesperada por algo de aire abrió la boca de forma convulsa. La pútrida agua estancada entró en sus pulmones asfixiándola. Sabía que estaba solo a centímetros de la superficie, pero no era capaz de moverse. Su conciencia comenzó a apagarse. De repente un fuerte dolor en el cráneo la espabiló de golpe. Alguien tiró de ella por el pelo sacándola a la superficie en un solo movimiento brutal. Hermione empezó a toser violentamente expulsando el agua que había tragado y tomando el bienvenido oxígeno. El culpable del tirón la empujó a un lado justo cuando algo chocaba contra la pared donde hacía solo medio segundo había estado ella, haciendo saltar esquirlas de roca y verdín. Un rugido salvaje.

-¡No te metas en esto vampiro! ¡Es mi presa!- la auror se aparto jadeante el pelo de la cara, justo a tiempo de ver a un enfurecido Fenrrir a solo tres metros de ella. Mostrando los afilados dientes amarillos mientras la baba goteaba por su barbilla, los ojos dorados refulgentes, su altura y la poderosa musculatura…parecía una bestia a punto de matar. Y lo único que se interponía entre el monstruo y ella era el cuerpo agazapado, esbelto y fibroso de Blaise Zabini. Su oscurísimo pelo azabache estaba encrespado, mostraba los colmillos de un modo amenazador y salvaje, y en sus ojos había un brillo rojo sangre.

-No voy a apartarme Greyback. Así que búscate otra presa, esta es mía.- siseó.

El licántropo arremetió contra él. Si se apartaba el golpe daría a Hermione. Para sorpresa de Mione Blaise no esquivo la arremetida, sino que salió a recibirla desviando la trayectoria. Ambos contrincantes golpearon una de las celdas enrejadas recibiendo los garrazos de su ocupante. Blaise empujó aún más contra las rejas y las afiladas garras del otro vampiro, hundiendo a un tiempo los colmillos en la garganta de Greyback, desgarrando y destrozando, con la firme intención de degollarlo o desangrarlo. Fenrrir rugió y agarró al moreno envolviendo su tórax con los brazos, utilizando toda su fuerza para tratar de romper su caja torágica, y hundirle las costillas en el corazón. Todo mientras eran desgarrados una y otra vez por las afiladas garras del preso.

Hermione observó en estado de shock como la sangre chorreaba por el cuello del licántropo bañando a Blaise, escuchó el doloroso crujido de las costillas del vampiro. Los rugidos de uno y de otro, el desquiciante sonido de todos los vampiros ahora despiertos y sedientos. Las garras contra la piedra y el metal, los siseos, gritos, aullidos…

De repente ambos contrincantes quedaron quietos. Los cuerpos inertes se deslizaron lánguidamente hasta el suelo, hundiéndose parcialmente en el agua. Hermione se levanto, había perdido la varita durante el combate, pero aún así dio un par de pasos hacia los cuerpos. Zanini no se movía. Y entonces, repentinamente, el vampiro abrió los ojos. Estaban apagados, sin ese brillo asesino que acababa de ver, su piel se veía de un pálido ceniciento, parecía agotado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él. Hermione bufó, volviendo en sí.

-Estoy bien. Deberías preocuparte por ti mismo. Podrías haber muerto.- se acercó y comenzó a ayudarlo a liberarse del cuerpo inerte de Greyback. Con un gemido de dolor Blaise consiguió por fin salir del aprisionador abrazo.

-Eso sí que tiene gracia.- dijo entrecortadamente.- Yo ya estoy muerto. –tosió entrecortadamente.

El comentario la enfureció. –No es eso a lo que me refería y lo sabes.

El vampiro rió suavemente. – A, ya, la valiente auror preocupada por mí, el vil preso.- las heridas en su espalda y costados ya estaban empezando a cerrarse. Hizo crujir sus hombros para terminar de recolocar los huesos.

Mione se puso seria. - ¿Por qué me has salvado? Has arriesgado tu vida. - las miradas de ambos se encontraron. Suave, muy suavemente apartó con la punta de un dedo un mechón empapado del rizado cabello rojizo de la auror, rozando a penas la piel de su frente.

-¿Debo contestar a eso?- su voz seria y ligeramente ronca, hizo que la respiración de Mione se acelerara levemente.

-Si buscas que te suelte no puedo hacerlo.- dijo tratando de reunir toda la frialdad posible. ¿Porqué otra razón iba él a ayudarla? El vampiro sonrió apenas, como burlándose de sí mismo.

-Ya sé que no lo harías, estás demasiado apegada a las normas como para eso.

-¿Entonces?- casi temía la respuesta. Blaise inclinó la cabeza, pensativo.

-Mirá que te parece si me contestas a una duda y quedamos en paz.- dijo finalmente cambiando abruptamente de tema. Hermione, lo estudió un momento, pero finalmente lo dejó correr.

-¿Acerca de qué? –

-Me gustaría saber cómo se crea un dementor.- Lo miró frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué creías que te iba a pedir?- dijo con una sonrisa lobuna. Hermione enrojeció hasta los cabellos.

-Nada. Nada de…"eso"- negó vehementemente.

-Ya…- se acercó peligrosamente y la auror se echó atrás tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

-¿Por qué sobre dementores?- trató de cambiar de tema, y Blaise pareció picar apartándose de ella con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

-Porque cuando llevas siete años conviviendo con esos monstruos acabas preguntándote de donde sale su maldita presencia. – Hermione lo observó, no era una petición muy grande después de lo que había hecho por ella. Aunque sí bastante extraña.

-Lo miraré, es lo menos que puedo hacer.- la sonrisa que le dedicó el moreno hizo que se acelerara el pulso. Se incorporó y se metió de nuevo en su celda cerrando la reja tras él. Hermione también se puso en pie.

- Creía que haría falta más persuasión para convencerte de volver ahí dentro.- Blaise se giró para mirarla.

-No es que me guste estar aquí, pero tu amiguito Wesley se está acercando.

-¿Ron?- Se había olvidado de que había mandado el patronus en su busca.

-Si….- Mione no supo lo que hubo en su mirada en ese momento.- Te agradecería que no le contarás que te he ayudado.

-Yo…

-¡Hermione! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado, estás bien?

* * *

Delicadamente, con cuidado de no hacerle más daño, se dispuso a separar la tela de las heridas a las que se había pegado al secarse la sangre. Empapó un paño limpio en la palangana y humedeció la zona para hacerlo más fácil.

Pero al rozar la pálida y maltrecha piel… se le cortó el aliento. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió, casi como si se hubiera electrocutado. Un suspiró de placer escapó de sus labios. Era tan suave…Como un suspiro, como la seda más perfecta, como el viento rozándote en un picado vuelo de escoba. Helada, electrizante. Sensual, muchísimo más sensual que el roce de la túnica.

-Que suave…- Esa palabra jamás podría describirlo, pero no parecía ser capaz de dar con otra mejor. Deseó extender la palma y acariciar cada centímetro de piel, explorarla en toda su extensión, desde los pies al rostro. Pero cuando reparó en las heridas que lo marcaban… de inmediato volvió en sí. Avergonzado y sintiéndose culpable por el deseo que había sentido hacia la pobre y maltrecha criatura, empujó toda noción sobre ello a lo más hondo de su mente. " ¡Se supone que estoy aquí para cuidar de él, no aprovecharme de su estado! " Determinado a protegerlo incluso contra sí mismo, volvió a ponerse manos a la obra. Cada roce, cada contacto de una piel con otra le instaba a dejarse llevar, a abandonarse a ese tacto casi de porcelana. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en el dolor que eso le causaría…apretó los dientes. Jamás, jamás volvería a hacerle daño. ¡Nunca!

Cada vez que retiraba un pedazo de tela las heridas volvían a abrirse y sangrar, manchas de un rojo profundo en contraste con una piel tan blanca como la nieve.

* * *

Draco se estremeció. Algo…no, alguien le estaba tocando. Era como un bálsamo para su cuerpo destrozado. Parecía que hacía una eternidad desde la última vez en que había estado consciente a un nivel mínimamente discernible, pero el cálido roce de esas manos lo había devuelto a la superficie desde el mundo de pesadillas en el que había estado sumergido. El dolor seguía siendo espantoso y si no fuera porque su estómago estaba vacío incluso de bilis, seguramente habría vomitado. Todos sus músculos parecían estar ardiendo de dolor, como si los hubiera ejercitado mucho más allá de su capacidad de resistencia, y sus pulmones parecían inundados de algo que definitivamente no era aire, convirtiendo su respiración en un ejercicio desquiciantemente trabajoso y agónico. Pero lo peor eran las agujas, podía sentir cada milímetro de cada una de ellas bajo su piel, en su carne, enviando descargas de espantoso dolor en intervalos regulares. Cada vez que el dolor de una oleada se desvanecía lo suficiente para permitirle respirar más tranquilo, la siguiente lo golpeaba con renovada intensidad. Casi agradecía la fiebre que embotaba sus sentidos, porque amortiguaba un poco el embate. Sin embargo había algo que estaba calmando su sufrimiento con mucha más eficacia.

La agradable sensación de una piel caliente y callosa sobre la suya.

Definitivamente no un dementor. De eso estaba seguro. Reconocía la diferencia con el tacto helador de la persona que había estado cuidando de él con anterioridad. Creía que había sido Lady Margaret, pero no podía estar del todo seguro, en aquellos momentos la agonía había borrado cualquier capacidad de percepción lógica de su mente. Pero estas manos… su mero roce era un alivio. Como si el calor se extendiese desde ellas expandiéndose por su piel calmándolo. Como si a través del amable roce pudiese percibir la preocupación de esa persona por él, su deseo de protegerlo, como una llama abrasadora. En lo más hondo tenía la cosquilleante sensación de que conocía a quién pertenecía ese tacto, pero su mente embotada parecía incapaz de pensar, y en realidad lo único que quería era disfrutar de ello... se dejó arrullar por la agradable sensación.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de un apagado rojo oscuro. Y suspiró. Granger y Wesley acababan de marcharse. Por suerte el imbécil pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba despierto.

Se había creído a pies juntillas la historia de su amiga, de que había sido ella la que había conseguido lanzar a Greyback contra las rejas gracias a un stupeffy. Quien había sido degollado por el otro vampiro que había dentro. Una terrible casualidad que gracias a Merlín le había salvado la vida. ¿Podía Wesley ser tan obtuso? Como si semejante herida en el cuello la hubiese podido causar alguien a través de una reja. Bufó exasperado. Lo único bueno era que el incidente no trascendería más allá de la auror y él. Rodó sobre su espalda con la mirada en el techo. Granger se había mejorado con los años eso era innegable, y seguramente, solo seguramente, había pensado por un momento en pedirle un mordisco como pago por su ayuda. Estaba seguro de que habría sabido deliciosa, a magdalenas caseras, pudding y canela.

Pero eso solo había sido una punzada instigada por el hambre, nada más. La había salvado solo por una razón.

Para salvar a su mejor amigo. A Draco. Ella averiguaría para él como parar el proceso, y luego…bien, ya encontraría la manera de manipularla para que lo ayudase un poco más.

Lo que aún no conseguía entender era que hacía Fenrrir suelto. Y mucho menos en el área de los vampiros. Tenía sus sospechas, claro. ¿Pero realmente **él** habría llegado tan lejos?

* * *

Harry observó…una imagen que sabía más tarde regresaría a su mente. El cuerpo bellamente desnudo del dementor blanco.

Había retirado los jirones de túnica, toda ella salvo la capucha. No había querido tocarla recordando el pánico del blanco la única vez que lo había hecho.

Y lo que había bajo la tela simplemente era hermoso. Nunca había creído que podría alguna vez decir algo así de una de aquellas criaturas de pesadilla. Pero este lo era. La extrema delgadez, las múltiples heridas, el tono ceniciento de la piel… no lograban cubrir las perfectas proporciones, la esbelta elegancia de los largos miembros. La increíblemente estrecha cintura, las sensuales curvas y la cremosidad de la pálida piel.

Cuidadosamente, e ignorando deliberadamente cualquier otra cuestión comenzó a limpiar las heridas.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- había una gota dorada sobre la marmolea piel, como un adorno muy fino. De él parecía manar un hilo de sangre. "¿Un pirsin?" No sabía que los dementores pudieran tener interés en esas cosas. Sin embargo parecía que la tortura debía haber reabierto la herida del adorno. "Será mejor que lo saque." Con extrema delicadeza tiró de él.

Una aguja, una aguja larga como su mano, bañada en sangre, reluciente bajo la luz de las velas. Una pequeña obra maestra de tortura.

Continuará.


	9. Chapter 9 Telaraña

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Advierto desde ya que este capítulo tiene slash, así que s a alguien le resulta ofensivo, le recomiendo que se salte el final del mismo. Por otra parte ¡Yuju! ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! Lo que significa que rescribiré más y mejor. Aviso que este capítulo si acaso lo que hace es causar más dudas si cabe, pero el siguiente ya está en proceso y ya empiezo con él la recta cuesta abajo hacia el final, ya hemos pasado la mitad de la historia, que ilusión. Así que ya mismo empezaré a resolver todos los misterios con los que os he estado comiendo la cabeza. Ale, y a disfrutar. Yo me lo he pasado bomba escribiendo este capítulo. Jujuju XD**

**-Dark: **Hola Dark ^^ Yo en la uni genial, gracias por preguntar, menos mal que ya estoy de vacaciones, que ya me estaba dando algo. XD No te preocupes por lo de que pueda dejar la historia inacabada, eso no pasará. Tengo el final pensado desde antes incluso de empezar a escribirla y me niego a dejarla sin acabar. ^^ Si, ya sé que he dejado muchas dudas, pero ya mismo empezaré a resolverlas. Ya en el capítulo diez, ya verás. Así, creo que no lo explique, pero tienes razón, aquí Ron y Hermione no están juntos, lo dejaron después de la guerra por que se dieron cuenta de que eran demasiado diferentes para encajar realmente. Ron no era capaz de comprender a Hermione, y eso hacía que la relación no funcionase. Pero quedaron como amigos. En lo de que era más fácil darle el beso del dementor, no te lo niego, pero te juro que tiene explicación. Es que ponerla aquí sería reventar la historia. Espera un capituliyo más okis? ^^ Por cierto muchas gracias por tu review. Besos a ti también ^^

**-Murtilla:** Hola ^^ Me alegra que mi explicación te sirviera de ayuda, y espero que mi fic te siga gustando tanto como siempre. Lo de Hermione dándose cuenta de que Blaise y Harry coinciden en los dementores aún no se ha dado, porque Harry nunca ha preguntado sobre el origen, solo ha comentado que había visto uno blanco, que ella ni siquiera ha visto aún. Pero ya se dará cuenta cuando llegue el momento. ^^ Y no, el Lord Dementor no es un Potter, es otra cosa que también es Harry, pero eso es sorpresa. Jurjurjur. XD Los problemas de Draco los explicaré en breves, al igual que lo de Blaise Granger, prometido ^^ Espero que este capítulo te guste, besos. ^^

**-Kalhisto azula:** Hola. ^^ Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, ya me dirás que te parece. Yo la verdad estoy encantada. Jurjurjur Espero que te entusiasme tanto como los anteriores. ^^

**-Alexander Malfoy Black: ** Hola de nuevo viejo amigo ^^ Estoy realmente feliz de verte de nuevo aquí, y sobre todo de ver que te ha gustado el capítulo y que estas de acuerdo conmigo en que el maldito de Harry sufra por haberlo abandonado a nuestro pobre Draco. XD Ojala que este capítulo también te guste. Estaré esperando tu review con mucha ilusión. ^^

**-Hohenheim:** Hola ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el anterior capítulo, pero me da pena ver que mis lentas actualizaciones te desaniman. Así que anímate que ya estoy de vacaciones y tardaré menos. XD Confío en que este capítulo te quitará el mal sabor de boca durante la espera. Bye ^^

**-Nibynekomata:** Hola majísima ^^ Estoy encantada de que te gustara, eres super entusiasta. Lee este nuevo capi y me cuentas que te parece, te estaré aguardando con alegría. ^^

**-Juliebs: ** Hola nueva lectora ^^ Bienvenida a mi historia, ojala que la sigas leyendo hasta el final y que te guste cantidad. Como me anima ver gente nueva, es que me pongo de un feliz… Leelo y me cuentas que te parece ^^

**-Oscurita: **Hola oscurita ^^ Ya empezaba a preocuparme no verte por aquí, menos mal que as contestado. Ojala que a partir de ahora no estés tan ocupada y puedas seguir leyendo. Me alegra un montón ver que te gusta tanto mi historia, ojala que consiga mi objetivo de mejorar y te guste aún más. ^^ Muchos abrazos y léeme cuando puedas te estaré esperando.

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 9 Telaraña**

Se encontraba en un duermevela ligero en el que no era consciente de nada más que de la agradable calidez de las mantas. No recordaba porque tenía la sensación de que no debería estar sintiéndose así, de que debería despertarse, pero era como un susurro acuciante en su cabeza.

Durante un rato trató de ignorarlo. Pero la sensación era cada vez más urgente, hasta que finalmente no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso.

Con un suspiró de resignación abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar la vista.

"¿Cacharros viejos?" La habitación en la que estaba parecía llena de muebles y objetos viejos apilados desordenadamente.

"Parece un trastero, pero por lo menos está limpio"

Frunció el ceño. La sensación de urgencia seguía perforándole la consciencia. Tenía la cabeza tan embotada… ¿Por qué era que parecía que se le olvidaba algo? Cerró los ojos agotado.

"Algo…"

Entonces recordó.

Azkaban, el…, el Lord Dementor, Potter…

Se incorporó de golpe. Miró en todas direcciones tensó y alerta, esperando ver aparecer al monstruo, a uno u a otro, poco importaba.

Después de varios minutos sin señal de más presencia que la suya, empezó a tranquilizarse.

-No está aquí.- suspiró aliviado. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de otra circunstancia que se le había pasado desapercibida en la confusión del momento.

"No siento dolor..."

Después de la agonía que habían sido los últimos días. De la tortura, las agujas, la fiebre, el dolor, las nauseas…era como si nada de eso hubiera pasado. Se miró.

La túnica que llevaba era, gracias a Merlín, blanca. Algo harapienta, pero al menos ya no mostraba desgarros ni manchas.

Se arremangó.

Seguía igual de escuálido y enfermizamente pálido, su piel todavía estaba cruzada por cicatrices. Pero ya no había heridas abiertas supurantes. Algunas de las cicatrices se veían rosadas, demostrando cuales eran más recientes. Pero no había dolor allí, apenas una ligera molestia cuando probó a flexionar el brazo.

"Las agujas tampoco están... ¿El Lord Dementor?"

"_Solo alguien de mi linaje podría extraerlas." _

Recordó su macabra risa, el modo casi sensual en que había disfrutado de sus gritos. No, ese monstruo sádico no lo habría liberado, eso lo sabía con certeza.

"¿Pero entonces quién?" Tenía que haber sido alguien de su linaje.

¿Alguno de los otros dementores quizás fuera de su familia? Pero sabía que ninguno de ellos lo habría ayudado contra las órdenes del oscuro señor. ¿Entonces quién? ¿Y dónde estaba? Se levantó de la cama.

Después de algún tiempo registrando el cuarto, lo único fuera de lugar que encontró fueron un botiquín una palangana y algunas gasas.

"El botiquín parece demasiado profesional, para ser de él…" Aunque dudaba que aquel sádico hubiera querido ayudarlo en primera instancia. A no ser que fuera para seguir torturándolo más tarde.

El chirrido de la puerta a su espalda.

Se enderezó.

Pasos.

Tomó aire.

La presencia se detuvo tras él.

Miró por encima del hombro.

"¡Potter!"

Harry sonrió tranquilizadoramente:

-¿Te encuentras mejor?

Draco se giró finalmente hacia él. No sabía que decir. No había esperado que su salvador fuese él. "¿Y quién otro iba a ser? ¿Quién hay es este maldito lugar que tenga un complejo de héroe más que él?" Se dijo burlonamente, aunque la dureza habitual estaba ausente del tono.

Potter seguía mirándolo, esperando pacientemente su respuesta. Viendo que durante un momento se había extraviado en sus propios pensamientos. Se sacudió interiormente por su descuido y finalmente asintió.

-Estoy bien.

El auror sonrió más ampliamente.

-Me alegro.

Su sonrisa fue cálida y agradable…iluminando su cara de un modo que Draco no había contemplado hasta ahora. Nervioso por el aleteo en su estómago empezó a pasearse por la habitación fingiendo observar el entorno.

-¿Porqué me has ayudado?- preguntó casi en un susurro sin girarse a mirarlo. Durante un instante hubo silencio, como si Harry estuviese debatiendo la respuesta. Hasta que finalmente:

-Nadie debería sufrir algo así. – contestó suavemente. Casi había respondido otra cosa, una respuesta que aún le hormigueaba en los labios. "Porque no podía soportar verte así."

-Ya… pero no viniste como prometiste.- no pudo evitar la nota de acusación. Sabía que Potter era su única oportunidad de liberarse de la maldición, y que debería intentar ganárselo. Y echarle cosas en cara no parecía una buena manera de conseguirlo. ¡Pero maldita sea! Se había sentido tan mal cuando no apareció…. Deseaba hacerle sentir una porción de su dolor.

-Lo siento. –la voz era tan contrita… sintió como avanzaba un par de pasos hasta quedar a su espalda. Podía notar su calor. Era tan atrayente…deseaba dejarse envolver por esa calidez de nuevo. Sentirse protegido y a salvo.

- ¿Por qué no viniste?- No se atrevía a mirarlo, porque si lo hacía se lanzaría a sus brazos, y su orgullo no le permitía perdonarlo aún.

-Tú no lo sabías, pero yo estoy aquí con unos compañeros cumpliendo una misión. Uno de los presos ha escapado y anda suelto por Azkaban. Ya ha liberado a otro preso peligroso.

"¡¿Otro preso?"

-¿Quién?- preguntó con voz monótona.

-Fenrrir Greyback, pero ya está arreglado. Atacó a mi compañera y hubo un accidente que acabó con su muerte. Por culpa de eso aún no hemos podido averiguar dónde está Malfoy, el preso por el que estamos aquí.

Draco tragó saliva. "¿Ese cabrón ha liberado a Fenrrir y me ha echado la culpa a mí? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué gana con eso?... Un momento. Su compañera… ¿Granger?" Si su compañera era Granger entonces el cerdo lo tenía difícil, ella era lo bastante lista para averiguar lo que pasaba. "Eso significa que necesita librarse de ella cuanto antes. Por eso ha soltado a Fenrrir."

-¿Ella está bien?

-Hermione está bien, solo sufrió un susto.

El blanco asintió.

-Me alegro.- "Me alegro de que la sabelotodo esté viva. Ojala coja a ese hijo de puta y lo hagan pagar por lo que me ha hecho."

Unas manos en sus hombros lo sobresaltaron.

-Lo que quería decir. Es que la razón por la que no fui como prometí fue por la misión. Si no lo detenemos cuanto antes, podría liberar a más presos y causar un motín.

"Si claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿¡Qué tal liberarme de esta maldición!" Tragó saliva y asintió.

-Lo entiendo.- la calidez de esas manos empezaba a desconcentrarlo. Entonces recordó vagamente. La sensación de calidez que había tenido cuando estaba consumido por la fiebre, unas manos amables aliviando el dolor. "Eran sus manos."

-Me alegra que lo comprendas. Pero si hubiera sabido lo que te estaba pasando no hubiera roto mi promesa, nunca pretendí que salieras herido. –"Y no dejaré que vuelva a pasar." Lo giró amablemente entre sus brazos hasta tenerlo frente a frente. –Si me permitieras ayudarte. Yo haría lo que fuera para detener a quién te ha hecho esto.

"Lo dice en serio. Realmente quiere ayudarme." Podía verlo en la intensidad de su mirada, la curva firme de su mandíbula, la tensión de su cuerpo, como si estuviera dispuesto a protegerlo con él. No sabía cómo sentirse.

-¿Quién te hizo aquello?- le preguntó Potter. Suavemente lo tomó por la barbilla levantándole el rostro. No podía verlo bajo la sombra de la capucha pero deseaba sentir que al menos le estaba mirando.

Draco luchó contra el sollozo que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Tragándoselo con todo su orgullo. No lloraría otra vez delante de Potter. Levantó la mirada. Los ojos de Harry eran de un verde tan intenso que uno no podía sino dejarse arrastrar por ellos.

-El Lord Dementor.

Harry contuvo la maldición que habría querido lanzar. Contra el Lord Dementor no había demasiado que pudiese hacer. Él era el líder de los dementores y quien los mantenía controlados. Si se le ocurría hacerle algo recibiría no solo una reprimenda de Kingsley, sino seguramente, acabaría siendo juzgado, o algo por el estilo.

Estaba casi seguro de que tocar el enlace que mantenía esas criaturas bajo control del ministerio sería considerado delito. Y si fuera por él mandaría al garete a esos burócratas, pero las consecuencias de lo que pasaría si esos seres se descontrolaban…Sabía de sobra lo que eran capaces de hacer. No podía arriesgarse a dejarlos sueltos por el mundo para que sembraran el terror a su paso deborando las almas de la gente. Sería lo mismo que dejar que Malfoy liberara a más presos. Hermione había hecho un buen trabajo en recordarle la seguridad de las personas fuera de Azkaban.

Mantuvo la mirada firme ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-No puedo ir contra él.

Draco suspiró.

"Debí haberlo previsto." Estaba condenado. Sintió deseos de gritar, pero logró contenerse y alejarse unos pasos. Necesitaba respirar, tranquilizarse…o no sabía lo que haría.

La voz del auror tardó unos instantes en penetrar en su cerebro.

- Hay otras maneras. Hablaré con el ministro de magia. Seguro que podrán enviarte a otro sitio que no sea Azkaban. Un lugar en el que él no pueda hacerte daño. –

El blanco se detuvo tenso como una cuerda de arco.

-¿A dónde van a enviar a un dementor que no vale para patrullar Azkabán? Es lo único para lo que servimos.- siseó apenas auto despreciativamente. Escudando su dolor detrás de la ira.

-Entonces vente conmigo. Tengo una casa grande con barias hectáreas de bosque. Y las barreras mágicas más fuertes. Estarías a salvo.- dijo vehementemente. La nota de auto desprecio en las palabras del blanco le había molestado más de lo que jamás podría admitir.

-¿Me sacarías de Azkaban? – "Del infierno en el que vivo." Su tono tan suave e incrédulo… Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

Potter se acercó a él.

-Sí. – había tanta seguridad en esa única palabra…

-…Gracias.- sintió como se le quebraba la voz. - Yo…Merlín…soy patético.- las lágrimas estaban rodando por sus mejillas sin su consentimiento.

Harry lo abrazó suavemente, con delicadeza, ofreciendo su apoyo sin pedir nada a cambio. Draco lo aceptó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Cómo había echado de menos al auror.

Inhaló su olor hundiendo la nariz en su abrigo, era tranquilizador. "Como sol y nuez moscada, jabón, sudor… Harry"

Durante un rato estuvieron así, sin moverse. Ninguno de los dos queriendo romper el instante.

Hasta que finalmente la curiosidad le hizo preguntar.

-¿Y quién me sacó las agujas?

-Yo.- contestó con toda tranquilidad.

"¡¿QUE?"

Cerró el libro. "Misterios de las criaturas oscuras."

Había pasado una semana desde lo de Fenrrir. Acompañada de diversas fuentes de frustración.

Ron no había conseguido sacarles nada a los elfos domésticos, se negaban a hablar.

Los guardias seguían sin ofrecerles pista alguna.

Malfoy parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Harry no hacía más que desaparecer en cuanto se distraía.

Y no conseguía descubrir nada sobre el hechizo para el que usaron la sangre de Zabini, ni de dónde venían los malditos dementores.

Ahora mismo estaba en la sala de los guardias rodeada por varias pilas de libros sobre magia de sangre y criaturas oscuras, y ninguno parecía contener las respuestas que necesitaba.

Cogió el siguiente. Un libro ajado perteneciente a la sección prohibida, que MacGonnagal había finalmente consentido en enviarle debido a que había argüido de su necesidad para el caso.

"Nox Criature."

Las hojas de pergamino amarilleado crujieron al ser abiertas. Estaba en latín y la escritura a mano bastante gastada, debía ser muy antiguo. Se preparó para la ardua tarea de traducirlo.

Le había llevado un par de horas, pero finalmente parecía que iba a dar con la información que andaba buscando. O al menos parte de ella.

Comenzó a traducirlo.

"Les dementores: Quizás fuere de estas criaturas terribles debatible su presencia en este volumen. Pues de todos nos es sabida que la suya existencia no es natural, e por tanto cuestionable la suya natura, en cuanto a criatura oscura o creatione. Sin embargo e dado que resulta innegable que están vivos e son oscuros, los trataré como creatione, y explicaré, para aquellos no familiarizados con ellos su nacimiento.

Dio la vuelta a la página…

-¡Las hojas están arrancadas!- miró el lugar en el que debían haber estado y en donde se veía claramente que habían sido desgarradas del tomo. Tanta falta de información, vacios en los textos y ahora esto.

"Alguien se ha ocupado de ocultar la información sobre los dementores."

Y debía de haber sido hacía ya mucho. A juzgar por lo amarilleado del borde de los desgarros. Los libros de historia, las enciclopedias mágicas…se habían tomado muchas molestias para ocultar esa información.

"¿Por qué?"

Sintió su curiosidad despertar.

Y ella siempre se crecía ante los retos.

Draco estaba… sorprendido hubiera sido poco. ¡Potter era del linaje del Lord dementor! O al menos del mismo linaje que él. "Bien, son de la misma familia. Seguramente los Potter descenderán de algún hermano, o tío, o algo así, del Lord Dementor. Pero qué, eso no tiene importancia para mí. ¿No?" ¿Qué le importaban a él los posibles lazos familiares entre ellos? "Debería estar contento por la suerte que he tenido y no darle mayor importancia." Asintió para sí mismo. Sí, eso sería lo mejor. No podía imaginar ninguna relación posible entre el amable cabeza de chorlito auror, y el monstruo sádico jefe de la torre. Así que mejor no volver a pensar en ello.

Harry había notado la repentina rigidez del pequeño dementor cuando le dijo que había sido él quien había extraído las agujas, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto. Al fin y al cabo él no sabía por lo que había tenido que pasar, y no quería hacer preguntas que pudieran lastimarlo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando incómodamente, ninguno de los dos sabiendo que decir…

¡! – Draco se puso completamente rojo y se llevó una mano al estómago.

Harry no pudo evitarlo.

La alegre risa de Potter llenó la habitación repentinamente.

-Ja, ja. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, e? Llevo días sin probar bocado, es una reacción totalmente normal.- Malfoy se cruzó de brazos indignado.

-Lo…lo siento- contestó tratando de contener la risa. Su reacción había sido tan graciosa…

Draco bufó. "Plebeyos."

-Vale, vale, ya dejo de reírme.- pero una sonrisa aún bailaba en sus labios.- será mejor que le pongamos solución a ese hambre antes de que el monstruo rugiente decida comerme a mí.

La broma hizo sonrojar aún más a Draco, quien emitió un sonido de indignación. Pero antes de que pudiera contestar Harry ya se le había adelantado.

-¿Te apetecen unas gachas? Aún quedan del desayuno…- se detuvo en medio de la frase poniéndose repentinamente serio al recordar un detalle. "Es un dementor, no creo que coma comida." Lo miró precariamente.- Aunque si prefieres alguna memoria, yo…

-¡Las gachas estarán bien!- Contestó bruscamente. Harry lo miró perplejo. El blanco se aclaró la garganta tímidamente – Lo que quería decir, es que las gachas están bien para mí. ¿Estaría bien si te pidiera también un vaso de agua?

Potter sonrió ampliamente con la mirada chispeante. Draco supo que había dicho lo correcto.

-Claro. Sin problema.- Harry ni siquiera pensó en porqué un dementor comería comida en vez de recuerdos.

El tazón de las gachas había sido concienzudamente rebañado y ahora descansaba en el suelo a los pies de Draco. Ambos se habían sentado en la improvisada montaña de jergones a falta de un asiento mejor.

Draco se sentía lleno y relajado. Sin embargo persistía una ligera sensación de hambre, como si realmente no necesitase comer nada más, pero le apeteciese el postre. Y sabía perfectamente a que se debía. "La maldición sigue su curso…" Cerró los puños frustrado.

-….llamas?

-¿E?- no había estado prestando atención a Potter. Este sonrió amablemente.

-Te preguntaba por tu nombre. Aún no me has dicho cómo te llamas.

"¡Maldición! ¿Qué le digo? Piensa, piensa."

-No creo que pudieras pronunciar mi nombre. Nuestro lenguaje no está preparado para vosotros.- "Buena esquiva" Se felicitó a sí mismo por su astucia.

-Pero de algún modo tendré que llamarte.- insistió torpemente, parecía un adolescente preguntando por el nombre de la chica que le gusta. Extrañamente Draco se encontró pensando en ello como algo adorable, en lugar de estúpido. Se sacudió mentalmente.

- Ponme tú un nombre.- "Eso ahórrame el trabajo."

-¿En serio? ¿No preferirías elegirlo tú?

-Está bien si lo haces tú por mí. Al fin y al cabo serás el único que lo use.- Finalmente Harry asintió, aunque no parecía del todo convencido.

-Quizás…Viely. – dijo apenas sonrojándose ligeramente.- Significa blanco, no es muy original, qui…

-Me gusta.- le interrumpió Draco. Era extraño pero aunque fuera un nombre terriblemente obvio y cliché, sonaba bien. Y por alguna razón, el que lo hubiera elegido Potter y no otro, hacía que fuera realmente hermoso.

-¿Te…gusta entonces?- Harry sintió que una sonrisa amenazaba con estirar de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Sí, suena bien. –se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

El auror sonrió tan brillantemente que la imagen se grabó en su mente como un recuerdo que lo acompañaría siempre.

-Viely entonces.

El nombre en sus labios sonó como un sonido que era casi como un humo dulzón del que Draco supo que podría intoxicarse. Y en ese momento deseó envenenarse de él.

-No me has dicho tu nombre.- susurró apenas entrecortadamente.

-Ah, Lo siento. –Se revolvió el pelo nerviosamente- mi nombre es Harry.

"Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo."

-Gracias por- "¿Por salvarme? ¿Por darme un nombre? ¿Por ser tan cálido, y amable, y por tu sonrisa y…"- por todo. Gracias por todo, Harry.- la seriedad en su voz tenía un poso dulce. Algo que el auror leyó y bebió como una planta seca.

-De nada,… Viely.

Sus pasos eran suaves sobre la piedra, sin perturbar apenas el polvo, descendiendo paso a paso hasta que sus pies empezaron a hundirse en el agua estancada. Hasta que su túnica se empapó y la resbaladiza sustancia llegó a sus rodillas. Avanzando a través de ella por pasillos silenciosos como tumbas, rozando paredes cubiertas de verdín.

Para finalmente detenerse frente a una celda triste y fría.

En su interior una única figura descansaba sobre un mugriento colchón, apenas por encima del nivel del agua.

Su cabello azabache seguía tan negro como la hora previa al amanecer, su piel ya no era dorada por la caricia del sol. El había estado presente cuando dejó de serlo, para pasar a la palidez del vientre de un gusano blanquecino. Y nunca se perdonaría no haber podido evitarlo. Había fallado a su mejor amigo cuando más le necesitaba, y aunque Blaise jamás le había culpado por lo que pasó, el jamás podría dejar de sentir que podía haber hecho más.

Se retiró la capucha.

Apoyó las palmas en las rejas:

-Blaise.

Su voz fue apenas un susurró, pero bastó para hacer temblar las pestañas oscuras como tiras de seda. El vampiro abrió los ojos. De un rojo apagado hambriento, apenas contenido, rodeados de profundas ojeras malvas.

-Draco.- susurró. Se levantó cansadamente para acercarse a su amigo. Aún con una reja separándoles extendió los brazos a través de ellas para abrazarlo. Se abrazaron a través del metal, ambos buscando el consuelo del otro en esta pesadilla que era Azkaban.

-Siento no haber podido venir antes. –las palabras de Draco quedaron apagadas por el cabello de Blaise. Donde habían ido a posarse sus labios en el abrazo.

-No pasa nada, pero estaba preocupado. Pensé que ese monstruo podía haberte hecho algo.- el estremecimiento de su mejor amigo no le pasó desapercibido.- ¿Draco?

-No es nada.-susurró apenas.

-¡Y una mierda no es nada! ¿Qué te ha hecho?- se separó ligeramente para poder ver su rostro. La triste mirada apartada de la suya. En ese instante deseó ser libre para incrustar sus garras en el tórax del Lord Dementor, a través de sus costillas y alrededor del corazón, estrujando lentamente para observar plácidamente como la vida se extinguía de sus ojos, aunque sabía que eso no le mataría. Pero sería muy satisfactorio.

-¿Draco?

-¿Podemos dejarlo por favor? No quiero hablar de ello.- por un momento pareció que insistiría, pero cayó.

-¿Te ayudó Potter?- Draco asintió.

-Se está portando bien conmigo. Aunque aún no sé cómo conseguir que me ayude a romper esta maldición.- Blaise sonrió, la sonrisa hizo que las arruguitas de tela de araña de su piel cansada se alisaran. Haciéndole parecer más vital de lo que en realidad se sentía.

-No te preocupes. Yo he convencido a Granger de que lo haga.- los ojos de Draco se agrandaron como los de una lechuza.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Blaise narró la historia del ataque de Fenrrir y cómo había salvado a la auror. Draco lo abrazó de nuevo con mayor fuerza. Las lágrimas amenazando con deslizarse por la curva de su mejilla. El vampiro podía oler la sal de ellas.

-¿Draco?

-¡No te pongas en peligro tontamente!- le siseó entrecortadamente.

-…- comprendía los sentimientos de su amigo, por qué si él hubiera hecho lo mismo Blaise se habría sentido igual. Eran lo único que les quedaba en el mundo, ellos dos y Pansy. Los tres eran más que amigos, eran la familia y el apoyo de los otros. ¿Qué haría si a cualquiera de ellos les pasase algo? -Lo siento.- susurró mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Durante unos minutos siguieron así abrazados, hasta que Draco se calmó lo suficiente para que su mente racional regresara al funcionamiento. Se separaron aunque realmente ninguno de los dos quisiera hacerlo.

-Tienes hambre, y yo tengo que volver antes de que Potter note que no estoy. – Había aprovechado que Harry dormía y desayunaba con sus compañeros en la sala de los guardias, para bajar a ver a Blaise antes de que nadie lo viera. Confiaba que a estas horas los dementores siguieran en la torre.

- Draco, no hace falta que lo hagas. Tú tampoco estás bien.- pero Draco podía ver la necesidad en el cabello deslustrado y la piel ajada de su amigo, y no lo podía dejar pasar sabiendo que podía hacer algo por ayudar.

-Quiero hacerlo. Blaise, te hace falta, y no quiero que pases hambre si puedo evitarlo.- El vampiro dudó. Tenía tanta hambre…

-Vamos.- extendió la muñeca entre las rejas, ofreciendo la pálida y desnuda piel. Blaise quería resistir, de verás quería. Pero tenía tantísima sed que no podía contenerla, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de ser todo lo más delicado posible cuando tomó el delgado brazo entre sus manos. Inclinó la cabeza para apoyar los labios sobre la fina piel en un beso casi de disculpa. Podía sentir el pulso y el fluir de la sangre bajo sus labios, oler a Draco. Vainilla, nuez moscada, sudor y ese algo indefinible que era él. No sabía por qué aún después de siete años podía percibir fragancia de vainilla y nuez moscada en su piel, y pensó que quizás esos olores simplemente formaban parte de lo que era Draco. Entreabrió los labios y dejó que sus colmillos se extendiesen por el hambre, pequeñas puntas como alfileres que perforaron la piel sin dificultad. Lamió las primeras gotas de sangre, y fue como si no pudiese parar, comenzó a beber con pasión, como enloquecido.

La sangre de su mejor amigo era oscura y tibia, como una bebida que se había dejado enfriar, el calor de la vida ya había empezado a abandonarla. Pero aún conservaba suficiente calidez para caldear el estómago helado de Blaise. Era dulce y pegajosa, como caramelo derretido y fresas muy maduras, tenía una suavidad especiada y subyacente, un fondo exótico que solo un paladar exigente, como el del vampiro moreno, sabría apreciar. La esencia de un sangre pura.

Draco sintió como su respiración se hacía más profunda y su pulso se aceleraba. El punto en que los colmillos de Blaise habían perforado se piel parecía tan caliente que creyó que se quemaría. La sensación de calor empezó a extenderse al resto de su cuerpo, hizo que se le aflojaran las piernas y que su cuerpo tuviera que deslizarse por las rejas hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la frente apoyada en el frío metal. Entre sus muslos el aleteo de unas mariposas empezaba a despertar su miembro. Su respiración salía en pequeñas explosiones de aire entrecortado.

Blaise empezaba a sentirse embriagado por la sangre, por el olor de Draco y la sensual cadencia de sus latidos. Podía escuchar como su respiración se hacía cada vez más profunda y entrecortada, y como su sangre corría cada vez más veloz, hasta que su rugido era como una canción tan sexy como destructora. Quería ahogarse en ella y beberse todo lo que era Draco, hacerlo suyo, devorarlo, poseerlo. Su propio miembro se irguió en respuesta a sus deseos.

El sudor empezó a deslizarse por su cuello y a humedecer el pálido cabello que se adhirió a su frente y sus mejillas, como una caricia. Los labios de Blaise sobre su muñeca se habían convertido en un punto de estímulo tan potente que lo hacía temblar. Su miembro estaba tan henchido… y se sentía tan húmedo…deslizó la mano libre hasta él. Empezaba a sentirse algo mareado, casi ebrio de placer. Acarició con suavidad, sin percatarse, sin pensarlo realmente. El delicado contacto le arrancó un gemido tan trémulo que arrancó un gemido gemelo del vampiro.

Blaise ya no sabía donde empezaba él y acababa Draco. Estaba tan lleno de su esencia que podía sentirlo correr por sus propias venas. El gemido de Draco fue tan delicado que hizo llamear su deseo, deseo de volver a escucharlo, deseo de tomarlo entre sus brazos. De poseerlo. Bebió con mayor frenesí, con abandonada pasión. Los gemidos de Draco se fueron sucediendo como una melodía de placer. Uno tras otro, cada vez más tenues y apagados. Inflamando su deseo, haciendo que palpitara con vigor entre sus muslos.

Su cuerpo laxo se habría deslizado hasta quedar hundido en el agua helada, pero uno de los brazos del vampiro se había enroscado entorno a su cintura y lo mantenía erguido cuando nada más lo hacía. Temblaba, y estaba cubierto de sudor, y sus caderas se movían muy levemente, en ondulantes movimientos de placer. Pero su mano había caído ya laxa, demasiado agotado para moverla. Estaba helado y sin embargo parecía estar ardiendo, y estaba tan cansado que solo podía dejarse llevar por la ola cada vez más impetuosa de placer que se estaba arremolinando en su vientre.

El extasis estaba tan cerca…abrió los ojos un instante. Los gemidos de Draco se habían ido apagando hasta convertirse en el susurro suave de su respiración ahogada. Y entonces vio a su amigo a los bordes de la muerte, por su causa. Sus labios azulados y entreabiertos húmedos de saliva brillante. Su piel pálida como luna, el cabello adherido por el sudor. Temblando suavemente en las garras de una pasión asesina.

Era tan hermoso.

Apartó los labios de su muñeca, y su cuerpo explotó con el éxtasis. La intensidad del movimiento de sus colmillos al retraerse de la piel, arrastraró también a Draco al orgasmo. Fue como una ola que los engulló a ambos y los hizo sentir amados y lejos del infierno por unos instantes brillantes.

**Continuará**

**(Próximo capítulo primer beso de Harry y Draco y PANSY)**


	10. Chapter 10 Magia

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Hola a todos de nuevo ^^ Aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo. No sé qué os parecerá pero estaré deseando saber vuestras opiniones. Está escrito un poco así como algo a trocitos y contiene slash, así que lo aviso desde ya. Y por fin he conseguido que aparezca Pansy por Dios, sí que me ha costado. XD Ya lo siento por haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero aquí está ya. ^^ Por otra parte hay algo de resolución de misterios ya me diréis que tal os ha parecido. Besos a todos. Y muchísimas gracias de verdad por todo vuestro ánimo. MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**-**Oscurita: Hola de nuevo. Me alegra que te gustara el último capítulo. Y si, Harry descubrirá que es Draco…muy posiblemente en el siguiente capítulo. Jur jur jur que mala que soy. XD Voy a empezar con el drama y no va a haber quien me pare. Uhahahahahaha (risa maligna) Cof, no que yo soy buena (disimulando) XD

-Alexander Malfoy Black: Hola ^^ Me anima muchísimo ver que sigues leyendo y que te ha gustado además. Me estoy esforzando por hacer la historia más intensa y no tan paradita, ya empezando con el final del anterior, así que a ver qué te parece este capítulo que va ya así desde el principio. Tengo muchas ganas de saber lo que opinas. ^^

-Dark: ¡FELICIDADES! Con retraso ya lo sé, pero feliz cumpleaños de todas maneras. ^^ Espero que te hayan regalado un montón de cosas y que te lo hayas pasado genial. A este capítulo le he puesto mucho esfuerzo para que pudiese ser un mejor regalo que el anterior. Espero que te guste. ^^ Y sí, estoy de felicísimas vacaciones, uahahaha. Lo que me dará algo más de tiempo para planear mis viles capítulos XD Espero que los disfrutes ya verás cómo a partir de ahora todo va encajando. ^^

-Murtilla: Si… ¿Cómo se pondrá el Lord Dementor cuando se entere? Te aseguro que contento no XD A lo mejor nos enteramos el capítulo que viene, quien sabe. ^^ En este aún no sale, pero sale otro que a lo mejor hasta te gusta más XD Ya me dirás que te parece. Lo estaré esperando con ilusión ^^

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 10- Magia**

_Apartó los labios de su muñeca, y su cuerpo explotó con el éxtasis. La intensidad del movimiento de sus colmillos al retraerse de la piel, arrastró también a Draco al orgasmo. Fue como una ola que los engulló a ambos y los hizo sentir amados y lejos del infierno por unos instantes brillantes._

Durante unos instantes permaneció totalmente desorientado, la falta de sangre le había dejado helado y el estar hundido hasta la cintura en agua fangosa no hizo sino empeorar la tiritona que empezaba a adueñarse de él. Los brazos de Blaise se enroscaron entorno a su espalda y lo atrajeron un poco más. Las rejas que los separaban se le clavaron un poco en el pecho, pero no le importó cuando pudo sentir sus labios sobre su frente. Estaban cálidos gracias a la sangre que le había dado, y eso le hizo sonreír levemente. Echaba de menos el calor de su mejor amigo.

-Lo siento mucho, me he pasado.- pudo sentir el sonido contra su piel.

-No pasa nada. Además los dos lo hemos disfrutado, y así está bien.- coló las manos entre las barras de metal encantado y las enroscó en el oscuro cabello de Blaise. Jugando con sus rizos tal como sabía que tanto le gustaba.

-No intentes distraerme, esa técnica ya la supere cuando teníamos ocho.- pero en su voz solo había un leve tono de divertida sorpresa. Su abrazo se hizo un pelín más estrecho, y su nariz se hundió en el suave cabello rubio de su sien. -¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

La leve risa de Draco fue como una campanilla vieja y deslustrada, un sonido que intentaba ser alegre, pero contenía la tristeza de alguien que ha visto demasiado y pasado demasiado, y de una persona demasiado joven para tanto sufrimiento. De inocencia perdida e inmensa tristeza. Y el sonido hizo que Blaise se mordiera la lengua para permanecer quieto, y callado. Porque tenía que sujetar los pedazos de su amigo en su sitio y mantenerlo entero, y no agarrar las barras que los separaban y gritar con todas sus fuerzas y tratar de arrancarlas, que era lo que realmente quería hacer, pero que sabía no serviría para nada.

En su lugar beso la suave y delicada piel de su sien, y de su frente, la punta de su respingona nariz y la curva de su mejilla hundida por el hambre, el sueño y el sufrimiento. Y se preguntó como el hambre podía haber esculpido su rostro hasta darle el aspecto más hermoso y frágil posible.

Con esos ojos tan claros rodeados del delicado malva de las ojeras, tan grandes y tristes que podías ahogarte en ellos. Esos labios tan finos húmedos de saliva brillante, que tenían el mismo color de las rosas del jardín de su mansión durante el último verano que fueron libres. Y esa piel tan fina y pálida como papel de seda, bajo la que podía leer, si realmente lo intentaba, todo el mapa de fina telaraña violácea que eran sus venas.

Besó la comisura de sus labios y las lágrimas que ni siquiera Draco sabía que estaba vertiendo, y las lamió con la punta de su lengua haciéndolas suyas. Saboreándolas como había saboreado su sangre. Sabían amargas y estaban heladas, tanto como lo estaba su mejor amigo, temblando y estremeciéndose sin que una queja saliera de sus labios.

Lo atrajo aún más ofreciéndole el calor de su cuerpo recién alimentado, y las manos de Draco resbalaron de su cabello a su cuello devolviendo el abrazo.

Se abrazaron lo más fuerte que podían con las barras de metal en medio, como un último escudo que apartaba dos cuerpos que de otro modo abrían encajado como piezas de puzle. Apretándose tan fuerte que más tarde habría marcas en sus pieles. Marcas de metal y de dedos que se aferraban con desesperación, pero a ninguno le importó lo más mínimo. Así que siguieron así durante un rato, unos minutos o una hora, pero no más de eso. Porque los dos sabían que este consuelo momentáneo tenía que acabar, si querían salvarse realmente al menos.

Finalmente fue Draco quien habló primero e hizo el primer esfuerzo por desenredar sus miembros.

-Tengo que marcharme.

-Lo sé.- se miraron el uno al otro.

-Vendré pronto otra vez.- dijo quedamente, casi como una disculpa.- ¿Le dirás a Pansy que estoy bien?

-Hace unos días que no la veo. Pero cuando la vea se lo diré.- no contemplaba la posibilidad de no volver a verla, igual que no contemplaría jamás la posibilidad de no volver a ver a Draco.

Draco frunció el ceño preocupado. ¿Qué podía haberle pasado a Pansy?

-No pongas esa cara. Es la que está mejor de los tres, ese guardia no dejaría que le pasase nada. Seguro que con tanto auror pululando por Azkaban la habrán mantenido encerrada. En cuanto las cosas se tranquilicen un poco vendrá a verme. Tu tranquilo.

Las palabras de Blaise consiguieron calmarlo un poco. Desgraciadamente él no podía ir en busca de Pansy, no a menos que quisiera verla confinada a una celda de nuevo.

La única razón por la que aún estaba bien, era porque cuando la interrogaron con verisaterum no tenía nada que contar.

Y lo mejor era que siguiese así.

No la había visto desde que lo maldijeron, y tanto el uno como el otro sabían que estaban bien gracias a Blaise.

Menos mal que a los vampiros no les afectaba esa poción, de otro modo ni siquiera habría podido ver a su otro amigo.

Sin el verisaterum, y con la tortura prohibida por el ministerio, había muy poco que nadie pudiera hacer para obligarlo a confesar, y de todos modos los guardias no lo habrían permitido. Por razones diferentes, pero el resultado era el mismo. Y Draco seguía pudiendo ver a su amigo.

- Anda ve. Si te retrasas Potter podría sospechar.- lo ayudó a levantarse agarrándolo por los brazos y tirando suavemente hacia arriba.

Se tambaleó un poco debido al mareo pero en seguida se recuperó.

-Vendré en cuanto me sea posible.- dijo mientras daba el primer paso hacia atrás.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.- contestó su amigo con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Draco quería borrarla y sustituirla por la sonrisa de verdad que tanto echaba de menos, pero ya no tenía tiempo. – Ten cuidado.- le dijo finalmente con un deje de tristeza muy oculta en el fondo.

-Tú también.- contestó Blaise.

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que intercambiaron un instante antes de que Draco comenzara a desandar el camino de vuelta al almacén.

Mojado, helado, y algo mareado. Pero mucho más tranquilo de lo que había bajado.

Quizás estaba demasiado cansado, o mareado, o simplemente es que él era realmente silencioso. Pero al final eso era irrelevante por qué no lo hoyó acercarse.

Estaba apoyando la mano en el picaporte de la puerta que daba a la planta baja desde los sótanos, cuando una mano se cerró entorno a su brazo dándole la vuelta bruscamente. Su cabeza chocó contra el frío metal de la puerta aturdiéndolo momentáneamente.

-¿Me has echado de menos?- la voz era tranquila y sosegada en el aire viciado de Azkaban. Como el humo de un cigarrillo. Igual de letal que un cáncer. Draco tragó saliva y levantó la mirada.

-Tomas. – logró que su voz no temblara.

El guardia estaba igual que siempre. Enfundado en un abrigo reglamentario negro que solo conseguía hacerle parecer más escuálido y alto de lo que era. Su cabello castaño claro pulcramente pegado al cráneo, y los rasgos aguileños, duros y angulosos como pedazos de hielo. Su boca estaba tensa en un rictus constante de amargura, sus ojos azules tan vacios como espejos.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.- deslizó en un gesto casi de ternura la capucha de Draco hasta que su rostro estuvo al descubierto. Sus grandes ojos claros mostraban un terror que el mismo había grabado allí a fuego. La visión le produjo una agradable sensación de justicia. Nunca lo admitiría pero si alguno de los dos había echado en falta al otro había sido él.

Había echado de menos el brillo de esos ojos claros inundados de lágrimas, el punto justo en que esa hermosa voz se quebraba incapaz de emitir ni un grito más, el modo en que su cuerpo se adaptaba al suyo cuando ya había dejado de luchar.

Draco era un mortífago, un asesino, una criatura de lo más vil y despreciable, y el hijo de un monstruo. Pero a veces el sabor más horrible podía tener el aspecto más dulce y apetitoso. Draco era como una fruta podrida cubierta de caramelo y azúcar escarchado, de cremosísima nata fresca y algodón de azúcar. Todo delicada dulzura encubriendo un veneno corrosivo y ulcerante.

-Yo…- Draco sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero su voz se quebró y sus ojos empezaron a inundarse. Últimamente no hacía más que llorar.

Tomas asintió levemente, imperturbable.

-Llorar está bien, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por todas las personas que has hecho sufrir. – Acarició su mejilla con dedos largos como patas de araña. Una de las lágrimas se deslizó hasta dar con su yema, la levantó y la miró por un momento. Casi parecía de verdad.

Draco comenzó a temblar más violentamente, ya no solo de frío, con la mirada prendida en el rostro de Tomas, deseando más que cualquier otra cosa cerrar los ojos, pero incapaz de atreverse a hacerlo. Recordaba muy bien las lecciones aprendidas los últimos siete años, y un par de semanas apartado de su amo no iba a hacerlo olvidarlas. Y aunque había rogado infinitamente no tener que volver a necesitarlas, ahora mismo no podía evitar seguirlas al pie de la letra.

Lo que entrañaba no apartar la mirada de él, no importaba si su garganta se estaba desgarrando por los gritos, o si apenas lograba mantenerse consciente, sus pupilas no debían apartarse de él, hacerlo equivaldría a agravar mucho, muchísimo más su situación.

-Parece que no has olvidado lo que te enseñe.- dijo desapasionadamente.- Eso está bien, me habría decepcionado lo contrario.- Se llevó una mano al bolsillo, su mirada tan fría sin apartase de la suya.- Me ha costado dar contigo lejos de alguno de ellos. El Lord Dementor te vigila bien. No le culpo, hay muy pocos que puedan ver más allá de esa cara tan bonita tuya.- Sacó la varita. Draco se pegó cuanto pudo a la puerta.- Pero yo si sé lo que hay debajo. Eres como tu padre. Una criatura oscura y repugnante.- apoyó la punta de madera en su garganta.- Y la única razón por la que no te he matado todavía es porque alguien como tú no merece ese alivio.- Sus últimas palabras contenían tanto odio que podrían haber sido de ácido.

Draco quería gritar que era inocente. Él no había elegido ser marcado, él no había elegido ser hijo de Lucius, ni había matado a nadie, y de hecho tampoco había hecho nunca nada que fuera más allá de los insultos y alguna pequeña crueldad, más fruto de su orgullo y una actitud infantil, que hacía mucho que había superado, que de ninguna otra cosa. Pero sabía que no serviría de nada ahora, como no había servido de nada hacía siete años. Al menos ahora sabía lo suficiente para estarse calladito y no provocar a su torturador.

La varita levantó delicadamente su barbilla y los labios de Tomas rozaron los suyos. Fue muy suave y tierno, como una caricia. A veces el guardia podía ser odiosamente dulce. Draco sintió nauseas. Se quedó un momento labios contra labios.

-Sé que no puedo tocarte, porque el cabrón del Lord Dementor matará a Henry si lo hago.- murmuró en su boca.- Pero tarde o temprano se cansará de ti, o le harás enfadar lo suficiente. Y cuando retiré su protección yo estaré allí, no lo olvides.- se apartó del tembloroso joven.- Los asesinos siempre reciben su merecido.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse fundiéndose con las sombras del pasillo.

-Esto ha sido un recordatorio.- el tenue sonido de su voz en la distancia y sus pasos alejándose fueron lo último que percibió de él.

Pasaron un par de minutos con Draco inmóvil, sus piernas estaban débiles y el mareo había vuelto con toda su fuerza. Logró enderezarse a base de pura fuerza de voluntad. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que regresar al refugio del almacén.

Sentía que si no seguía adelante, dejaría de funcionar y se derrumbaría como un castillo de arena.

Lentamente, un paso delante de otro, echó a caminar.

Solo había una cosa manteniéndolo entero, el recuerdo de Potter.

Lo único, la única cosa en su maltrecho y casi totalmente derruido corazón que no había sido corrompido de una manera u otra. Harry era tan amable y puro… la única cosa totalmente buena que quedaba en su existencia.

Llegar hasta el almacén había sido pura agonía. Tenía tanto frío… el miedo se enroscaba en su estómago como una serpiente que pretendiese devorarlo por dentro. Los recuerdos amenazaban con adueñarse de su mente y hacerlo vomitar.

Pero pensar en esos ojos verdes consiguió darle la fuerza para finalmente llegar hasta la puerta y hacer girar el picaporte.

- ¡Hey! Me tenías preocupado. ¿Dónde estabas?

La voz del auror llenó de alivio a Draco cuyas piernas finalmente dieron de sí. Los rápidos reflejos del auror intervinieron lanzándolo como una pantera hacia adelante. El poderoso abrazo de Harry se cerró en torno a él un instante antes de chocar contra el suelo.

-Lo siento.- dijo ahogadamente contra la tela de su camisa.- me han fallado las fuerzas.

El auror lo levantó sin dificultad, como si de una dama se tratara, llevándolo hasta la "cama".

-No pasa nada. Pero no deberías haber salido si te encontrabas mal. Podría haberte visto alguien. ¿Por qué saliste?- estaba perplejo y preocupado, el pequeño parecía estar temblando. ¡Estaba helado! Cuidadosamente lo acercó a su cuerpo refugiándolo contra su pecho y envolviéndolo con los pliegues de su abrigo.

-Quería respirar aire fresco.-

-La próxima vez espérame. Iré contigo. Merlín estás helado.- apoyó la barbilla en su coronilla y comenzó a frotarle la espalda.

Un suspiró escapó de los labios de Draco. Era tan agradable. El calor de Harry era de una clase que más que el cuerpo caldeaba el corazón. Se sentía tan bien….

Levantó la mirada, los ojos verdes parecían preocupados. "¿Por mí?" Se encontró sonriendo levemente. ¿Cómo podía ser que este cabeza de chorlito consiguiera hacerle sentir mucho mejor que su mejor amigo?

Era realmente un misterio.

Lo miró más detenidamente.

Aunque quizás no lo fuera tanto. Ese pelo inpeinable tan suave como plumas, su fuerza, no solo física o mágica, ese magnetismo indefinible que te envolvía como un manto de seguridad. Esos increíbles ojos verdes en los que podría hundirse, esos labios tan carnosos…

Y entonces sucedió.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sus labios rozaron los de Harry.

Y entonces ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

El primer contacto de piel contra piel.

Los recorrió un escalofrío como miles de alitas de mariposa acariciando sus nervios. Sendos suspiros escaparon de sus labios.

Un relampagueo de magia los envolvió como electricidad estática.

Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Los labios de Harry presionaron suavemente los de Draco, que se abrieron sin ningún otro gesto. Entreabriéndose con la timidez de quien no sabe muy bien qué hacer. Esto no era como todas esas veces en que había sido forzado. Esto era un gesto elegido por sí mismo, un ofrecimiento que no había hecho a nadie nunca antes. Y Harry supo tratarlo como tal.

Su lengua se deslizó entre ellos para acariciar la punta de la suya, instándole a jugar, a ir en su busca. Draco rió levemente, le hacía cosquillas. ¿Cuánto hacía que no reía de verdad? Siguió la lengua de Harry hasta su propia boca. Se acariciaron la una a la otra, bebiendo cada uno la saliva del otro.

Las manos de Harry se enroscaron en su cintura y se deslizaron por sus muslos, acariciando, explorando a través de la tela de la túnica. Draco suspiró atrayendo al auror por el cabello, acariciando la curva de su nuca y enroscando los dedos en la maraña imposible de su oscura cabellera.

Y en todo el tiempo la magia parecía palpitar cada vez más fuerte y más constantemente. Una melodía perfecta, una sinfonía inigualable. Un encontrarse de lenguas y manos, y cuerpos que se buscaban a través de la tela.

Draco cayó hacia atrás sobre los jergones apilados, y Harry lo siguió cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Besándose como si no hubiese mañana, y quizás aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía no lo había.

Harry deslizó las manos bajo la tela de la túnica, levantándola y enroscándola hasta que quedó entorno a la cintura de Viely y pudo observar la esbelta perfección de sus largas piernas, y el vello casi traslucido, suave como seda, que cubría la cavidad entre sus muslos, donde descansaba su tesoro más preciado, ahora medio henchido por el placer.

-No llevas ropa interior.- susurró medio perplejo, la respiración profunda y sensual.

-No…no llevo.- susurró apenas, sonrojado de una mezcla adictiva de vergüenza y placer. Entreabrió levemente los muslos, casi involuntariamente.

Las manos de Harry los acariciaron y los enroscaron en torno a su cintura. Draco gimió al sentir el roce del abrigo del auror en la sensible piel. Harry sonrió levemente.

Las delicadas manos de Viely se deslizaron bajo su camisa acariciando los pezones que se irguieron en el acto. Impacientemente el auror se sacó la camisa y la arrojó a una esquina sin preocuparse en absoluto de donde caía.

La piel estaba bronceada por el sol, dorada y expandida sobre un torso tan definido, amplio y atlético, que en comparación el suyo no era más que piel demasiado pálida sobre huesos finos como los de un pájaro, y sintió vergüenza de que Harry pudiera verlo.

Se retorció levemente bajo el peso del auror, era como estar cubierto por una manta bajo un hechizo de calor demasiado elevado, era demasiado, y era muy poco, y atrajo aún más al auror enroscándolo con sus piernas y sus brazos. Su miembro quedó presionado contra la pelvis de Harry y su propio miembro duro encerrado por la tela de los pantalones. El gemido que fue arrancado de sus labios fue casi como una súplica.

-Quiero hacerte mío.- la voz ronca de deseo de Harry lo paralizó por un momento.

Tenía miedo. Aquellas palabras nunca habían presagiado nada bueno. Pero la magia entorno a ellos era como un susurro que lo instaba a seguir, y los ojos de ese verde tan intenso estaban tan llenos y brillantes… no sabía de qué. O más bien no quiso saberlo. No estaba preparado aún para admitir algo tan grande e intenso como eso, aun cuando su corazón pareció volverse loco en su pecho y querer abandonarlo. Y su respiración se hizo tan entrecortada que por un momento temió no ser capaz de responder.

-Hazme tuyo.- las palabras abandonaron sus labios un instante después.

Y eso fue todo lo que hizo falta.

Harry quiso quitarle la túnica pero Draco no le dejó, y Harry respeto ese deseo hundiendo el rostro en la curva perfecta de su bajo vientre y quitándose sus propios pantalones junto a los calzoncillos negros.

Lamió la delicada piel con todo el ansia de quien muere de hambre, bajó con la lengua y acarició la extensión de su miembro con la mejilla, tierna y dulcemente.

Draco lo observaba casi sin aliento, dejando escapar gemido tras gemido de incredulidad llena de placer, y cuando el húmedo apéndice empezó a acariciar su entrada y a prepararlo con toda la devoción de un adorador que realiza una plegaria, creyó que se echaría a llorar por la increíble ternura del gesto.

Estaba preparado, húmedo, retorciéndose, suspirando de placer, y lo único, lo único que quería era sentir a Harry dentro de él. Lo necesitaba tanto…

La magia lo estaba enloqueciendo con el delicado susurró de su presencia, le hacía sentir como un gran vacío en su interior que necesitaba ser llenado, que solo Harry podría llenar. Y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

El auror se posicionó sobre su cuerpo. Los bíceps tensos, los cabellos húmedos, la mirada más sexy y depredadora que había visto nunca, lo hipnotizó como una serpiente inmovilizándolo bajo él. Y entonces comenzó a empujar suave y constantemente, penetrándolo, tomándolo, poseyéndolo y llenándolo completamente como no lo había conseguido nadie antes.

Supuso que debería estar asustado, o al menos sentir algo de desagrado por un acto que hasta ahora solo le había traído dolor y humillación. Pero la verdad, la auténtica verdad era que le estaba desgarrando de placer y amor. ¡Merlín! Harry había empezado a moverse.

Embestida tras poderosa embestida. Rozando su centro de placer con cada una de ellas, haciéndolo gemir, gritar, retorcerse desesperadamente. Levantando las caderas a su encuentro cada vez.

Harry parecía un Dios de piel broncínea, brillante, perlada de sudor, que había decidido hacerlo suyo contra cualquier fuerza que intentara impedírselo. Su respiración salía en bocanadas explosivas de aire, sus músculos se contraían y flexionaban como los de un pura sangre en plena carrera. Su mirada era fiera, como una llamarada verde y salvaje. Como el avada kedavra, como un relámpago. Sus labios reclamaron los suyos en un último acto de apasionada posesión, y ambos explotaron en una increíble ola de placer salvaje que fue elevándose, creciendo y aumentando hasta que la magia aulló en sus oídos como un vendaval y resonó en su sangre como un canto de sirena y el semen de Harry inundó sus entrañas como fuego líquido, antes de que la oscuridad los reclamara a ambos.

Ron estaba frustrado, bueno, en realidad bastante más que frustrado. ¿Por qué los malditos elfos domésticos tenían que ser tan cabezotas? A ver, lo único que quería saber era quien había ido llevándose la comida, ¡Y actuaban como si les estuviese preguntando por el secreto de la vida eterna!

Todos callados y con las orejas gachas.

Suspiró resignado, no iba a torturarlos para sacarles información, no era tan cruel, y el verisaterum no funcionaba con otras especies que los humanos…así que sí. Ron estaba muy frustrado.

Dio otra patada al guijarro que había encontrado en el suelo un par de pasillos atrás. Supuestamente estaba buscando a Malfoy, pero a estas alturas empezaba a pensar que el hurón había muerto y que los guardias trataban de encubrirlo de algún modo. El por qué no lo tenía claro, pero no creía que Malfoy hubiese soltado a Fenrrir.

A ver, ¿Quién en su sano juicio suelta a un hombre lobo hambriento, con uno mismo como presa más cercana? A no ser que tuviese una varita, cosa que sabía que no tenía por qué no faltaba ninguna, ni en el almacén ni entre los guardias. Lo que significaba que los guardias querían muerta a Hermione para que no averiguara algo. ¿Pero el qué?

Dio otra patada al guijarro, y se disponía a repetir la jugada cuando torció la esquina del siguiente pasillo.

"¿Pero qué?"

Allí arrodillada en el suelo había una mujer cubierta por un desgastado vestido gris. Por el corte sencillo parecía de sirvienta. Una idea que quedó reforzada por el cubo de agua jabonosa que había a su lado. En la mano tenía un paño con el que estaba frotando el suelo manualmente. Su cabello oscuro era tan corto que apenas le rozaba la mandíbula, y su piel tan pálida que parecía ceniza.

La joven pareció escuchar su sonido de sorpresa y levantó la cabeza.

-¡¿Pansy Parkinson?

La lechuza marrón de mirada digna de Macgonnagal estaba apoyada en una de las perchas de la minúscula lechucería de Azkaban, con un paquetito atado a la pata.

Hermione se acercó para recogerlo, uno de los elfos domésticos le acababa de informar de su llegada, e inmediatamente había decidido ir a por él.

-Buenas Arquímedes. ¿Tienes hambre?- le ofreció algunos dulces para lechuza y mientras los comía del comedero, Hermione desató el paquete y lo devolvió a su tamaño normal con un rápido hechizo.

Macgonagal le había enviado otro libro al parecer, y había una nota adherida al envoltorio de papel marrón.

"Querida Hermione.

Te envío este preciado volumen únicamente debido a la urgencia del trabajo que se os han encargado, y con el pleno convencimiento de que sabrás cuidarlo como se merece. Se trata de un tomo mágico que contiene todos los conocimientos de quien lo creó, y que solo mostrará a quien con el corazón limpio los necesite de verdad. Espero que te resultará de utilidad.

Sinceramente MacGonnagal."

Arrastrada por la curiosidad Hermione rompió el papel del envoltorio.

"Mi Diario" firmado "Godric Griffindor:"

El aliento se le atragantó un momento.

-El diario de Godric Griffindor…

**Continuará.**


	11. Chapter 11 Secretos

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Esta semana estaré de viaje y no tendré internet, así que hasta que vuelva el viernes no podré ponerme a escribir. Por lo que seguramente no subiré nada hasta el domingo, o el lunes siguiente. Ya lo siento. Por otra parte esto se va poniendo caliente. La cosa está que arde. Y por supuesto, como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestro sreviews, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Vosotros sois los que me animáis a seguir adelante. Estaré ansiosa de saber que os parece este capítulo ya que, en muchos aspectos es la piedra angular de este fic. Besos a todos. **

-Murtilla: Me alegra verte tan animada ^^ Sip, el malvado de Tomas le ha hecho cosas terribles a Draco que vil. En cuanto a si el Lord Dementor tiene algo que ver con Draco estando convirtiéndose en uno… bueno, quizás este capítulo te disipe alguna duda. Por otra parte muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me animáis muchísimo. ^^

-Kalhisto Azula: Yo estoy genial ^^ Bueno, un poco cansada por el trabajo, pero tiro para adelante sin problemas. Escribiendo como loca, ju, ju, ju. XD ¿Y tú qué tal? Espero que este capítulo te encante tanto como el anterior. ^^ Estaré esperando tu review con ilusión.

-Alexander Malfoy Black: Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. ^^ Deseando como siempre saber qué te parece y encantada de que el anterior te gustara y de que mi nueva manera de describir te haya parecido buena. A ver qué opinas de este capítulo. También estoy contenta porque al parecer conseguí que se le entendiera un poco más a Draco. Gracias, si no me lo hubiera dicho alguien habría empezado a preocuparme. ^^ Y sí, Hermione ha destapado algo…Wuahahahaha (risa maligna) Estaré esperando tu review, no sé si la historia se entiende muy bien ni si tiene sentido, a ver a ti que te parece.

-Dark: Hola ^^ Me alegra ver que estás bien y leyendo. En lo que me has comentado de los guardias no temas, solo Tomas se estaba aprovechando de él, aunque aún no puedo decirte porqué, tendrás que esperar. En lo que a Hermione se refiere, si, la muy lista ha averiguado algo vital. A ver qué te parece. ^^ En cuanto al Lord Dementor….cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado se va a armar una buena, te lo aseguro. Esto está a pùntito de explotar. Lee y dime qué te parece, que tus reviews son tan entusiastas que me empujan a escribir casi en el acto. ^^

-Joahnpotter: Hola nueva lectora ^^ Me ha animado un montón tu review. (Casi me sonrojo al leerlo) Aquí está el nuevo capítulo qué espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores. En cuanto a porqué Harry no le ve la cara a Draco, es efectivamente, por la capucha. Ya que al ser una parte integrante de Draco se queda en su sitio a no ser que alguien la retire. Como si estuviera adherida a su cabeza. Y no, lo siento, pero no sigo el linaje original de Rowling, me he pegado una inventada que no veas, jejeje, espero que no te desagrade. Lee y cuéntame que te parece, estoy deseando saberlo.

Y ahora.

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 11- Secretos.**

_Su respiración salía en bocanadas explosivas de aire, sus músculos se contraían y flexionaban como los de un pura sangre en plena carrera. Su mirada era fiera, como una llamarada verde y salvaje. Como el avada kedavra, como un relámpago. Sus labios reclamaron los suyos en un último acto de apasionada posesión, y ambos explotaron en una increíble ola de placer salvaje que fue elevándose, creciendo y aumentando hasta que la magia aulló en sus oídos como un vendaval y resonó en su sangre como un canto de sirena y el semen de Harry inundó sus entrañas como fuego líquido, antes de que la oscuridad los reclamara a ambos._

Despertar aquella mañana fue como volver a descubrir la vida. Cada pequeño detalle a su alrededor tenía un brillo nuevo, una mayor definición y un encanto poderoso que lo hacían desear vivir como no lo había deseado en años.

Quizás a lo largo de su existencia en Azkaban, lenta y progresivamente, sin casi darse cuenta, había ido perdiendo las ganas de luchar, y el deseo de seguir adelante se había ido mermando hasta hacerse, simplemente, el ansia primordial de supervivencia que tenía todo ser vivo. De modo que al final ya casi le había dejado de importar la vida como tal.

Pero aquella noche, de alguna manera, estando entre los brazos de Harry, sintiendo su calor, su deseo,…todo lo que era él, había encontrado algo por lo que realmente merecía la pena vivir. Alguien que había conseguido que incluso estando maldito, y encerrado en aquel infierno. Incluso habiendo perdido todo lo que era suyo, en muchos más niveles de lo que solo lo físico podría abarcar, sintiese, que muy a pesar de todo, podía ser feliz. Harry había conseguido durante unas horas hacerlo sentir real y absolutamente feliz. Y eso era algo por lo que merecía la pena seguir adelante.

Giró sobre su espalda con una sonrisa en los labios, y sin abrir los ojos extendió el brazo esperando encontrar el cálido cuerpo del auror, pero su mano solo encontró mantas que aún conservaban la tibieza de su piel.

Perplejo, lentamente, abrió los ojos.

-¿Harry?- susurró a penas, aún medio en las garras del sueño. Las mantas revueltas estaban vacías a su lado. Se incorporó con el corazón en un puño y miró a su alrededor, el auror no estaba en la habitación. Tragó saliva tratando de no preocuparse, había miles de razones por las que habría tenido que salir. ¿No?

Una vocecilla rabiosa, que reconoció como su orgullo, empezó a gritarle que nada justificaba que su pareja se largara de la cama la mañana siguiente a su primera noche juntos sin darle ni una explicación. Y estaba empezando a enfadarse cuando vio una hoja doblada sobre la almohada. Prácticamente la arrancó del sitio en su prisa por cogerla.

Tomó aire temblorosamente y sonrió al reconocer la letra del auror. No le había olvidado después de todo.

"Para Viely" Estaba escrito con su característico desorden en sencilla tinta negra sobre una hoja de pergamino tan blanco, que debía de haberlo conjurado especialmente para él. Pasó el dedo sobre el papel suavemente, sintiéndose cálido y casi atolondrado de alegría. Desplegó la nota:

"Viely, no podrás ni imaginarte cuantas veces he reescrito esta nota antes de conseguir una medio decente."- Sonrió imaginando al auror todo frustrado con el papel que estaba sosteniendo- "La verdad es que empecé a escribir solo para decirte que he tenido que irme a seguir con la investigación, y que volveré está tarde. (Dormías tan profundamente que no quise despertarte.) Pero cuando cogí la pluma descubrí un millar de cosas que decirte. Tantas que todo acabó en un lío incomprensible. Hice varios intentos más con el mismo resultado. ¿Porqué será tan difícil? Al final he decidido que lo mejor será hacerlo lo más sencillo posible, si no, no acabaría de escribir esto jamás." Sabía que habría habido una sonrisa en los labios de Harry al escribirlo.- "Te quiero."- Esas dos palabras hicieron, que por un momento, el mundo se inclinara vertiginosamente. "Harry…me quiere." Su corazón dio un salto, las mejillas se le arrebolaron. "Harry me quiere." Su respiración se aceleró, sus ojos se agrandaron. "¡Harry me quiere!" Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, apretó el papel contra su pecho. "¡HARRY ME QUIERE!" Se dobló sobre sí mismo y comenzó a llorar abiertamente de alegría. Sintió el casi irresistible impulso de correr en su busca para decirle que el también…

"Le …quiero." Su corazón vibró al admitir finalmente lo que había estado tratando de evadir. "Estoy enamorado. Enamorado de Harry." Se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando las palabras.

-Le amo. – murmuró débil, quebradamente. Aquello lo cambiaba todo. Harry odiaba las mentiras. ¡Merlín, si hasta le había pedido al sombrero seleccionador que lo pusiera en griffindor rehuyendo slytherin! "Si descubre que le he estado engañando… me odiara. No, él ya me odia. Si se entera será mucho, mucho peor, no querrá volver a saber nada de mí. ¡Jamás!" Tragó convulsamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡No podía perderlo! No lo soportaría. Sabía que si veía una sola vez la chispa del odio en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, se haría pedazos. Hasta ahora había aguantado gracias a Blaise, a Pansy, y a su inquebrantable decisión de seguir adelante. Pero ahora que había encontrado a Harry, y finalmente había admitido lo que sentía, él se había convertido en el centro de todo su mundo. Si le dejaba, si lo apartaba de sí, ya no podría volver a resistir como antes. Se quebraría como una figura de cristal que choca contra el suelo.

Solo le quedaba una salida.

"Tengo…tengo que contarle la verdad."

La sala de los guardias estaba bacía a excepción de ella. Henry y Tomas supuestamente en sus habitaciones. Y Ron y Harry investigando.

La luz de la chimenea era la única fuente de iluminación, las llamas naranjas danzaban alegremente creando juegos cambiantes de luces y sombras sobre el libro que sostenía.

"El Diario de Godric Griffindor."

Hermione llevaba ya un rato sentada en su jergón delante de la chimenea. Observando el grueso tomo y meditando si debería, o no, intentar leerlo. Leer el diario de alguien no parecía ético. Pero por otra parte quizás contuviera la información que necesitaba. Y de todos modos Macgonagal la había juzgado digna de la responsabilidad. Aunque aún permanecía el asunto de que el diario no era de ella. Frunció el ceño determinadamente.

"Está bien. Solo leeré lo que necesite y evitaré todo lo que parezca demasiado personal. Además Macgonagal dijo que solo alguien digno podría leerlo. Si Griffindor puso ese hechizo, seguramente ya sabría que su diario iba a ser leído. Por lo que en realidad no estaré invadiendo su intimidad ¿No?" Agarró la tapa y antes de cambiar de opinión lo abrió.

-Una hoja en blanco…- miró el papel amarilleado por el tiempo. Allí no había nada escrito. O no lo había hasta hacía un instante. Lentamente una elegante letra dorada comenzó a aparecer en la página, como escrita por una mano invisible.

-"Buenas noches Hermione."

Mione se sobresalto. Aquello se parecía demasiado al diario horrocrux de Voldemort.

-"Ja,ja,ja. No soy un horrocrux. Solo un libro con bastante más inteligencia que el resto."

-¿Me estás leyendo la mente?- no sabía si sentirse ultrajada o fascinada por la complejidad del objeto.

-"Solo tus pensamientos superficiales. Y antes de que me hagas más preguntas, quizás deberías pensar en el sombrero seleccionador y su inteligencia. ¿No creerías que ese fue el único objeto sintiente que hizo Godric verdad?"

Hermione lo medito durante un momento. No parecía percibirse en él ningún tipo de magia oscura, y además se lo había mandado Macgonagal.

Asintió.

-Está bien te creo. Eres un libro con inteligencia propia.

-"Creado por Godric Griffindor para proteger sus memorias."

Hermione enarcó una ceja.

-Un poco engreído ¿No?

-"… bueno. Es que no suelo tener muchas oportunidades de hablar con nadie."

Mione enarcó aún más la ceja.

-"Está bien, está bien. Supongo que querías saber algo ¿No?"

La auror asintió. ¿Qué preguntar primero? Decidió empezar por aquello que más le había llamado la atención los últimos días.

-¿Podrías hablarme sobre los dementores? Toda la información que he encontrado está incompleta. Cualquier ayuda sería de agradecer.

La página permaneció en blanco unos instantes.

-"…No te andas con chiquitas ¿E? Está bien, he visto que tu curiosidad es sincera y que en tu corazón no albergas más que buenas intenciones. Así que te lo contaré."

Mione observó atónita, sin perder detalle, como lentamente se iba desenrollando ante ella la historia de los dementores, del Lord oscuro que los lideraba, y de cómo se perdió todo conocimiento sobre ellos.

"Al principio de la sociedad de los magos, siglos antes de que naciera mi creador, toda la gran población de brujas y hechiceros estaba empezando a tomar la forma que acabaría teniendo. Y con la elección popular del primer líder, que más tarde sería conocido como el primer ministro de magia, surgieron también las primeras leyes y normas, y el inicio de lo que sería el ministerio.

La magia es un gran poder que requiere una gran responsabilidad. El líder y su consejo sabían que sin un castigo a temer, habría muchos magos que no tendrían reparos en utilizar este don para cometer delitos monstruosos.

Así que buscaron un castigo tan terrible, tan espantoso, que disuadiría a cualquiera de tales intenciones.

Nadie sabe muy bien como se creó. Pero si que fue lo que acabó por surgir de aquella búsqueda.

La maldición del Dementor.

Quizás no lo sepas, pero antiguamente se creía que la magia, el alma de un mago, pasaba a otro cuerpo cuando moría. Renacía y se iba reencarnando una y otra vez. No los recuerdos ni las vivencias, claro, pero su esencia mágica. Así era como explicaban el nacimiento de muggleborns. Cuando no había ningún bebe mágico libre, la esencia mágica buscaba otro receptáculo apropiado. Y así un mago aunque muriera seguiría existiendo para siempre en un ciclo interminable de nacimientos y muertes.

Por eso la maldición de Dementor es un castigo tan terrible.

Esta maldición es el origen de las criaturas conocidas como dementores. Reservada solo para los criminales más oscuros y corruptos, para aquellos cuya esencia había quedado tan manchada que ni siquiera renacer podría limpiarla.

Es una maldición que atrapa la esencia del mago y literalmente la funde con su carne. Lo convierte en una única entidad incapaz de morir. Atrapada para siempre en un infierno en vida. El cuerpo se retuerce y corrompe reflejando aquella mancha que corroe el espíritu. Pierdes la capacidad de hacer magia, porque tu esencia ya no te responde atrapada en tu propia carne. Te posee un aura de terror y espanto que hace que la gente te tema y rehúya, que te vean como un monstruo. Su pánico es tal que tus palabras solo les llegan como siseos aterradores, dejándote por siempre solo. Acompañado únicamente por aquellos que son como tú. Teniendo que verte a diario y recordar, merced a tu deformada apariencia, los delitos cometidos. Sabiendo que jamás serás libre de ello, pues no puedes morir.

Esta nueva criatura solo comía una cosa, almas. Solo cuando devoraban una de ellas se sentían de nuevo vivos, acompañados, y su soledad se desvanecía durante unos instantes. Devoraban recuerdos felices para sustituir aquellos que ellos jamás podrían tener. Causando en la víctima una angustia tan terrible que perdían la cordura. Extendiendo la frialdad de su muerte en vida a todo su alrededor.

Irónicamente lo único capaz de espantarlos eran las formas físicas de dichos recuerdos. Los patronus. Su pureza les causaba la angustia de recordar sus propios recuerdos felices perdidos.

El líder y su consejo fueron muy listos. No solo estaban castigando a los magos oscuros, dando ejemplo a toda la gente. Si no que además habían creado al guardián perfecto. Una criatura temible e incansable, cuyo alimento podía emplearse también como castigo. Tu alma devorada por uno de ellos. Un castigo considerado algo más deseable que convertirte en uno de ellos. Pues tu esencia mágica escapaba intocable para buscar una nueva reencarnación.

Crearon un artefacto que les permitía controlarlos y los confinaron a un único lugar en el mundo. Azkaban. Que desde ese momento se convirtió en la prisión del mundo mágico, y su lugar más aterrador.

Siglos más tarde llegó el tiempo de mi creador, Godric Griffindor. Godric era un mago muy poderoso de una gran bondad. Tenía buenos amigos, una esposa que lo amaba y dos hijos a los que quería con el alma. Griever y Garta. Dos chicos que poseían el gran potencial mágico y el valor de su padre. Dos jóvenes que lo hacían llenarse de orgullo.

Pero…

El poder en grandes medidas puede corromper, y Griever y Garta lo tenían todo. Poder, dinero, nobleza, la admiración de todos.

Pero Griever quería más. Y comenzó a buscar en la magia oscura la manera de ser aún más poderoso. Con su alquimia e investigación desarrolló un ritual que le permitía absorber la esencia mágica de otros. Mató a su madre en la realización de este terrible ritual oscuro, casi logró la muerte de su hermano, y de haberlo conseguido hubiera tenido el poder suficiente para vencer a su padre, devorar su magia y acabar convirtiéndose en el mago más poderoso y oscuro jamás nacido. Sin embargo Garta, aunque no pudo salvar a su madre, herido y casi a las puertas de la muerte, logró llegar hasta Godric y advertirle.

Grandísimo fue el dolor de Griffindor al saber en qué monstruo se había convertido su hijo. Pero aún mayor era su sentido del deber. Encontró a Griever, ocultó en un nido de oscuridad que se había creado en las entrañas del que había sido su hogar. Lo retó.

La batalla fue terrible. Hizo abrirse la tierra y relampaguear los cielos, surgieron columnas de fuego como gigantes embravecidos, olas monstruosas, rayos que lo calcinaban todo a su paso. .. Pero finalmente Godric fue el vencedor.

Su sentido de la justicia hizo que lo entregara ante el ministro para ser juzgado justamente por sus delitos.

Griever fue condenado a la maldición del dementor.

Su propio padre la pronunció ante el consejo de magos. Aunque había lágrimas en sus ojos, la voz de Godric nunca titubeo mientras tejía con su magia el destino de su hijo.

Pero incluso como dementor el poder de Griever era tal, que logró sobreponerse mínimamente a la maldición. Reteniendo como única característica humana su voz.

El ministerio vio esto como una manera aún más efectiva de manejar a los dementores, teniendo así a un intérprete capaz de comunicarse con ambos bandos. Poco tardó el nuevo monstruo en apoderarse del liderazgo de las terribles criaturas. ¿Quién había pues entre ellos más poderoso, o más oscuro que él?

Así nació el Lord Dementor. El último de los dementores.

Después de aquello Godric se decidió a acabar con aquella maldición. Porque muy y a pesar de todo. Aun amaba a su hijo, y hubiera querido que tuviera la oportunidad de volver a renacer. Aún si su alma estaba manchada, creía que podría haberse limpiado de haber tenido una segunda oportunidad. Oportunidad que no habían tenido ninguno de los dementores.

Su razonamiento, presentado ante el consejo, junto con una larga campaña que puso al mundo mágico a su favor, además del peso de su nombre, hicieron que finalmente la maldición del dementor fuera prohibida.

Toda información sobre ella eliminada.

Los pocos textos que la detallaban, pertenecientes, como no, al ministerio, destruidos. Se había decidido hacerla desaparecer totalmente, pues, ¿Quien aseguraba que algo tan terrible no pudiese, algún día, caer en malas manos?

Así es como con el tiempo y la prohibición que impedía escribir nada sobre ella, todo conocimiento de su existencia se olvidó. Y los dementores empezaron a ser vistos como criaturas oscuras propias, sin ningún origen humano."

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse. ¡Acababa de ser obsequiada con una información que había permanecido perdida durante siglos! Pero había algo que de repente le había venido a la memoria.

-¿Entonces qué es el dementor blanco?

-"Un dementor blanco es un alguien bajo la maldición. Alguien que se está convirtiendo en uno."

Mione tenía un terrible presentimiento.

-¿Es necesaria sangre para realizar la maldición?

-"Si. La sangre de alguien con un fuerte lazo con la víctima. Un familiar, o…

-O tú mejor amigo.

"El dementor blanco es Malfoy."

**Continuará.**


	12. Chapter 12 Roto

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Hola ^^ Ya he vuelkto de mi viaje y como prometí aquí está el capítulo 12, me he dado toda la prisa que he podido para acabarlo en tres días, pero me gusta bastante como ha quedado. Y sí, ya he empezado con el drama ¡Wuaahahahaha! Que malísima que soy. XD Espero que os guste. Estoy impaciente por leer vuestros reviews, ya que es gracias a vosotros que sigo aquí con ganas de seguir está historia y llevarla a término como sea. ^^ Así que si me estáis leyendo y no me habéis reviewado aún, hacedlo, por favor, para mí es muy importante, me desanimo cada vez que veo que la gente se desanima con mi historia. Aprecio la crítica constructiva y me esforzaré por mejorar aún más, prometido. ^^ MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A MIS MARABILLOSOS LECTORES QUE TANTO ME HABEIS ANIMADO Y BESOS A TODOS. **

**-**Joahnpotter: Hola ^^ Muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad que consigues que me pase el resto del día sonriendo cada vez que leo uno de tus comentarios. XD

Pero soy muy consciente de que aún tengo muchísimo que mejorar, veo mis fics favoritos y me doy cuenta de que aún me queda mucho por delante, pero me esforzaré muchísimo para no decepcionar a nadie. ^^

Si, pasaste muy cerca con lo de Griffindor y de hecho rozas bastante los secretos de mi fic, aunque todavía tengo sorpresas en la manga. Ju,ju,ju. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. Estoy deseando saber qué te parece.

-Alexander Malfoy Black: Hola de nuevo ^^ De verdad que verte aquí cada vez que escribo algo nuevo me pone la moral por las nubes. Muchísimas gracias por seguir aquí, leyendo y comentando esta historia mía. Es fantástico que siempre te des cuenta de las pequeñas sutilezas, cómo que Draco no se dio cuenta de lo que perdía hasta que lo recuperó, y valoro muchísimo tu opinión. Me alegró saber que cada vez estás más interesado, y espero haber logrado con este capítulo interesarte aún más. Dimelo tú, a ver si lo he logrado o no. XD

-Dark: Buenas, ^^ ya regresé de mi viaje. Me lo he pasado genial y he vuelto con las pilas cargadas para seguir escribiendo. XD Me alegra que mi idea para la creación de los dementores te haya gustado y parecido interesante, me comí bastante la cabeza con ella antes de empezar el fic, y para mi es una alegría que al final haya resultado coherente. Por lo del ritual, te prometo que más adelante lo voy a describir con pelos y señales, ya verás. ^^ De cómo Blaise se vampirizó también lo contaré, en cuanto a si podrán, o no librarse de la maldición no te lo voy a contar, tendrás que leerlo más adelante, jujuju. (Risita maligna) XD Estoy ansiosa por saber qué te parece este capítulo, u comentario con el anterior me animó un montón, nunca me habías escrito tanto. Me sorprendió y me dejo realmente feliz.

-Murtilla: Hola de nuevo ^^ ¡Me encanta tu entusiasmo! Lo único, que sintiéndolo mucho no puedo destaparte los secretos que me pides, los tendrás que leer, eso sí, prometo que merecerá la pena la espera. ^^ Yo estaré aquí escribiendo y deseando leer tus reviews. Corre que estoy esperando ansiosa. ^^

-Hohenheim: Hola largo tiempo perdida amiga. ^^ Ya pensaba que no te volvería a ver por aquí, que susto. XD Me alegra saber que tu también as empezado un fic nuevo, a ver si me paso por tu página y lo leo. ^^ No te agobies, seguro que te sale genial, tod es ponerle esfuerzo.

Por otra parte me alegra un montón que creas que mi fic va bien y que es interesante. Ojala que te siga gustando y te vea más por aquí^^ Estaré esperando tus reviews.

Y ahora.

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 12- Roto.**

_Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse. ¡Acababa de ser obsequiada con una información que había permanecido perdida durante siglos! Pero había algo que de repente le había venido a la memoria._

_-¿Entonces qué es el dementor blanco?_

_-"Un dementor blanco es un alguien bajo la maldición. Alguien que se está convirtiendo en uno."_

_Mione tenía un terrible presentimiento._

_-¿Es necesaria sangre para realizar la maldición?_

_-"Si. La sangre de alguien con un fuerte lazo con la víctima. Un familiar, o…_

_-O tú mejor amigo._

_"El dementor blanco es Malfoy."_

La sensación de piel contra piel todavía lo acompañaba mientras caminaba a través de los oscuros pasillos silenciosos de las primeras horas de la mañana.

No podía parar de revivir cada instante de la noche anterior. De la locura de besos, de dedos que se hundían en carne suave como seda, de miembros enredados en sábanas viejas, de alientos mezclándose, del olor a polvo, a sudor y a sexo.

Pero más que nada, más brillantemente que ninguna otra cosa, recordaba la confianza, la timidez y la ternura con que Viely se le había entregado.

Se había aferrado a él como si Harry fuera la única cosa que lo mantuviera a flote. Había buscado sus labios con la timidez de un principiante, entregado su cuerpo con la seguridad absoluta de un loco… o de un enamorado.

Y había conseguido lo que nadie antes. Había sacudido a Harry hasta sus mismos huesos.

No podía decirse que el auror hubiera tenido una escasa vida sexual.

Cuando ya no podía aguantar la soledad de su cama, siempre había alguien dispuesto a llenarla. Normalmente una salida a algún club nocturno era más que suficiente para el propósito. Nunca le faltaban ofrecimientos.

Pero desde que dejara a Ginny casi cinco años atrás, nadie le había vuelto a interesar de esa manera. E incluso la relación con Ginny había sido más de amor filial que del amor que podría esperarse sentir por una pareja. Precisamente esa era la razón por la que al final le había explicado que lo suyo no podría funcionar.

Durante un tiempo había buscado a otra persona. Alguien por quien pudiera sentir algo más que deseo y un interés superficial. Pero todas las personas con las que había estado habían resultado una decepción.

La gran mayoría no se molestaban en intentar conocerle.

Casi todos creían que sabían todo lo que tenían que saber de él gracias a haber leído afanosamente, cualquier artículo de prensa relacionado con el chico que sobrevivió.

Muchos solo estaban interesados en su dinero, su fama o su apariencia.

Y los pocos que no, parecían querer compadecerlo por haber tenido que cargar con un destino tan duro sin elección ninguna. Esos eran los que más le molestaban. Porque si había algo que Harry no necesitaba era ser tratado como una criatura frágil y delicada.

Si algo había aprendido de su vida era precisamente a cuidar de sí mismo y de otros. Al fin y al cabo todo el mundo mágico había esperado que los salvara. Y ha día de hoy en su trabajo de auror se le exigía exactamente lo mismo.

Y le encantaba.

Saber que estaba ayudando a gente, que había menos criminales en el mundo gracias a él, menos dolor y sufrimiento para otros, lo llenaba. Le hacía sentir bien y útil. Le daba sentido a su vida.

Y hasta ahora había existido para eso. Pero había sido una felicidad vaga. Incompleta.

Harry podía ser capaz de morir por quien lo necesitase. Pero nunca había sentido la necesidad de vivir por nadie.

Hasta anoche.

Cuando Viely se le había entregado por completo.

Aquella criatura tan delicada y frágil, resquebrajada y casi completamente rota, se había aferrado a él como si Harry fuese lo único en el mundo que lo mantuviese entero.

Como si él fuese el centro de su existencia.

Le había confiado su propia vida, ligándola con la de él del modo más sensual y erótico que había experimentado jamás.

Y esa extraña sensación, ese fuego salvaje, esa necesidad implacable de protegerlo que lo había estado consumiendo desde que lo viera por vez primera en el tejado, se había cristalizado en un único sentimiento que le había dado la vuelta a su mundo sacudiéndolo como un terremoto de potencia titánica.

Se había enamorado.

Cuando sonó la alarma que le indicaba que debía ir a trabajar, había necesitado de cada átomo de su voluntad para apartarse, tan silenciosamente como una sombra, de la suavidad tibia de su cuerpo. Quería quedarse, confesarle sus sentimientos, abrazarlo y repetir la increíble experiencia de anoche para no volver a separarse jamás. Pero no podía ignorar sus responsabilidades. No cuando había tanto en juego. Y Viely estaría a salvo en el almacén.

Así que le había escrito una nota.

Unas pocas líneas que había repetido una y otra vez hasta que ya no le quedó tiempo, y acabó por escribir lo más sencillo posible, reservándose sus sentimientos para cuando volviese a su lado por la tarde.

No podía esperar.

* * *

Pansy parpadeó un instante, no del todo segura de lo que estaba viendo:

-¿Wesley?

La voz ligeramente rasposa de Parkinson sacó a Ron de su sorpresa.

Sacó la varita apuntando amenazadoramente a la mujer arrodillada en el suelo, trapo jabonoso en mano.

-¿Se puede saber que haces fuera de tu celda?- todavía no tenía muy claro como se suponía que debería actuar. ¿Debería detenerla para interrogarla más tarde?

-… ¿limpiar?- levantó el trapo en un gesto de duda burlona. Ron enrojeció ligeramente.

-¡No es eso a lo que me refería!- en su afán por no parecer estúpido no se percató de la sombra que se había acercado a su espalda.

-Lo siento muchacho, pero es necesario.

Ron se dio la vuelta cuán rápido pudo.

-¡¿Tomas?

-Imperius.

No lo bastante rápido.

* * *

"El dementor blanco es Malfoy."

Por lo pronto Hermione solo acertó a masajearse las sienes y suspirar. Las múltiples implicaciones de lo que acababa de descubrir estaban formando en su mente un mapa cada vez más macabro. Algo que si lo estudiaba concienzudamente, estaba segura, le daría la identidad del culpable.

"Pero primero necesito un café."

Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir y la cabeza le iba a mil por hora, sin embargo empezaba a sentir los estragos del sueño. Sabía que debería dormir un rato. También sabía que no podría. No mientras toda esa información siguiese rondando su cabeza a la caza de respuestas.

Así que se levantó y se sirvió una taza de café del termo que había encima de la mesa.

Volvió a sentarse ante la chimenea acunando la bebida caliente entre las manos, y sorbiendo de vez en cuando su contenido mientras trataba de que todo aquello cobrase algo de sentido.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose a su espalda hizo que mirara a ver de quien se trataba.

-Buenos días Harry.- El auror parecía exultante. Feliz como no lo había visto en años. Suspiró, detestaba tener que aplastar su buen humor, pero Harry tenía que saber a qué se enfrentaban. Por un momento acertó a preguntarse qué podía haber causado la increíble sonrisa en sus labios, pero preocupaciones más urgentes relegaron el asunto a un segundo plano.

-Buenos días Hermione. Pareces agotada. ¿Estás bien?

Su amiga tenía el pelo revuelto escapándose de su destartalada coleta a diestro y siniestro, ojeras bajo la preocupada mirada y la ropa arrugada. Nada de lo cual era normal en ella.

Se sirvió una taza de café para sí mismo y dio un sorbo mirándola, preocupado, por encima del borde de la taza.

-No, supongo que no. Llevo dos días sin dormir.- sacudió la mano restándole importancia y dio otro sorbo a su propia la taza antes de soltar la bomba- He descubierto que ha sido de Malfoy.

Inmediatamente la atmósfera pareció espesarse con anticipación.

Se sentó en el jergón frente al que Hermione ocupaba. Los instintos de auror alerta. Parecía que por fin iban a conseguir avanzar con aquella locura de investigación.

Mione sacó el diario de la mochila y lo puso en sus manos. La gastada piel roja era suave al tacto, las letras doradas claramente visibles.

-¿El diario de Godric Griffindor?- No pudo si no mirar a su amiga interrogativamente.

-Sí. Me lo envió ayer Macgonnagal. Contiene información muy valiosa… sobre los dementores.- Harry frunció el ceño perplejo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Malfoy con los dementores?-

-Desgraciadamente bastante. - dejó cuidadosamente la taza en el suelo. De repente ya no tenía sed. - El dementor blanco del que me hablaste, ¿recuerdas?-

El asentimiento de Harry fue casi imperceptible.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.- "Sí, recuerdo el tacto de su piel y el sabor de sus labios. La ternura de sus gestos y la perfecta extensión de su vientre."

-El dementor blanco es Malfoy.

Por un momento fue como si no pudiera coger aire.

-¿Estás segura?- en un nivel básico y bastante lejano supo que su voz había sonado bastante tranquila, y se preguntó cómo podía eso ser posible.

-Lamentablemente sí.

Las siguientes palabras de Hermione, la explicación de cómo lo había averiguado, la historia de los dementores, las implicaciones de todo ello… fueron hielo siendo vertido en sus entrañas acompañado de clavos y cristales rotos. Por suerte el helor le dejó insensible a su paso. Todavía no sentía el dolor, eso llegaría más tarde.

Se sentía cómo anestesiado, desconectado del asunto. Todavía no lograba asimilarlo.

Levantó la mano para acallar a su amiga.

-Hermione, basta. –su voz monótona la alarmó.

-¿Harry?- Parecía pálido. Su mirada repentinamente helada le causó escalofríos.

-Tengo que salir un momento. No tardaré.- su voz sonaba muerta, ni siquiera la miró mientras se levantaba e iba hacia la puerta.

Abrió la boca para preguntar…, pero la cerró sin haber dicho nada. Había algo en él que la instaba a dejarlo ir, una advertencia apenas velada.

Cuando finalmente la puerta se cerró a su espalda, el suave sonido sordo le recordó a la tapa de un ataúd que se cierra.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

* * *

Estaba sentado en el montón de jergones que le servían de cama todavía revueltos por el apasionado sexo de la noche anterior. Mirando hacia la puerta, medio deseando, medio temiendo la aparición de Harry.

Draco estaba aterrado.

Se había planteado todas las maneras posibles de contarle la verdad, y lo mirase cómo lo mirase iba a sonar horrible.

"Si, por supuesto que va a sonar horrible. Le he estado engañando durante semanas. ¿Qué esperaba?- se dijo sardónicamente, tratando de darse valor.- Pero Harry tiene muy buen corazón, seguro, seguro que si se lo explicó lo comprenderá. "

Al fin y al cabo era el epítome de la luz por definición, ¿No? Se negaba a pensar en ninguna otra posibilidad. Si lo hacía no sería capaz de hablar.

Sacó la nota y volvió a leerla ávidamente. A lo largo de la mañana ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho esto mismo, memorizando las palabras, saboreándolas en sus labios.

-Ojala ya estuvieses aquí.- Suspiró y volvió a plegar la nota guardándosela.

De repente, como invocado por sus palabras, la puerta se abrió con un quejido oxidado y Harry quedó recortado en el marco.

-¡Harry!- No pudo evitar el pequeño grito, medio de alegría, medio de sorpresa, que escapó de su garganta. Se levantó rápidamente y dio un par de pasos en su dirección.

Casi instantáneamente sintió que algo no iba bien. Se detuvo.

El auror no le estaba respondiendo, no podía verle la cara en la oscuridad del pasillo. No sabía lo que pasaba, pero algo estaba terriblemente mal.

-¿Harry?- La pregunta sonó patéticamente débil incluso a sus oídos.

Finalmente este penetró en el almacén unos pasos, lo suficiente para que la luz de las antorchas le diera en la cara. Una máscara impasible, fría, lo único vivo en ella las ascuas verdes de sus ojos que parecían arder con una llama helada.

-Viely.- la voz sonó dulce, amable, un instante después en sus labios una sonrisa, y solo un segundo más tarde sus brazos extendidos para recibirlo, como si la breve imagen de estatua hubiera sido solo una ilusión momentánea.

Draco se lanzó a sus brazos. No quiso ver la tensión en sus músculos, la leve tirantez de la sonrisa, la casi invisible llama todavía oculta en las profundidades verdes. En ese instante solo quería borrar la escalofriante imagen de su mente.

Se refugió contra su pecho inhalando el agradable olor de su piel, del jabón y el champú con los que se había duchado aquella mañana. Buscando el calor y consuelo que Harry parecía ofrecer siempre con su mera presencia. Pero…lo notaba frío.

-¿Harry?- levantó la mirada.

Sus manos que habían ascendido por su espalda hasta acariciarle la nuca a través de la tela de la capucha…tiraron.

El tejido se deslizó sin resistencia sobre su cabeza y calló hasta su espalda. El cabello le rozó los hombros.

-Malfoy.-

No sabía lo que había esperado encontrar. Supuso que una parte de sí todavía no terminaba de creerse que el pequeño dementor fuera Draco Malfoy. La capa helada estaba empezando a romperse y el dolor empezaba a sentirse por debajo del shock.

Draco sintió que su corazón se pararía aquí y ahora, pero misteriosamente siguió latiendo.

Durante un instante todo pareció congelarse, estático, en un momento de creciente horror, hasta que el silencio se estiró tanto que pareció que el propio aire se rompería.

-Me has estado engañando.- las crudas palabras rompieron el hechizo de inmovilidad, y el mundo pareció comenzar a gira de nuevo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

La máscara había vuelto y esta vez la llama helada de su mirada podía rivalizar con el avada kedavra.

Draco sintió como su corazón daba un bandazo y la respiración se le entrecortó.

-¿Creías que podías utilizarme para escapar de Azkaban?- la fría pregunta fue aún más aterradora que si le hubiera gritado.

-Yo…yo solo…- el corazón le dio otro bandazo y tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo para no doblarse de dolor.

La mano de Harry se cerró entorno a su mandíbula obligándolo a sostenerle la mirada.

-Contesta.

La mirada era del verde del veneno. Su corazón se desgarró un poco, se apretó con más fuerza tratando de mantenerlo entero, y le sostuvo la mirada como pudo, aunque era como estar siendo obligado a tragar cianuro.

-Yo solo quería salir.- la voz se le resquebrajó apenas.- No sabes cómo es vivir aquí, este lugar es el infierno, Harry…-suplicó con la mirada. La presión en su mandíbula aumentó acallándolo dolorosamente. Esta vez las palabras del auror fueron un siseo peligroso.

- No vuelvas a llamarme así Malfoy, tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigos.-

Draco asintió débilmente, la mirada se le vidrió de lágrimas que no se atrevía a verter. Su corazón se estaba deshilachando entre sus dedos.

- Eres un mortífago, una escoria, y te mereces pudrirte en una miserable celda por todo el daño que has hecho a otros.

"El odio es de color verde." Lo vio en el frío brillo de su mirada. Las piernas le flaquearon y no comprendió como era que todavía estaba consciente a pesar del insoportable y horrible dolor en su pecho. Podía imaginar perfectamente los bordes sangrantes y desgarrados donde debería haber estado su corazón, un espacio ahora ocupado por unos retazos de membrana maltratada y apenas viva.

-Soy…inocente.- musitó apenas entre lágrimas.

-No me hagas reír. –la voz impasible, congelada, autoritaria.

Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la había sacado, pero ahora podía sentir la punta de la varita contra su garganta.

-Camina.

-¿A..donde?- sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

-A tu celda.

Más lágrimas rodaron por sus cenicientas mejillas.

El camino hasta su antigua celda fue una pesadilla de tristeza, podía notar la presencia de Harry a su espalda, la carnicería en su pecho, las lágrimas en sus ojos, el sonido de sus pasos en la fría piedra.

El pequeño y deprimente espacio no había cambiado en nada. La puerta se abrió como dándole la bienvenida y Harry tuvo que darle un pequeño empujón para obligarle a entrar. Cayó de rodillas, sus piernas finalmente cediendo al deseo de derrumbarse. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a los barrotes.

Harry ya le había dado la espalda, pero…

"Seguramente…, seguramente está será la última vez que le vea." Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, queriendo salir. "Si esta va a ser la última vez…entonces, entonces…"

-Te quiero.- la quebrada voz, triste, rota, perdida, hizo que Harry se detuviera un instante.

-Harry…yo…estoy enamorado de ti.

-Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre.- esa fue la única respuesta. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle, simplemente se marchó.

"Hace tanto frío." Y luego oscuridad.

**Continuara.**


	13. Chapter 13 Vértigo

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Hola a todos ^^ Aquí tenemos ya el 13 capítulo, que miedo de número. Jujuju. XD Para empezar quisiera advertir que el comportamiento de Draco aquí es muy pasivo y depresivo debido a la maldición del dementor, recordemos que para convertirte en uno tienes que perder toda felicidad y la maldición busca siempre su propia completación. De ahí el mayor dramatismo. Por otra parte ya sé que el final va aparece algo irracional pero tiene explicación en el próximo capítulo, prometido. ^^**

**A ver qué os parece, estoy deseando saberlo. Sobre todo porque es lo más vertiginoso que he escrito hasta ahora y no sé si habrá quedado bien. Muchísimas gracias a todos por animarme ^^ Gracias de verdad. Vosotros sois mi inspiración. **

**-**Mesic: Hola ^^ Pobre Harry, el no puede evitar ser tan impulsivo, pero tal como has dicho seguro que se dará cuenta de su error aunque sea por las malas. Y acabará lamentando el día que puso en tela de juicio el amor de Draco, jujuju. XD A ver qué te parece este capi tan asesino a lo mejor trastoca un poco tu visión Harry, quien sabe.

-Lilith Van Garreth: Buenas ^^ Sip, creo que todos odiamos al Tomas, ¿Quién no lo haría? Hasta yo lo hago y mira que soy la que lo creo XD Harry se ha portado un poco mal pero mejorará lo prometo ^^ Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho con la intriga, dime qué te parece, estoy ansiosa por saberlo.

-Dark: Buenas ^^ Jo que mal que ya empiezas la escuela, espero que te vaya bien y que no tengas muchos deberes. ^^ Por otra parte aquí te mando un nuevo capítulo para que vayas algo más contenta. XD Pobre Harry, ya sé que se comportó muy mal con Draco, pero es que lo amaba tanto que al sentirse engañado reaccionó todavía peor, los desengaños nunca le han sentado bien XD Supongo que sí Hermione y Blaise volverán a hablar, Harry pagará por lo que ha hecho y en algún momento se sabrá qué pasó con Ron. Pero eso en próximos capis que si no reviento la historia XD Y no te preocupes de que tus reviews se hagan muy largos, a mi me encantan los reviews largos. ^^

-Abril Dark angel: No llores ya verás como al final se arregla tu lee ya lo verás ^^

-Alexander Malfoy Black: Hola ^^ Aquí está el nuevo capi, confío en que me digas que te parece, yo estoy un poco a dos bandas con él. Tienes razón en que Harry se siente traicionado y en que Draco ya no puede aguantar mucho más. Pero hay más, mucho más, lee y dime por favor que crees tú al respecto.

-Joahnnpotter: Buenas ^^ Estoy muy feliz de que el anterior también te gustar aa pesar de que era bastante previsible, pero te prometo que este no lo e stanto. jujujuXD A ver qué te parece, estaré deseando saberlo. Tus reviews siempre me levantan muchísimo el ánimo y consigues que sonría solo con leerte. ^^ Eso si, no te cortes de criticarme si ves que hago algo mal, sino no mejoraré nunca XD Muchas gracias majísima.

-Murtilla: Hola ^^ jujuju No, no le puedes pegar, pobre Harry XD Y si tranquila, esa frase le hizo tilín, eso sí, por desgracia con efecto retardado. ¿Pero lo que importa es que reaccione no? XD Dime a ver que te parece su reacción estoy deseando saberlo. ^^

-Oxcurita: Hola mujer cuanto tiempo ^^ ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien, cuando vi que me habías vuelto a escribir me alegré un montón siempre espero los reviews de mis lectores más antiguos para saber que tal va mi fic y tu falt ase echaba mucho de menos. Confío en poder leer tu comentario de este capi en algún momento XD Pero si estás muy apurada no te preocupes yo te esperaré encantada.

**ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPÍTULO TUVE UNA IDEA, ME GUSTARÍ ASABER CUAL ES EL PERSONAJE MÁS ODIADO DEL FIC. ASI QUE ¿QUE OS PARECE SI JUNTO CON EL REVIEW CADA UNO ESCRIBE CUAL ES SU PERSONAJE ODIADO? ¡GO CONCURSO DE ANTIPOPULARIDAD! JUJUJUXD Al personaje que gane haré que le pase una cosa, ya veréis, sorpresa. ^^**

Y ahora.

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 13- Vértigo **

_Harry ya le había dado la espalda, pero…_

"_Seguramente…, seguramente está será la última vez que le vea." Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta, queriendo salir. "Si esta va a ser la última vez…entonces, entonces…" _

_-Te quiero.- la quebrada voz, triste, rota, perdida, hizo que Harry se detuviera un instante. _

_-Harry…yo…estoy enamorado de ti._

_-Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre.- esa fue la única respuesta. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle, simplemente se marchó._

"_Hace tanto frío." Y luego oscuridad._

Se sentía helado. Aunque no del modo común en que la temperatura del entorno acaba volviendo azules tus labios. Era una sensación desagradable en las entrañas, cómo si Hermione con sus palabras le hubiera obligado a tragar nitrógeno líquido, sorbo a sorbo, hasta que ya no había podido asimilar ni una gota más.

Todo dentro de él se había vuelto insensible y duro.

Sus pulmones, su estómago… pero sobre todo el corazón. Era como si no pudiese sentir absolutamente nada.

Desde que había abandonado la sala de los guardias nada parecía capaz de penetrar la capa de hielo que lo envolvía. Solo el ver el rostro de Draco la había perforado por un momento, y el dolor había sido peor que una cuchillada. Inmediatamente había surgido la ira como una reacción instintiva, y la brecha en el hielo había vuelto a quedar cubierta por la llama helada del odio.

Durante un tiempo lo único que había logrado percibir era un frío inmenso bordeado de la barrera del desprecio más absoluto. Todo lo demás parecía demasiado lejano, inconsistente, incapaz de tocarle.

Ni si quiera estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese estado.

En algún momento tenía la noción de haber pensado que no quería regresar a la sala de los guardias, y de alguna manera había acabado aquí, en la minúscula lechucería.

La pequeña habitación redonda con un par de ventanas de postigos desvencijados por los que se colaba la pobre iluminación tenía el suelo cubierto de mugre y paja, y media docena de perchas para lechuza, viejas y oxidadas, pegadas a las paredes. Algunas de algunas de las cuales estaban ocupadas por lechuzas que lo miraban con ojos enormes, Hedwigh, Arquímedes y otro par más, una de las cuales parecía tan viejas y achacosa como la propia habitación.

Su amiga blanca le lanzó una mirada que dejaba a las claras lo que pensaba del deprimente espacio. Hedwigh odia vivir en sitios tan sucios y pequeños, Harry lo sabía de sobra.

-Lo siento mucho Hedwigh, tendrás que esperar un poco más.- Musitó apoyándose contra la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor, todo parecía tranquilo, avejentado, triste. Como Draco.

-¿Que…acaba de pasar?- se dejó deslizar por la madera hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, sentía como si hubiera estado caminando en sueños y ahora se estuviese despertando, su cuerpo se sentía pesado.

Lentamente lo sucedido estaba empezando a calar realmente. El hielo producido por el shock empezaba a deshacerse.

Un ramalazo de dolor pareció originarse en su pecho y sacudir todo el resto de su cuerpo, como si hubiera recibido un latigazo. Recogió las rodillas y las rodeó con sus brazos apoyando la frente en ellas. Protegiéndose todo lo posible de cada nuevo lacerante recuerdo mientras estos iban aflorando uno tras otro al frente de su mente.

La voz de Hermione…

"_La maldición de Dementor es el origen de los dementores."_

"…_reservada solo para los criminales más oscuros y corruptos..."_

"…_atrapado para siempre en un infierno en vida…"_

"_El dementor blanco es Malfoy."_

"No puede ser."

Se abrazó las rodillas con más fuerza, hundiendo los dedos en la carne de los muslos.

La sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su labio donde había mordido para evitar darle voz a la agonía.

Su corazón desbocado en una loca carrera suicida, cada latido convertido en un trallazo nuevo de agonía.

El hielo fundiéndose cada vez más rápido, deshaciéndose, obligándolo a recordar.

"_El tejido blanco de la capucha deslizándose, cayendo, liberando cabello de un brillante color plata. Ojos claros rodeados del delicado malva de las ojeras, tan grandes, tan tristes."_

"Malfoy."

La sensación de haber sido utilizado.

Emitió un sonido estrangulado de dolor.

La noción de haber sido engañado.

Se estremeció como si lo hubieran golpeado.

Cuando finalmente llegó la realización de que todo había sido una mentira, de que…de que seguramente solo hubiera sido una manera para escapar ideada por Malfoy,… que en realidad…no le amaba…

Las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de entre sus pestañas, regueros que le quemaban como ácido.

Pero había habido más. ¿No era así? Los recuerdos parecían algo brumosos.

"_Yo solo quería salir.- la voz se le resquebrajó apenas.- No sabes cómo es vivir aquí, este lugar es el infierno, Harry…-la súplica en su mirada…"_

"_Soy…inocente.- las palabras apenas percibibles entre las lágrimas."_

"_La quebrada voz, triste, rota, perdida. -Harry…estoy enamorado de ti."_

Maldijo en silencio, maldijo porque a pesar de todo quería desesperadamente creer en aquellas palabras.

Maldijo su estupidez por haberse enamorado de él, se maldijo por no ser capaz de olvidar aquella noche, por desearlo todavía, porque aun con todo, en el fondo, quería creer que la persona que había conocido, la persona a la que amaba más allá de la razón lógica tenía que existir. Ojala hubiera alguna manera no tener que perderlo…Una idea apareció en su mente. Poco definida, más un deseo desesperado que otra cosa. Pero cuanto más la pensaba más se detallaba, más le atraía. Sabía que era una locura. ¿Pero acaso eso lo había detenido alguna vez?

Una leve sonrisa triste apareció en sus labios.

"Ya debería estar acostumbrado a que el destino quiera joderme.- se dijo medio irónicamente.- Pero se acabó. Por una vez en la vida tengo derecho a querer algo para mí." Se soltó las rodillas y tomó aire profundamente para calmarse. "Puede que Draco Malfoy no sea precisamente la mejor persona del mundo, pero al parecer sí que es la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir vivo. ¡Y maldita sea si voy a renunciar a ello!" El brillo retornó a su mirada con la potencia de un relámpago.

Al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que Hedwigh estaba a su lado, mirándolo preocupadamente. Le acarició las plumas de la cabeza.

-Estoy bien chica, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Ya no.

Se levantó y limpió la sangre de sus labios con un movimiento de la mano y un susurró de magia.

"No sabes lo que se te viene encima Malfoy."

Con un ondeo salvaje de abrigo rojo el auror salió de la estancia.

Después de que Harry se fuera no había podido evitar sentirse intranquila. Durante un rato había debatido si debería tratar de ir a hablar con él, pero finalmente había decidido esperar primero, darle unos minutos para que se calmara antes de tratar de abordarlo. Sin embargo en algún momento de su espera el sueño la había vencido finalmente y había acabado sesteando medio tumbada en el jergón.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose la despertó.

-¿…Harry?- el agotamiento parecía haber vuelto sus miembros mantequilla, bostezó y tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo de voluntad para incorporarse.

Harry acababa de entrar en la habitación con paso fuerte, el cabello salvajemente en desorden, la mandíbula firme. Y por el estado de su ropa parecía que el tampoco había tenido un buen día.

Su abrigo de auror parecía haber sido invadido aquí y allá por briznas de paja, y toda su ropa en general necesitaba un lavado urgente. Pero en lugar de hacerlo parecer sucio y lamentable le habían dado un aura indefinida de peligro impredecible. Sinembargo lo que realmente acabó de despertarla fue la determinación triste que se leía en su cara.

El brillo verde de sus ojos mostraba una intensidad nueva, una llama que parecía inextinguible teñida de una extraña sensación de pena.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- fue lo primero que le vino a los labios. Harry le ofreció la mano ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

-Sólo que he cogido a Malfoy, está en su celda.- el tono que trataba de ser indiferente y frío no engaño a Mione, lo conocía demasiado bien. Algo, algo muy malo le había pasado a su mejor amigo. Frunció el ceño.

-Eso está bien, podremos interrogarlo y acabar de una vez con esto. Pero Harry… me estás ocultando algo. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Pareces…estás...- buscó las palabras apropiadas sin dar con ellas.- Bueno, no pareces tú.

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Por esta vez deja que tome mis propias decisiones ¿De acuerdo?- la miró desafiante. Había algo que quería tener con un deseo tan intenso, con un ansia tan grande, que si para obtenerlo tenía que luchar lo haría contra quien fuera, y eso incluía a sus amigos. Aunque esperaba poder hacerles comprender llegado el caso.

Vio algo en Harry,… No estaba segura de qué, pero el mensaje había sido bastante claro. Suspiró y decidió no insistir por ahora, además tenían un preso del que ocuparse. Cuando hubieran acabado de solucionar aquello iba a coger a su amigo y tener una buena charla con él, pero ahora mismo había prioridades más importantes.

-Está bien.- renunció- Pero cuídate ¿Vale?

Harry sonrió apenas.

-Estate tranquila.- "Ya me ha hecho todo el daño que podía."-… ¿Qué haces?

Mione acabó de revolver en la mochila y extrajo un frasco pequeño de cristal llenó de un líquido translúcido muy parecido al agua.

Verisaterum.

-Dijiste que habías cogido a Malfoy ¿No? ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!- Los brazos en jarras, el cabello en todas direcciones, parecía una auténtica leona a la caza de su presa.

"Griffindor hasta la médula, ¿e?"

No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Vamos entonces. - Había algo que quería conseguir , y lo conseguiría.

Los presos de aquella sección parecían más silenciosos de lo habitual. Aquellos que aún conservaban algún retazo de voluntad habían buscado refugio en las esquinas más alejadas de las rejas, encogidos, como tratando de esconderse de algo.

-Esto no me gusta.- dijo en un tono bajo y sigiloso, levantó la varita defensivamente mientras continuaban avanzando hombro contra hombro.

-A mi tampoco.- susurró Hermione. Había un frío antinatural en el ambiente, una sensación ligeramente opresiva, una oscuridad demasiado profunda. Se le erizó la suave pelusa de la nuca, ¿Qué era lo que estaba causando aquello?

-El Lord Dementor.

-¿Qué?- musitó.

-Ha estado aquí. ¿Notas el ambiente? ¿El peso del aire, el frío, la falta de luz? Es lo que provoca cuando pasa por los sitios.- el odio era latente en su voz. Hermione se preguntó porque Harry parecía tener tanta animosidad contra él.

-¿Entonces está aquí?- sentía curiosidad por ver a aquel ser, el hijo traidor de Godric Griffindor. ¿Realmente había vivido en la época de la creación de Hogwarts? Querría preguntarle tantas cosas… La voz de Harry la sacó de sus sueños de saber.

-No lo creo, el efecto parece estar disipándose, no es ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que hubiera sido de estar él cerca. – El Lord Dementor aquí, tan cera de la celda de Malfoy… ¿Qué buscaba? Recordó demasiado bien las agujas, los cortes, los moratones. Los desgarros, heridas, sangre, lágrimas. Sentía quela sangre le hervía, no sabría definir el sentimiento exacto, ¿Celos? ¿Miedo? ¿Odio?

"Quizás un poco de las tres. Lo que sí sé es que si ha tocado a Malfoy va a desear ser capaz de morirse." El diálogo interno surgió como un siseo furioso de parsel. Una llamarada posesiva.

Cuanto más se acercaban a la celda peor parecía ser el estado de los presos. A solo unos metros de ella la reacción había empeorado tanto que más de uno se había manchado de terror.

Los aurores avanzaban examinando su entorno cuidadosamente, hechizos en los labios, los músculos tensos en anticipación. Cerraron filas examinando cada uno un extremo del pasillo, pero no había rastro del oscuro señor. Tras cerciorarse de que no había peligro llegaron finalmente ante las rejas...

-¡No está!- la exclamación de Mione, la puerta abierta, el minúsculo y triste espacio vacío.

Maldijo en silencio.

-¡Harry mira esto!- en el suelo de piedra había sangre, solo algunas gotas dispersas, pero resultaba muy extraño. Ambos se agachó para examinarlas.- ¿Estaba herido cuando lo trajiste?- la sangre parecía apenas estar empezando a ennegrecerse mientras se secaba sobre la piedra.

-No, estaba bien.- No recordaba exactamente como lo había llevado hasta allí, pero tenía la noción de no haberlo tocado. Le parecía imposible que hubiese recurrido a la violencia física contra alguien por quien sentía algo así.

Lo que significaba que, o bien aquella sangre era de otra persona, algo muy improbable, o alguien más había herido a Draco. Recordó la última vez que había visto sangre en Draco. Las agujas… El suelo tembló un instante.

-¿Harry? –Hermione lo miró perpleja, hacía años que no veía a Harry perder el control si quiera un instante.

-Hermione…- siseo entre los dientes apretados.

El sonido de pasos acercándose los alertó a ambos. Alguien parecía avanzar hacia ellos. Inmediatamente los dos estaban en posición.

Una figura menuda se recortó de las sombras, las antorchas iluminaron el pelo negro de Pansy, su gastado y sucio vestido gris, Parkinson avanzaba apoyándose en la pared, agarrándose a la piedra en busca de un asidero con el que sostenerse, renqueante, agotada, pero no se daba por vencida. Como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

Cuando los vio se tambaleó, le fallaron las fuerzas, y finalmente se medio derrumbó a solo unos metros de ellos. Se acercaron con cuidado, alertas a cualquier truco.

-¿Parkinson? ¿Eres tú? - Hermione ni siquiera había sido consciente de la presencia de la otra mujer en Azkaban. No creía que la hubieran sentenciado tan duramente, ni siquiera estaba marcada que ella supiera

-Granyer… - parecía a punto de colapsarse. Ambos aurores reconocieron los efectos de un cruciatus prolongado. Las contracciones musculares, la palidez cenicienta y la mirada desenfocada. Su corto pelo negro no llegaba a disimular la hinchazón que empezaba a formarse en sus labios.

Era increíble que todavía estuviera consciente. Sus párpados aleteaban espasmódicamente, ya debería de haber quedado inconsciente, parecía totalmente desesperada por decir algo pero el aliento no le alcanzaba.

-Tranquilízate, toma aire.- Hermione la sostuvo amablemente.

-Ten…tenéis…que … ayu…ayudarle.-tosió, sus manos agarraron la blusa de la auror como tratando de mantenerse despierta anclándose a algo.

-¿A quién?- inquirió Harry. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

-A…Draco. Tomas se lo ha…llevado. Por…favor.- Su voz rota tenía una aguda nota de urgencia y súplica. El auror se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó de inmediato. Parkinson pareció no haberlo escuchado.- ¡¿A dónde se lo ha llevado?- se agachó delante de ella obligándola a mirarlo. "¡Contesta maldita sea!"

-A…a….- los párpados se le cerraron finalmente - a… su… cuarto.- musitó. Su cuerpo quedó laxo, medio derrumbado encima de Hermione aunque todavía apenas consciente.

-¡Kreacher!- el anciano elfo apareció en el acto a la invocación de su amo.- Ocúpate de ella, vigílala y que no salga de sala de los guardias sin importar que.- Harry no espero a ver sus ordenes cumplidas. Hermione ya estaba en pie.

-Vamos.

Ninguno tenía ya duda de quién había sido el responsable de la maldición, y ninguno de los dos llegó a escuchar las últimas palabras de Pansy.

-Ron…te…ned…cuidado…cn…R..n…

La habitación era minúscula a penas entraban en ella los viejos muebles de pintura desconchada. Un armario, una mesa arrinconada en una esquina, la silla y la cama.

Todo lo demás eran paredes desnudas de piedra sin ventanas, y algunas fotos aquí y allá, que hablan de los tiempos en que había tenido una familia y un futuro.

Pero el hombre alegre que se veía en ellas hacía mucho que había muerto, vencido por la ira, la rabia y el odio. Ahora lo que quedaba de él existía para la venganza solamente. Solo cuando la ejercía se sentía vivo, de un modo perverso y oscuro, si, pero era lo que quería. No necesitaba nada más.

Sin embargo esta noche era la última vez que iba a poder gratificarse en la dulce sensación. El Lord Dementor se lo había dejado bien claro:

"Te lo cederé solo por esta noche. Rómpelo, destrózalo, asegúrate de que pierda toda esperanza. Pero recuerda que me pertenece."

Sabía muy bien que el oscuro señor odiaba compartir. Si se lo había prestado sería seguramente como castigo para Malfoy y nada más. Pero Tomas pensaba aprovechar cada instante de él.

Se acercó a la cama.

Aún no había dejado de llorar.

Su rechazo le había dolido más que cualquier cosa que jamás le hubieran hecho. Las torturas, las violaciones… nada había dolido nunca tanto como aquello. Era como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón y el alma y hubieran dejado la cáscara bacía y sangrante para que la habitara una conciencia triste y rota.

El odio que había visto en su mirada había destrozado de tal manera su interior que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada más que para llorar.

Cada gota que se deslizaba por su mejilla era una gota de sangre en su corazón. Un pequeño recordatorio de lo que había perdido. Una pequeña demostración de que seguía vivo. Mientras le quedase aliento no podría nunca olvidar a Harry, mientras le quedase vida no podría nunca dejar de amarle, por eso, mientras siguiese en este mundo, no podría jamás dejar de llorar.

Ni siquiera se había resistido cuando el Lord Dementor lo ofreció a Tomas. Se había dejado llevar entre sus brazos, laxo como una muñeca.

Solo las lágrimas habían demostrado que seguía consciente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y el guardia lo depositó en la cama para desnudarlo lo había aceptado entre sollozos.

Ahora sabía con certeza que nunca saldría de este infierno.

Harry se había convertido en el centro de su mundo, y al abandonarlo lo había dejado sin nada con que sostenerse. Toda la voluntad que le había quedado se había derrumbado ante sus palabras:

"_Eres un mortífago, una escoria, y te mereces pudrirte en una miserable celda por todo el daño que has hecho a otros."_

Durante siete años había sustentado su resistencia en su inocencia. ¡Él no había matado a nadie, no había participado en la guerra, era inocente! ¿Pero realmente lo era? ¿Podía alguien que era odiado tan profundamente por él, ser de verdad inocente? Ya no lo sabía.

Quizás el mero hecho de haber aceptado la marca tenebrosa ya lo hacía culpable. Su padre había sido un monstruo y él lo había sabido, pero no había dicho nada. ¿Cuánto gente podría haberse salvado si hubiera hablado? Quizás no había matado a nadie directamente, pero había dejado que docenas murieran a manos de Lucius sin haber levantado un dedo.

Sintió asco de sí mismo.

Por primera vez sintió que se merecía todo aquel dolor. Cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas se deslizaban y acababan empapando la almohada a ambos lados de su rostro.

Los labios de Tomas se posaron en los suyos y sus dientes le mordisquearon el labio inferior. Cuando se hizo obvio que no iba a oponer resistencia su lengua se deslizó entre ellos buscando el húmedo interior de la boca de Draco.

Siguió inerte dejando que su saliva se mezclara con la del guardia. Cada roce le recordaba a Harry, sus besos no habían sido en absoluto como esto, los labios del auror eran cálidos y sensuales, y lo hacían sentir amado y deseado. Todo lo opuesto al frío helador que Tomas estaba provocándole. Se sentía utilizado, asqueado, tenía nauseas, y lo peor era que sentía que lo merecía. Le dolía el alma.

Frustrado por su pasividad, por la falta de respuesta, Tomas retorció uno de los rosados pezones entre sus dedos, pero fue lo mismo que intentar dar vida a una figura de porcelana. Draco parecía un inferí.

El único signo de que el alma seguía allí, eran las lágrimas que no habían cesado de manar.

-Parece que al final hemos logrado romperte ¿E?- el fétido aliento en su oído solo fue doloroso porque vino acompañado de un recuerdo de una voz profunda y cálida cargada de pasión.

El guardia se sonrió.

-Creho que ha llegado el momento de romperte del todo. ¿Verdad?- el sonido de una cremallera hizo que cerrara los ojos con más fuerza.

"Harry." No se atrevió a pedir ayuda ni siquiera en pensamientos.

Manos callosas en sus muslos, separándolos, un cuerpo posicionándose sobre el suyo, un peso indeseado sobre él, aplastándolo, hundiéndolo en el colchón.

-Eso es Malfoy, acéptalo todo, lo mereces.- la voz de Tomas destilaba lujuria y veneno.

Sollozó débilmente.

Sintió como su miembro rozaba su entrada y deseó morir aquí y ahora. No podía soportarlo. No después de haber experimentado lo que era hacer el amor.

-Harry…

Los dedos del guardia se hundieron en sus caderas sujetándolo…

El mundo pareció explotar.

El suelo tembló como sacudido por un terremoto salvaje, el armario cayó y se hizo astillas contra el suelo, la mesa y la silla fueron aplastadas por una fuerza invisible. Las fotos se hicieron añicos. Una ola de magia asesina barrió la estancia destrozando, acuchillando, destruyéndolo todo. Y la cama parecía ser el ojo del huracán. Las sábanas se agitaban en el caos.

Escuchó el grito desgarrado de Tomas y sintió como su peso era brusca y brutalmente arrancado de encima de él.

Abrió los ojos.

Un dios con los ojos avada había entrado en la habitación. Un Dios que había reclamado su alma y su corazón.

Harry.

La magia lo rodeaba, le obedecía, surgía de él. Llameaba en su pelo negro salvajemente agitado, hacía ondear su abrigo como un par de alas rojo sangre, se reflejaba en el brillo asesino de sus ojos. Su poder era inmenso, opresivo, salvaje.

Harry era magnífico.

Draco sintió que su corazón se pararía.

Un gemido.

Harry tenía a Tomas agarrado por la garganta, suspendido en el aire como si no pesase nada. Estrujando su cuello mientras observaba, con enorme satisfacción, cómo el guardia luchaba por respirar. Parecía una deidad vengativa tomando justo pago por los crímenes cometidos.

Draco no pudo evitar el leve sonido que escapó de sus labios.

-Harry…-lo necesitaba tanto…dolía tanto ser odiado por él… Harry volvió la vista alertado por su voz.

El cuerpo de Tomas resbaló de su mano cayendo al suelo. Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo sus labios estaban siendo poseídos, su cuerpo atrapado bajo el suyo. La magia rugiendo en torno a ellos como un grito victorioso

"Harry…te amo."

**Continuará.**


	14. Chapter 14 Lágrimas

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: E aquí el capítulo 14, el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, por eso he tardado un poco más. Y también porque había muchos diálogos y eso es algo que me cuesta mucho escribir, espero que al menos haya quedado medianamente bien. Ganas tengo de saber que opináis. ^^ En el capítulo pasado hubo mucho reviews me ha animado muchísimo, muchas gracias a todos de verdad. ^^ Ojala que este cap también os guste. Contadme, lo estoy deseando. Y no os cortéis si creéis que podría mejorarse algo si no nunca voy a mejorar. XD Eso sí, si es referente a la ortografía no hace falta, ya sé que mi ortografía es nula, y releo cada cap cuatro veces antes de subirlo, pero es que soy tan mala que nunca consigo arreglarla del todo. Ya lo siento, lo bueno es que de tanto mirar mis errores poco a poco boy mejorando ^^ Dadme tiempo algún día lograré un capítulo sin faltas ortográficas. XD **

-Lilith Van Garreth: Me alegra que a pesar de estar ocupada con tu tesis me brindaras algo de tu tiempo. Yo también estoy en la uni y comprendo lo ocupada que debes de estar, por eso aprecio aún más tu review, gracias me ha encantado. ^^ Tal como has dicho la magia tiene algo que ver en la actitud de Harry, pero por ahora todavía es un misterio, confío en poder resolverlo en próximos caps. ^^ jurjurjur soy malísima cuando se me ocurren ideas. Ojala que consigas algo de tiempo para reviewar también este capi. Me haría mucha ilusión saber que tal lo ves. Pero si estás ocupada esperare aunque sea ansiosamente. XD

- EnferSama: Al fin aquí está el nuevo capítulo y ya no tendrás que comerte más las uñas. XD Me emocionó leer que te parecía que este fic era mejor que una película de suspense, intento que haya misterio así que para mí que alguien piense así es una gran alegría. ^^ Por otro lado ¿Así que te sentiste feliz cuando Harry agarró del cuello a Tomas? Jurjurjur malvada. XD Pero yo pienso igual, Harry cabreado es seeeeexy. Y en cuanto al fin del fic.,..,um…yo le había calculado como dos o tres capítulos más, según lo que necesite puede que escriba más. Pero tranquila porque ya estoy trabajando en preparar mi próximo fic. Así que cuando acabe este empezaré otro y podrás seguir leyéndome ^^ (si quieres claro) XD

-Joahnpotter: Me encanta que sigas tan entusiasta ^^ Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo y aunque tenga que esperar estaré ansiosa por saber qué opinas. Ánimo con las clases seguro que te va bien. ^^ En lo de mis faltas ortográficas…es que por mucho que mire y remire soy un desastre, me estoy esforzando por mejorar a ver si lo consigo. Por otro lado tu descripción del Lord Dementor y Tomas me sorprendió y me encantó, porque yo nunca me había puesto a intentar sintetizar sus caracteres y sin embargo tú los habías captado perfectamente. Ne fascinó tu visión de ellos. Ojala que escribas pronto, estoy deseando leer más reviews tuyos.

-Alexander Malfoy Black: Hola de nuevo ^^ Como siempre increíblemente encantada de verte por aquí, eso quiere decir que mi fic debe ir bien. XD Todavía no he explicado lo de la magia porque las explicaciones de otras cosas me robaron el espacio, pero tarde o temprano saldrá. Y la tensión cada vez crece más. Lee estoy deseando saber qué opinas de la bomba de este cap. Estoy que como las uñas por ver como es recibida.

-Murtilla: Hola maja ^^ Sip con verisaterum van a lograr averiguar un montón de cosas, y no, Ron sigue bajo el imperius porque nadie le ha lanzado un finite. Uahahaha malvada que soy la de viles malignidades que le tengo planeadas, ni te imaginas. XD Cuéntame a ver qué te parece este cap, tengo muchísimas ganas de saberlo. ^^

-Dark: Aquí te traigo otro capítulo al filo del suspense más loco ^^ Ojala que te encante tanto como a mí. Pobre Draco como se nota que a mis personajes favoritos me gusta torturarlos. XD (Si Draco también es mi favorito ^^) No tranquila Harry no cree que Draco este maldito por gusto, solo piensa que pretendía aprovecharse de él para huir o librarse de la maldición o las dos, y que no le quería de ahí su gran enfado, pero no es tonto, solo un cabezota XD En este cap explico porque Tomas odia tanto a Draco, lo de El Lord Dementor todavía no se sabe jujuju pero ya se sabrá tranquila ^^ Y si, Pansy quería ayudar pero…bueno ya te enteraras. Será una sorpresa. ^^ Tu léelo por favor y cuéntame qué opinas yo estaré deseando leerlo ^^

-Oscurita: Hola majísima tiempos ha sin verte ^^ Me alegra ver que el fic te sigue gustando, ojala que consiga que siga así. ^^ Tu comentario sobre mi narración me animó muchísimo, la pena es que siento que en este cap no he logrado un buen nivel, léelo a ver qué opinas tú. Estoy ansiosa de saberlo. ^^

-Nibynekomata: Aquí está el nuevo cap ya puedes dejar de comerte las uñas XD ¿De verdad mi fic es el más triste que has leído? No veas lo feliz que me haces. ^^ Me encanta el drama y me estoy esforzando por crear uno decente. En este capítulo me he esforzado aún más en ello, dime a ver qué te parece. ^^

-Kalhisto Azula: Hola ^^ Yo estoy bien, un poco cansada del trabajo hace días que intento acaba este cap, menos mal que ya lo conseguí ^^ ¿Y tú qué tal? Ojala que estés bien. Me encanta que mi fic te este gustando, ojala que logré seguir así. Cuéntame a ver qué te parece. ^^

**Resultados de las votaciones:**

**Lord Dementor: 3**

**Tomas:2**

**Harry: 1**

**Así que al final ganó el Lord Dementor. TATATA-CHAN Así que en el último cap le pasará algo….terrible XD UAHAHAHAHA (que malísima que soy XD) Ya lo veréis, lo avisaré con antelación. Sorpresa.**

Y ahora.

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 14- Lágrimas.**

_Harry tenía a Tomas agarrado por la garganta, suspendido en el aire como si no pesase nada. Estrujando su cuello mientras observaba, con enorme satisfacción, cómo el guardia luchaba por respirar. Parecía una deidad vengativa tomando justo pago por los crímenes cometidos. _

_Draco no pudo evitar el leve sonido que escapó de sus labios. _

_-Harry…-lo necesitaba tanto…dolía tanto ser odiado por él… Harry volvió la vista alertado por su voz._

_El cuerpo de Tomas resbaló de su mano cayendo al suelo. Y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de que era lo que estaba sucediendo sus labios estaban siendo poseídos, su cuerpo atrapado bajo el suyo. La magia rugiendo en torno a ellos como un grito victorioso_

"_Harry…te amo."_

Lo cubrió con su cuerpo mientras devoraba su boca. Lamiendo cada rincón, acariciando su lengua con la suya, calmándolo y seduciéndolo. Instándolo a someterse.

Necesitaba, quería, poseerlo, hacerlo suyo, borrar con su cuerpo cualquier indicio del tacto de Tomas en su piel.

No podía soportar pensar en ese hombre, en cualquier otro hombre, tocándolo, y tampoco iba a permitir que Draco lo hiciera. Quería marcarlo como suyo, hacerle olvidar el propio mundo, convertirse en su único deseo.

Draco gemía, sollozaba bajo él, pero su cuerpo seguía laxo, caído en el colchón como si no le quedasen fuerzas para moverse.

Harry no se percató.

En ese momento su mente era un remolino caótico poseído por el ansia de su magia que tiraba de él con la fuerza de un huracán.

Sintió como buscaba a la de Draco, acariciante, tentativa como el susurro de un amante. Llamándola, tratando de hacerla responder.

Pero esta era como bruma, tímida y esquiva, como si tuviese miedo de tocar la suya.

Draco se estremeció bajo su cuerpo, sus muslos se separaron levemente permitiendo que las caderas de Harry cayeran entre ellos y sus cuerpos quedaran fundidos, pecho contra pecho, caderas con caderas, en un roce largo y sensual que arrancó un gemido gutural de su garganta.

En ese momento, como en un flash recordó una de las primeras lecciones de los aurores. La magia de un mago hablaba de él con más sinceridad que cualquier palabra. La magia de un mago se empapaba de su propia alma y adquiría en ella características de la misma.

Era por eso que la señal mágica de cada mago era diferente de cualquier otra.

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente como una zona de calma en el corazón de la tormenta.

"Si entro en contacto con la de Draco estaría seguro de cuanto de Viely es real, hasta que punto puedo confiar en mis sentimientos. Y quizás..." Quizás saber si Draco sentía lo mismo.

Su deseo y el de su magia convergieron en uno solo, tocar a Draco, rozar el núcleo de su esencia mágica.

Su propia magia salvaje comenzó a calmarse y a flamear de una manera diferente. Dejó de arrasar la habitación y empezó a flotar en torno a ellos como una barrera que los separase del mundo.

Con un único deseo en mente besó la curva de aquel cuello pálido como luna y sintió el estremecimiento de placer que recorrió a Draco como un delicado temblor.

Atrajo su magia para que lo rodeara como un manto cálido y protector. Envolviéndolo, acariciándolo, calmándolo, instándolo a entregarse, a someterse. Draco suspiró de placer, se sentía protegido, cálido, el frío parecía un poco menos con la magia de Harry como manta. Comenzó a dejarse llevar inmerso en la sensación.

En ese instante Harry presionó suavemente, tratando de entrar en contacto con esa esencia tan esquiva.

Cuando Draco sintió lo que intentaba hacer… un sollozó roto escapó de su garganta. "No puede ser. No puede…Harry no lo haría. Él…"

Miro a Harry a través de las lágrimas que aún no se habían secado, incapaz de creer lo que estaba intentando hacer. Cuando Harry le miró impertérrito, poseído por el deseo de hacerlo suyo completamente…

-¡No!- Se retorció desesperadamente tratando de huir pero Harry lo retuvo envolviéndolo con sus brazos, atrapándolo contra su pecho.

-Ssssh- susurró contra su cabello- solo quiero acariciarte. – Besó las plateadas hebras con ternura.- Será un instante, no te haré daño.

-No, no. Nonononono…Harry…basta.- temblaba como una hoja con el rostro contra su abrigo, las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la tela roja, estaba aterrado.

"No puedo, no puedo. Lo amo, le quiero más que a nada, por eso si lo único que él quiere de mí es mi cuerpo no me importa. Si la única manera de estar a su lado es siendo su…puta" Se estremeció de dolor solo de pensarlo. "Entonces está bien, puedo hacerlo. No es la primera vez que me utilizan de esa manera, y al menos con Harry sé que puedo disfrutarlo. Pero esto…no. Mi esencia mágica no. Es lo único puro que me queda, lo único que no han conseguido manchar. No puedo dejar que la toque. No así. No de esta manera." Su magia se refugió aún más dentro de él, escondiéndose huyendo de Harry.

Pero el auror no iba a darse por vencido.

Tenía que saberlo.

Presionó aún más, tratando de entrar en él, de alcanzar el corazón de su magia, Draco trató de resistirse, de escapar de su abrazo, de poner una distancia física entre ellos, pero estaba débil y agotado y Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad para retenerlo.

Lo estrechó con más fuerza, tranquilizadoramente, y presionó aún más.

Su magia rompió la resistencia de Draco y logró entrar en su cuerpo.

- Por…por favor…no…- sollozó débilmente contra su pecho, nuevas lágrimas en sus ojos claros, rotos, suplicantes.

Temblaba como si estuviese helado y Harry le acarició la espalda para calmarlo. No entendía porque Draco se resistía tanto, o porqué parecía que esto le estuviese lastimando más que el intento de violación que acababa de sufrir, solo sería un roce, nada más.

Había estado bien con sus besos y caricias, no iba a hacerle daño. ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera cuando intentaba tocar su magia?

"No quiero hacerle daño, pero no creo que sepa que es lo que pasa, seguramente lo que ocurre es que está asustado."

-No llores. –Susurró contra su cabello.- Solo quiero rozarte, nada más, te lo prometo Draco.- sintió un agradable calor al pronunciar su nombre.- Créeme.- Continuó acariciándolo tratando de tranquilizarlo, empujó un poco más.

-…ung… - Lo sintió tensarse y jadear, estaba tratando de pararlo. Podía sentirlo claramente, pero él era mucho más poderoso. Si quisiera podría haberlo derribado sin más, fácilmente, pero no quería hacerle daño, solo tocarlo.

Draco hizo un último intento por liberarse, pero el auror lo retuvo contra su pecho sin piedad, susurrándole palabras que intentaban ser tranquilizadoras.

Finalmente su magia rompió la última barrera y rozó el núcleo mágico oculto en lo más hondo de él.

Draco se derrumbó completamente, llorando, sin fuerzas para nada más.

Tibia.

La magia de Draco estaba tibia. Eso fue lo primero que sintió. Como una taza de té que se ha dejado enfriar pero aún conserva el increíble aroma y el sutil sabor.

Cristalina, pura, luminosa. Pero su luz no era del dorado refulgente de la de Harry sino plateada como rayos de luna. Tan frágil y delicada como un roce de bruma.

No había en ella oscuridad, solo tristeza, una tristeza inmensa que hablaba de soledad y resignación. Y un amor de bordes rotos que calentaba apenas, suavemente, la frágil esencia.

Harry sintió que se le cortaba la respiración cuando la esencia de Draco le devolvió tentativamente la caricia. Triste, rota, como si le doliese el mero hecho. Pero era imposible confundir la pequeñísima luminiscencia en ella.

"Draco me… ¿ama?" Alguien con una esencia tan pura le quería. Sonrió y trató de abrazarla.

Pero cuando trató de sentirla más profundamente algo se lo impidió, otra esencia, otra presencia. Podía sentirla como cadenas oscuras, heladas, en torno al núcleo de Draco. En ellas había atado dolor, agonía y sufrimiento, un sufrimiento tan intenso que amenazaba con ahogar la pura llama de esencia.

Cuando trató de alcanzar la magia capturada las cadenas se contrajeron dolorosamente haciendo gritar a Draco. Un grito desgarrado y lleno de dolor. Un grito agónico, una súplica sin palabras. Inmediatamente retiró su magia.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?"

-¿Draco?- La cabeza caída hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo exánime.

Había quedado inconsciente.

* * *

Hermione dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación ahora que la ola mágica se había disuelto regresando al interior de Harry.

Esquivó algunas piezas de lo que había sido el armario y llegó junto a Tomas que seguía tirado en el suelo, una rápida mirada le aseguró que aún seguía vivo. Aprovechó para quitarle la varita y le lanzó un stupefy solo para asegurarse.

Una vez satisfecha camino de nuevo hacia la cama.

"Sabía que a Harry le pasaba algo, pero esto es más de lo que creía posible." Estaba perpleja, nunca habría creído que podría llegar a ver algo así. ¡Su mejor amigo besando a Draco Malfoy! ¡Merlín!

No había podido ver gran cosa, la honda mágica le había impedido entrar en el cuarto. Pero lo que había podido vislumbrar era más que suficiente.

Durante un momento había llegado a enfadarse. ¿Por qué no le había dicho Harry nada? Pero luego se había dado cuenta de que seguramente si lo hubiera hecho habrían acabado discutiendo. Y de todas maneras ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que estaba pasando. Decidió darle a su amigo el beneficio de la duda, por ahora. Pero iban a tener una conversación seria ahora mismo.

Se detuvo junto a la cama.

-¿Harry?

Su amigo levantó la mirada.

-¿Hermione?

Se quedó de piedra.

Había visto suficientes veces ese brillo en la mirada de sus amigos como para no reconocerlo ahora.

"Está enamorado."

Durante años había querido ver a Harry felizmente enamorado de alguna chica, sobre todo desde que él mismo se dio por vencido en su búsqueda de pareja.

Pero esto era…bueno, es que ni siquiera se había planteado que su amigo pudiese ser gay.

- Harry… - no sabía cómo tomárselo.- ¿Te importaría explicarme que está pasando?

El auror suspiró y miró a la figura inerte entre sus brazos. Solo en ese momento Mione se fijó realmente en Malfoy.

Durante toda la investigación nunca se había planteado en qué manera podría la estancia en Azkaban haber cambiado al antiguo slytherin. Ni siquiera cuando descubrió que se estaba convirtiendo en un dementor se le ocurrió pensarlo realmente.

Por eso el impacto fue todavía mayor.

-O Dios mío. –musitó.

Parecía como si Malfoy no hubiese crecido un centímetro desde la última vez en que lo vio durante su sexto año en Hogwarts. Apenas debía de llegar al hombro de Harry. Si acaso lo que había hecho era adelgazar, estaba tan delgado que sabía que tendría que estar enfermo. Sus largos y finos huesos se marcaban tanto en algunas zonas que podía ver perfectamente su contorno.

La pálida piel que debería haber sido una expansión perfecta de blancura, tenía un tono ceniciento que hablaba de demasiado tiempo sin sol, pero lo que realmente le horrorizó fueron las cicatrices. Si no te fijabas eran tan blancas que podían pasar desapercibidas, pero estaban claramente ahí, marcas de tortura.

"Pero está prohibido torturar a los presos." Miró hacia Tomas. La realización de lo que había hecho caló de inmediato. "Como se ha atrevido. Se supone que es un guardia, debería impartir justicia. Es responsable del bienestar de los presos." Sintió un profundo desagrado por quien se atreví a corromper así la justicia. Era por gente como él que muchos magos no confiaban en el ministerio ni siquiera ahora.

Se juró conseguir que se le juzgara por sus crímenes.

Lo único que conservaba la belleza original que recordaba del joven slytherin era su cabello, tan rubio y brillante como la crin de un unicornio.

Y entonces ,cuando Harry se giró hacia ella, pudo verle la cara.

Labios rosas y finos como los de un niño, delicadamente hundidas mejillas surcadas por el rastro de las lágrimas, ojeras violetas que eran como aguadas de acuarela bajo sus largas pestañas casi blancas.

Tan frágil, tan delicado, como un precioso muñeco de porcelana, como la pintura del sueño de un artista. Tan triste, tan roto…

Hermione sintió encogerse su corazón.

- ¿Ese es Malfoy?- musitó suavemente, casi como si temiera despertarlo. Sintió el deseo de abrazarlo contra su pecho y consolarlo hasta que aquellas lágrimas dejasen de manar. Se sonrojó violentamente.

-Sí, es él. ¿Te ocurre algo Hermione? –Entonces se acordó. "O vaya, Draco está desnudo."- Si me das un momento lo vestiré enseguida.- se apresuró a tranquilizar a su amiga.

Entonces fue cuando Mione se dio cuenta de que bajo el abrigo de Harry Draco no llevaba nada. Se sonrojó aún más y rápidamente les dio la espalda.

-Claro, ejem. Sera mejor que lo vistas, yo me ocuparé de atar a Tomas.- Se apartó rápidamente antes de que se le ocurriese pensar en nada más.

Harry miró a su alrededor en busca de la túnica blanca, pero no parecía estar en ninguna parte. Finalmente vio lo que parecía un pliegue de tela gris ceniza medio colgando del borde de la cama. Lo levantó pensando que quizás la túnica estuviese debajo, pero al tocarlo reconoció la inmensa suavidad, esta era la túnica.

"Se ha vuelto gris" – No sabía el por qué, pero el verla le encogió el corazón.

Mientras lo vestía no pudo sino darse cuenta de lo enfermizo que el tono ceniciento hacía parecer a Draco.

Cuando acabó Hermione ya estaba preparada con Tomas levitando bien atadito a su espalda.

-Vayamos a la sala de los guardias, les interrogaremos. Pero primero vas a explicarme de qué va esto. En cuanto lleguemos. Y sin rechistar.- se puso en jarras desafiando a su amigo a negarse.

Harry asintió mientras levantaba a Draco en brazos.

-Aprovechemos para desayunar, creo que los dos necesitamos relajarnos un poco.

* * *

Harry miraba la taza que sostenía entre sus manos, el té que contenía y su reflejo, algo en lo que fijar la vista mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos.

Estaban en la sala de los guardias sentados a la única pequeña mesa de la habitación. En medio de ellos el desayuno que les había traído Kreacher era la primera comida decente que tenían en semanas, y sin embargo ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar el hambre para disfrutarla realmente.

Ninguno era capaz de sacarse de la cabeza los últimos acontecimientos.

Detrás de ellos estaban las personas que parecían tener la clave para acabar con la investigación y aclararlo todo finalmente.

Draco y Pansy inconscientes en los jergones, y Tomas, también inconsciente, atado a una silla.

Ni Harry ni Hermione querían ser los primeros en hablar y los minutos comenzaron a estirarse tensamente hasta que finalmente fue Harry quien quebró el silencio:

-Hermione.- Levantó la vista de la taza. -Escúchame hasta el final antes de juzgar, por favor. - Hermione era su mejor amiga, siempre le había apoyado, incluso en las situaciones más difíciles, si alguien podía entender lo que sentía tenía que ser ella.

-Está bien Harry, te escucho. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.- extendió la mano sobre la de Harry en un gesto tranquilizador, ambas apoyadas en la mesa.

Asintió.

Al principio lentamente, luego cada vez con más confianza y rapidez, la historia de cómo había llegado a enamorarse de Draco fue escapando de sus labios casi sin pensarlo.

El engaño cómo Viely, sus sentimientos, la tortura del Lord Dementor, las agujas, los momentos juntos, su…primera vez. Aunque esto solo lo nombró un instante como catalizador de sus sentimientos. Y al final:

-Mira Hermione, ya sé que parece una locura, pero estoy enamorado de él. Y sé que Draco también me quiere. – la mirada era inconfundible. Exactamente la misma que tenía cada vez que se lanzaba a una misión suicida armado sólo con su varita y su coraje.

Hermione suspiró.

-Harry…tú le quieres. Lo entiendo. ¿Pero cómo puedes estar seguro de sus sentimientos? Podría estar utilizándote para librarse de la maldición, o para salir de Azkaban. O para las dos cosas. Ya sé que ahora mismo parece el epítome de la inocencia. –Miró hacia el jergón donde descansaba.- Pero ten en cuenta quien es.

Harry sonrió.

-Te aseguró Hermione que en esto no me equivoco.

-Harry…- empezó Mione.

-No, Hermione. En este caso **sé** que no me equivoco. Lo comprobé yo mismo.

Ella negó exasperada.

-La única manera de saberlo con seguridad es si has usado verisaterum, y los dos sabemos que no lo has hecho porque el único frasco que traíamos lo tenía yo en mi mochila.

-No me ha hecho falta. Solo he tenido que tocar el corazón de su magia.-sonrió con suficiencia.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos impresionada.

-No me puedo creer que te permitiera hacer algo así… Debe de quererte mucho- musitó el final casi para sí misma.

Harry frunció el ceño levemente.

-Bueno…no es que me lo permitiera exactamente.

-¿Le… obligaste?- El horror hizo que casi no fuera capaz de pronunciar la fatídica pregunta.

-Era la única manera de saberlo realmente.- se defendió.

¡PAM! El golpe de las palmas de Mione sobre la mesa al incorporarse bruscamente.

-¡Harry! ¡No me puedo creer lo que has hecho!- estaba furiosa. Harry se levanto a su vez listo para defenderse.

-No sé porque te pones así. ¿No eres tú la que decía que debía asegurarme?

-¡¿No eres consciente de lo que has hecho? ¡Harry, invadir el corazón mágico de un mago es considerado peor que una violación! Y para alguien como Malfoy que se ha criado con la noción de lo importante que es su magia… ¿Te das cuenta de que para él su magia es lo más importante que tiene?

-Yo…- tragó saliva.

"_No, no. Nonononono…Harry…basta."_

Dio un paso atrás.

- O Dios mío.- musitó.

"_Por…por favor…no…"_

Se dejó caer en la silla. Sintió que se iba a poner enfermo.

-Hermione… ¿Qué he hecho?- musitó apenas.

Hermione suspiró. Se acercó a su amigo y le apoyó la mano en el hombro. No podía seguir enfadada con él, al menos no después de ver como había reaccionado. Parecía que iba a vomitar o al llorar en cualquier instante.

-No sabías lo que hacías.- trató de tranquilizarlo.

-¿No te das cuenta? Él trató de avisarme, me…me rogó que no lo hiciera.- Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para tirarse del pelo con desesperación- Dios, ¿Cómo he podido hacerle…? Dios.- la culpabilidad amenazaba con ahogarle- Ahora me odiara.- el sólo hecho de pensar que Draco pudiese odiarle hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

-¿Lo sentiste?

-E… ¿El qué?- Apenas llegó a escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

-Que te odiase.

La miró sin comprender.

-No… solo tristeza. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

Hermione le sonrió tranquilizadora.

-Entonces es que no te odia. Si te hubiera odiado por lo que le hiciste lo habrías sentido en el acto. Si lo único que has notado es pena. Entonces es evidente que no le gustó que lo hicieras, pero no te odia. Sin embargo te aconsejo que te disculpes en cuanto se despierte. Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer.

Harry miró hacia Draco. "Si lo que Hermione dice es cierto entonces aún me ama." Sintió deseos de sonreír de alivio. "Pero lo que le he hecho…" Deseó poder cruciarse a sí mismo.

En ese instante Tomas se revolvió débilmente y abrió los ojos para encontrarse atado a una silla.

Miró furioso a los dos aurores.

-¿Podría saber porqué estoy atado a una silla?- acusó entre dientes.

Harry se recuperó en al acto sintiendo como la ira volvía a la superficie.

Se incorporó, acercándose peligrosamente al guardia con la rapidez de una serpiente. En su mirada podía leerse claramente un odio que rayaba lo homicida. Si las miradas pudieran matar Tomas ya no estaría respirando.

-Veamos… ¿Qué tal por torturar y violar a una persona?- el siseo bajo, rezúmante de veneno, hizo que Tomas se estremeciera involuntariamente.

Hermione se apresuró a detenerlo antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera comprometer la investigación.

-Harry no, lo necesitamos vivo para interrogarlo.

El auror la miró por encima del hombro, el tono avada de sus ojos… sintió como la magia de Harry empezaba a cargar el ambiente como una tormenta eléctrica…

Un instante después Harry sacudió la cabeza y la presión desapareció.

-Tienes razón.

Asintió aliviada, no sabía lo que habría hecho de no haber entrado su amigo en razón. No creía que hubiese podido pararlo si Harry hubiera decidido que Tomas merecía morir.

-Bien ábrele la boca, ya es hora de que nos cuente que está pasando aquí.- sacó el verisaterum del bolsillo.

Tomas trató de resistirse, pero Harry obtuvo una inmensa satisfacción en apretarle la mandíbula hasta que pudo oírla crujir peligrosamente bajo su mano. La mirada del guardia desorbitada de dolor.

Mione deposito tres gotas cristalinas sobre su lengua, y finalmente cuando su mirada comenzó a nublarse Harry lo liberó del agarre.

Después de inspeccionarle las pupilas y declarar que el Verisaterum ya estaba haciendo efecto comenzaron el interrogatorio.

Harry se quedó un poco atrás observando cómo su amiga hacía las preguntas. Si se metía él temía que acabaría matándolo, con varita o sin ella, ese monstruo había hecho daño a Draco.

Lo llevaría a juicio y pondría todo su empeño en que lo condenasen al beso del dementor. Pero si no lo conseguía conocía mil y un formas de matarlo sin levantar sospechas, no iba a salir indemne, eso se lo prometió a sí mismo.

-Bien, comencemos. ¿Estás listo Harry?- el auror asintió y dio pie a su amiga para continuar.

Satisfecha Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia el ahora drogado guardia.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó autoritariamente.

-Tomas Cleawather.- la voz ligeramente grogui, la mirada desenfocada.

Hermione asintió para sí misma, parecía que la poción ya estaba en pleno efecto.

-¿Por qué atacaste a Draco Malfoy?

-Porque lo merece.

"¡Una mierda!" Siseó Harry interiormente.

-¿Por qué crees que lo merece?- continuó ella impertérrita.

-Porque es hijo de Lucius Malfoy y un mortífago. – a pesar de estar bajo el efecto de la poción, el odio que destilaron sus palabras fue como ácido.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué le odias tanto?- quizás ahí estaba la clave de su locura.

-Por ser hijo de Lucius Malfoy.- el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre ya era como una maldición es sus labios.

-¿Acaso Lucius te hizo algo?

-Mató a mi esposa y a mi hijo. No se merece tener un hijo.- el dolor y el odio de esa frase, fue suficiente para convencer a Hermione de que la pérdida de su familia debió ser lo que lo desequilibró.

-¡¿Y por qué Lucius mató a tu familia tú te has dedicado a torturar a Draco?

Harry ya no podía seguir callado. Los muebles temblaron.

Tomas lo miró como s no entendiera porque el auror estaba tan furioso.

-Claro. Lucius está muerto. ¿De qué otra manera iba a poder hacerle pagar sino?

El puñetazo lo tumbó al suelo silla incluida. La taza sobre la mesa explotó desparramando el té por la superficie del mueble, y goteando sobre el suelo de piedra.

-¡Harry ya basta! Si no te vas a controlar voy a tener que pedirte que salgas.- Mione se apresuró a volver a incorporar la silla con un eficaz hechizo de levitación.

Harry dio un par de vueltas por la habitación como un león enjaulado, tomando aire profundamente hasta que logró calmarse.

-Estoy bien Mione. Estoy bien. Solo ha sido un arranque, no volverá a pasar.

La mejilla de Tomas estaba empezando a amoratarse e hincharse, pero a pesar de ser experta en hechizos curativos lo dejó tal como estaba. En el fondo estaba oscuramente de acuerdo con el puñetazo.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado torturando a Draco?

-Hará siete años el mes que viene.- La satisfacción es su voz hizo que esta vez fuera ella la que tuvo deseos de asestarle un puñetazo.

"Prácticamente lo ha estado torturando desde que llegó a Azakaban. Dios mío, entonces Draco sólo debía tener diecisiete años." Miró con horror a aquel monstruo, ninguna persona podría jamás hacer algo así, ni siquiera tras la muerte de su familia.

El gruñido bajo tras ella le informó de que Harry también había llegado a la misma conclusión. Pero esta vez el auror consiguió dominarse. Si bien muy a duras penas. Podía percibir fácilmente el calor asesino de su aura, no necesitaba estar fuera de su cuerpo para que una magia tan poderosa se hiciera notar.

Decidida a acabar cuanto antes continuó con el interrogatorio.

- ¿Fuiste tú quien maldijo a Draco con la maldición de dementor?

-Sí.

Lo que había estado temiendo. Así que no toda información sobre ella había sido borrada. Debían encontrar lo que restaba y destruirla cuanto antes. Una magia tan oscura en malas manos…no quería ni pensarlo.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esa información? Cuéntanoslo todo.

- Uno de los elfos domésticos encontró limpiando un diario medio quemado perteneciente a un antiguo guardia y me lo trajo para preguntarme qué hacer con él. Cuando lo ojeé descubrí que contenía antiguos castigos para los presos. Decidí practicarlos en Malfoy, el más poderoso era esa maldición, pero la mayor parte de la explicación de sus efectos se había quemado. No sabía exactamente qué haría, pero parecía tan oscura que supuse que pasara lo que pasara haría sufrir a Malfoy. Eso era lo único que me importaba.

- ¿Y entonces que tiene que ver en esto el Lord Dementor?- Harry sabía que lo de las agujas no había sido cosa de Tomas. De eso estaba seguro.

-El Lord Dementor averiguó que Malfoy se estaba convirtiendo en uno d ellos y lo reclamó como propio. Se lo llevó de la celda. Amenazó con matar a Henry si decía algo.

-¿Henry también está compinchado?- inquirió la auror.

-No, Henry no sabe nada.

-¿Y dónde está el diario?- debían hacerse con él cuanto antes. Todo fuera que esa información acabase en donde no debía.

-En mi cuarto bajó el colchón.

Hermione miró a Harry para ver si quería preguntar algo más pero parecía que todavía estaba tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Y ella también necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Con un sencillo estupefy volvió a dejar a Tomas en silencio.

-¿Harry estás bien?- se acercó a su amigo.

-No Hermione. No estoy bien. Y no creo que lo esté hasta que ese monstruo pague por lo que ha hecho.- Miró con odio a Tomas.

-Lo sé. Yo también quiero que se haga justicia. Lo que le ha hecho a Draco no tiene perdón. – Harry se sorprendió al detectar auténtico odio en la voz de su amiga.

Un suave murmulló los alertó a ambos, Draco parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla nuevas lágrimas habían comenzado a escapar de entre sus pestañas.

En un instante Harry estaba a su lado, acariciándole suavemente la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

"Realmente lo ama." Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-Se…será mejor que me ocupe de recuperar ese libro.

* * *

Cuando Hermione regresó con el sencillo tomo marrón ennegrecido por el fuego y carcomido por los años, encontró a Harry sosteniendo en sus rodillas la cabeza de Draco, pasando la mano por su cabello en caricias llenas de ternura, y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

Observó que Draco seguía llorando, atrapado en su pesadilla.

-Hermione no consigo tranquilizarlo, creo que podría ser por la maldición. Tenemos que liberarlo de ella. – la decisión y urgencia en su voz pusieron a Hermione a buscar el diario de Godric.

-Deberíamos haberlo hecho antes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado…- se sentó al lado de su amigo para que él también pudiese leerlo.

En cuanto abrió por la primera página la elegante letra dorada ya estaba allí.

-Buenos días Hermione.

-Buenos días.

-¿Puedo sentir que estás preocupada?- ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nada que no estemos en proceso de solucionar. ¿Podrías ayudarnos con ello?

La elegante letra no se hizo de rogar.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti querida?

-Necesitamos saber cómo deshacer la maldición del dementor.- la página quedó en blanco un instante antes de contestar, la letra tenía una cadencia triste.

-Lo siento pero no voy a poder ayudaros. La maldición del dementor no tiene remedio.

**Continuará**


	15. Chapter 15 Decisión

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Este capítulo es algo corto pero lo pillé con tantas ganas que prácticamente salió solo. Es de ritmo rápido y no se lía demasiado. Por lo que no sé qué diréis. Las explicaciones emocionales sucederán en el siguiente cap, que os aseguro será impactante. Ya veréis. ^^ Que ganas tengo de saber que opináis. **

-Lilith Van Garreth: Hola ^^ Me encanta que te gustara el anterior cap a pesar del lío que tenía encima. No te preocupes Draco si tiene algo de autoestima, lo que pasa es que la maldición se la aplasta pero se recuperara ya lo verás. Ron bajo el imperius que peligro. ^^ ** Y sobre todo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ^^ **Ojala que te hayan regalado un montón de cosas y te lo hayas pasado genial. XD Ánimo que ya te queda poco, tu puedes. ^^

-Johanpotter: Hola ^^ Me alegra ver que sigues por aquí leyendo y aniomándome. Muchas gracias por tus consejos, veré a ver si me funcionan. Aunque no creo porque no hago más que leer y aún con todo tengo faltas. Pero yo lo intentaré. ¿Y de que va el fic que te he inspirado? Cuenta, estoy deseando saberlo me ha dado curiosidad. ^^

-Alexander Malfoy Black: Hola de nuevo viejo amigo ^^ Me alegra que la actitud de Harry te haya gustado, me comí mucho la cabeza para obtener las respuestas apropiadas y si bien el resto de la historia es muy mejorable, estoy contenta con ellas. Estoy ansiosa por saber qué opinas de este cap, lo escribí de tirón así que tengo mucha curiosidad por saberlo. ^^

-Nibynekomata: Hola ^^ Me alegra mucho que te guste. Y en referente a porque trato a Draco tan mal es irónicamente, por qué es mi personaje favorito. Me encanta hacerlo sufrir porque así me parece más sexy. XD

-Juliebs: Holay bienvenida de nuevo al fic ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque no puedo prometer nada de Draco XD Ojala que tengas tiempo para reviewar pronto. ^^

-Dark: Hola ^^ No temas te prometo que Tomas y el Lord Dementor pagarán por lo que le han hecho a Draco, vaya que si pagarán. XD Por otro lado estoy muy contenta de que mi fic te siga gustando y estaré esperando con enormes ganas tu nuevo review. ^^ Por otra parte en el próximo cap se sabrá de Zabini, en este ya aparece el malvadamente imperiurizado Ron, ya me dirás que tal ves mi malignidad. Uhahahaha XD

Y ahora.

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 15- Decisión.**

_La elegante letra no se hizo de rogar._

_-Por supuesto. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti querida?_

_-Necesitamos saber cómo deshacer la maldición del dementor.- la página quedó en blanco un instante antes de contestar, la letra tenía una cadencia triste._

_-Lo siento pero no voy a poder ayudaros. La maldición del dementor no tiene remedio._

¿Qué hora sería? Se fijó en el viejo reloj de pared. Sus maltrechas agujas marcaban casi la una de la noche.

El traqueteante tic tac se mezclaba con los suaves sonidos de respiraciones. De vez en cuando el crepitar del fuego añadía su propio susurro. La calma reinaba en la habitación.

La única luz provenía de las llamas del hogar, su movimiento hacía que las sombras parecieran moverse y daba a los objetos una iluminación anaranjada y apagada.

El cabello de Hermione adquiría un brillo broncíneo bajo ella. Lo único que podía ver de su amiga, que dormía profundamente de espaldas a él. La manta subida hasta el cuello para protegerse del frío.

En el otro jergón Pansy seguía inconsciente. Desde su posición podía ver su cara medio enterrada en la almohada. Detrás de él Tomas aún debía estar atado a la silla. Agradeció no poder verlo. En estos momentos quizás hubiera cedido a la tentación. Hermione no habría estado contenta si eliminaba al guardia antes de haberlo obligado a testificar.

Todos los ocupantes de la sala dormían salvo él.

La razón de su desvelo suspiró en ese momento contra la curva de su cuello. Su aliento helado lo hizo estremecer. Draco dormía profundamente entre sus brazos. Gracias a Merlín ya había dejado de llorar. Harry no soportaba verlo sufrir.

Arropó suavemente a Draco con las mantas. Le preocupaba sentir lo mucho que le había descendido la temperatura, su aliento se condensaba en el frío aire de Azkaban como si su temperatura fuera más baja que la de la propia prisión. El color azulado de sus labios tampoco era tranquilizador, y el tono ceniza de su túnica hacía que sintiese deseos de llorar o de golpear a Tomas, aunque prefería la segunda opción.

En su cabeza las palabras del diario no hacían más que repetirse:

"_Lo siento pero no voy a poder ayudaros. La maldición del dementor no tiene remedio."_

_Tanto él como Hermione habían necesitado varios minutos antes de conseguir tranquilizarse lo suficiente para seguir leyendo._

_Lo que habían averiguado esperaban les diese las pistas necesarias para encontrar una manera de revertir el hechizo._

"_La maldición del dementor es muy poderosa, cierto, pero precisamente por la gran cantidad de magia que implica su ejecución es muy compleja. _

_No convierte a la víctima inmediatamente en un dementor, es solo cuando toma su primer alma que la transformación alcanza su punto crítico y comienza a mutar el cuerpo._

_Antes de eso sucede una fase como dementor blanco en la que están entre los dos estados. Pero la maldición siempre pugna por completarse. Va corrompiendo todos los recuerdos felices de la persona, convirtiéndolos en algo doloroso que propicie la necesidad de alimentarse. Su poder va destruyendo a la persona hasta que esta ceda._

_La túnica blanca va oscureciéndose hasta quedar negra… esto es solo conjeturas claro. Nunca a ninguno de los malditos se les permitió permanecer más de unos minutos como dementor blanco. Siempre había un condenado esperando recibir su beso cuando eran malditos._

_La suposición es que de ser dejado en ese estado deteriorativo acabaría devorando a quien fuera en su apetito, y por supuesto la agonía prolongada durante tanto tiempo acabaría dañando seriamente la mente del mismo. _

_Un dementor blanco no es estable. Es mejor si dejáis que la maldición se complete."_

_Hermione y él se habían negado. Estaban dispuestos a buscar el remedio a toda costa._

"_Está bien… Si vais a buscar un remedio necesitareis todo el tiempo posible. No es mucho pero puedo deciros algunas maneras de ralentizar su avance. _

_Mantenedlo lo más caliente posible, parte de la maldición intentará helarlo. Aseguraos de que no empieza a dejar de comer, eso significa que su cuerpo se está preparando para cambiar de alimento. Y sobre todo no le dejéis solo, la maldición se ceba en la soledad, la tristeza y el dolor. _

_Es todo lo que sé, ojala pudiera seros de más ayuda."_

_Habían hablado de qué hacer, y finalmente decidido que en cuanto amaneciese irían los tres al ministerio, entregarían a Tomas y hablarían con Kingsley. _

"Ron llega tarde. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?" Hacía horas que ya debería haber regresado. Preocupado pero incapaz de abandonar a Draco acabó empezando a adormilarse acunado por la agradable noción de su presencia.

Ya casi había caído completamente en el sueño, al principio ni siquiera supo que lo había despertado. Hasta que miró a su alrededor y vio a Ron de pies junto al jergón de Hermione todavía estaba dormida.

Se incorporó sobre un brazo dispuesto a llamarlo y explicarle lo que había estado pasando. Las palabras que iba a pronunciar murieron es sus labios cuando lo vio sacar la varita y apuntar a Hermione.

-Avada…

-¡NO!- se lanzó en un rápido movimiento consiguiendo derribarlo al placar sus piernas. Inmediatamente Ron comenzó a revolverse y le asestó una patada en el pecho que logró lanzarlo hacia atrás.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Ron?- vio que el pelirrojo le apuntaba e inmediatamente se lanzó en una pelea salvaje por arrebatarle la varita. La mirada vacía de su amigo le demostró que debía estar bajo un imperius.

Los gritos despertaron a Hermione y a Draco.

Pansy estaba demasiado exhausta para inmutarse.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Mione se frotó los ojos, todavía agotada después de dos días sin dormir.

Harry asestó un puñetazo a Ron que lo tumbó en el suelo. Trató de quitarle la varita de nuevo, pero Ron era más grande y musculoso y se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

Rodaron por el suelo tratando cada uno de hacerse con el control. Golpeando y forcejeando. Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en mantener la trayectoria de la varita lejos de Hermione o Draco, como para darse cuenta de cuando Ron apuntó a Tomas.

-Relasio.- gruñó entre dientes, el brazo de Harry alrededor de su cuello ahogándolo.

Tomas quedó libre.

Hermione se apresuró a coger su varita.

Pero el guardia ya había localizado la caída varita de Harry que no había tenido tiempo de coger antes de lanzarse a parar a Ron.

Mione levantó la varita en el mismo momento en que Tomas levantaba la de Harry.

-¡Speliarmus!

-¡Crucio!

La auror gritó y cayó al suelo. Había subestimado la rapidez de Tomas.

-¡HERMIONE!- el grito de Harry sacó finalmente a Draco de su estado de insensibilidad.

Granger se convulsionaba en el suelo mientras Tomas reía y Harry luchaba por arrebatarle la varita a Wesley. Encontrarse de golpe con esa situación lo dejó desorientado.

-¡Speliarmus!- Tomas se hizo con la varita de Mione. La auror intentó levantarse pero la agonía en los músculos la hizo volver a caer.

Harry consiguió hacer buena presa en el cuello de Ron y comenzó a presionar decidido a dejarlo inconsciente por asfixia. Ignoró los golpes que su amigo le estaba lanzando, a pesar del dolor, y tensó los músculos presionando aún más. Ron jadeaba incapaz de coger aire.

-Se acabó aurores. Si no os hubierais metido donde no debíais esto no tendría que pasar. – Tomas apuntó a Harry – ¡Septunsembra!

Trató de lanzarse a un lado para esquivarlo, pero Ron lo retuvo agarrándolo del brazo en el último instante.

Calló hacia atrás, la sangre salpicándolo todo.

-¡HARRYYYYYY!- el auror no se movía. Nunca en su vida Draco había sentido tanto dolor y odio como cuando vio la sangre del hombre que amaba derramarse por el suelo. -¡TU!- Siseó. La luz de la habitación decreció en el acto, la temperatura bajó varios grados. Un aura oscura empezó a adueñarse de él. Tomas retrocedió un paso sorprendido.

Ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Draco lo lanzó salvajemente al suelo, subiéndose encima de él lo agarró por la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus uñas desgarraron la carne y la sangre manchó sus dedos y empezó a correr por su mejilla. Tomas gritó.

Draco sonrió una sonrisa asesina.

- ¿Me das un beso?- le siseó con un tono de dulzura venenosa, acercando peligrosamente sus labios.

-¡Draco no!- ¿La voz de Granger?

Tomas aprovechó para darle una patada en el estómago y lanzarlo al suelo como un trapo.

Tosió violentamente, un hilo de sangre resbaló por sus labios.

-¡Ron!

Hermione se escurrió tras la mesa escapando de su amigo, pero este en lugar de tratar de dar la vuelta a su vez, empujó el mueble brutalmente contra la pared aplastando a la auror en medio.

El grito desgarrado hizo que Draco levantara la mirada algo mareado.

Tomas se acercaba a él varita en mano.

- Una lástima Draco, pero creo que ya es hora de que mueras. Eso sí, no te preocupes no estarás solo, enseguida mandaré contigo a los aurores.

Apuntó. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujó en sus labios.

Y su mano se cubrió de hielo.

-¡¿QU…!

La luz de la lumbre se convirtió en un mero rescoldo bajo la opresiva oscuridad que inundó la habitación. En el suelo, las paredes, sobre los muebles, en el cabello de los presentes, cristales de hielo comenzaron a formarse.

Miedo, terror, pánico. Un temor primigenio, atávico envolvente.

El aura de terror lo barrió todo e hizo temblar a los presentes como si la figura en la puerta fuera la imagen, hecha carne, de sus peores pesadillas.

Tomas cayó de rodillas:

-Mi Lord.

El Lord Dementor entró en la estancia ignorándolo por completo. Solo tenía ojos para Draco, para la delicada curva de su cuerpo, el brillo de su cabello, el gris cristalino de sus ojos. Allí, postrado en el suelo con sangre en esos labios tan niños. Deseó limpiarla con la punta de su lengua.

Draco tembló bajo su intensa mirada.

- Has tenido tu tiempo y ya los has agotado.- siseó, como si el mismo le hubiera concedido esos días de cielo junto al auror moreno- Vuelve conmigo y respetaré las vidas de todos ellos.

El gesto de su mano abarcó toda la sala. Draco sintió como su corazón se encogía. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo, acababa de levantarse, todo le dolía y le daba vueltas, ni siquiera había podido aún procesar lo que pasó ayer. Pero el Lord Dementor no le daba más tiempo.

Miró hacia Harry, la sangre que manaba de las heridas, la trabajosa respiración…Solo podía caber una respuesta.

El Lord Dementor extendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse…y los pálidos dedos de Draco se entrelazaron con ella.

A su espalda una docena de dementores se recortaron de las sombras y esperaron las órdenes de su señor.

**Continuará**


	16. Chapter 16 Anochecer

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Hola a todos ^^ Finalmente he conseguido acabar este capítulo. Me ha costado lo mío darle el toque que tenía en mente, sobre todo al final, ahí se me ha resistido. Pero el resultado me gusta, espero que a vosotros también XD Ya nos va quedando menos para acabar jurjurjur Calculo que en unos…tres o cuatro capítulos, más o menos. Puede que más. No soy buena calculando estas cosas. Pero la cosa es que ya nos va quedando poco. ¡Ánimo!**

-Noriko-Leo: Hola de nuevo ^^ Me alegró que al final hayas podido contestar. ¿Así que odias al Lord Dementor? Jujuju, Con este capítulo seguro que lo odiarás aún más. XD Soy malísima. XD

-Murtilla: ¿Quién sabe lo que pasará? Lo que está claro es que en algún momento lo sabremos. XD

-Abril Dark Angel: No te pongas nerviosa mujer XD O si. Jujuju Pobre Draco.

-Kalhisto Azula: Gracias ^^ Yo estoy muy bien, un poco liada por cosa del trabajo, pero ando sacando tiempo para escribir de debajo de las piedras XD ¿y tú? Me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic. ^^

-Setsuna: Hola ^^ Creo que eres la única lectora que se le ha agradecido el salvamento al Lord Dementor. "Gracias muchacha, aunque no lo hice por nadie más que por mí." Eso diría el Lord. ^^ Y no te preocupes, es un noble, siempre cumple su palabra. Claro que también siempre busca maneras de…como decirlo, ¿Irse por la tangente? XD

-Dark: Menos mal que el pobre Harry se ha redimido, si es que el pobre no puede evitar ser un poco cabeza dura a veces, pero en el fondo todos le queremos. ^^ Sip, tanto él como Hermione y Pansy irán a rescatarlo. ¿Pero Ron? Ejem. Es un personaje que no es que me caiga muy bien que digamos…Pero en fin, la maldición ansia completarse y Draco ya está muy hecho polvo, ¿Aguantará? Y si, el Lord está obsesionado con Draco, pero todavía no lo bastante, dame otro capítulo y verás de lo que soy capaz. Jujuju De cómo se convirtió Blaise en vampiro hablaré en otro cap. Pero creía que ya había explicado que él ya era uno antes de llegar a Azkaban. Me refiero que dije que caía en letargo cuando era desangrado, esa palabra normalmente se aplica a vampiros que caen inconscientes. Tenía que haberme explicado mejor. ^^ Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por tu review me ha encantado y animado muchísimo. Estaré esperando ansiosa el siguiente. ^^

-Oscurita: Me alegra que te haya gustado y que aprecies tanto mi redacción. ^^ Me esforzaré por mejorar. Yo menssanger no tengo, pero si quieres te doy mi correo, que eso si que lo uso. ^^ Es Shimpachi-Nagakura| ¿Y el tuyo?

-Joahnpotter: Me alegra verte por aquí otra vez. ^^ Hay tantas dudas por resolver aún… Pero tranquila poco a poco acabaremos por resolverlas. Avísame cuando empieces a escribir el fic , ok? Me encantaría leerlo. ^^ Como siempre me animas un montón, estaré deseando leer tu siguiente review. Ya sé que no cambie mi forma de escribir los pensamientos de letra, pero es que siempre los he puesto así y se me hace más cómodo. Pero si se hace mucho lio… bueno, tendré que aprender a cambiarla. Nos vemos ^^

Y ahora.

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 16-Anochecer **

_- Has tenido tu tiempo y ya los has agotado.- siseó, como si el mismo le hubiera concedido esos días de cielo junto al auror moreno- Vuelve conmigo y respetaré las vidas de todos ellos._

_El gesto de su mano abarcó toda la sala. Draco sintió como su corazón se encogía. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo, acababa de levantarse, todo le dolía y le daba vueltas, ni siquiera había podido aún procesar lo que pasó ayer. Pero el Lord Dementor no le daba más tiempo._

_Miró hacia Harry, la sangre que manaba de las heridas, la trabajosa respiración…Solo podía caber una respuesta._

_El Lord Dementor extendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse…y los pálidos dedos de Draco se entrelazaron con ella._

_A su espalda una docena de dementores se recortaron de las sombras y esperaron las órdenes de su señor._

Susurros.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Agh… ¿En qué se había metido está vez? Ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que había acabado despertándose, hecho polvo, después de alguna misión.

Gruñó cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Dolía.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás despierto?- la voz de Hermione.

-Sí, si.- Abrió los ojos cansadamente. Esperaba estar otra vez en la sala médica del departamento de los aurores, pero lo que vio al abrir los ojos fue una habitación desconocida.

Parecía una habitación sacada de una mansión mágica de alguna época pasada.

La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas que ocupaban entera la pared del fondo iluminando el interior. Otra de las paredes estaba también ocupada por una gran chimenea de granito rosado. Un agradable fuego crepitaba en ella. Al lado algo de leña ordenadamente apilada y lista para usarse. En el centro de la habitación pudo ver una mesilla para té rodeada por un sofá y un par de butacas, los tres forrados en gastado terciopelo rojo y llenos de mullidos cojines del mismo color. Bordados dorados podían verse en todo ello.

Ron estaba sentado en la butaca que quedaba de espaldas a las ventanas, tenía la cabeza entre las manos y no podía verle la cara.

Se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba tumbado en una enorme cama con dosel. Agradeció interiormente los almohadones de plumas sobre los que seguramente Hermione lo había semi incorporado. Su amable tacto no lastimaba tanto sus heridas como podría haberlo hecho una almohada común.

Posiblemente también cosa de ella era la desvaída colcha roja bordada en oro, que le cubría hasta la cintura. Se dio cuenta de que lo único además de ella que lo tapaba, eran sus calzoncillos y las vendas que le envolvían el pecho y parte de los brazos.

Parecía que esta vez había recibido bien.

Algunos puntos de los vendajes ya mostraban manchas rojas.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - había un ligero tono decaído en su voz.

Miró a su amiga.

Hermione sentada en una silla al lado de su cama lo miraba con preocupación. En la mesilla a su lado había una palangana y una jarra, algunas vendas y un paño manchado de sangre.

-He estado mejor. – sonrió restándole importancia.

Trató de recordar porque era que estaba herido esta vez. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía intranquilo, cómo si le faltase algo muy importante. Su propia magia parecía estar tratando de buscar ese algo.

-Hermione… ¿Por qué es que estoy herido esta vez?

-¿No te acuerdas?- Hermione parecía totalmente agotada. La ropa arrugada y manchada de sangre, el cabello suelto y despeinado enmarcando su rostro falto de sueño. Estaba arremangada y en la mano sostenía una compresa fría que seguramente había estado aplicándole a él, decidió al sentir el pelo de su flequillo húmedo y pegado a la frente.

-No…me duele la cabeza… – miró de nuevo a su alrededor en busca de lo que quiera que le faltaba.

- Te golpearon con un septumsembra cuando tratabas de detener a Ron. ¿Recuerdas?

-Septumsembra…- Algo…algo. Algo, algo, algo. ¡No conseguía recordar qué! La urgencia era cada vez mayor. Se removió inquieto.- Hermione… No consigo recordar que pasó.

Su amiga lo miró entre preocupada y analítica.

-Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza al chocar contra el suelo, puede que sea eso. Pero no parece que haya ningún daño mayor. Seguramente es cosa del shock, se te pasará en unas horas. Pero Harry…¿No te acuerdas de Draco?- eso sí que pareció preocuparla realmente.

-Dra…co…- musitó el nombre lentamente, como saboreándolo. Algo en su cabeza saltó como una alarma. ¡ESO! Gritó. -¡Draco!- se incorporó de golpe al recordar. El dolor lo hizo doblarse por la mitad, pero no le impidió agarrar a su amiga por los hombros bruscamente. - ¿¡Donde está Draco!

Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron vidriosos.

-Harry…tienes que entender…No podíamos hacer nada.

-¿De qué estás hablando Mione?- Sintió como algo le empezaba a estrujar el corazón.

-¡HABLA DE CÓMO DEJARON QUE ESE MONSTRUO SE LLEVARA A MI MEJOR AMIGO!- Pansy que había estado sentada en la ventana, donde Harry no llegaba a verla, salió hecha una furia para plantarse delante de Hermione, quien se levantó de la silla dispuesta a defenderse.

-¡No podíamos hacer nada! ¡Ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada! ¿¡Acaso tú hiciste algo!- Hermione parecía al límite de sus nervios.

-¡Yo estaba inconsciente!

-¡Y Harry estaba desangrándose! ¡Ron bajo el imperius! ¡Y yo, por si no lo habías notado apenas podía mantenerme en pie!- Pareció que sería capaz de pegarle pero se contuvo.

Durante un momento Pansy permaneció callada y furibunda, hasta que finalmente se le resquebrajó la máscara. No podía más. Comenzó a llorar, se le aflojaron las piernas, ya más tranquila Mione la ayudó a sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-…Lo sé, ya lo sé. Es que es tan injusto…- comenzó a hipar entre sollozos, la auror le ofreció su pañuelo.- Gracias.- musitó.

-Hermione… ¿De qué habla? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Draco?- era como si no pudiese respirar. Como si le corriese hielo por las venas. ¿Dónde estaba Draco?

Cuando su amiga le miró parecía como si el peso que sostenía sobre los hombros amenazara con aplastarla.

-Harry…a Draco se lo llevó el Lord Dementor.

-No.- musitó. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

-Escúchame por favor.- trató de que Harry reaccionara.- El Lord Dementor amenazó con matarnos a todos si no aceptaba ir con él por las buenas. Hizo lo único que podía para protegerte. Para protegernos a todos.

Harry tomó aire bruscamente. Cuando levantó la mirada Hermione se apartó bruscamente. Nunca había visto a Harry así. Ni si quiera cuando había estado a punto de matar a Tomas había tenido una mirada igual. Incluso su magia estaba reaccionando de un modo extraño. Podía sentirla en Harry como una llama sería sentida por una polilla, decidió, su poder era atrayente y abrasador.

-Voy a buscarle.- se incorporó y trató de bajar de la cama. Hermione se apresuró a interponerse antes de que pudiera conseguirlo.

-¡Harry no! No estás en condiciones de moverte, tus heridas son graves. ¿No te das cuenta?- El auror echó la colcha a un lado.

- Apártate Mione. No voy a dejar que se sacrifique. – la magia de Harry le rozó la piel como una vaharada de vapor. La calma en su voz la alarmó más de lo que lo hubiera hecho un grito.

-Harry estamos en la torre de los dementores. Detenidos. ¿No lo entiendes? Nos está reteniendo como un modo de asegurarse su obediencia. No tenemos varitas, ni pociones. Estás vivo gracias a que el hechizo no llegó a seccionarte ninguna arteria, pero si se te reabren las heridas podrías morir desangrado. Además la puerta está guardada por dementores. ¡Es una locura!

Harry la miró.

Hermione sintió como se le cortaba la respiración.

Nunca había visto una mirada tan segura y poderosa en su vida.

-Hermione. Draco va a convertirse en un dementor. Puedes, o no, apartarte, pero voy a ir, lo quieras o no.

Se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos.

Al final fue ella la que apartó la mirada. Suspiró y se echó a un lado.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. Si la persona a la que yo amase estuviese en la misma situación, yo también intentaría salvarlo a toda costa.- le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo, Harry se la devolvió brevemente.

-Gracias Mione. – se puso en pie con algo de dificultad.

-Yo también voy.- Pansy se había levantado también y los miraba como desafiándolos a rechazarla.- Es mi mejor amigo.

Harry asintió.

-Bien.- recogió sus pantalones y botas de los pies de la cama, la camisa y abrigo habían quedado inservibles.

- Harry…yo…lo siento mucho.- ya casi había terminado de atarse las botas cuando las palabras de Ron hicieron que se enderezara terminando de atarlas con un rápido, e innecesariamente violento, movimiento.

-No ha sido culpa tuya Ron.- contestó mientras permanecía de espaldas a su amigo, ni si quiera lo miró.

Pudo escuchar cómo se incorporaba y se acercaba unos pasos, pero no se dio la vuelta, ahora mismo no quería tener esta conversación.

Conseguir que Hermione viera las cosas como él no había sido difícil, pero también ella siempre había sido la comprensiva y intuitiva. Seguramente vio su amor por Draco kilómetros antes de que él dijera nada.

Ron era otro tema por completo. Y ahora no podía permitirse perder tiempo en explicaciones que Ron tardaría horas en asimilar, no digamos ya aceptar.

No creía que su mejor amigo perdonase nunca todas las veces en que el rubio lo había insultado mientras estaban en Hogwarts. Pero la gente cambia, Draco ya no era la misma persona. Fuere por la maldición, la estancia en Azkaban, o todo el sufrimiento que había tenido que pasar, a él le importaba bien poco.

Lo que le importaba era que este nuevo Draco era amable, dulce, divertido y puro.

Y lo amaba.

Ron se había detenido unos pasos a su espalda, casi podía escuchar el modo en que se retorcía las manos cuando estaba nervioso.

"Suéltalo de una vez para que pueda marcharme."

-Harry…- las primeras palabras no se hicieron esperar.- Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué Malfoy? Hermione me lo ha contado…pero se equivoca ¿verdad?

Tomó aire y contó hasta diez.

-No, Ron. Estoy enamorado de Draco.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Por qué? Siempre nos ha tratado como basura, es un mortífago y…bueno, ¡Es Malfoy! No puedes hablar en serio. –

La magia revolvió su cabello y giró en torno a él un momento antes de que lograra contenerse. Que Ron fuese su mejor amigo ayudaba en gran medida a controlar sus ganas de meterle un puñetazo…pero solo por los pelos.

-Ron. No voy a ponerme a discutir esto ahora. Draco ha cambiado, y si lo conocieras también pensarías lo mismo. Y aunque no estuviese enamorado de él, nadie merece acabar siendo un dementor. Así que si no te importa tengo que irme.

Avanzó hacia la puerta con su magia casi ronroneando a su alrededor. Pansy y Hermione que habían permanecido respetuosamente calladas durante la discusión, se acercaron también.

Miró a la puerta e ignoró a Ron cuando este trató de volver a hablar con él.

"Si no hacemos algo voy a perder a Draco." Llamó a su magia, que comenzó a condensarse y espesarse a su alrededor, cada vez más, cada vez más asfixiante, más concentrada, más poderosa. "No lo voy a permitir." Apretó los dientes, concentró toda su voluntad en manejar ese poder, en manipularlo como él quería, en focalizarlo en una sola cosa.

Y su magia respondió magníficamente.

La puerta explotó hacia fuera. Astillas, hierros, clavos salieron despedidos contra los dementores al otro lado.

Harry los miró. La magia se arremolinaba a su alrededor agitando su cabello salvajemente, sus ojos brillaron con una luz verde.

"Draco."

"_Harry…estoy enamorado de ti" _

-¡Specto Patronum!

Las habitaciones del Lord Dementor eran magníficas, y con él en ellas resultaban imponentes. Pero Draco no quería admirar su entorno.

Miraba las llamas del hogar.

No quería notar las docenas de velas que iluminaban, apagadamente, moribundas, cada rincón. No los elegantes muebles de madera oscura, exquisitamente labrados con fénixes y leones. Los increíblemente mullidos almohadones de sedas y terciopelos. Todos rojos, todos con bordados dorados. Tampoco las impresionantes librerías que cubrían cada pared salvo una, la vidriera que ocupaba esta, y mucho menos la gigantesca cama con dosel, que más parecía el lecho de un rey que una cama.

Pero lo que realmente no quería notar, a quienes realmente quería ignorar, era al resto de ocupantes de la estancia.

Se había alejado cuanto había podido sin ser abiertamente desobediente.

Con las manos extendidas hacia el fuego, como si buscarse calentarse, se limitaba a darles la espalda y mantener la mirada en las llamas.

Pero la tensión en sus hombros revelaba su nerviosismo.

El Lord Dementor, Tomas y William se habían sentado en las butacas alrededor de la mesa de té con el Lord presidiendo desde la más confortable.

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta anunciaron la entrada de alguien un instante después. Draco reconoció la voz de Lady Margaret.

- Mi Lord traigo la bebida.- la voz, normalmente siseante y amable, le sonó apagada y decaída. Sintió el impulso de girarse para ver que le sucedía, pero se contuvo. Ahora mismo no podía hacer nada por ella.

Margaret se apresuró a acercarse con la bandeja al Lord, en ella llevaba tres copas de fino cristal y una botella de licor élfico. El oscuro señor tomó una con un asentimiento, después se acercó a Tomas y William para que cogieran las otras dos, y comenzó a servir el vino.

Procurando no ser vista se fijó en su pequeño. Cuando desapareció de la torre había estado tan preocupada…quería ir a su lado y abrazarlo, comprobar que estaba bien. Pero sabía que el Lord no estaría complacido con una actitud tan abierta.

A duras penas consiguió convencerse de esperar. Parecía tan tenso como la cuerda de un violín. Ojala que estuviese bien.

Griever paladeó un poco el licor, siendo un dementor no tenía necesidad de alimentos como tales, pero todavía podía disfrutar del sabor de un buen vino de vez en cuando.

Observó a Draco por encima del borde de su copa.

Pronto un miembro más de la torre… y su amante.

Si, había esperado mucho por alguien como él. Era muy raro que trajesen presos tan jóvenes a Azkaban, y tan atractivos como él todavía más. Pero lo que le hacía único, lo que le había atraído desde el momento en que lo vio por vez primera, en aquella minúscula celda, era su pureza. Podía sentirla en él como un perfume delicioso, estaba seguro de que si se acercaba lo suficiente podría paladearla como azúcar en su lengua.

Si, el amante perfecto.

Cuando un mago se convertía en dementor sus pecados se reflejaban en su cuerpo, y este mutaba monstruosamente según la naturaleza de los mismos.

Si bien esa apariencia era solo visible para otros dementores y uno mismo, ya que el aura de terror tendía a unificar las apariencias en las mentes del resto del mundo, la forma resultante seguía siendo habitualmente muy desagradable.

Margaret era un claro ejemplo con su aspecto de cadáver cenagoso, resultado del reflejo de la maldición que había liberado en una villa muggle. Si, la dementora podía parecer amable, pero había masacrado a toda una población con una maldición de enfermedad tan lenta, repugnante y dolorosa que había acabado condenada.

¿Qué importancia tenía si allí había habido niños y personas inocentes? Los estúpidos muggles deberían haberlo pensado mejor antes de quemar a la hija de una bruja.

La cuestión era que como resultado todos los dementores eran físicamente.., desagradables. Pero Draco, con esa pureza, estaba seguro de que la mutación resultante sería mínima. Si, Draco seguramente era el único preso en todo Azkaban con la capacidad para ser digno de su cama.

He ahí por qué había obligado a aquel pobre elfo doméstico a entregar el diario con el ritual a Tomas.

Cuando los antiguos guardias de Azkaban habían destruido con su fuego mágico todos los documentos referentes a la maldición, él había conseguido salvar uno.

Si, guardarlo todos aquellos siglos había merecido la pena.

Pobre Tomas, incluso ahora, no sospechaba que estaba jugando bajo sus hilos.

Todo iba perfecto, salvo una cosa.

Cuando el joven Malfoy miró al auror moreno herido…, lo había sentido perfectamente, el amor.

Su mirada se enfrió como hielo mientras continuaba observando al antiguo slytherin.

Esa clase de sentimientos eran repugnantes. Draco iba a lamentar haberse entregado a ellos, se aseguraría de ello. Y mientras tanto utilizaría al auror para tenerlo controlado.

Al menos hasta el anochecer de mañana, cuando celebrarían la ceremonia de bienvenida para Draco…y devoraría su primera alma. Entonces ya no habría marcha atrás.

Tomó otro trago de vino.

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección.

Aunque aún podía tener mejoras.

-Draco.

La voz fría y siseante del oscuro señor le causó escalofríos.

-¿Si, Lord?- No se atrevió a callar, aunque tampoco se dio la vuelta. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente, y él se apresuró a ocultarlo frotándoselas como si tuviese frío.

Bajo la fachada de frialdad había muchas cosas que no había podido contemplar, el rechazo de Harry, su rescate de Tomas, el roce de su magia, el sentimiento de amor que había venido con ello.

Demasiadas cosas para asimilarlas todas.

Sabía que no podía detenerse a pensar en ellas, los sentimientos derivados quizás acabasen por romperlo totalmente. Creía que había estado cerca de ello cuando Harry tocó el corazón de su magia.

Y no podía permitirse derrumbarse ahora.

Quizás estaba confuso y dolorido, y seguramente se sostenía solo por milagro, pero tenía en mente la única verdad auténtica que podría sustentarle, su amor por Harry.

Si fallaba, la persona más importante en el mundo para él, podría morir.

Así que reunió toda la frialdad sangre pura que corría por sus venas, sus años de aprendizaje como inamovible noble y la maestría manipulativa propia de un slytherin, y se armó con todo ello. Creo una armadura que los sostuviese y cubriese sus emociones.

Finalmente dejó que la máscara cayera sobre su rostro un instante antes de girarse hacia los tres monstruos de la sala.

-Acércate.- susurró el Lord Dementor.

En unos pocos fluidos pasos se situó ante él. Bajó la mirada respetuosamente y aguardó.

-Dime solo una cosa Draco.- tomó otro sorbo lánguidamente, observando, analizando- ¿Hace cuanto que tú y el auror moreno estáis enamorados?

Margaret no pudo evitar un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. Tomas se atragantó con su bebida y comenzó a toser, pero a pesar de todo se las arregló para gritar medio ahogado.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que enamorado? Malfoy es un mortífago. ¡Eso es imposible!-

El amo de la torre levantó una mano imperiosamente, sin mirarlo siquiera, y Tomas acabó callando a regañadientes.

Draco tragó saliva, pero ese fue su único signo de debilidad. Cuando contesto, su voz, aunque suave, fue firme.

-Solo unos días.

Tomas pareció boquear como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡No puede ser!

Griever sonrió malignamente, aun cuando su rostro no podía ser visto un escalofrío recorrió a los presentes. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa cuidadosamente, ignorando deliberadamente el escándalo.

-Vaya, ¿Y por qué no iba a poder enamorarse?- dijo amablemente, como si de veras le interesase la respuesta.

Tomas gesticuló bruscamente hacia el silencioso Draco.

- ¡Porque es un Malfoy! ¡Esa familia no puede ser considerada humana, ninguno de ellos! ¡Son monstruos asesinos!

Griever ya no podía callar. Una risa siseante como metal sobre piedra escapó de su garganta. Todos los presentes se encogieron de terror.

-Tomas…hace años que conoces a Draco ¿Y todavía te niegas a verlo por lo qué es?- se levantó con el movimiento fluido de una sombra.- Nunca, nunca se te ocurrió usar verisaterum con él. ¿Por qué será?- se acercó al guardia como una serpiente a punto de atacar.- Se me ocurre una cosa. ¿Quizás ya sabías la verdad? Sí, claro que la sabías. Pero temías verla confirmada, por qué entonces ya no te quedaría nada. Nadie en quien vengar la muerte de tu familia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- trató de que su voz no temblara y falló miserablemente.

El Lord Dementor se inclinó sobre su silla para susurrarle conspiradoramente al oído.

- Draco es inocente.- el susurró suave y casi amable hizo que Tomas gritara.

-¡NO!- Se levantó bruscamente enfrentándose cara a cara con el oscuro señor. -¡Mientes!

-¿Por qué iba a mentir, Tomas? –Sonrió aún más ante la horrorizada mirada del guardia- Podemos traer verisaterum y ver si mis palabras son ciertas. Pero creo que no te hace falta, ¿Verdad?

El hombre dio un par de pasos atrás, la respiración agitada. Su mirada se desvió hacia Draco. El joven rubio no había levantado la mirada. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos claros, limpios. La curva derrotada de sus hombros.

-Malfoy… no es cierto ¿Verdad?- la pregunta sonó casi como una súplica.

-¿Qué importa?- la voz de Draco monótona y apagada, ni siquiera lo miró.

-Ya ves, Tomas. Has estado torturando a un joven inocente. ¿Durante cuánto? ¿Siete años?- el tono de condescendencia fue más hiriente que la propia malicia.

Se acercó al guardia que había retrocedido hacia la puerta.

-Dejaste que la ira gobernara tu vida, y cerraste los ojos a las pruebas que demostraban tu equivocación. Por qué si Draco era inocente, entonces, ya no le quedaba sentido a tu vida. ¿No es así?

Tomas hundió la cara entre las manos. No quería seguir escuchando. No podía seguir escuchando.

El Lord se acercó aún más sus labios rozándole el lóbulo mientras continuaba sin piedad.

-¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que has sido tú quien me lo ha entregado. ¿Qué se siente al condenar a un inocente a una eternidad de sufrimiento?

Incapaz de soportarlo más Tomas calló de rodillas.

-¿No vas a disculparte por todas las veces que lo has herido? ¿No vas a disculparte por las torturas, las violaciones, las palabras atroces?

El guardia se echó a temblar pero no dijo nada.

-Ya me lo parecía.- el despreció en la aterradora voz podía sentirse como petróleo en la piel.- Eres patético. ¿Ni siquiera puedes ser un monstruo digno?- siseó disgustado.

-Así que ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a quedarte ahí a lamentarte? ¿O vas a acabar lo que has empezado? – se irguió sobre la figura postrada como una deidad de destrucción. –Si no vas a disculparte, entonces… ¡Termina lo que empezaste!- Bramó.- ¡MÍRAME!

Tomas que no había parado de temblar, finalmente, convulsamente, levantó la mirada.

Parecía perdido y en su avejentado rostro podía leerse la agonía por la que estaba pasando. El Lord Dementor no tuvo piedad.

- Querías vengarte. Aún quieres vengarte, ¿No es así?- la oscuridad fluctuó, seductora, los alientos comenzaron a condensarse. Tomas no podía apartar la mirada.

Asintió débilmente.

El oscuro señor sonrió cruelmente.

-Draco es de la sangre y de la carne del hombre que mató a tu familia. Es, literalmente, el único rastro vivo de él.- observó como la ira retornaba como una sombra acuosa a la mirada del guardia.- Pero también es inocente y puro, y no tiene culpa de las acciones de ese hombre. - lo vio dudar.- A pesar de todo, ¿Todavía quieres tu venganza?

Se situó detrás de Draco, y sin miramiento alguno rasgó la túnica hasta la cintura. Deslizó seductoramente la tela por sus hombros y sus brazos, exponiendo el esbelto torso y los rosados pezones. Dejó resbalar su mano, acariciando hasta atrapar uno de los botones entre sus dedos. Tiró suavemente.

Draco permanecía indiferente como una estatua.

-Dime entonces.- La mirada del guardia parecía adherida a las manipulaciones de aquellos largos dedos. -¿Qué va a ser? ¿Venganza?- dio otro pequeño tirón y deslizó una pierna entre los muslos de Draco, obligándolo a entreabrirlas un poco más.- ¿O penitencia?- Tomó el borde de la túnica con la mano libre y la subió lentamente, para que el guardia pudiera apreciar mejor aquellas pálidas piernas entreabiertas.

-Venganza.- y su voz sonó como podría haber sido la de un inferí. El brillo en su mirada se había vuelto febril y enloquecido.

El Lord Dementor sonrió como un padre orgulloso.

-Eso es. –Extendió una mano hacia Tomas. Postrado en el suelo el guardia la aceptó para incorporarse. – Entonces matarás al auror. Y lo harás por el hombre que mató a tu esposa, para que su hijo sienta el mismo dolor que tú sentiste.

La máscara se resquebrajó levemente, Draco jadeó ante aquellas palabras. No podía callar. Miró al guardia, suplicante.

- No, Harry es inocente. Su único delito ha sido ser demasiado bueno. No es culpa suya que yo lo ame. Po favor.- musitó. La mano del Lord se cerró suavemente en torno a su garganta, podía sentir las garras sobre la piel. Una advertencia.

Aún así…

-Por favor.- musitó apenas.

Tomas se inclino sobre él posando sus labios en los suyos. Lo besó lentamente, casi lánguido. Acarició con la lengua. El Lord Demenetor hizo presión en su garganta obligándolo a entreabrir los labios, y la lengua de Tomas se deslizó dentro poseyendo su boca. La saliva de ambos se mezcló y un hilo quedó un momento conectándolos cuando se retiró un momento después, como si solo hubiera querido probar una vez más su boca.

-Perdóname –el aliento de Tomas sobre sus labios. Sus ojos brillantes y oscuros.- Pero el Lord tiene razón, prefiero la venganza.- Se apartó de ellos. Draco no podía hablar, sentía un nudo en la garganta tan doloroso como las garras de Griever en torno a su cuello.

Cuando el guardia llegó a la puerta, la mano apoyada sobre el picaporte.

-Le diré que le quieres.- ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle. Abrió la puerta.- Yo no pude decírselo a ella.- las palabras apenas le llegaron.

La hoja se cerró a su espalda.

-Dijiste que no le harías daño. – gimió atrapado entre sus brazos.

-Y no lo he hecho. Ni yo ni ninguno de los siervos de la torre lo han tocado. Pero Tomas es un guardia. Toma sus propias decisiones.- el susurro en su oído. Apartó el rostro.

Sabía que si presentaba resistencia El Lord Dementor enviaría a los dementores.

Solo le quedaba confiar en que Granger y Wesley lo protegieran.

Dedos largos como patas de araña se deslizaron entre sus muslos.

Cerró los ojos.

Y se preparó para abrazar la oscuridad.

**Continuará**


	17. Chapter 17 Contrarreloj

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Visto que ya me va quedando poco para acabar el fic, he estado pensando en que voy a escribir después. Y se me han ocurrido tres ideas bastante buenas que quiero poner en práctica. Pero no se cual empezar a escribir primero, así que ¿Por qué no me indicáis cual os gustaría a vosotros? Son estas:**

"**El cuerno del unicornio.": Hace un mes que han empezado las clases cuando Draco Malfoy desaparece. Nadie sabe dónde está o que ha sido de él, sus padres tienen al ministerio en pie de guerra tratando de encontrar a los culpables. Harry necesita un respiro, tan cerca de que estalle la guerra la tensión es excesiva, sale una noche a ver a su amigo Hagrid. Pero un movimiento en la linde del bosque llama su atención. Algo que brilla bajo la luz de la luna. Cuando se acerca la criatura huye. Un unicornio, un unicornio montado por un muy desnudo Draco Malfoy. Piel pálida como luna sobre pelaje plateado como sus rayos.**

"**Pinturas rupestres.": Esta es la historia de Harry Potter en la prehistoria. Hogwarts es una tribu de gente con poderes chamánicos y tótems animales. Draco es el recordador, quien pinta la historia de la tribu en las paredes de roca con mezclas secretas de pinturas. Harry está destinado a ser el nuevo jefe. Los wesley son peleteros. Hermione aprendiz de curandera bajo las enseñanzas de Snape. Dumbledore es el chamán… y… ¿Está realmente muerto el antiguo y cruel jefe de la tribu, Voldemort?**

"**Harry Heidy": Extrañísima mezcla entre Harry Potter y la historia de Heidy. Harry es abandonado por su tía en casa del abuelito Dumbledore, quien lo hace pasar por chica para que el malvado Voldemort no lo encuentre. Harry, ahora conocido como Heidy hace amigos etc y acaba en casa de los Malfoy como compañía de Draco, el joven aristócrata que no puede andar. Snape como Rotenmeyer, Lupin como el médico, Draco Clara, Harry Heidy, Pedro Ron, Niebla Sirius, el abuelito Dumbledore, Hermione, Sean, Luna etc los niños del pueblo. Lucius el señor Sesseman, la abuelita de clara Ponfrey y Pichi Hedwight. Todo esto, la guerra y risas ¿Se puede pedir más?**

-Alexander Malfoy Black: Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, lleno tensión tal como prometí. El malvado Lord demostrará ser aún más malvado. Jujuju Espero que no te horrorice cómo va el asunto XD Cuenta tengo curiosidad por saber qué opinión se merece este cap. ^^

-Murtilla: Hombre mujer, claro que Draco es un trapo. A ver, está buenísimo, en un entorno lleno de gente psicópata, vengativa y muy necesitada…lo que me extraña es que solo se lo haya tirado Tomas. XD

-Kalhisto Azula: Gracias por tus ánimos ^^ Aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que te guste tanto como el anterior. Estaré esperando tu review ^^

-Hohenheim: Hola ^^ Me alegra verte de nuevo. Bueno si al final no escribes nada sobre mi historia no pasa nada, yo estoy encantada ya solo con que me lean. ^^ No te preocupes por el Lord, al menos por ahora las cosas le van de maravilla. He tenido en cuenta tu petición, no te voy a contar que voy a hacer con ella, sorpresa, XD Aparecerá en el siguiente cap.

-Noriko-Leo: Estoy encantada con tu review me gustó un montón tu entusiasmo ^^ No te preocupes, en algún momento prometo que serán felices, pero no te voy a decir cuando, jujujujuXD

-Dark: Hola^^ Me alegra que encontraras tiempo para contestarme, ojala que también tengas tiempo para este cap, tus review siempre me hacen ilusión. Yo bien, un poco agobiada con el trabajo pero tirando, ¿Tu que tal en clase? Espero que bien. Me alegra haberte podido disipar las dudas sobre Blaise, y sobre William no sé si te acordarás, pero es ese dementor que siempre va detrás del Lord Dementor, en plan sirviente. Como su mano derecha o así. Estaré esperando tu review, que nervios. XD

Y ahora.

Os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 17- Contrarreloj **

_-Dijiste que no le harías daño. – gimió atrapado entre sus brazos._

_-Y no lo he hecho. Ni yo ni ninguno de los siervos de la torre lo han tocado. Pero Tomas es un guardia. Toma sus propias decisiones.- el susurro en su oído. Apartó el rostro._

_Sabía que si presentaba resistencia El Lord Dementor enviaría a los dementores._

_Solo le quedaba confiar en que Granger y Wesley lo protegieran._

_Dedos largos como patas de araña se deslizaron entre sus muslos._

_Cerró los ojos._

_Y se preparó para abrazar la oscuridad._

La habitación donde los habían encerrado había estado bacía cuando llegó. La puerta reventada como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo de bombarda. Aunque sabía que no debería ser posible, (les habían quitado las varitas cuando los capturaron), de alguna manera habían conseguido escapar.

Molesto por haberle sido negada la rápida venganza que había imaginado, comenzó a seguir su rastro.

Descubrir sus movimientos por los pasillos de la torre no fue difícil.

Muebles y puertas destrozadas, dementores aún temblorosos, el rastro de una magia tan poderosa que podía paladearse en el aire…

Fue cerca de las escaleras que daban a la última planta donde finalmente consiguió localizarlos.

Los aurores acompañados también por Parkinson volvían en ese momento de registrar una de las habitaciones. Potter los cubría en la puerta. No necesitó más que verle para saber que el responsable de todos aquellos destrozos había sido él.

Harry Potter, el hombre que había logrado el amor de Draco. Una llamarada de celos amenazó con instarle a atacar sin medir la situación antes, pero sus años de experiencia como guardia le pararon efectivamente. Abría sido una acción estúpida.

Cuando se asomó más a la esquina para observarlo mejor el roce de su magia fue opresivo.

Podía verla entorno al auror como un manto de poder, revolviéndose de vez en cuando, agitando su cabello y dándole a sus ojos un brillo verde similar al del avada kedabra. Parecía una pantera agazapada al acecho.

Supo en el acto que si se enfrentaba cara a cara, el auror lo destrozaría como si fuera papel. Gruño interiormente. Tenía que acabar con él antes de que llegara a las habitaciones del Lord Dementor, y a Draco.

Lo observó con mayor detenimiento, a la búsqueda de puntos vulnerables. En seguida notó el modo en que apretaba los dientes y las manchas rojas, cada vez más amplias, en las vendas.

"Las heridas se le deben haber reabierto." Sonrió con satisfacción. "Aunque hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera matado a la primera." Si lo hubiera hecho estaba seguro de que Draco habría sufrido menos. O al menos no se habría culpado tanto por ello como seguramente lo haría ahora. Apretó la varita y aplastó la noción en el acto. Él ya había escogido, no tenía derecho a pensar en el bienestar del joven.

Decidido, retornó su atención a los aurores.

La auror de pelo de arbusto miraba preocupada a Potter, como si quisiera pedirle que se detuviera. Pero callaba.

El pelirrojo parecía molesto por algo y se apoyaba en la pared mientras los demás decidían por donde seguir.

Y Parkinson parecía incapaz de permanecer quieta, la ansiedad podía respirarse en ella.

Potter era el único que parecía sereno. Tenía la mirada y la voz de alguien que sabe por lo que lucha y está dispuesto a morir.

Había visto miradas iguales durante la guerra. Un hombre peligroso. Pero le había dado de lleno con un septumsembra. Y por el sudor en su rostro y en su atlética espalda era obvio que estaba esforzándose demasiado. Si lo atacaba con el suficiente sigilo era muy probable que en su estado no reaccionase a tiempo. Y estando ya herido…

Decidieron continuar escaleras arriba.

"Hacia las habitaciones del Lord." Se agazapó, debía detenerlos antes de que llegaran.

"Solo necesito darle una vez. No aguantara más de eso."

Preparó el hechizó escudado tras la esquina.

Hermione percibió un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Miró un instante… "¡Tomas!" Estaba apuntando a Harry.

-¡Harry!- En un rápido movimiento se lanzó contra su amigo, ambos se desequilibraron y cayeron a través de la puerta aún abierta al suelo de la habitación. Justo en el mismo instante del ataque del guardia.

-¡Avada Kedabra!

Un relámpago de luz verde pasó por donde había estado el auror hacia un instante y chocó contra la pared opuesta haciendo saltar esquirlas de piedra.

El golpe contra el suelo y el peso de Hermione sobre sus heridas causaron una llamarada de dolor que le subió por el torso amenazando hacerlo gritar. Mione se apresuró a levantarse antes de hacerle más daño.

-¿Harry estás bien?

El auror apretó los dientes contra el dolor, estaba seguro de que las heridas se habían reabierto.

Repentinamente un hechizo bombarda estalló en el pasillo cortando la contestación que iba a dar. La onda expansiva lanzó trozos de cristal y loza por la puerta justo cuando Harry tiraba de Hermione con él al suelo. La mayoría de proyectiles pasaron por encima de ellos, pero aún así recibieron barios rasguños.

-¡Ron! ¡Pansy!- gritó la auror en cuanto la explosión hubo pasado.

-¡Aquí!- Ron había protegido a Pansy detrás de una de las columnas. Hermione suspiró de alivio.

-¡No os mováis de ahí!- instó Harry. "¿Dónde está?" Logró medio incorporarse a pesar de la agonía. Se asomó sigilosamente. Tomas había vuelto a ocultarse tras la esquina. Siseó.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para esto, tenía que rescatar a Draco, y pronto. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

Hizo presión sobre los vendajes, la sensación era lacerante, pero tenía que contener la hemorragia.

-¡Tomas!- llamó furioso. Su magia hizo temblar los cuadros del pasillo, y varios de ellos cayeron.- ¿¡Por qué no sales y arreglamos esto entre nosotros? ¡Un duelo de magos!

Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

-Harry no. No estás en condiciones.

-Es la única manera Mione.- ella trató de protestar pero la voz del guardia no se hizo esperar.

-¡De acuerdo Potter! ¡Salgamos!- Tomas se sonrió. El noble Potter se atendría a las reglas y no esperaría que él las infringiera de inmediato. O si lo esperaba, seguía estando herido. Estaba seguro de que no tendría dificultad en impactar primero, al fin y al cabo él estaba en plena forma y al auror lo realentizarían las heridas.

Ambos contrincantes salieron al espacio abierto del pasillo.

La sangre había empapado las vendas y ahora comenzaba a enrojecer la tela de sus pantalones. El cabello en todas direcciones, la mirada perfilada por ojeras de dolor y agotamiento, pero su postura era firme, la curva de su mandíbula determinada.

Flexionó los dedos llamando a su magia.

Tomas tenía la mirada de un desquiciado. Su sonrisa era una mueca depredadora y manejaba la varita como si fuera una cosa viva entre sus dedos.

Se situaron frente a frente. El espacio entre ellos parecía crepitar con energía a pesar de la distancia que los separaba.

Harry abrió la boca para señalizar el inicio del duelo.

Tomas atacó.

-¡Daerfyre!- Harry se lanzó a un lado esquivando el relámpago de fuego que ennegreció el borde de su abrigo.

-¡Stupefy!- el guardia no pudo esquivarlo, la magia del auror lo barrió en una ola que lo lanzó brutalmente contra la pared.

Hermione vio como el guardia caía al suelo como un muñeco de trapo y corrió a ayudar a su amigo. Harry se tambaleó. La pérdida de sangre comenzaba a marearlo.

-¡Ron ocúpate de atar a Tomas y tráete su varita, Harry necesita ayuda!

El pelirrojo fue inmediatamente a cumplir. Pansy se acercó a ellos para ayudar.

Entre las dos lograron sostenerlo cuando las piernas del auror dieron de sí bajo él.

Harry jadeó tratando de permanecer despierto. "Draco me necesita." Trató de incorporarse de nuevo.

-No…Hermione, estoy bien. Puedo seguir.- su amiga lo cortó en el acto.

-Ni hablar, Harry, no estás en condiciones.- El auror continuó tratando de resistirse a que lo arrastraran a la habitación.- Ron, duérmelo.

-No…Mione…Draco…- Ron se acercó con la varita de Tomas…

-Lo siento mucho Harry, pero tu vida es más importante.

Oscuridad.

Nunca antes había entrado en el baño de las habitaciones del Lord, había sido una sorpresa cuando en vez de ser sometido a sus "atenciones" cuando Tomas salió, lo había traído aquí.

Las burbujas le acariciaban la piel suavemente. Tenía la sensación de estar flotando, no podía pensar. Como si los pensamientos coerentes se disiparan antes de formarse.

Suspiró y se dejó deslizar un poco más en el agua jabonosa y perfumada.

"_El vapor llenaba la estancia en perezosos anillos, el perfume a lilas asaltó su nariz. _

_-¿Dónde estamos?- Le dolía el pecho, como si le hubieran desgarrado el interior usando alambre de espino. Tomas iba a matar a Harry y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. No sabía ni como aún conseguía mantener la máscara en pie. Su rostro impasible._

_-En mis baños.- siseó el Lord a su espalda. _

_La frialdad de su presencia disipó gran parte del vapor permitiéndole apreciar la estancia. _

_La luz de la luna entraba por la alta ventana, reflejándose, junto con al ambarina luz de las antorchas, en el agua caliente que llenaba la gran bañera de mármol. Era tan grande que ocupaba casi toda la habitación, y estaba llena de burbujas de jabón lila. En el suelo a su lado un cesto lleno de aceites, jabones y cremas diferentes , junto a una gran toalla tan mullida y gruesa como un manto de lana. _

_Percibió como el Lord se le acercaba más y sacaba algo del interior de su túnica. _

_-Ten.- le ofreció un vial de exquisito cristal tallado, parecía contener una poción de color azul claro._

_-¿Qué es?- musito apenas. Aún si hubiera sido un veneno no le habría importado._

_El Lord la puso en sus manos imperiosamente._

_-Una poción calmante. Tómatela y date un baño.-le ordenó._

_Draco asintió levemente, incapaz de nada más. Necesitaba algo que calmase, al menos un poco, el dolor. Destapó el vial y lo llevó a sus labios permitiendo que la extraña sustancia se deslizase por su garganta. En seguida comenzó a sentir los efectos._

_Era como si su mente estuviese llena de algodón, no podía pensar en nada. Se sentía completamente relajado y tranquilo. Aún así, a pesar de haber ingerido varias dosis juntas seguir notando el dolor. Ya no era como una herida abierta, sino más bien un dolor indefinido que latía en su carne negándose a concretarse._

_Al menos era algo mejor._

_En su estado no pensó siquiera en resistirse cuando el señor se la torre comenzó a desvestirlo. Dejó cansadamente que lo metiese en el agua. _

_El calor enseguida comenzó a relajar sus maltrechos músculos. _

_-Volveré cuando hayas acabado._

_Con esas palabras lo dejó solo."_

Ya se había lavado el cuerpo y la cabeza con un jabón de vainilla, su favorito, encontrado en el cesto. Y ahora simplemente se dejaba mecer por el agua.

La caricia de las burbujas, el silencio, el movimiento perezoso del vapor…comenzó a adormilarse.

Lo despertó el movimiento de unos brazos que lo sacaban del agua. Sintió como era arropado contra un torso, y alguien le ponía el borde de otro vial en los labios.

-Bebe.

Aún medio en las garras de la inconsciencia dejó que el líquido se deslizara por su garganta. Inmediatamente el mundo del sueño lo reclamó de nuevo.

-Mi Lord.- William hizo una reverencia y apartó las mantas de la cama para que el oscuro señor pudiera acostar a Draco. El joven recién sacado de la bañera, desnudo contra el pecho del Lord se veía pálido como un fantasma, y tan vulnerable…

Apartó la mirada antes de que el oscuro señor lo descubriera observando lo que no debía. "No me puedo creer que por un momento ese engreído hiciera que sintiera ganas de abrazarlo." Bufó. "Estúpido Malfoy." La helada voz del señor lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya está todo preparado para la ceremonia?

Se apresuró a contestar servicialmente. -Aún no, pero lo estará para este anochecer. Griever se incorporó y William dio un paso atrás, la advertencia de su aura era más que suficiente.

-Eso espero.- siseó.

-Lord.- se despidió con una reverencia convulsa. Salió de inmediato a ocuparse de los últimos detalles. Conocía demasiado bien las consecuencias de disgustar al Lord.

La habitación quedó bacía salvo por él, Draco y Lady Margaret, que trataba de pasar desapercibida encogida sobre sí misma.

Ignorando la presencia de la dementora miró a Draco. Temblaba de frío desnudo en el lecho, por suerte la poción impedía que pudiese despertar.

Dormirlo había sido la mejor opción. No quería que Draco entrara en un estado de pánico que pudiera interferir con la ceremonia, y la transformación iría mejor si no la sufría estando totalmente agotado.

Obviamente el bienestar del joven le importaba bien poco.

-Cuando despierte ocúpate de vestirlo y prepararlo. William vendrá a recogerlo.

Margaret se apresuró a asentir.

-Si mi Lord.

El Lord Dementor salió de la estancia. Margaret corrió a arropar a su pequeño.

-Lo siento mucho…- musitó. Ojala pudiese hacer algo por él, pero…

Se sentía descansado como no lo había estado desde aquella noche que paso con Harry.

Abrió los ojos deseando ver otra vez esa mirada verde, pero su deseo no iba a cumplirse. Quien estaba sentada a su lado era Lady Margaret.

-Lady Margaret.- saludó apenas mientras se incorporaba. Miró a su alrededor, al menos El Lord Dementor no estaba presente.

-Draco. Yo…lo siento mucho.- perplejo se giró para mirarla, parecía a punto de llorar.

-No ha sido culpa tuya.- dijo amablemente. No quería preocupar a la única mujer que había cuidado de él como una madre desde que Narcisa huyera a Europa.

La dementora se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas.

- Lo siento. Yo aquí llorando tontamente cuando eres tú quien necesita apoyo.- El joven negó suavemente.

-No pasa nada.- Margaret se encogió ante la tristeza en su voz. Sus ojos parecían tan apagados…Reconoció los síntomas de alguien que finalmente se ha dado por vencido. Y no podía soportarlo. "Tengo que hacer algo."

Repentinamente la dementora lo cogió de la mano.

-¿Lady Margaret?

Lo miró fieramente.

-Iré a buscar a ese auror.

Draco sintió como se le quedaba la boca abierta y se apresuró a cerrarla.

-Lo digo en serio. Tengo…tengo que ayudarte a prepararte para la ceremonia porque el Lord me lo ha ordenado. Pero…pero después iré a buscarlo y así podrás estar seguro de si le ha pasado algo. – Margaret se atropelló con las palabras tratando de hacerse entender lo más rápido posible.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- musitó. Saber cómo estaba Harry sería un gran alivio. Al menos, aunque no pudiese verlo, ya no sentiría la ponzoña de la duda carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Margaret asintió seriamente… Draco la abrazó.

-Gracias.- las palabras quedaron amortiguadas por la capucha de ella. Se abrazaron como lo harían una madre y un hijo. Ofreciendo y recibiendo consuelo.

-Muchas gracias.

Voces.

¿Hermione? Parecía estar discutiendo con alguien. Por la voz otra mujer.

-No está en condiciones, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-Entonces iré yo sola.- ¿Parkinson?

-Te matarán.- la voz de su amiga sonaba tensa, Harry conocía ese tono de cuando estaba intentando hacerle entender a Ron algo particularmente difícil sin éxito ninguno. Exasperación.

-Ese no es tu problema. Ahora dame la varita para que pueda ir a salvar a mi mejor amigo. – parecía imperiosa.

-No puedo hacer eso, es el único arma que tenemos para salir de aquí.- terca.

-Puede que a ti no te importe, tú siempre le has odiado. ¡Pero a mí sí!

-¿Crees que me gusta dejar a Draco a su suerte? ¡Nadie se merece algo así!

"Si notan que estoy despierto Hermione volverá a dormirme, y no puedo perder más tiempo." Sabía que estaba luchando contra reloj. Sabía que estaba mal herido. Sabía que si se retrasaba más perdería a Draco, al amor de su vida. Y sabía que podría morir si no tomaba el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse.

Una apuesta contra el tiempo que no podía perder.

Aguzó el oído adivinando la posición de Hermione. El sonido de su voz, el susurro de su abrigo contra la piedra, su respiración, el crujir de sus botas…

-¡!- Hermione cayó al suelo con un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Levantó la mirada para ver como Harry sostenía entre las manos la varita de Tomas. Ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. De repente se había lanzado contra ella rápido como una pantera. - ¿Harry qué estás haciendo? Necesitas descansar.

Los hechizos curativos que había podido lanzarle no eran, con mucho, suficientes para su estado. Solo estabilizadores. Necesitaba ir a Sant Mungo cuanto antes.

Era obvio que no estaba bien, incluso sin mirar su pecho vendado podía ver la palidez de su piel y las profundas ojeras.

-Hermione… lamento tener que hacer esto.- Stupefy.

Su amiga perdió el equilibrio y se desmoronó inconsciente. Ron corrió a sostenerla, repentinamente consciente de la situación.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo Harry? No me puedo creer que llegues a este extremo por Malfoy.- la ira y el asco eran tan patentes en su voz como una mosca en la leche.

Le devolvió una mirada fría. Se le acababa el tiempo.

-No espero que seas capaz de entenderlo Ron. Deberías ir al ministerio y pedir refuerzos. Al menos haz algo útil.- le lanzó la varita de Tomas.

El pelirrojo la recogió al vuelo y le lanzo una mirada que decía a las claras que esto no le gustaba un ápice, pero acabó por asentir. Reconocía que sin ayuda externa no podrían detener esta locura. Y además, conocía a su amigo lo suficiente para saber que discutir sería inútil. Lo que no hacía que la situación le resultase más fácil.

-Llevaré a Hermione conmigo.- bufó finalmente.

El auror moreno asintió secretamente aliviado de no tener que continuar con aquella estúpida discusión. Se dirigió a la puerta. Pansy corrió para alcanzarlo.

-Voy contigo.- Harry asintió. Necesitaría toda la ayuda posible.

Sentado delante del espejo, su reflejo le devolvió una mirada tan bacía como la de una muñeca.

Se sentía igual que una. Vestido y arreglado para atender una ceremonia que no era más que una farsa.

Apretó las manos en su regazo. No iba a llorar, se negaba a demostrar cuanto le estaba doliendo todo aquello. "Debo hacerlo. Debo hacerlo para que Harry tenga al menos una oportunidad de sobrevivir." Ojala Margaret regresase pronto, necesitaba desesperadamente saber si Harry estaba bien.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría a su espalda. En el reflejo del espejo pudo ver a William entrar.

-Es la hora.

Draco asintió.

En el espejo su reflejo llevaba puesta una túnica improvisada a partir de la suya, pero alguien le había quitado las mangas y la capucha, uniendo el resto con un par de finísimas cadenas de plata. Seguramente el Lord había querido tener a la vista sus brazos, hombros y cuello.

Lady Margaret había peinado su cabello hasta que cayó sobre sus hombros como un manto plateado.

Igual que una muñeca.

Cerró los ojos un instante para disipar el desamparado pensamiento, el único gesto de debilidad que se permitió, dejó que la impasible máscara callera y se puso en pie con la elegancia y el orgullo de los Malfoy.

William por una vez calló sus hirientes comentarios. La admiración lo inundó al ser espectador de la increíble entereza del sangre pura. Draco era la imagen de la realeza. La cabeza alta incluso a las puertas de una sentencia peor que la muerte.

Hizo una profunda reverencia y ofreció su brazo.

-Es un honor escoltaros.

Y la suave mano del joven se apoyó en él, aceptando silenciosamente su compañía hacia el patíbulo.

Margaret echó a correr, la música ya había empezado, tenía que encontrar al auror.

Harry aguzó el oído. Al principio casi inaudible, luego cada vez con más fuerza, un sonido extraño había comenzado a inundar los pasillos. Siseantes aullidos suavemente acompasados, una melodía enervante y melancólica, un sonido que lo hizo estremecer erizando los cabellos de su nuca. Una canción que presagiaba algo peor que la muerte, una canción hecha de desesperanza.

El sonido de instrumentos de viento que no reconoció se unió a la plegaria, como el viento sobre las olas de una tormenta, como el viento entre ramas muertas.

Contuvo el aliento tratando de descubrir su origen. Pansy temblaba a su lado. De repente la torre parecía aún más helada.

Un dementor salió a su pasillo deteniéndose al verles. Harry se preparó para atacar cuando vio que se acercaba, pero había algo extrañamente familiar en él.

La criatura se detuvo junto a una ventana solo a unos metros de ello. El cristal se escarcho y un dedo esquelético comenzó a arañar su superficie.

Estaba escribiendo.

-Me llamo Margaret. Soy amiga de Draco. Por favor, salvadlo.

Harry la reconoció entonces. "El dementor que cuidaba de Draco."

-¿Sabes dónde está?

La criatura asintió.

-Entonces llévanos con él.

La música los mecía como un canto fúnebre, cada vez más clara y envolvente a medida que se acercaban a su origen.

Draco dejó que las notas corrieran sobre él como gotas de lluvia, serenándose en su belleza. Parecía mecer su tristeza como una madre cariñosa, besando su dolor y acariciando su melancolía, ayudándolo a aceptar lo inevitable. Acunándolo para que no llorase.

Permitió que su presencia lo arropase y se dejó llevar hasta que la escucharon tan cerca que supo que su fuente debía estar a solo unos metros de distancia.

Al final del pasillo aparecieron unas puertas dobles de metal forjado. Dos dementores a cada lado las abrieron al verlos. La música barrió el corredor como libremente. Draco suspiró. William los condujo hacia el interior de la estancia. Hacia la sala donde se celebraba su llegada.

Las velas iluminaban mortecinamente los rincones del grandioso espacio ovalado, allá donde la luz roja del atardecer no llegaba para bañarlos con la tonalidad de la sangre.

Toda una mitad de las paredes eran cristal limpio, sin el polvo que se adhería a todas las demás ventanas de la torre. Podía verse como el sol se hundía en el mar embravecido, como un hierro candente entre las olas.

A ambos lados de la habitación dementores se alineaban en las paredes, tantos, que Draco dudo que faltase alguno de los habitantes de la torre. Cantaban. Unos pocos tocaban extraños instrumentos de viento, largos tallos de huesos que asemejaban flores mustias.

Su mirada se desvió de los músicos para caer sobre la figura que presidía la ceremonia. Griever Griffindor, el Lord Dementor.

El oscuro señor permanecía frente a un altar de piedra que parecía surgir de las propias entrañas de la torre. Un lecho de roca negra en el centro exacto de la estancia. Brillante, pulida.

"Obsidiana."

Y en suelo a su lado, encadenado a sus pies, había un preso. No lo reconoció. Desnutrido y sucio parecía un hombre de no más de 30 años, su cabello castaño era un maraña informe sobre su cráneo y era obvio por su mirada que hacía tiempo había perdido la cordura. Miraba a un lado y otro como un animal asustado y de vez en cuando tiraba de las cadenas inútilmente. Solo llevaba los harapos considerados el uniforme de la prisión. Draco sintió nauseas.

La música fue muriendo y apagándose como la llama de una vela bajo un suspiro, y cuando murió en un último susurro el Lord Dementor extendió la mano, y Draco sintió como William se apartaba.

Llamó a toda su voluntad para soportar con entereza lo que sabía debía hacerse.

Pero cuando finalmente echó a caminar descubrió que no sentía miedo. Había experimentado lo que era el amor, y ahora sabía que sin importar lo que ocurriera siempre tendría el recuerdo del auror para acompañarlo. Aún en la más grande oscuridad podría cerrar sus dedos entorno a eso pequeña llama y no tener miedo de las tinieblas. Sonrió suavemente.

Ya no le importaba lo que le ocurriera. Mientras pudiese recordar el intenso verde de sus ojos no se sentiría solo.

Sus dedos se apoyaron sobre los las heladas garras del Lord, y su mano se cerró en torno a la suya.

Lo atrajo a su lado y alzó la voz hacia el firmamento.

-Esta noche estamos aquí para recibir al último de nuestros hermanos. Esta noche estamos aquí para ver la llegada de Draco. – un murmullo de excitación recorrió la estancia.- Esta noche Draco Malfoy pasará a ser un dementor.- miró a Draco a su lado, este no le devolvió la mirada, tenía la vista en el frente, inmutable, la imagen de la más orgullosa nobleza. Cerró con más fuerza la mano sobre la suya, y los ojos grises finalmente lo miraron.

-Ahora es el momento de que bebas tu primera alma. Aquí tienes a tus pies el sacrificio que dará su vida, para que tú alcances una nueva.

Draco miró al preso, estaba tan asustado como un ratón lo estaría ante la presencia de un halcón. Un silencio terrible se había hecho en la sala, el Lord había soltado su mano, todos los ojos descansaban en él. No quería hacerlo.

El Lord Dementor percibió su rechazo y sus labios acariciaron su oído, suave y sensualmente.

-Si no lo matas lo haré yo, y después enviaré a todos mis siervos tras el auror, y cuando lo tenga me comeré su alma ante tus ojos para que puedas ver como la vida se extingue en su mirada.- susurró cruelmente.

Cerró los ojos. En ese momento supo que lo haría. El corazón se le encogió en el pecho. Abrió los ojos. No tenía otra elección.

Se arrodilló frente al preso que lo miraba con un ruego desesperado, aunque no dijo una palabra. Se preguntó si no lo habrían dejado mudo precisamente para impedir que rogara.

Tomó suavemente su cara entre las manos, estaba sucia y raspaba, pero la acarició con la ternura de un hermano. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de resultar tranquilizador, y el preso acabó por relajarse bajo sus cuidados.

-Lo siento mucho.- musitó con suave dulzura, tranquilizador, triste. Quería intentar que sufriera lo menos posible.- Prometo que seré amable, intentaré que no duela demasiado.- El preso al igual que él pareció entender que no había marcha atrás, que no había esperanza, y comenzó a dejarse llevar.- Ya sé que es horrible, créeme por favor, que lo sé.- sintió que había lágrimas amenazando con empapar sus pestañas.- Pero hay alguien a quien amo más que a mi vida, para salvarle me convertiré en un monstruo. Para salvarle tendré que matarte.- una lágrima resbaló finalmente por la curva de su mejilla.- Por favor perdóname.-susurró, la voz rota. El preso cerró los ojos.

Sus labios se encontraron en un beso.

Sabía a tristeza y dolor, pero era cálido. Aquella calidez lo llamaba ahora que ya no estaba luchando contra la maldición, está lo arrastró como una ola, instándole a hacerse con aquel calor, a tomarlo, a hacerlo suyo para apagar su dolor.

Sintió un estremecimiento cuando sus peores recuerdos resurgieron inflamando la necesidad de alimentarse. Las torturas, las violaciones, las palabras atroces, el miedo por Harry… Comenzó a quedarse helado, a temblar, tenía tanto frío, dolía tanto. Instintivamente busco el calor de los recuerdos del preso. Una niña que reía, una mujer que lo llamaba, el amanecer en las montañas…unos tras otros, cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más desespero, hasta que las visiones se convirtieron en un borrón de calidez que parecía inundarle.

Pero no era suficiente, los recuerdos dolorosos seguían resurgiendo y cada vez eran más intensos. Se sentía desgarrado como si su corazón fuera a romperse, la sangre rugía en sus venas, todo le daba vueltas. Lo único que lo sostenía era el preso. Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo aún más. Deseando más. Pero de repente ya no había más recuerdos que beber. Sintió que se moriría si no podía conseguir algo más.

Entonces lo sintió, otra calidez, diferente a la de los recuerdos, más pura, muchísimo más intensa. Si la tomaba seguro que el dolor desaparecería.

Estaba casi delirante de ansia, pero aún con todo reconoció lo que era, el alma del preso. Se detuvo, paró a pesar de lo terriblemente doloroso que resultó, como si sus huesos crujiesen y su sangre se convirtiese en hielo. Pero paró. Y entonces, la maldición lanzó un último recuerdo al frente de su mente.

"_Te quiero.- la quebrada voz, triste, rota, perdida, hizo que Harry se detuviera un instante._

_Harry…yo…estoy enamorado de ti._

_Te dije que no me llamaras por mi nombre.- esa fue la única respuesta. Ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle, simplemente se marchó"_

El dolor cortó como una cuchilla al rojo vivo. Como si le arrancasen el corazón, como ácido en sus venas.

Y ya no pudo contenerse.

La música había cesado hacía unos minutos, todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Solo el sonido de sus pasos corriendo por los pasillos lo alteraba. Margaret los guiaba por los recovecos de la torre con rapidez y ansiedad, como si a cada segundo estuviese más ansiosa, más asustada.

Harry también sentía que algo terrible estaba sucediendo, casi podía respirarlo. Rogaba interiormente que lograran llegar a tiempo. Pansy corría ligeramente detrás de él, pero no perdía e ritmo, ella también parecía percibir que algo no iba bien.

Finalmente llegaron frente a unas puertsa de metal guardadas por do dementores.

Llamó a su magia.

-¡Specto Patronum!- la sonrisa de Draco creó un magnífico ciervo refulgente como una estrella que cargó como una bestia contra las criaturas. Estos huyeron aterrados, y lady Margaret se retiró hasta el final de pasillo, también asustada por la criatura pero resistiéndose a marcharse. Solo el hecho de que no iba dirigido a ella permitió que no saliese corriendo.

Harry arremetió contra las puertas.

Estas se abrieron con un chirrido ominoso.

Allí en el centro de la enorme sala, rodeado de dementores, bañado por la luz roja del anochecer, estaba Draco.

Entre sus brazos tenía a un preso encadenado.

Sus labios fundidos en un beso desesperado.

Se separaron solo unos centímetros.

Una pequeña esfera de luz escapó de los labios del preso. Draco la rozó con los labios.

"¡Es un alma!"

-¡Draco NO!

La pequeña bola de luz desapareció entre los labios rosados.

Draco tragó.

**Continuara.**


	18. Chapter 18 Diablo

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros, mis fantásticos lectores. Me dio una enorme alegría leer tantos reviews el capítulo pasado. ^^ Algunos incluso de gente que ni sabía que me leía. Me animasteis muchísimo y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto con este capítulo. Coincidió que tenía una recuperación y trabajos aún por terminar y no he tenido tiempo de acabarlo antes. Lo siento muchísimo de verdad, pero ya he acabado con ellos y ahora ya podré continuar escribiendo en mis tiempos normales. ^^ Por otra parte decir que sin duda este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora…uf. El final me ha costado muchísimo. Y ADVIERTO desde ya, que contiene slash no consensual, así que si os parece ofensivo por favor no leáis el final y ya. ¿Ok? No quiero dañar la sensibilidad de nadie. ^^ Estaré esperando vuestros reviews con mucha ilusión.**

**A por cierto, empezaré escribiendo el fic del cuerno del unicornio, ha ganado por mayoría XD. Pero lo iré alternando con los otros dos. Puede que incluso un tercero. Haré un gran esfuerzo por intentar subir a capítulo cada día o cada dos, pero si no lo consigo no os enfadéis ¿vale? XD A veces me surgen cosas, no se puede evitar. **

**Besos a todos y muchas gracias por vuestros ánimos. **

**Noriko-Leo: **Buenas ^^ Lo siento mucho ya sé que soy malísima (me encanta serlo) XD Y todavía lo he sido más en este cap. No me odies mucho por favor ¿Si? ; - ; Prometo que todo se solucionará, y habrá final feliz. Dame como dos capítulos más y lo verás. Prometido. ^^ Estaré esperando tu review con alegría. Tu entusiasmo me encanta.

**Setsuna 19: **Hola ^^ No, el preso no sufrió demasiado. Y pobre Harry que dura eres con él XD El pobre no es muy listo pero hace lo que puede. Dale tiempo al final ya verás cómo hace algo bien. XD Esperaré tu review ansiosa, este cap…creo que a lo mejor te hace odiar a Harry más XD

**Murtilla: **Lamentablemente no, no la vomito. Pero ya mejorará la cosa ya verás. XD Estoy deseando saber qué te parece este cap. ^^ dale caña, te espero.

**Joahpotter: **Hola ^^ Ya me preocupaba no verte. ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que ya no tan cansada. Yo aquí un poco retrasada pero espero que haya merecido la pena. XD No temas en el próximo cap prometo que saldrá Blaise, el pobre lleva mucho tiempo calladito en su celda, ya le toca ir hablando. XD Me alegra un montón que te guste el suspenso y espero que no me mates con este cap…pobre Draco. A veces soy tan cruel con él…XD Pero mejorará lo prometo. ^^ Y en cuanto a actualizar esta vez me he retrasado, pero suelo ir cada dos o tres días. En el próximo fic de todas formas intentaré ir algo más deprisa a ver si puedo…Y muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentarme, me has animado un montón ^^ Estaré esperando tu nuevo review.

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **Buenas ^^ No te imaginas cuanto me ha entusiasmado tu review, as captado justo lo que quería, la sensación de suspenso y atropello por llegar al final. Me esforcé por intentar que así fuera y es una alegría ver que lo he conseguido. Muchas gracias por tu voto también ^^ Estaré esperando tu review a ver qué te parece este cap, creo que es un poco…controvertido cuando menos.

**Nibynekomata: **Hola ^^ Me ha hecho increíblemente feliz saber que mi escrito logró que te emocionaras tanto como para llorar, me hace sentir super contenta de haber conseguido algo tan triste. Hacer algo realmente triste es tan difícil… Y no, tranquila, lo que quería decir no era que Draco invocó el patronus, sino que el recuerdo de su sonrisa fue lo que lo causó, lo creó Harry. Espero que esto te haya ayudado a entenderlo ^^ Estaré esperando tu review con entusiasmo ^^ (que curiosidad tengo por saber lo que opinas)

**Oscurita: **No me odies…snif. Prometo que el fic acabará bien, lo prometo. ; ; snifi XD Y gracias por tu apreciación ^^ me alegra que te gustara el cap y que lo estés disfrutando. Estaré ansiosa por saber qué te parece este, me ha costado bastante acabarlo la verdad. ^^u

**Dytah 16: **Hola ^^Me ha alegrado una barbaridad ver que tenía una lectora más de la que hasta ahora no sabía nada. ^^ Y todavía me ha emocionado más saber que te gusta tanto mi historia, no sabes tú l mucho que me ha animado. Ya sé que no eres aficionada a los review, pero de veras me encantaría poder leerte más veces, sobre todo para saludarte y saber qué te parece cómo va la historia ^^ Así que si puedes y quieres ponme algún review de vez en cuando por favor. ^^ Muchas gracias majísima.

**Dark: **Hola ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el cap y de haber podido aclararte lo de William. Tus reviews me encantan. ^^ Desde aquí te animo con tu examen en la uni, ojala que te hay salido bien. (Bueno, no sé si a lo hiciste o no, pero yo te ánimo igual) XD Yo empiezo el día 20 la uni también, a ver qué tal, este es mi último año, que nervios. XD Acerca de todos estos misterios pendientes, los iré resolviendo…poco a poco…uf, todavía me queda tanto por explicar… no sé si acabaré alguna vez, jejeje XD Y sí, estoy de acuerdo con que cualquier hijo se convertiría en mortífago por salvar a sus padres. ¿Quién no lo haría? Nosotras seguro ^^ Jo, como estoy de deseosa de volver a leer otro review tuyo más. Ánimo con la uni y esfuérzate mucho ^^ Y sobre todo no te olvides de reviewarme ¿vale? XD

**Kalhisto azula: **Epa^^ Estoy bien, un poco cansada con el trabajo y las recuperaciones, pero animada porqué ya me queda poco para acabar. ¿Y tú qué tal? Espero que bien. ^^ Me anima muchísimo ver que te gusta tanto mi fic y con tanto entusiasmo. Estaré esperando más reviews tuyos. Dale caña XD

**Hohenheim: **Lo siento por mi triste ortografía…hago lo que puedo pero… me esfuerzo por mejorar, dame tiempo. XD Me ha animado muchísimo saber que el cap te resulto tan apasionante, ojala que con este haya conseguido el mismo efecto ^^ Y si quieres dibujar sobre mi fic adelante, yo encantada ^^ ¿Dónde podría ver los dibujos? Me hace tanta ilusión que alguien quiera dibujarlo algo sobre mi historia…Y por cierto, tu deseo concedido. ¿Querías lemon rape? Lee este cap y me cuentas, estoy deseandísimo de saber lo que te parece. ^^ Y no, no escribes mal, anímate y dale caña yo te animaré desde aquí. GO GO ^^

Ahora os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 18-Diablo. **

_Allí en el centro de la enorme sala, rodeado de dementores, bañado por la luz roja del anochecer, estaba Draco._

_Entre sus brazos tenía a un preso encadenado._

_Sus labios fundidos en un beso desesperado._

_Se separaron solo unos centímetros. Una pequeña esfera de luz escapó de los labios del preso. Draco la rozó con los labios._

_"¡Es un alma!"_

_-¡Draco NO!_

_La pequeña bola de luz desapareció entre los labios rosados._

_Draco tragó._

La agradable calidez se deslizó por su garganta calentándolo por dentro.

A su paso el dolor desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido, inundando todas sus fibras, recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Exhaló un aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

¿Por qué era que había estado tan preocupado? No conseguía recordarlo. … como si no pudiese sentir más que aquella sensación que lo abrazaba como una gruesa y suave manta de lana.

Su cabeza se apoyó en la piedra, el cuerpo también, laxo. Estaba tan cansado…

Algo se agitó en el límite de su consciencia.

"¿Un grito?" ¿Quién podía estar gritando cuando todo estaba bien?

Quería ignorarlo, pero algo en el grito… Parpadeó un momento tratando de enfocar su alrededor.

"¿Por qué parece todo tan difuso?" Parecía como si lo estuviese viendo todo a través de un trozo de papel de seda. Merlín, tenía tanto sueño…en un momento iba a cerrar los ojos y dejarse sumergir por él, pero primero, decidió, miraría que había sido aquello. Su curiosidad podía más.

Lentamente su entorno se enfocó un poco, lo suficiente para que pudiese ver lo que pasaba.

Todos los dementores parecían mirar hacia las puertas. ¿Por qué? Trató de girarse el también, pero un peso muerto lo mantuvo anclado al sitio. Frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Qué tenía encima?

Lo que había sobre él parecía ser otro preso encadenado. Suspiró molesto. ¿No se daba cuenta de que lo estaba aplastando? Lo sacudió un poco tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Pero no se movió.

Exasperado quiso pedirle que se moviera, pero su voz se negó a funcionar.

"¿Qué?" Un pequeño esqueje de pánico se arremolinó en su interior perturbando la paz que hasta ahora lo había inundado. Cada vez más asustado logró girarlo lo suficiente para verle la cara...

Ojos vacios…una mirada muerta.

-¡Draco!- un grito desgarrador. Sintió que todo le empezaba a dar vueltas. La paz y la calma comenzaron a deshilacharse como hilo de araña. Horrorizado luchó por sacarse de encima al preso, pero estaba tan agotado… a pesar de todo logró arrastrase de debajo suya.

No podía respirar, nada parecía tener sentido. ¿Qué había sido aquel grito? ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? Un ramalazo de dolor lo abrasó por dentro como una tea ardiente. Con un gemido ahogado se dobló por la mitad apoyando la frente en el suelo.

-¡DRACO!- Ese grito otra vez, esta vez más fuerte. ¿Quién le estaba llamando? Dolía muchísimo. Miró hacia la puerta, hacia el sonido. Su respiración convertida en pequeños jadeos ahogados.

Un hombre con el cabello negro, un hombre con los ojos verdes…los dementores parecían querer impedir su entrada.

-¿Harry?- su susurró se perdió en el bramido de siseos que estalló en la habitación.

Otro ramalazo de dolor hizo presa en su vientre como si acabase de tragar ácido. Gritó.

El dolor comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo, por cada rincón de él. Llamas ardientes de dolor frío. Veneno royendo sus venas. Se derrumbó totalmente sobre el suelo de piedra, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de respirar. Su mirada quedó un momento clavada en Harry en una muda súplica de ayuda.

Una nueva ola de agonía se elevó rugiente engulléndolo todo…el mundo desapareció.

Draco había caído inconsciente pero su cuerpo seguía temblando de dolor, su cabello rubio extendido a su alrededor, en el suelo, como un halo angelical. La túnica se había enredado en sus muslos al arrastrarse, dejando sus largas piernas al descubierto. La luz roja del sol que moría teñía de sangre su pálida piel.

La imagen de un ángel que se muere.

El caos había estallado.

Gritos, siseos, bramidos… un viento salvaje se levantó de repente obligando a los dementores a alejarse del auror y la presa.

Harry estaba en el centro del huracán con Pansy tras él protegida por su magia.

Su cabello y vestido se agitaban como velas. Los dementores formaban un anillo de oscuridad en torno a la barrera que había creado el auror. Ansiosos, furiosos, deseosos de probar sus almas. Solo la magia de Harry los mantenía a raya y viendo el estado en el que estaba… si Potter se derrumbaba sabía muy bien lo que les esperaba a los dos.

Pero el miedo por sí misma empalidecía ante la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus dos mejores amigos. A alguien que era como su hermano desde antes de que pudiese recordar. Uno de las dos únicas personas que le quedaban en el mundo.

¡No se iba a rendir!

Harry cerró los ojos. Solo había una manera de enfrentarse a aquella jauría de monstruos.

Tomó aire lenta y profundamente, aislando su mente, sumergiéndose, lentamente, en los recuerdos. Expulsó de su mente cualquier otra noción. El ruido, el miedo, el frío, el dolor… El mundo se fue disolviendo a su alrededor, desmenuzándose en simples fragmentos de imágenes y sonidos de situaciones pasadas. Cada uno de ellos contenía una sola cosa en común, una única persona, un único hálito, una sola chispa de amor.

Draco.

Fue recogiéndolos cuidadosamente, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sonrisa, cada beso, cada roce de piel contra piel. Todo lo que había hecho que lo amara. Forjándolo en una sola fuerza, en un solo arma.

-Draco…- abrió los ojos.- ¡Specto Patronum!

Más tarde Pansy diría que había sido como ver el nacimiento de una estrella. La luz lo inundó todo. Se derramó por las ventanas convirtiendo la torre en un faro durante unos instantes perfectos. Los dementores huyeron como sombras ante la luz.

Harry la emanaba como si estuviese hecho de ella. Casi parecía insustancial, casi parecía flotar. Era como si no estuviera allí, como si estuviera viendo algo que solo existía en su mente. En sus labios la sonrisa más suave y hermosa que Pansy jamás había visto. No pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

Entonces sucedió.

Una oscuridad más profunda que una noche sin luna, helada, terrible como la más horrible pesadilla se alzó como salida de la nada para tragarse la purísima luz.

Ambas fuerzas lucharon un momento, hasta que repentinamente la oscuridad apagó la luz como una vela que se extingue bajo un susurro de viento.

-El Lord Dementor.- el siseo escapó de los labios del auror como veneno. Su mirada repentinamente alerta, su presencia de nuevo sólida y maltrecha a su lado.

Pansy se acercó más a Harry. Había otra criatura más en la estancia aparte de ellos y Draco. Un dementor.

Se estremeció. Aquella criatura... tragó saliva, nunca había sentido un aura tan oscura. Ni siquiera había sentido tanto terror en presencia de Lord Voldemort. Sintió como sus piernas fallaban y caía de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mirarlo. Algo crujió bajo sus rodillas.

"¿Hielo?" ¿Cuando se había escarchado el suelo?

Harry se tambaleó bajo el asalto de su aura.

Tragó saliva.

Era mucho peor que la vez anterior en que lo había visto. El miedo siseaba furiosamente en el fondo de su mente amenazando con dominarlo, recordándole todos y cada uno de sus fracasos, la gente ha quien no había podido salvar.

Las muertes de sus padres, Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape…

"_Vas a perderlo igual que a ellos, no puedes salvarlo. Huye y al menos salva tu vida. Huye."_ Un susurro helado rentó por sus pensamientos instándolo a abandonar. Dios hacía tanto frío…Podía ver su aliento condensándose en el gélido aire.

Un gemido… al fondo de la habitación, desmadejado en el suelo, junto al monstruo. "Draco."

Se llevó una mano al hombro… y clavó las uñas con todas sus fuerzas en una de las heridas. El dolor lo ayudó a salir del trance en que el aura del Lord había tratado de sumergirlo. Se plantó firme. Jamás se rendiría. No huiría, ni por su propia vida, ni por su alma. NUNCA.

"Voy a sacarte de aquí, espérame Draco."

Adoptó una postura defensiva, como un gran felino al acecho. Sus ojos verdes refulgían en la penumbra.

La risa del Lord Dementor inundó la habitación. Un siseo cruel y helado que estremeció a Harry e hizo encogerse de horror a Pansy.

-No lo puedo creer. ¿**Tú** eres el auror del que se ha enamorado Draco?- otra breve risa llena de ácido escapó de su garganta.- Jamás creí que alguna vez llegaría a ver este día.

Harry no se dejó afectar. Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el monstruo. "Tiene que tener un punto débil."

Griever continuó sonriendo cruelmente, imperturbable ante el silencio del auror.

-Claro que tú no puedes recordarlo, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo lo que se reencarna es la esencia mágica, no el alma.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía aquello? "¿Intenta distraerme?" Decidió que dos podían jugar a ese juego.

-No entiendo lo que estás diciendo.- trató de parecer oscuramente interesado mientras daba un paso, como meditando, hacia donde estaba Draco.

Griever observó su movimiento y lo copió manteniendo las distancias entre su presa y el auror.

-Tsh-tsh ¿Tratando de distraerme? Qué actitud tan poco griffindor.- lo amonestó como a un niño.

-¿Debería sentirme insultado?-enarcó una ceja fríamente.

-Ya lo creo. Para quien porta la esencia mágica de Godric griffindor debería ser un gran insulto.- su comentario fue casi amable, el tono sorprendió al auror pero no lo demostró.

"¿Intenta decirme que cree que soy su encarnación?" El monstruo debía estar demente.

Se evaluaron con la mirada. Cada uno midiendo al otro.

Comenzaron a moverse siguiendose los movimientos, buscando ambos una brecha en las defensas de su oponente. Como una danza letal de fluidez y odio apenas velado.

- ¿Así que soy una especie de reencarnación de Griffindor? Permite que lo dude.- bufó. Dio un paso ladeado, Griever lo imitó.

-A, yo podría reconocer esa magia en cualquier parte.- aspiró como si la estuviese paladeando en el aire, lo que Harry pensó disgustado podía ser muy posible.- Es una lástima que no estés utilizando ni la mitad de su potencial.- su tono fue decepcionado, pero se volvió hiriente como una cuchilla un instante después.- Careces de la capacidad para gobernarla que tenía él. Si fuera mío ese poder…

Harry le lanzó una sonrisa dulce como sacarina.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, ya intentaste hacerla tuya. Y fallaste. ¿Me equivoco? –Hermione le había contado la historia del Lord Dementor.

Griever sintió su ira aflorar, las velas se apagaron en el acto. Una ola helada recorrió la estancia escarchándolo todo, los muebles, el cabello de los presentes, la tela. Harry sintió como se formaban cristales de hielo en su pelo y en su piel.

Draco emitió un delicado gemido de miedo en su inconsciencia. El señor de la torre sonrió logrando controlarse.

-Sí, fallé en hacerme con el poder de Griffindor. ¿Pero sabes que es lo que sí conseguí?- se acercó unos pasos para susurrarle cospiradoramente.- La magia de su esposa.- las palabras suaves como seda, llenas de un afecto casi olvidado. ¿Se había dado cuenta si quiera él mismo del cariño puesto al hablar de ella? Harry lo dudaba. Pero la calidez se extinguió bajo el odio un momento más tarde- ¿No es divertido que te haya arrebatado a tu pareja por dos veces ya?- miró significativamente a Draco caído en el suelo como una muñeca rota.

Harry sintió su ira elevarse como una llamarada. Una furia como nunca había sentido, como si alguna parte desconocida de sí mismo se hubiese despertado sumando su odio al suyo. Lo vio todo rojo.

Atacó.

Relámpagos, hielo, oscuridad, luz. Caos, destrucción. Un huracán salvaje desatado por las fuerzas de los dos oponentes.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando, actuaba por instinto, atacando y defendiendo con brutal eficacia, su magia nunca había reaccionado tan fuerte y deprisa, ni siquiera con varita.

Pero el Lord Dementor no era tampoco una criatura débil. Atacaba con la rapidez de un escorpión. Impredecible, veloz y letal. Poderoso. Puede que no pudiese hacer magia, pero había tenido siglos para aprender a manejar los poderes de la maldición. La oscuridad, el miedo, el frío… Harry temblaba casi convulso.

Sintió que empezaban a fallarle las fuerzas. Las heridas, el sobreesfuerzo de manejar tanto poder, la pérdida de sangre… su cuerpo ya no podía dar más. Los músculos parecían arderle y sus huesos crujir por el esfuerzo.

Ya no pudo detener el siguiente ataque.

Cayó al suelo bajo una ola heladora que le congeló los pulmones. No podía respirar. Jadeó tratando de tomar aire inútilmente. Se convulsionó.

"¿Voy a morir?" Su mirada se clavó en la forma inerte de Draco. Se sintió impotente. Tendría que haberlo salvado. Tendría que haber cuidado de él. Sintió la desesperanza, el auto desprecio, el odio por sí mismo…Puntitos negros empezaron a danzar ante su mirada.

El Lord Dementor lo observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Adiós, padre.

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe.

Hermione estaba furiosa y preocupada. Harry había ido solo a enfrentarse al Lord Dementor. ¡Era una locura!

Cuando despertó en brazos de Ron en el área floo del ministerio se había dado el susto de su vida. ¡Como había podido ocurrírsele dejarlo solo!

No quería ni pensarlo. Pero no se detuvo a gritarle a Ron, aunque no se libraría más tarde, echó a correr sin esperar a ver si le seguía. ¡Tenían que hablar con Kingsley, YA!

Irrumpió en el despacho sin llamar siquiera, ignorando los gritos de la secretaria. Plantó las palmas en el escritorio contundentemente y narró lo más rápidamente posible.

-¡Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Harry!- finalizó ansiosa.

Kingsley, mucho más tranquilo y compuesto se puso en pie.

-Señorita Carlota.- la secretaria que había permanecido retorciéndose las manos sin saber que hacer levantó la cabeza en el acto.

-¿Si señor Kingsley?

-Haga el favor de ir a pedir a la sección de aurores que me envíen de inmediato un equipo, debemos ir a Azkaban.- ordenó. Su aura de severa inflexibilidad mando corriendo a la buena mujer.

-Sí señor. De inmediato.

El ministro recogió su abrigo y su varita. Si lo que había contado Granger era cierto se enfrentaban a un severo problema que debía ser solucionado en el acto. Perder la colaboración de los dementores por segunda vez… ya habían visto los estragos que habían causado durante la guerra. Y aunque no pudiesen salir de Azkaban… No podía permitirlo. Debía ir en persona, sabía que el Lord Dementor no aceptaría negociar con nadie más.

Carlota regresó corriendo.

-Los aurores les esperan en el área floo señor.

-Bien. Granger, Wesley. –Se volvió hacia sus dos amigos.- Pongámonos en marcha.

A Merlín gracias por los hechizos rastreadores que permitían a los aurores saber si había alguno de sus compañeros cerca. Sin ello no habrían logrado encontrar el camino a través de la torre.

Los ocho aurores, Kingsley, Ron y ella corrieron hasta llegar frente a unas puertas de metal fundido. Parecían entreabiertas. Escucharon el grito de Harry.

Irrumpieron dentro.

La última luz del día iluminaba la habitación. La única criatura en pie…Hermione tragó saliva.

-El Lord Dementor…-musitó. El terror parecía querer ahogarla. Ron a su lado dio un paso atrás. Los aurores parecieron experimentar reacciones similares. Solo Kingsley parecía imperturbable.

Un gemido ahogado la sacó un momento del shock de verse en presencia de algo tan oscuro por vez primera. Casi convulsa miró en esa dirección.

-¡Harry! – Ignoró el intento por sujetarle de Ron para correr a su lado.- O, Dios mío. ¿Harry puedes oírme?

Había escarcha en su cabello, en su piel, en su ropa. Los labios azules. Parecía estar ahogándose. Inmediatamente lanzó uno detrás de otro varios hechizos de calor, uno para ayudar al funcionamiento de los pulmones y otro para cerrar las heridas que habían vuelto a abrirse. Menos mal que habían podido recuperar sus varitas en el camino hacia aquí. Alguno de los dementores las había dejado caer en su prisa por escapar de los patronus de los aurores.

El Lord dementor ignoró los intentos de Hermione por salvar a su amigo. Su mirada clavada en Kingsley.

-Ministro.- inclinó la cabeza como reconocimiento. Este le devolvió el gesto.

-Lord Dementor.

-¿Puedo saber qué hacéis en nuestra torre? Este es territorio prohibido para los magos.

A Kingsley no le pasó desapercibida la ligera inclinación de la capucha, señalaba a Harry.

-Lo sabemos. Espero que aceptareis nuestras disculpas, solo hemos venido a por el auror.- estableció inamovible. Su rostro solo reflejaba seriedad.

-El auror...- lo miró.- A incumplido el tratado. Exijo un castigo acorde.- la oscuridad se hizo un poco más profunda. Su tono tranquilo no engañó a nadie, tenía un fondo letal.

-Me ocuparé personalmente de disciplinarlo por su falta.- Harry había incumplido estúpidamente una norma grabada en piedra. El territorio dementor era inviolable.- Sin embargo solo estaba aquí en misión oficial, debía encontrar a un preso huido, y por lo que veo el señor Malfoy está aquí.- Draco inconsciente a los pies del Lord seguía temblando. Puede que Harry hubiera hecho mal al entrar aquí, pero no había sido por capricho. -Llevarse a los presos de sus celdas sin autorización también está penado.- le lanzó una mirada fría.

-El señor Malfoy difícilmente podía ser considerado un preso. Esta noche terminará su trasformación en dementor. Creí que sería más cómodo para él si estaba con otros de los suyos. –dijo amablemente. El mensaje claro, Draco le pertenecía.

Kingsley asintió.- Así me lo ha informado la auror Granger. Sin embargo, a favor de evitar malos entendidos, debió haber informado a las autoridades antes de llevárselo de la celda.

Greiever inclinó la cabeza dándole la razón.- Si por supuesto. Debí haberlo hecho, pero en la alegría de encontrar a otro de los nuestros se me olvidó por completo.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina. ¿¡Como podía estar mintiendo tan descaradamente? Abrió la boca para hablar, pero una muda advertencia de Kigsley la cayó.

-Lo entendemos perfectamente. ¿Podemos entonces dar por zanjado este desagradable malentendido? –ofreció su mano en un claro gesto de negocios, y el Lord la estrechó demostrando su acuerdo.

-Por supuesto ministro. Pero le "agradecería" mucho, que sus aurores no volvieran a irrumpir en nuestro hogar. - siseó en velada amenaza.

Kingsley asintió duramente.- Por supuesto.

Se volvió hacia los aurores.- Auror Packer, auror Wilson ayuden a la auror Grager a transportar al auror Potter.

De inmediato estos se apresuraron a recoger a su compañero inconsciente. En el último momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de una mujer acurrucada en la esquina. Parecía otra presa.

-Auror MacFray haga el favor de recoger también a la mujer.- este se apresuró a ayudar a Pansy, aún en estado de shock, a levantarse.

-Nos retiramos entonces.- ya habían conseguido lo que querían.

-Que tenga un buen día ministro.- siseó con una sonrisa venenosa Griever.

-Lo mismo le digo Lord Dementor.- contestó con una mirada dura.

Abandonaron la torre dejando a Draco allí. Nada se podía hacer por él, e intentarlo habría roto el tratado. Kingsley lo sabía sobradamente. Draco ya no era humano, ya no le competía su bienestar. O eso trató de decirse mientras apartaba la mirada del muchacho postrado en el suelo. La culpabilidad le siseó por dentro.

Los aurores finalmente se habían ido.

Los últimos rayos del sol se extinguían lentamente en el horizonte. La esfera luminosa tragada por el mar embravecido.

En solo unos instantes la auténtica apariencia de Draco comenzaría a emerger bajo los primeros rayos de la fría luna.

Lo depositó sobre el altar de obsidiana.

La pulida piedra negra contrastaba hermosamente con la piel blanca y el cabello plata. Casi con ternura retiró un mechón que había caído sobre su frente.

"Pronto, muy pronto, serás mío Draco." Sí, pero primero debía completarse la ceremonia que su "padre" había interrumpido. Debían dar la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la torre, iban a verlo nacer.

Con paso noble se acercó a la ventana y abrió los enormes paneles de cristal. La brisa de la incipiente noche agitó su túnica.

-¡Hermanos, venid, acudid a mi llamada!- los dementores ocultos en los rincones de la prisión escucharon y sintieron la llamada- ¡Va a nacer el último de los nuestros!- El júbilo recorrió sus espectrales cuerpos- ¡Venid a presenciarlo, venid a aceptarlo en nuestro seno!- comenzaron a avanzar hacia su amo, a regresar a la estancia del sacrificio- ¡Recibámoslo entre nuestros brazos!- Y un siseo de bienvenida se elevó por todo Azkaban.

El último dementor iba a nacer. Todos querían verlo.

Llegaron como una ola de sombras, uno a uno. Iban encendiendo las velas de la estancia, iban prendiendo tallos de incienso. Iban trayendo cuencos de agua, jabones, aceites y perfumes que tenían más de cuatro siglos de antigüedad. Sedas raídas y cepillos con mangos de plata…

Se colocaron en círculo con sus ofrendas. Rodeando el altar, observando al joven sobre él. Absorbiendo cada detalle de esta forma, sabiendo que pronto cambiaría para siempre, reteniéndola en la memoria.

El sol ya se había ido. La luna se levantaba de su sueño.

El orbe plateado hizo su aparición entre las nubes, la luz fría de sus rayos se vertió sobre la estancia a través de las ventanas. Bailó en los anillos que formaba el humo del incienso, danzó con la luz anaranjada de las velas, y se derramó finalmente sobre los presentes, sobre el altar que estaba en el centro…y sobre la inerte figura de Draco.

Bañó todo su cuerpo acentuando su palidez, reluciendo en su cabello.

Por un instante pareció que nada pasaría…

Hasta que un grito desgarrado hizo eco en las paredes de piedra. Un aullido inhumano que hizo encoger a los presos en sus celdas. El último desgarrado esténtor de un alma, un sonido que hacía cuatro siglos que no se escuchaba en Azkaban.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe.

Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. DOLOR.

Nunca había sentido algo así, nunca creyó que un sufrimiento tal pudiese existir. Gritó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. Aun cuando sus cuerdas vocales se quebraron no pudo parar. Su carne parecía estar derritiéndose. Sus huesos partiéndose para remoldarse en algo diferente. Sus órganos cambiando de maneras que ni siquiera podía imaginar. No podía soportarlo, no podía, no podía. Sus ojos se desorbitaron. Se retorció desesperadamente, su espalda se arqueó tanto que su columna crujió y creyó que se rompería.

Aulló a través de su sangrante garganta. El dolor se intensificó. Era como si algo…algo diferente a su carne, se estuviese tratando de fundir con su sangre, sus fluidos, sus nervios y músculos, sus propios huesos. Era demasiado.

Su mente gritó incapaz de asimilar tanto horror, sintió que se quebraba, se iba a volver loco si aquello no se detenía. Repentinamente un manto helado descendió sobre su consciencia, y finalmente cayó agradecidamente inconsciente.

Quedó inerte.

La luz de la luna se arremolinó sobre su cuerpo como pequeñas partículas apenas luminosas. Reflejándose fríamente en la pulida superficie de obsidiana, como fantasmales luciérnagas.

Cada vez más. Fueron formando un velo fino como tela de araña sobre su cuerpo Lentamente solidificándose, haciendo más grueso, más presente. Hasta que formó una túnica que lo cubría por entero. La capucha sobre su rostro, cada centímetro de piel cubierto.

Los dementores observaban casi en trance. Bajo aquel fantasmagórico capullo todos sabían que el cuerpo estaba cambiando.

Lo habían visto ya sufrir y agonizar mientras su magia se fundía con su cuerpo, ahora le tocaba a su alma.

En unos minutos, la luz se extinguiría y la tela quedaría negra como la noche. La transformación estaría completa. Su cuerpo habría mutado al absorber los pecados de su alma, y ya nunca jamás volvería a cambiar. La misma forma por cuánto tiempo existiese….la misma forma para la eternidad.

La luz de la tela fue muriendo lentamente. Extinguiéndose en la oscuridad…

Un siseo bajo, apenas presente, luego otro, cada vez más. Sonidos curiosos y extrañados. Los dementores susurraban entre ellos.

-Blanca…

-Su túnica es blanca.

-¿Qué significa?

-¿Por qué solo él?

-La túnica de Malfoy…es blanca.

Solo el Lord Dementor callaba. En sus labios, bajo la capucha, había una sonrisa depredadora y llena de satisfecha crueldad.

Si…todo estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado.

-Silencio- ordenó fríamente. No necesitaba levantar la voz. Los dementores callaron en el acto.

Draco se estremeció levemente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cada pequeño movimiento era una agonía. Estaba tan agotado…pero la voz del Lord Dementor penetró en la neblina de su mente ordenándolo despertar.

-Draco abre los ojos.

Sabía que no podía desobedecer. "Harry…" Pensar en sus brillantes ojos verdes lo ayudó a reunir las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Entreabrió los parpados apenas.

Desde su posición desmadejado sobre el altar, solo podía ver una masa de dementores a solo unos pocos metros de distancia.

- Incorpórate.- la voz del oscuro señor resonó a su lado. Giró agotadoramente la cabeza para poder mirarlo, casi sin fuerzas.

Si antes le había resultado imponente ahora… podía sentir el aura de poder que lo rodeaba, una capa de oscuridad más negra que la propia noche. Era atrayente, horrible y asfixiante a un tiempo. Le sofocaba sin intentarlo siquiera.

Tembló como una hoja. Algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que debía obedecer. Se sentía como una marioneta, y el Lord Dementor tiraba de sus hilos.

Apoyó las palmas sobre la piedra para sostenerse y trató de obedecer. El solo hecho de moverse le dio nauseas. Jadeó e intentó incorporarse, pero los brazos le fallaron y volvió a derrumbarse.

El Lord siseó disgustado.

-¿Es que ni siquiera puedes con una orden tan simple? – el desprecio en su voz era absoluto.- ¿Debo suponer entonces que ya no quieres continuar protegiendo al auror?

Draco sintió que se quedaba sin respiración ante la amenaza. No iría a matar a Harry por algo tan nimio ¿verdad? No era su culpa estar agotado.

Levantó la mirada…y vio que el Lord estaba sonriendo sádicamente. "¡Quiere una escusa para poder matarlo! Ahora que ya soy uno de ellos no necesita a Harry con vida." Pero también sabía que no incumpliría su palabra, de eso estaba seguro. Su sangre noble no se lo permitiría. Mientras le obedeciese no podría tocarlo.

¡Tenía que levantarse!

Sus ojos verdes, su amable sonrisa… Se le resintieron todos los músculos y creyó que se desmayaría. Pero aún con todo, fue obligando a sus músculos a funcionar a pesar de la agonía, y aunque tembloroso y convulso, consiguió sentarse sobre el altar.

La respiración agitada como después de una maratón, todo le daba vueltas. Creyó que vomitaría. Sintió como un sudor frío se deslizaba por su sien.

Había un olor dulzón en el aire. Apenas se dio cuenta de que venía del incienso encendido por toda la estancia. Ya era de noche. Las luces de la luna y de las velas bailaban sobre todos los dementores de Azkaban.

Una multitud de túnicas negras como la noche, ajadas, espectrales, manos esqueléticas, susurros fantasmales… parecían llenarlo todo.

Centró la atención en el monstruo a su lado. El Lord Dementor. Casi no podía respirar en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, tosió violentamente. Un mareo lo sobrevino y tuvo que poner las manos sobre la piedra para sostenerse apenas.

-Retírate la capucha.- ordenó. ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de aguantar Draco? ¿Por cuanto más creía que podía proteger al auror? No es como si ahora que estaba fuera de Azkaban pudiese hacerle algo, cierto. Pero eso Draco no lo sabía.

Su mirada se calvó en su capucha anticipando lo que habría debajo. No estaba completamente seguro de que tipo de cambios se habrían operado en él. La avidez por saber le carcomía por dentro.

Observó como pálidas y elegantes manos se elevaban temblorosas para retirar la tela que lo cubría…

La capucha resbaló y cayó sobre su espalda.

Luz de luna.

El cabello que resbaló suavemente hasta sus hombros era como luz de luna. Tan claro, tan plateado, tan hermoso. Tenía una leve luminiscencia propia, como si hubiese absorbido la luz de la luna y ahora esta brillase débilmente en cada hebra. Su piel había adquirido la apariencia de la porcelana, tan frágil perfecta y blanca como si realmente fuera una muñeca.

Pero lo que realmente provocó el coro de susurros que recorrió la estancia como una ola, fue su rostro.

Si se le hubiera pedido al mejor de los artistas que pintase el rostro de la más profunda y rota tristeza, no hubiera podido sino realizar una sombra de su retrato.

Todo el dolor, el amor, y la pena, se habían quedado grabados de la más bella forma en sus rasgos.

Sus ojos grises tenían el color de la lluvia y la melancolía. Como si alguien hubiera destilado la esencia pura de la tristeza para verterla en las profundidades de sus irises.

Delicadas ojeras malva como manchas de acuarela habían quedado por siempre impresas en su piel. Un maquillaje de lágrimas y noches sin sueño.

Suavemente hundidas mejillas. Largas pestañas plateadas para velar una mirada capaz de hacer llorar los corazones. Y unos labios hechos para suspiros y susurros, tan delicados, rojos y húmedos como los pétalos de una camelia, la flor de los muertos, la flor de la tristeza, la flor que incluso cuando cae del árbol sigue siendo hermosa.

El Lord Dementor sintió, por vez primera en toda su existencia, una ligera, apenas presente, punzada en el pecho.

Jamás había visto algo tan absolutamente hermoso y frágil. La piel de Draco era tan fina, sus ojos tan grandes y vulnerables, su aspecto tan perdido… Parecía tan pequeño y frágil…

Algo remolineó por su interior como un pez nadando perezoso. "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Frunció el ceño. Pero parecía que no era nada preocupante. La extraña sensación no le provocó ningún otro deseo que el de llevárselo a su lecho. Algo que ya pensaba hacer. Lo descartó como algo sin importancia.

Draco apenas si podía sostenerse. Temblaba incontroladamente.

El Lord Dementor sabía que no tardaría en colapsarse, levantó el rostro hacia el cielo. La ceremonia debía llevarse a término.

Elevó los brazos como en un acto de oración, la luz de la luna lo bañó con su helado fulgor. Su aura oscura flameó lánguidamente a su alrededor como si respondiese a una perturbación invisible del aire.

Comenzó como un susurro bajo, y cada vez con más fuerza, los siseos de los dementores comenzaron a elevarse, entrelazarse y enroscarse formando una melodía helada y dolorosa. Una canción de muerte, un himno de bienvenida. Y cuando la voz del Señor de la torre se unió al cántico todos los dementores se postraron ante él.

Draco sintió que se mareaba mecido por la canción. Cada nota parecía querer entrelazarse con él. Acariciarlo y arrullarlo como una nana. Apenas apercibió como se acercaba el oscuro señor hasta que el Lord de la torre estuvo directamente ante él.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Griever extrajo de su túnica una daga ceremonial de plata, su hoja curva refulgió bajo las velas. Draco ni siquiera logró reaccionar ante el peligro. Todo parecía tan nebuloso de repente…

Cuando la cuchilla se deslizó por la muñeca del Lord, derramando sangre negra como petróleo, finalmente logró reaccionar.

-¿Qu…?- no podía moverse. No podía apartar la mirada. La música parecía estar atándolo al sitio. Trató de resistirse pero se sentía igual que una marioneta, no podía.

-Lame- le ofreció los dedos manchados del líquido vital que se había deslizado hasta ellos en regueros tan negros como siniestros. Sangre.

El cántico se hizo más poderoso, más urgente. Antes de darse cuenta sus labios se habían entreabierto…su lengua rozó la helada piel. La pegajosa sustancia sabía a óxido y…no lo sabía. No lo sabía. El mundo se inclinó vertiginosamente.

Se derrumbó en las tinieblas.

Estaba débil. No podía moverse. Ya no se escuchaba la música. Podía sentir una tela suavísima contra su mejilla. Unos brazos entorno a su cuerpo. El sonido de un corazón bajo su oído.

Alguien lo llevaba en brazos.

Quería abrir los ojos y ver quién era, pero estaba tan cansado…

-William cierra la puerta cuando salgas y quédate guardándola. No quiero que nadie nos moleste. – Supo que quien lo sostenía era el Lord Dementor. Escuchó como el otro dementor asentía y luego el crujido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Finalmente logró que las plateadas pestañas se estremecieran, entreabriéndose para revelar irises como lluvia.

Parpadeó reconociendo las habitaciones del oscuro señor. La empolvada vidriera, la enorme chimenea de mármol rosado tallada con leones rugientes, las estanterías llenas a rebosar de antiguos volúmenes alineadas en cada pared. El área de sofás alrededor de la mesa de té, el diván del fondo, los cientos de velas que apenas lograban iluminar el espacio…y el gigantesco lecho rodeado de cortinajes de gastado terciopelo rojo.

-Así que ya estás despierto.- sintió como era depositado sobre la gigantesca cama, pero no logró moverse. De todos modos el colchón era mullido, relleno de plumas. Suspiró dejando que su cuerpo se relajara progresivamente.

Era tan agradable poder descansar su maltrecho cuerpo sobre algo más cómodo que piedra…

Asintió para hacer ver que se encontraba despierto.

El Lord Dementor pareció satisfecho por el gesto.

-Bien. No me agradaba la idea de que estuvieras inconsciente durante nuestra primera noche.- suavemente cargado de deseo fue más terrorífico que la propia afirmación.

Sintió como el pánico crecía rápidamente amenazando con ahogarlo. Se obligó a tomar aire, a respirar más profundamente. Con dificultad logró dominarse. Ya había sabido lo que se esperaba de él. Y había estado dispuesto a ello para salvar a Harry. No iba a echarse atrás ahora, no después de todo lo que ya había sacrificado. Y no era como si no lo hubiera sufrido antes a manos de Tomas…

Tragó saliva y recompuso la máscara de indiferencia.

Apenas si podía hablar, no hablemos ya de moverse…le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Iba a doler... Lo sabía, pero estaba preparado.

Echado en el lecho como un sacrificio para el monstruo, dejó de tener miedo. ¿Qué podía hacerle que no hubiera sufrido ya?

Lo único que provocó en él un último estremecimiento…

Era que…que no quería olvidar la sensación de Harry cuerpo a cuerpo, el sonido de su voz, el modo en que le había mirado cuando hicieron el amor, tan cálido, tan apasionado… Sabía que tarde o temprano bajo el roce constante de otra piel acabaría por ir olvidando…y simplemente no podría continuar adelante si eso sucedía.

Pero se aferraría al recuerdo por cuánto tiempo pudiese.

Por que cuando olvidase a Harry…se moriría.

Podía sentirlo.

El recuerdo, el amor por el heroico auror de ojos verdes era la luz que mantenía a raya la oscuridad que amenazaba tragárselo, si esta se extinguía…Draco Malfoy dejaría de existir.

-Mírame.- incapaz de desobedecer sus largas pestañas se elevaron revelando una tristeza que robó por un instante el aliento a Griever. Si…Draco era hermoso.

Acarició su mejilla. Ni siquiera supo porque sintió de repente el deseo de tranquilizarlo.

-Seré cuidadoso. Mientras no te resistas no veo razón para herirte. Sométete y te doy mi palabra de que no te haré daño.- la tranquila seriedad en su voz casi lo extrañó-¿Vas a portarte bien?-su garra rozó como advertencia su mejilla.

Draco asintió apenas, no tenía fuerzas para mucho más.

-Bien.- comenzó a desnudarlo. Retirando la blanca túnica con lento cuidado. Dejando que sus dedos acariciaran suavemente la piel que quedaba al descubierto… se dio cuenta de que Draco temblaba, casi imperceptiblemente, pero temblaba. Acabó de retirarla deslizándola por sus piernas y la deposito en la mesilla junto a la cama.

Dejó que su mirada absorbiera cada detalle de su cuerpo desnudo. Bebió en la visión de sus largas piernas, sus esbeltos hombros, las frágiles clavículas, la estrechísima cintura… rosados pezones, afiladas caderas, blanquísimos muslos… Su piel blanca casi parecía relucir bajo la luz de las velas. Una joya sobre el terciopelo rojo y los bordados dorados del edredón.

Una criatura hecha de porcelana, cristal, plata y tristeza. Parecía sumamente frágil… y la expresión de su rostro… pena, resignación, determinación… ofreciéndose sin resistencia… algo volvió a agitarse perezoso en su interior.

Retiró un mechón de cabello plata de su pálida mejilla en un gesto casi tierno.

- Te diré lo que va a pasar.- su voz casi tranquilizadora alivió un poco la tensión que embargaba a Draco. - Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando y carezco de la paciencia para más, así que no va a haber preámbulos. No vas a resistirte y no vas a quejarte. – sintió como el pequeño cuerpo volvía a tensarse bajo su mano, aún apoyada en su mejilla.- Pero tienes permiso para llorar.- dijo casi amablemente. Acarició la suave piel con suavidad.- Si en algún momento no puedes más… dilo.- se sorprendió a sí mismo al hacer este ofrecimiento. Pero descubrió que por algún motivo la idea de hacerle más daño…no le resultaba ya tan apetecible.

Draco volvió a asentir. ¿Porqué le hacia ese ofrecimiento el Lord? No lo entendía. Pero en estos momentos aceptaría cuanto consuelo pudiese.

El Lord Dementor se incorporó retirándose la capucha, comenzó a desnudarse. La tela fue deslizándose por su cuerpo…hasta que la túnica no fue más que pliegues negros a sus pies.

Draco jadeó. Eso… ¿Eso iba a estar dentro de él?... sintió como el pánico… amenazaba con hacerlo gritar. Pero no era solo pánico ¿verdad? No podía coger aire.

El Lord Dementor no era un monstruo…era un demonio. Era…o Merlín. Sintió un escalofrío. El aire le llegaba en pequeñas bocanadas histéricas.

Lo primero que vio fue su piel. Era roja y negra, gruesa y escamosa como la de una serpiente, estirada sobre músculos salvajemente definidos.

Aquella criatura podría aplastarlo con una mano.

A través de una larga melena negra como carbón pudo entrever su rostro. Los ojos…ascuas negras sin pupila, ni iris…solo una profunda oscuridad que amenazaba tragarlo. Lo miraban insondables, terribles, atrayentes, diabólicos. No podía apartar la mirada.

Sus rasgos eran demoníacos…pero de alguna manera… oscuramente… exóticos. Cuando entreabrió los labios pudo ver dos pares de afilados colmillos.

-¿TIENES MIEDO?- Siseó el diablo. Draco se estremeció pero no habló.

Asintió convulso. Su voz no respondía.

La risa siseante del Lord lo envolvió intoxicándolo. La criatura no perdió tiempo en regresar al lecho.

Trepó por su cuerpo hasta tenerlo atrapado bajo él. Podía sentir las suaves escamas contra su propia piel. Pecho contra pecho, caderas con caderas. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió su miembro duro rozarle en el bajo vientre. Su mirada lo clavó en el sitio.

Jadeó.

Esos ojos oscuros…no podía apartar la mirada…Eran tan profundos que temía ahogarse en ellos.

El ser sonrió, los afilados colmillos relucieron bajo las velas.

Y sus labios descendieron sobre los suyos. Un beso posesivo, brutal. Sintió como un par de dedos acariciaban su entrada y la sorpresa le hizo entreabrir los labios. La lengua del Lord se tragó el pequeño sonido de protesta y se deslizó al interior de su boca conquistándola.

Draco gimió. "O Merlín, o Merlín, o Merlín." No sabía cuál era la razón, pero su saliva… ¡o Merlín! Era como un afrodisíaco. Sabía dulce y era pegajosa como caramelo, y simplemente parecía incapaz de tener suficiente de ella. Se descubrió respondiendo al beso a pesar de que en realidad no quería aquello.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Sintió como el pánico volvía. Reconoció la sensación de impotencia, la falta de control sobre el cuerpo… aquello era casi como un imperius.

Sus labios se separaron brevemente, casi rozándose, podía sentir su sabor en la boca, y la noción le produjo asco y placer a un tiempo.

-Lo sientes ¿verdad? Ahora me perteneces. Como todos los demás dementores de Azkaban. – rió diabólicamente- A, si…la maldición nos obliga a obedecer al más poderoso de los nuestros. Una medida para tenernos más…controlados. Podríamos decir.

Es más fácil si tienes a alguien que organice los monstruos por ti ¿verdad?- su mirada decía a las claras lo que pensaba del ministerio, repugnancia.- Sobre todo si puedes manejar a ese alguien. Si. El objeto mágico que poseen en el ministerio les permite manipularme en cierta medida.- acarició suavemente uno de sus rosados pezones, Draco no pudo contener el suspiro de placer que escapó de sus labios, y se odió por ello.- Pero también me da un gran poder sobre vosotros. Y tú, que además tienes mi sangre en tu sistema…- besó casi cariñosamente su mejilla.- simplemente no puedes negárteme.

El horror agrando sus pupilas.

-No…- Sintió como aquellos dedos lo volvían a acariciar.

Gimió, sollozó. No quería disfrutar de aquello… pero no podía evitarlo.

Sintió asco por sí mismo, por su debilidad, por su incapacidad para resistirse, por desearlo incluso contra su voluntad.

Un ataque de nausea amenazó con hacerlo vomitar y se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que la sangre se deslizó por ellos, roja brillante y espesa.

El Lord cogió las pequeñas gotas con la punta de un dedo, observándolas, y una sonrisa lasciva floreció en los suyos.

-Deja de morderte. El dolor no te va a ayudar.- cuando Draco acabó por obedecer deslizó el dedo manchado de sangre por sus labios, tiñéndolos de un rojo brillante y sensual. Sonrió.- Precioso. Pero ya no puedo esperar.

Sacó un frasco de la mesilla. Un frasco de cristal tallado que parecía contener una sustancia de color miel. Cuando lo destapó, un agradable perfume a flores inundó la estancia. Y Draco contuvo el aliento, no por nada siempre le habían gustado las pociones. Reconoció en el acto lo que era.

Néctar de los pixies. Una sustancia con cualidades afrodisiacas y curativas que se hacía con la miel que aquellas minúsculas hadas recogían.

Sintió como el Lord dementor le separaba los muslos y le levantaba las caderas, posicionándose sobre él.

-No…basta.- No quería aquello, no lo quería. Se retorció apenas, su cuerpo no le respondía. El Lord se limitó a llevarse el frasco a los labios…y besarlo. La pegajosa sustancia llenó su boca. Quiso negarse a tragar. Pero el diablo se negó a finalizar el beso…hasta que el hechizo lo dominó y el néctar se deslizó por su garganta como puro azúcar.

Inmediatamente perdió todo control sobre su cuerpo, sobre sus pensamientos, sobre sus deseos.

Se retorció desesperadamente bajo el Lord. Aunque le dolía todo el cuerpo, el sufrimiento quedaba eclipsado por la abrasadora ola de deseo. Necesitaba más contacto, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de él. Sus entrañas dolían por el vacío de su ausencia.

-Por favor.- gimió agónicamente. Enroscó al oscuro señor con sus brazos y sus piernas. Dejando que sintiese cuanto lo deseaba.

El Lord rió oscuramente y volvió a besarlo. Poseyéndolo, reclamándolo, marcándolo a fuego.

Los dedos de Draco se enredaron en su cabello atrayéndolo aún más, loco de deseo.

-¿Me quieres dentro de ti?- el susurro casi burlón acarició el lóbulo de su oreja. Un escalofrío de placer lo recorrió como electricidad. No podía más. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba tanto... El deseo era tan intenso que dolía. Se estaba volviéndolo loco.

-Por favor…por favor…si.- elevó las caderas rozando su miembro. Dentro de él su corazón gritó, se resquebrajó, lágrimas desesperadas se deslizaron por sus mejillas aún cuando su cuerpo se arqueó de placer ante el primer contacto de su miembro.

El Lord empujó. Draco gritó. Un sonido agónico que era mitad gemido mitad torturado aullido.

-No te resistas. Sufrirás menos. – Siguió empujando, penetrándolo, poseyéndolo, rozó su centro… Y Draco se perdió por completó.

Ya no sabía lo que era dolor, ni lo que era placer. Cada envestida era un agonía, un cielo, una tortura. Tenía la garganta rota de gritar. Las uñas firmemente clavadas en los hombros de aquel monstruo, ¿para apartarlo, o para atraerlo? ya lo había olvidado. A Griever no pareció importarle, ni siquiera cuando sangre negra comenzó a deslizarse por su pecho. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más poderosas, más frenéticas…parecía que su resistencia no tenía límite. Draco no podía dejar de llorar, incluso cuando de sus labios no escavan más que gemidos apasionados.

El Lord Dementor se arqueó, embistió una última vez hundiéndose por entero dentro de él…y explotó. Draco lo siguió en una ola que lo destrozó por dentro.

Y cuando el Lord se apartó de él dejando que su semen se deslizara por sus muslos…

Lo único que sintió fueron ganas de morir.

"Harry perdóname."

**Continuará.**


	19. Chapter 19 Maldición

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Ya sé que he tardado mucho…otra vez. Pero entre el trabajo y la falta de inspiración…en fin. A ver si me pongo las pilas. Este capítulo no es que tenga mucho de nada, más bien es un poco soso, pero era necesario para que el siguiente tenga sentido. Eso sí, el siguiente os aseguró que os va a tener pegados a la pantalla del ordenador de principio a fin. Jujuju Y sobre todo gracias a todos por vuestros reviews del capítulo pasado. La verdad es que estaba algo preocupaba por que no sabía si os iba a parecer mal que el Lord se saliese con la suya, pero me alegro que a la gran mayoría os haya gustado. ^^ Es que si no hiciese cosas de estas esto no sería un drama en condiciones XD Estaré esperando vuestros nuevos reviews, gracias de nuevo y abrazos a todos mis queridos lectores. Sois los que me animáis a seguir adelante, sin vosotros no habría llegado tan lejos. **

**Setsuna 19: **Hola ^^ Sip, tienes razón. La verdad es que el final ya es bastante predecible…creo yo. Pero aún con todo me esforzaré para que quede lo mejor posible. ^^Y a ver si el pobre Harry termina de redimirse. Que es que da pena lo mal que lo he hecho quedar en este fic. XD En cuanto a Harry Heidy no te preocupes porque lo voy a escribir. Prometido. Esperaré tu review con impaciencia, la verdad es que se me hace super divertido que haya quien le tenga tal manía al pobre Harry…mayormente por qué se lo merece. XD

**Joahnpotter:** Buenas ^^ Me alegra que pudieras cambiar las guardias y ahora tengas algo más de tiempo. Yo al revés, cada vez menos, snif. Pero haré lo que pueda para no retrasarme en exceso. ¿Qué tal de la gripe? Espero que bien, recupérate pronto. Por otra parte me alegra que te gustara mi cap ^^ Menos mal que a pesar de lo mal que te lo hice pasar no me guardas rencor XD Y sobre todo muchas gracias por tus ánimos, no sabes cómo me levanta el ánimo saber que mi fic es tu favorito. Estaré esperando tu opinión sobre este cap…aunque ya sé que es muy predecible, que le vamos a hacer.

**Murtilla: **Creo que Harry te ha oído y va a seguir tu consejo. XD No sé como lo haces, pero siempre aciertas lo que va a pasar. Estaré esperando tu siguiente adivinación con enorme ilusión ^^

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **Buenas ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado este cap. Tienes razón en que era muy depre, aunque la verdad es que no lo podía evitar, adoro ver sufrir a Draco. XD Este cap es muy predecible y solo sirve como introducción al siguiente, pero a pesar de todo me encantaría saber tu opinión al respecto. Estaré esperando tu review con impaciencia ^^^

**Dark: **Buenas ^^ Me alegra que ya acabaras los exámenes, espero que te fueran bien. Yo estoy yendo algo tarde con los caps, últimamente la inspiración se me resiste, pero mejoraré pronto. O eso intento XD Sin embargo ver que te ha gustado el último cap ha sido un gran ánimo. Ya sé que Kingsley no debería de aguantar ante el Lord, no lo expliqué, pero mi teoría es que simplemente se aguanta y pone cara dura porque sabe que tiene que dar ejemplo y no flojear delante de los demás. Cuando llegó al ministerio necesito tomarse varias pociones tranquilizantes por que el encuentro le había dejado como un flan XD Y sip, tienes razón, la túnica de Draco sigue siendo blanca por que es inocente, sus pecados no la han manchado, y desde ahora será el símbolo de su inocencia. Blanca, pura e inmaculada como él. ^^ Espero haberte disipado las dudas que pudieras tener ^^ Estaré esperando tu nuevo review con enorme anticipación tus comentarios siempre me fascinan por tu atención al detalle y tu innata curiosidad. Que ganas tengo de leerte otra vez ^^

**Oscurita: **Jous no me odies, prometo que mejoraré ya lo verás, snifi ; ; Um…no sé muy bien cómo poner más acción, este cap es paradito. Pero espero que el siguiente me redima XD No temas acabaré este fic sin falta ni tregua ^^ Estaré esperando tus reviews con ilusión a ver qué te parece este cap ^^

**Nibynekomata: **Hola ^^ No sabes lo mucho que me alegra saber que te gusta este fis tanto, y sobre todo que te haya hecho llorar, el drama es mi tema favorito y conseguir uno bueno es tan difícil…gracias de verdad. No temas tendrá final feliz…o algo así jujujujuXD Estaré aquí deseando leer tu nuevo review, ¡dale caña! ^^

**Noriko-leo: **Um…esto… ¿No me mates por favor? XD Ya sé que fue un capítulo duro, pero estaba advertido en la nota que iba a serlo. ¿Si no querías leer algo tan duro porqué no te saltaste el final? ^^u Me duele que lo pasaras mal con mi escrito…pero espero que no volverá a pasar…o al menos que no sea para tanto. XD Tranquila que la cosa va mejorando. Lee y me cuentas estoy deseando saber tu opinión ^^

**Kalhisto azula: **EpaMe alegra que te gustara tanto el cap. Sip, el Lord Dementor es malvadísimo XD Pero tranquila porque Harry va para allá, estoy ansiosa por saber lo que te parece, tu entusiasmo es un gran ánimo ^^

**Hohenheim: **Hola ^^Creo que tienes razón en que le falto un poco más de agonía, así que estoy planeando otra escena en que eso se note más, que reto, a ver si me sale ^^u Me alegra que creas que se me da bien describir, tu review me subió los colores gracias ^^ Estaré esperando ansiosa el siguiente. Y el dibujo, quiero verlo, quiero verlo. Si lo haces mándame link por fa, gracias majísima ^^

Ahora os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 19- Maldición**

_Ya no sabía lo que era dolor, ni lo que era placer. Cada envestida era un agonía, un cielo, una tortura. Tenía la garganta rota de gritar. Las uñas firmemente clavadas en los hombros de aquel monstruo, ¿para apartarlo, o para atraerlo? ya lo había olvidado. A Griever no pareció importarle, ni siquiera cuando sangre negra comenzó a deslizarse por su pecho. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más poderosas, más frenéticas…parecía que su resistencia no tenía límite. Draco no podía dejar de llorar, incluso cuando de sus labios no escavan más que gemidos apasionados. _

_El Lord Dementor se arqueó, embistió una última vez hundiéndose por entero dentro de él…y explotó. Draco lo siguió en una ola que lo destrozó por dentro._

_Y cuando el Lord se apartó de él dejando que su semen se deslizara por sus muslos…_

_Lo único que sintió fueron ganas de morir._

"_Harry perdóname."_

Olía a pociones, a hierbas, a desinfectante…

"Un hospital."

Había pasado suficiente tiempo a lo largo de su vida herido como para no reconocer ahora los característicos olores.

-¿Harry estás despierto?- la voz de Hermione.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue que Ron y ella debían de haber conseguido ayuda a tiempo, siendo que todavía estaba vivo. Sonrió a penas. ¿Estaría Draco también en el hospital, o lo habrían dejado en alguna de las celdas del cuartel de los aurores? Después de todo aún era un preso.

Pero no por mucho.

Estaba decidido a reabrir el caso de Malfoy, él había estado allí cuando no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore. Y si no había podido cometer asesinato, ¿Cuan malos podían ser los crímenes en su ficha? Seguramente no tan terribles como para permanecer más tiempo en Azkaban. ¡Ya había permanecido encerrado siete años, por Dios!

Y si tenía que utilizar su estúpida fama para tirar de algunos hilos… lo haría.

Draco no iba a volver a ese infierno nunca más.

Abrió los ojos.

Reconoció las blancas paredes y la tranquila limpieza de la sala médica de los aurores. A su lado Hermione y Ron le hacían compañía sentados cada uno en una silla pegada a la cama.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que había despertado Mione se lanzó a abrazarlo. Siempre que se despertaba en un hospital ella hacía lo mismo.

Sonrió contra el cabello arbusto de su amiga.

-Estoy bien Hermione, pero si sigues apretándome así me vas a ahogar. –rió divertido cuando esta se apartó rápidamente para darle espacio.

-Hey, me alegro de ver que estás bien. ¿Pero quieres que llame a la enfermera por si acaso?- ofreció Ron con una sonrisa propia.

-No, no. De verdad, solo estoy un poco dolorido.-era estupendo estar fuera de Azkaban.

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana alegrando la habitación con su calidez. Algo que había echado de menos. Y podía escuchar algunos pájaros fuera, junto con el ruido de la gente que pasaba por la calle. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo vivo que estaba el mundo hasta que tuvo que dejarlo atrás durante un mes.

-¿Y Draco?- miró a su alrededor esperando verlo en alguna de las otras camas de la enfermería. Al fin y al cabo él tampoco había estado precisamente en buena forma. Menos mal que ya estaba a salvo.

No podía esperar para llevar a Draco fuera. Seguro que al joven rubio le encantaría poder volver a disfrutar del sol, ¿Quizás incluso algo de quiditch?. Aunque tendrían que ir a algún sitio privado…no creía que un dementor fuese bien recibido en casi ningún sitio.

Si. Lo había visto tragar el alma, pero no iba a dejar de amarlo por ello. Además, tenía que haber una cura. Estaba seguro de ello, y si no la había…bueno tendrían que idear alguna manera de comunicarse, porque estaba claro que Harry no iba a renunciar a él,.. Y lamentablemente no entendía el lenguaje de los dementores.

Miró a sus amigos expectante cuando pasados unos segundos no habían contestado aún a su pregunta. Se estaban mirando el uno al otro, como decidiendo cual de los dos debía dar la noticia. Harry frunció el ceño, conocía aquellas silenciosas comunicaciones, siempre significaban malas noticias.

-Harry… Draco no está aquí. – empezó Hermione. Su mirada casi suplicante fue más que suficiente.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, antes de volver a mirarla.

-¿Está muerto?- su voz era helada e insensible. Este era el método de defensa que utilizaba cuando un caso se ponía particularmente sangriento. Tratando las cosas de un modo más profesional era más fácil hablar de ellas. Por dentro su corazón parecía a punto de pararse.

-No, no lo está.- se apresuró a tranquilizarle. Harry contuvo el suspiro de alivio, sabía que debía de haber pasado algo casi igual de horrible si Mione tenía esa cara. Culpabilidad y preocupación se podían leer en la forma en que apartaba la mirada, el modo en que jugueteaba con el borde de su abrigo…- Draco no está aquí… porque sigue en Azkaban.

Harry apretó los dientes. ¿En que estaba pensando para dejar a Draco en ese infierno? ¿Es que no sabían la clase de monstruo que era el Lord Dementor?

Pero antes de que abriese la boca Ron intervino.

-Era lo único que se podía hacer. Malfoy ya no es humano, es un dementor, y los dementores no pueden salir de Azkaban. Kingsley ya tuvo suficiente consiguiendo que el Lord Dementor.- se estremeció apenas al pensar en la criatura- renunciara a matarte y te dejara ir. ¡Estuvo con pociones calmantes todo el resto del día!- el tono condescendiente…como si realmente le importara bien poco lo que le pasase al joven preso… lo enfureció.

-¿¡Y se supone que eso tiene que hacer, que dejar a Draco allí este bien! –Se incorporó. No pudo sino lanzarle a su amigo una mirada que decía a las claras lo mucho que le decepcionado sus palabras.

-¡Por Merlín, es Malfoy!- se defendió el pelirrojo- ¡No algún inocente encarcelado injustamente!

-¡Pues yo no veo la diferencia! ¡Ya ha pagado más que suficiente por haber dejado entrar a los mortífagos en Hogwarts! ¡Y que yo sepa no ha cometido ningún otro delito!- ambos se miraron furibundos. Parecía que fuesen a saltar chispas en cualquier momento.

-¡Basta ya los dos!- Hermione se plantó en medio, les llevó unos segundos, pero acabaron por separarse.

Con una última mirada asesina ambos volvieron a sentarse, Harry en la cama, y Ron en la silla. Finalmente se volvió preocupada hacia su mejor amigo.

- Harry, ya sé que ahora crees que Draco es la única persona en el mundo para ti.-comenzó suavemente, tranquilizadora.- Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que se ha acabado. Draco ya ni siquiera es humano.- le apoyó la mano en el hombro tratando de calmarlo, aún y a pesar de que este trató de resistirse. No quería escucharla, pero Mione no se dejó apartar. Harry tenía que escuchar aquello, tenía que entender.- La maldición del dementor no tiene cura. El caso está resuelto. Se acabó.- trató de hacerle ver la verdad, le miró suplicante.- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, no se puede hacer nada más. Ya sé que suena cruel… pero tienes que olvidarlo.- terminó con delicadeza.

Harry había apartado la mirada de sus dos amigos.

-¿Harry?- no podían verle la cara.

-Dejadme solo.- su voz tenía un tinte vacío que preocupó a los dos. Ron abrió la boca para preguntar…pero Mione le puso una mano en el brazo instándolo a callar.

-Está bien… volveremos luego.- musitó su amiga. Salieron. Harry necesitaba espacio, o eso le dijo ella a Ron cuando le preguntó.

Lo que Harry quería era olvidar toda aquella pesadilla.

Había pasado un mes.

Un mes sin Draco.

La habitación era un caos de libros apilados sobre la mesa, las sillas, el suelo… la mayoría libros tan antiguos que de no ser por los hechizos que los conservaban se habrían desecho en polvo carcomido.

Papeles con notas, borrones, escritos y reescritos, esquemas, pruebas, hechizos… estaban esparcidos por toda la superficie del escritorio. Varias hojas habían caído al suelo. En la silla, tras todo esto, un hombre con la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos sostenía una pluma ajada entre los dedos manchados de tinta.

Harry.

Su ropa arrugada y algo sucia, el cabello sucio y mucho más desordenado de lo habitual, las ojeras que perfilaban su mirada…todo ello hablaba de las largas noches sin dormir, y las horas de vigilia dedicadas a la búsqueda de algo que pudiese ayudarle a salvar a Draco.

Cuando Kingsley se había negado a ayudarle, incluso prohibiéndole la entrada a Azkaban…

Le había dicho que lo amaba y que no podía abandonarlo.

Y el ministro que era muy peligroso.

Le había hablado del pacto con los dementores, de la imposibilidad de hacer excepción ninguna con el frágil rubio. Que Draco era un dementor y que ya no era su responsabilidad. Le había dicho que si intentaba entrar en Azkaban de nuevo las barreras se lo impedirían.

Kingsley había cancelado su pase a la prisión. Según sus palabras, por su propio bien. Tenía que olvidarse de Draco.

Había estado furioso, pero no se había rendido, se había volcado en cuerpo y alma en la búsqueda de una cura a la maldición.

Había leído cuanto había podido encontrar sobre ella. Tanto de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, gracias a Macgonnagal, como de libros que él mismo había logrado comprar, así como del diario del antiguo guardia. De donde Tomas había sacado la maldición.

Pero no había rastro alguno de cura. Muy poca información había sobrevivido a la barrida inicial, y lo poco que quedaba estaba incompleto. De todas formas todo rastro de información parecía coincidir en que no existía cura posible.

Los cambios experimentados durante la transformación eran demasiado duros como para que pudiesen ser revertidos sin más.

Sacó una poción del cajón de su derecha y la bebió de golpe. El dolor de cabeza que había estado empezando a acosarle desapareció. No así la preocupación, ni el dolor en su corazón.

Se sentía vacío, perdido, gris.

La luz de la tarde inundaba la habitación al colarse por los amplios ventanales, dándole a todo un color dorado y cálido. Y sin embargo era una ironía que se hubiese sentido mucho más vivo en la umbría atmósfera de Azkaban que aquí.

Todo por causa de una única persona.

Cada día se levantaba con la determinación de encontrar el remedio. Pero cada vez era más difícil mantener la esperanza. Un mes era demasiado tiempo. Demasiado para que Draco estuviese a salvo, o siquiera bien. El Lord Dementor… ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que ese monstruo podía haberle hecho al frágil rubio.

Cogió el gastado diario del guardia y volvió a abrirlo.

Frases como _"Sin cura.", "Maldición eterna."_ o _"Un castigo solo reservado para los peores criminales." _Parecían querer saltar de las páginas riéndose de él.

"A pasado un mes, y no estoy más cerca ahora de encontrar una solución de lo que lo estaba al principio."

Una ola de desesperanza quiso tragarlo pero logró resistir. Hermione había venido casi a diario para ayudarlo en la búsqueda, cuando no estaba buscando ella misma por su cuenta. Y había tratado también casi a diario de hacer que Harry prestara atención a algo más que al estado de Draco. Sin éxito.

Ni siquiera él lograba entender del todo su amor por el delicado Malfoy. Pero en eso consistía el amor ¿No? No podía dejar de pensar en él un instante del día, ni la noche.

Lo echaba desesperadamente de menos, parecía que sin él a su lado a su vida le faltaba algo primordial. Sin su tímida voz, ni su delicada figura, su ternura, su cariño, su divertida ironía… se sentía…muerto.

Había entrado en su vida sin más y de repente todo el ordenado mundo de Harry se había descolocado totalmente. Draco le había dado a todo un nuevo sentido, le había hecho sentir a Harry cosas que nunca creyó que llegaría a sentir. Le había hecho darse cuenta de que morir para salvar a otra persona no merecía la pena, no si eso significaba estar separado de él.

Nadie nunca le había hecho apreciar la vida tanto como para agarrarse a ella en lugar de arriesgarla a favor de ayudar a otro.

Draco hacía que vivir fuese lo más intenso que había sentido jamás, solo respirar a su lado ya lo hacía feliz.

Y ahora que lo había perdido… parecía que ya nada tenía sentido.

Se echó atrás en la silla y cerró con fuerza los párpados impidiendo que las lágrimas escapasen.

-Llorar no va a solucionar nada. –se enderezó y volvió a clavar la vista en el diario. "Tiene que haber alguna manera de volver a estar juntos. ¡Tiene que haberla!" Comenzó a repasar de nuevo el texto, lo había leído ya tantas veces a lo largo de las semanas que podía recitarlo de memoria. Lo había estudiado desde todos los ángulos posibles, no se le había escapado nada.

No tenía puntos flacos, no había nada que hubiese sido descuidado en ella. Era absolutamente inquebrantable.

La maldición del dementor era perfecta.

El sonido de sus barreras lo alertó de la llegada de Hermione. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero quizás ella había averiguado algo.

Aunque sabía que era poco probable bajó las escaleras hasta el salón, donde le esperaba su amiga.

Mione trató de sonreír al verlo entrar, pero falló miserablemente.

-Buenos días Harry. –dijo desanimada, al final. En sus manos sostenía el grueso cuaderno donde iba apuntando cuanto lograba averiguar sobre la maldición.

-Buenos días…supongo.- se dejó caer en una de las mullidas butacas, indicando a su amiga que hiciera lo mismo.- ¿Te apetece comer algo? Yo todavía no he comido.

Mione asintió.- No me iría mal.

Le pidió a Kreacher que les trajera unos sándwiches y un par de vasos de zumo de calabaza antes de volverse hacia su amiga.- Entonces ¿has averiguado algo nuevo?

Hermione denegó tristemente- Harry, ya llevamos buscando un mes, y no estamos más cerca de encontrar una solución de lo que estábamos al principio. Incluso el diario de Griffindor lo dijo, la maldición no tiene cura.- lo miró suplicante.- Ya no sales de casa, no quedas con nadie, no haces más que darle vueltas a esto. Harry tienes que olvidar a Draco. No puedes estar con él, y pensar en él solo te hace daño. Por favor Harry, inténtalo al menos.

El auror denegó, su expresión era torturada.

-No puedo. Hermione…Ni siquiera yo puedo explicarlo. Pero... –volvió a denegar, no encontraba las palabras.

Sintió la mano de su amiga sobre la suya, ofreciéndole su apoyo.

-Lo siento… si tan solo no hubiera completado la maldición quizás todavía…

Harry asintió apenas. Si tan solo Draco no se hubiera convertido en un dementor…

Ya ni siquiera pertenecían a la misma especie. Para que Draco y él pudiesen ser compatibles, él tendría que ser…

-Un dementor.- musitó. Lo había pensado otras veces a lo largo del mes. Pero Draco llevaba tanto tiempo en Azkaban, había sufrido tanto…¡merecía salir de allí! Sin embargo estaba cada vez más claro que eso no iba a poder ser. Y él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él. Sabía que era muy peligroso, sabía que tendría que luchar contra el Lord Dementor si quería que Draco estuviese a salvo. Y sabía que las posibilidades de morir en el proceso de transformación eran muy elevadas si la maldición no se ejecutaba a la perfección. Pero también sabía que todo ello merecía la pena, porqué vivir sin él no era una opción.

Levantó la vista de golpe.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada extrañada.

-¿Harry?

-Hermione. Necesito que me ayudes, no puedo hacer esto solo.- la cogió de la mano mirándola seriamente.

Mione frunció el ceño levemente.

-Sabes que te ayudaré si puedo. Pero ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda? – tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a escuchar.

-Necesito que realices la maldición del dementor…sobre mí.

"¿¡QUE, QUÉ?"

Había pasado un mes.

Un mes…

Hundió la cabeza en la curva de sus brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas.

Las sábanas a su alrededor estaban revueltas y manchadas por las actividades de la noche. Su túnica estaba en el suelo, cerca de la cama. Pero no hizo esfuerzo alguno por cogerla. ¿Para qué?

Al Lord Dementor le gustaba tenerlo desnudo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se estremeció.

Podía sentir la humedad pegajosa entre sus muslos…y dentro de sí mismo.

Se abrazó con más fuerza. No sabía cuánto más iba a pode aguantar.

"Al menos Harry está a salvo."

Lady Margaret se lo había contado todo. Harry ya no estaba en Azkaban, había sido salvado por sus amigos.

"Y no ha vuelto."

Tragó saliva. Harry ya le había dejado bien claro en su momento que no quería nada con un patético mortífago, que además le había estado engañando.

¿Pero entonces por qué había intentado rescatarlo en primera instancia?

Suponía que quizás porque Draco se había sacrificado por él. Harry era así de noble.

Sintió como su ánimo decaía un poco más.

Tristemente sacó de debajo de la almohada un trozo plegado de papel algo gastado.

La nota que el auror le había dejado aquella única mañana después de su noche juntos.

Cuidadosamente la desdobló y se dispuso a volver a leerla una vez más.

Estos días el pequeño trozo de papel parecía ser lo único que lo mantenía a flote.

"Al menos sé que me quiso…aunque solo fuera por unas horas."

"_Te quiero." _Las sencillas palabras, escritas con el característico desorden del auror, le susurraron su consuelo bajo la triste luz de las moribundas velas.

-Harry…-sollozó apenas.

Dolía tanto.

-¡No, absolutamente no! Harry no voy a maldecirte, y mucho menos con ese hechizo. ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?

Se levantó tomando la postura típica de la señora Wesley cuando reñía a cualquiera de sus hijos. Los brazos en jarras.

Harry también se puso en pie.

-Hermione, es la única manera. Tu misma lo has dicho, no hay cura. ¡La única manera de que Draco y yo podamos estar juntos es siendo ambos dementores! – Su mirada tenía la intensidad inquebrantable que era casi su marca oficial, cada vez que se lanzaba a una misión suicida tenía esa misma mirada. Pero nunca jamás esa mirada había ido a la par de una seriedad mortal como estaba sucediendo ahora. Sabía solo con mirarle que Harry ya lo había pensado y analizado desde todos los ángulos, y que esta era la única salida que había encontrado.

-No. Harry no. Puede que ahora no veas otra salida, pero con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien más a quien amar. Solo tienes que esperar.- trató de razonar con él, casi suplicante.

-Hermione tengo veinticuatro años, y en toda mi vida no ha habido casi nadie que me haya mirado como yo mismo. Yo, Harry. No el chico que sobrevivió, o un bicho raro. Yo. Tú y Ron sois de los pocos que me conocen y no son así. Y de esas pocas personas nunca me había enamorado de ninguna. Hasta ahora. Hermione esto no es un capricho, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…cada vez que estoy con él es como si todo hubiera estado mal hasta ese mismo instante, y de repente el mundo fuese mejor, más claro, más precioso. No sé como…pero siento que estamos hechos para estar juntos. ¡Ya sé que suena cliché! ¡Ya sé que parece una estupidez romántica! Pero Hermione…- se llevó una mano al pecho, el gesto casi de dolor, la mirada suplicante, suplicando que entendiera.- Eso es lo que siento. Esa es la verdad.

La auror suspiró. Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto.

-Está bien… te ayudaré.

**Continuará**


	20. Chapter 20 Dementor

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias."**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Dios… acabo de empezar las clases y con todo el lío de los primeros días al final no subí el cap a tiempo. Y encima no me he quedado nada a gusto con él. Maldita falta de inspiración, espero que el siguiente me salga mejor. Snif. Aceptaré gustosa comentarios y sugerencias sobre cómo arreglar este desastre. Eso sí, pensando en positivo. ¡Ya llevamos 150 reviews! ¡Yujuuuuuuuuuuuu! Nunca creí que llegaríamos a tanto. XD Gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo. No sé lo que haría sin vosotros.**

**Lilith Van Garreth: **Buenas ^^ Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. La verdad es que empezaba a preocuparme no verte, pero menos mal que ahora estás algo más libre. ^^ Yo al revés, cada vez menos tiempo y más trabajo. Pero intentaré seguir sin falta. Sip, yo también estoy deseando que vuelvan a encontrarse. Y que Harry se coma a alguien…ya verás a quién. XD Estaré esperando tu review con ilusión. Bye

**Mesic: **Buenas ^^ Para ser sincera me alegró profundamente leer tu opinión. Ya que temía que el capítulo fuese aburrido y tú me animaste a verlo desde otra perspectiva. Gracias, de verdad, muchas gracias. Por otra parte no puedo confirmarte acerca de tu teoría sobre la finalidad de la maldición XD Tendrás que leerlo. Jujuju

**Setsuna 19: **XD Jajajaja Me ha encantado tu review. Me uno a la fiesta, me uno. He traído tarta y matasuegras, ¿Puedo? XD Ahora en serio me reí un montón, me ha gustado una barbaridad. Y sobre todo me llegó tu comentario acerca del deseo de Harry de vivir por Draco, y no morir. Realmente yo pienso lo mismo, morir es la solución cobarde, si amas a alguien tienes que ser capaz de vivir por él. (aunque admito que las escenas de suicidio, bien hechas, me suelen volver loca, es lo que tiene que te guste el drama) Estaré esperando tu nuevo review. ¡Dale caña! XD

**Abril Dark Angel: **Hola ^^ Estoy encantada de que mi fortísimo anterior cap no te haya espantado de leerme, y espero que poco a poco la cosa vaya mejorando. Si es que no hago más que hacer llorar a l agente XD Estaré esperando tu nuevo review con ilusión. Y sip, esta era la única solución, ojala que todo les vaya bien. XD

**Lady StarFireLight: **Buenas ^^ Me alegro de saber que tenía un lector más, estás cosas siempre me animan ^^ Y sobre todo saber que te ha gustado. Espero que este cap también te guste. No temas ya le queda poco para el enfrentamiento final, y con un poco de suerte nuestro Draquito dejara de sufrir. Eso sí, no aseguro nada jujujuju que mala que soy XD Lo siento pero no te puedo contestar a si Harry será el nuevo Lord, o a si se librarán de la maldición. La historia no tendría gracia si lo hiciera léelo y me cuentas que te parece ^^ Estaré ansiosa por leer tus reviews.

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **Buenas ^^ como de costumbre siempre aciertas con reflexiones que nadie más parece clavar como tú. Tu comentario sobre el concepto romántico dramático de mi historia me gusto muchísimo, y me resultó muy acertado. Este cap, ha quedado creo yo, algo flojo, a ver a ti que te parece. Estaré esperando tu review al borde del asiento. XD

**Joahnnpotter: **Buenas ^^ Me alegro que tu gripe ya este mucho mejor, y sobre todo que aún te guste tanto mi fic XD Ya sé que el anterior cap fue corto, este es algo más largo pero aún con todo…es como si le faltase algo. Cuéntame a ver qué te parece estoy deseando saberlo ^^ Sip la parte Draco también es mi favorita, la emotividad es algo que me encanta y escribirlo aún más, en este no hay mucha…pero en el siguiente espero mejorar. XD

**Noriko-Leo: **Me alegra que no me odies…más que a ratos XD Ya sé que puedo llegar a pasarme, pero repito, esta historia es un drama. Se supone que está hecha para escribir sobre sufrimiento, así que si la estás leyendo supongo que será por qué no debe disgustarte del todo XD Eso sí, en algún momento mejorara, aunque aviso que en este cap Draco vuelve a sufrir. Si no quieres pasarlo mal sáltate el final te lo recomiendo ^^u Estaré deseando saber qué te parece el resto bye ^^

**Murtilla: **Sip volviste a acertar ^^ Fuiste la primera en sospechar que Harry se convertiría, y lo sé por que cuando lo leí en su momento, capítulos atrás me sorprendió y me quedé con tu nombre XD Y como de costumbre vuelves a acertar en una cosa más, pero sssssss que no se entere nadie. Estaré esperando tu nuevo review con ilusión, a este paso me dejas sin misterios XD

**Nibynekomata: **Buenas ^^ Me alegro que te gustara el cap. Sip Harry se convertirá en dementor…pero no te puedo contar nada más, es sorpresa XD Estaré esperando tu nuevo review con ilusión. Besos.

**Hohenheim: **Buenas ^^ Estoy deseando ver tu dibujo, que nervios ^^ Y si, Griever tiene sus razones para haber salido oscuro. Nunca nada de cuanto hizo en su infancia y adolescencia, a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, le fue reconocido por sus propios méritos. Todo el mundo lo atribuía a la herencia de su padre, infravalorándolo. Toda una vida de rabia, frustración y odio acabó derivando en un deseo malsano de superar a su padre a cualquier precio. De convertirse, por así decirlo en su alter ego, y de ese modo salir de su sombra. De ahí que se volviera oscuro. Estaré deseando saber tu opinión, griever también XD

**Circadia: **Tus comentarios me han hecho un montón de ilusión ^^ Eres la única de mis amigas que se ha leído la historia. ¡Gracias cielo te quiero! XD Ojala que me sigas leyendo y comentando, estaré encantada de verte por aquí, majísima. ^^

**Dark: **Buenas ^^ Menos mal que ya has recuperado internet y que todo te va bien. Yo aquí sin tiempo para nada, pero procuraré actualizar con regularidad ^^ Me alegro que te gustara el cap a pesar de ser corto. Si tienes razón en que el Lord detecta cuando surge un nuevo dementor ^^, pero no puedo confirmarte el resto, reventaría la historia. XD Tendrás que leer. La verdad es que tienes razón en que Hermione aceptó muy rápido, no me di cuenta hasta que me lo hiciste notar, gracias ^^ He intentado arreglarlo…pero no sé si habrá quedado bien a ver a ti que te parece, lee y cuéntame ^^ Y bueno…el Lord no se fue con otro dementor, porque el resto son horribles, Draco es el único guapo, y de los demás el Lord es el más decente, así que no te digo más XD Pobre Harry, si que sonó como un viejo. XD

**Oscurita Xu Xu: **Buenas ^^ tiempos ha que no te veía me alegro de que ya estés aquí. Y de que mi historia te siga encantando, menos mal ^^u temía que podías haberte ido por que ya no te convencía. Intentaré mejorar para el siguiente, este cap no está muy bien…pero de todas formas me encantará saber tu opinión ^^ ¿Lo de los anónimos como se quita?

Y hora os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 20-Dementor**

_-Hermione tengo veinticuatro años, y en toda mi vida no ha habido casi nadie que me haya mirado como yo mismo. Yo, Harry. No el chico que sobrevivió, o un bicho raro. Yo. Tú y Ron sois de los pocos que me conocen y no son así. Y de esas pocas personas nunca me había enamorado de ninguna. Hasta ahora. Hermione esto no es un capricho, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero…cada vez que estoy con él es como si todo hubiera estado mal hasta ese mismo instante, y de repente el mundo fuese mejor, más claro, más precioso. No sé como…pero siento que estamos hechos para estar juntos. ¡Ya sé que suena cliché! ¡Ya sé que parece una estupidez romántica! Pero Hermione…- se llevó una mano al pecho, el gesto casi de dolor, la mirada suplicante, suplicando que entendiera.- Eso es lo que siento. Esa es la verdad._

_La auror suspiró. Sabía que se arrepentiría de esto._

_-Está bien… te ayudaré._

Ron no podía estar más contento.

Su mejor amigo por fin había decidido salir de casa y volver a quedar con él. ¡Ya iba siendo hora!

Estaban en el bar al que siempre iban, con un par de cervezas de mantequilla delante y hablando de quiditch. Riendo aquí y allá al recordar anécdotas pasadas, divirtiéndose como siempre que salían de trabajar.

Dio un gran trago de su jarra.

-No sabes cómo me alegro de que vuelvas a ser tú. Empezabas a preocuparme.- le dio un amigable puñetazo en el hombro.

Harry rió. Y aunque el sonido salió forzado Ron no le dio importancia, seguramente aún estaba recuperándose de aquella tontería de enamoramiento con Malfoy.

-Bueno ¿Y qué te parece si vamos al partido de los Canions este fin de semana?

-Lo siento Ron, pero no creo que pueda.- se disculpó casi tristemente. "No creo que volvamos a ver un partido de quiditch juntos."

Tomó un trago de su propia cerveza.

Había decidido después de mucho pensarlo no decirle nada a Ron. Ya le había dado a Hermione una carta de despedida, ella se la entregaría una vez completada la maldición.

Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. "Puede que esta sea la última vez que veo a mi mejor amigo." Esta última salida juntos era su manera más directa de decir adiós.

Parpadeando rápidamente para disimular el brillo de sus ojos, tomó otro trago para tratar de aflojar su voz.

-Bueno…- Ron frunció levemente el ceño- ¿Y la semana que viene? – insistió más animado.

Harry casi temió no ser capaz de contestar. Pero años como auror lo ayudaron a poner sobre su tristeza una fachada de alegre exasperación.

-Veré si puedo, pero no te prometo nada.

-O vamos…

* * *

Salieron del bar aún discutiéndolo alegremente.

Detrás de los tejados el sol se iba ocultando lentamente.

Su apagada luz rojiza iluminaba el callejón Diagón mientras la gente iba y venía realizando las últimas compras del día. Niños con sus madres pidiendo este o aquel dulce. Un grupo de adolescentes que admiraban las nuevas escobas a través de un escaparate. Una pareja saliendo de madan Malkins... sonrió levemente.

Antes siempre se sentía bien cuando veía a la gente seguir con su vida, por que saber que ayudaba a que eso fuera posible era lo que llenaba su propio día a día.

Ahora lo que le embargo fue alegría por ellos y por sí mismo. Por vez primera ya no se sintió cómo un observador, sino como uno más, porque ahora él también tenía su propia vida. Y le estaba esperando en Azkaban.

Sonrió.

-¿Mirabas algo?- la curiosidad de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No. Solo pensaba que…bueno, eres mi mejor amigo. Y que pase lo que pase, eso no va a cambiar.- Ron se dio cuenta, aunque no le encontraría sentido hasta mucho más tarde, de la leve sonrisa entristecida que afloró a los labios de su mejor amigo, y del cariño y la disculpa en su mirada. Pero también de una paz, y una alegría que nunca antes había sentido en él.

-Harry… tú también eres mi mejor amigo.- dijo incómodamente, hablar de sentimientos nunca se le había dado bien.- ¿Pero a que ha venido así de repente?

El auror moreno denegó suavemente, como restándole importancia.

-Tengo que irme.- echó a andar hacia el área indicada para las desapariciones.

-¿Nos vemos mañana entonces? ¿En el trabajo?- preguntó Ron a su espalda.

-Claro.- Sonrió por encima de hombro, los ojos brillantes.

Un grupo de magos pasó por delante ocultándolo de la vista, y cuando el pelirrojo quiso volver a hablar ya se había ido.

No sabía por qué, pero temió que no volvería a verle.

* * *

Apareció en el claro ante su casa.

La desordenada construcción se recortaba contra los últimos rayos del día. Destartalada, cansada, la pintura parecía haber perdido su lustre. Sus ventanas sin luz parecían pozos negros desde la distancia. Solo había una única, medio apagada llama, en la ventana del salón.

Parecía un ojo naranja que lo mirara receloso.

El edificio semejaba una criatura moribunda. Casi como si fuera a desmoronarse contra el bosque que lo rodeaba. Como si al perder la magia tejida a su alrededor a lo largo de los años, hubiera perdido toda vitalidad.

Había retirado los hechizos aquella misma mañana, sabiendo que cuando se vendiera, sus protecciones solo servirían como molestia para el nuevo dueño.

Suspiró.

Aquella destartalada casona le había hechizado desde el primer momento en que la viera. Con sus vistas y la tranquilidad que la rodeaba, su tranquila dignidad, y ese algo desordenado que le recordaba tanto a la madriguera.

Aquel lugar había radiado una sensación de hogar aunque solo viviesen allí él, Kreacher, y Hedwigh. Y ahora parecía que ella también se resentía por su marcha.

La observó un instante más, guardando la imagen de la que había sido su casa en la memoria.

Sonrió apenas.

Hermione ya le debía estar esperando en el salón.

Echó a andar.

* * *

Un viento violento comenzó a soplar, haciendo gemir las ramas de los árboles.

Los primeros indicios de la tormenta que había ido adueñándose del cielo. Apagando poco a poco los últimos rastros de luz roja, y dando paso a una noche propicia para cualquier tipo de ser oscuro.

Ni siquiera podían verse las estrellas, solo una completa oscuridad, poblada por el aullido agónico del viento, y los cada vez más cercanos truenos.

La puerta del salón crujió al abrirse. Hermione, que había estado absorta en sus pensamientos, se giró para ver entrar a Harry.

Había venido cubierto de negro, su larga túnica formal, que nunca se ponía desde que la comprara para asistir a una de las fiestas del ministerio. Se adhería a su cuerpo ciñendo sus anchos hombros y su cintura, flotaba entorno a sus piernas enfundadas en ceñidos pantalones igualmente oscuros, y acababa rozando las altas botas de piel de dragón.

El color negro resaltaba la palidez cenicienta de su piel, y hacía que sus ojos verdes se vieran más oscuros. Junto con su desordenado cabello, casi como de loco, y las ojeras, el efecto general hacía pensar en un mago oscuro y peligroso.

-Buenas noches Hermione.- la tranquilidad en su voz y la amable sonrisa descolocaron la imagen de maldad y aliviaron a la auror. Aunque por supuesto nunca lo admitiría.

-Buenas noches.- devolvió la sonrisa casi tristemente.

Como si ambos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en su manera de fundirse con la oscuridad, ella también había venido vestida de negro. Aunque en su caso, el color obedecía a la sensación de funeral que casi podía respirar.

Y las profundas ojeras bajo la mirada, los cabellos en desorden y la ropa algo arrugada hablaban de lo poco que le gustaba la sensación. No había podido dormir.

Harry entró en la desnuda habitación cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Como precaución lanzó barios hechizos de cerradura, barrera y una alarma que los advirtiera si alguien tenía la mala idea de presentarse en la casa.

Dado que había retirado las protecciones del hogar, cualquiera podría entrar e interrumpirles si no tomaban precauciones. Y no quería saber lo que podría suceder si un proceso tan complejo era interrumpido.

Los muebles habían sido retirados de la habitación por Kreacher, y ahora lo único que quedaba dentro eran ellos, y el saco a los pies de Hermione que contenía los objetos necesarios para la maldición.

Casi negra en la semioscuridad, madera oscura cubría las paredes y el suelo dándole a todo un aspecto más cálido y umbrío de lo habitual. La sensación le recordó a la auror al interior de un ataúd.

La luz de las llamas anaranjadas de la chimenea, se había convertido en la única iluminación. Su vaivén creaba sombras sinuosas en cada rincón del salón. Extraños movimientos que las hacían parecer casi vivas. Nada más parecía moverse en la oscuridad más allá del anillo de luz de la chimenea, el propio aire se respiraba enrarecido, lleno de polvo, pesado, como si ya hiciese tiempo que los habitantes hubiesen abandonado el lugar.

-Harry… ¿Todavía estás seguro?– puso la mano en el brazo de su amigo cuando este se apoyó en la chimenea a su lado. Lo miró casi suplicante.

El primer relámpago cruzó el cielo iluminando brevemente la estancia en un flash de heladora luz azul.

-Estoy seguro Hermione.- Puso la mano sobre la de ella, mirándola seriamente. Quería mucho a Mione, y la echaría de menos...parte de él quería olvidarlo todo y volver a su vida de siempre. Pero incluso esa parte se encogió de dolor al imaginar no volver a ver a Draco, su precioso cabello plata, sus tristes ojos grises, su casi rota sonrisa…

Fue un breve shock darse cuenta que de ser necesario podría vivir sin sus amigos…pero no sin el pequeño Malfoy.

Sonrió cálidamente.

-Estoy seguro.- La auror bajó la mirada.

-Es solo que desearía que no lo hicieras.- Musitó. Tomó aire temblorosamente, y se frotó bruscamente los ojos con la manga, para que no viera el brillo delator en ellos.

-Hermione…

-Está bien.- lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera intentar disculparse. –Ya sé que no voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión. Pero podía intentarlo ¿No?- sonrió restándole importancia.

Harry suspiró cariñosamente exasperado. –Sí, claro que puedes. Ven aquí.

La atrapó en un torpe abrazo de despedida. Hermione olía a bollos recién hechos y canela. Tenía una calidez indefinible que siempre lo hacía preguntarse si su madre habría sido igual.

- No te olvides de escribirme alguna vez. ¿Vale?- Dijo medio llorando con la cara en el abrigo de Harry.

-Claro.- le devolvió una sonrisa brillante.- Gracias.

Su amiga le dio un pequeño codazo juguetonamente, y ambos se separaron para que ella pudiera secarse las lágrimas y recuperar algún aire de dignidad.

No podía evitar preguntaba si realmente esto era lo correcto. Pero… Quería que Harry fuera feliz. Después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida…de perder a sus padres, tener que luchar en una guerra, enfrentarse a una criatura cuyo poder y oscuridad podrían haberlos destruido a todos. De haber perdido a tantos seres queridos, de haber ayudado a tanta gente…

Se merecía ser feliz. Y lo único que quería era estar con Malfoy…

Sacó el diario del guardia del interior de su abrigo, y lo abrió. Las viejas páginas amarillentas, ligeramente ennegrecidas, crujieron mientras las pasaba en busca del texto adecuado. Conjuró un trípode y lo colocó sobre él.

La página mostraba un diagrama de un hombre cubierto por marcas.

Semejaba el dibujo de un patrón del cuerpo, el alma y la magia. Aquellas zonas que debían anclar los tres elementos juntos. Y como estrechar estas uniones mediante un hilo de oscuridad para obligar a la carne, la esencia y el espíritu a ser uno. Mezclarse y fundirse en una única forma.

Debajo, notas de tinta oscura, narraban un hechizo en una lengua antigua y pérdida. Más oscura de lo que ella podría atreverse a buscar.

Harry extrajo del saco el cuchillo, un pequeño caldero, un frasco de fina tierra húmeda y otro que contenía cenizas. La tierra pertenecía a la tumba de sus padres, la ceniza a la casa de Draco. La mansión Malfoy había ardido durante la guerra. Ahora solo cenizas y paredes ennegrecidas.

Aunque en realidad la tierra y la ceniza podían haber pertenecido a cualquier lugar. Estos elementos, junto a la sangre de su mejor amiga, harían las ataduras más fuertes y el hechizo más rápido. Pues los tres contenían poderosos nexos con su alma.

-Hermione…- Musitó colocando los frascos junto al caldero. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos graves e intensos de su mejor amiga – Sería mejor si me inmovilizaras con un hechizo transmutador.-dijo finalmente.- Moldear la madera del suelo para que me atrapase contra ella sería lo más eficaz.

Hermione apartó la mirada dolida.

-No creo que sea necesario…

-Mione.- la cortó- Es un proceso muy doloroso, ambos sabemos que gritaré, y es posible que el dolor me vuelva violento. Lo sabes, a veces no puedo controlar mi magia. No quiero hacerte daño.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-Harry…- quería decirlo que eso no pasaría, pero…

-Mione, por favor.- le lanzó una mirada que bordeaba la súplica.- No quiero que te pase nada.

Los nudillos de la auror estaban blancos, de la fuerza con que se agarraba de los brazos. No le gustaba tener que atar a Harry, no le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacerse aquí. No quería tener que ejecutarlo ella. Y si hubiera podido convencerlo de lo contrario lo habría hecho. Pero sabía qué no serviría de nada.

Y a pesar de sus propios deseos sabía que Harry tenía razón, atarlo era lo mejor.

-…Está bien.- su voz cansada y derrotada. Sacó la varita.

Harry avanzó hasta el centro del salón.

-Estoy listo.- la seguridad y el orgullo en su pose. Como si recibir aquella maldición fuese un honor para él, y no la condena que ella sabía que era. No la apaciguó.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear el cristal. Nunca algo le había parecido tan apropiado a la auror. Sus regueros en el cristal parecían lágrimas.

Levantó la varita.- Incarcelus ragara.- Guió el hechizo para que rodeara las piernas del auror, trepara por sus brazos y envolviera su cuello. La madera del suelo pareció volverse líquida, ytrepar sinuosa como una serpiente por el cuerpo de Harry. Solidificándose de nuevo, unos instantes después, para atraparlo completamente en su abrazo.

Envuelto por las gruesas raíces, atrapado y sin embargo tranquilo. Semejaba un sacrificio a alguna deidad primigenia ya olvidada.

Probó las ataduras removiéndose ligeramente. No cedieron un ápice.

Satisfecho, observó como su amiga extendía las manos…

Tomó aire. No quería hacerlo. No podía echarse atrás ahora. No podía faltar a su promusa. Y lo que era más importante, no podía negarle a su mejor amigo la felicidad.

Se merecía esta oportunidad, por oscura o terrible que fuera, de alcanzarla. Esta era la única manera de que él y Malfoy estuviesen juntos. Y si algo le había demostrado Harry con esta decisión, era cuan profundo era su amor por Draco.

Además…aunque apenas fuese factible, creía que si le daba la oportunidad, haría feliz a Harry.

Echando mano de todo su coraje levantó la varita… y comenzó a recitar.

* * *

Frío.

No podía moverse.

Hacía mucho frío, tanto frío…. Alguien estaba hablando… ¿o cantando? No lo sabía. Sentía como si su mente se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo. Como si todo a su alrededor fuese oscuridad. Solo podía escuchar una voz de mujer… una voz familiar.

El cuchillo se deslizó por su muñeca con la facilidad de una aguja, sangre espesa y carmín se deslizó por ella goteando ominosamente, mientras comenzaba a llenar el pequeño caldero. El dolor intenso no detuvo el cántico de la mujer.

Entreabrió apenas los párpados. Todo parecía distorsionado y extraño. La luz bailaba en el vestido oscuro de ella, y convertía en llamas la maraña imposible de su cabello. Tenía los ojos cerrados, en su mano el cuchillo…seguía cantando.

¿Por qué le resultaba tan conocida? Todo él se sentía helado. Incapaz de recordar volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Desgarró un trozo de su vestido negro, y cuando hubo suficiente de su líquido vital en el caldero vendo la herida con fuerza. No podía detenerse a lanzar un hechizo de curación, eso tendría que esperar. Pasó la página y siguió entonando las nuevas y extrañas sílabas.

Comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de la pérdida de tanta sangre, se estaba mareando, los bordes de su visión parecían borrosos. Apoyó las manos en el trípode para mantenerse en pie y no tambalearse. Ignoró lo mejor que pudo el doloroso pulso en su muñeca. Ahora venía la única parte comprensible del conjuro.

-Et sanguis amicis.- entonó. La sangre pareció hervir en el caldero sin que nada la caldease. Una gota de sudor resbaló por su sien, su magia estaba siendo drenada hacia el recipiente.

-Et terra famulus.- vertió la tierra en el caldero. Sintió como su magia era arrastrada con ella.

La mezcla negra y pútrida. Burbujas humeantes. Un olor repugnante que se adhería a la piel. Se tambaleó un instante.

-Et cinis amore. – pronunció entre dientes apretados. Derramó las cenizas.

La pócima se espesó cual brea, las burbujas se extinguieron dejando una superficie plateada y reflectante como un espejo. El aspecto no la engañó, sabía cuan letal era la mezcla.

Tomó aire temblorosamente.

-Et corpus, anima et mágica.- un hilo como plata surgió del caldero al mando de su varita.- oreon es arion, in capula.- el hilo envolvió a Harry…

Gritó.

Un desgarrado quejido ahogado como de animal herido. Hermione se estremeció, diós…¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El deseo de detener aquella locura casi la hizo parar…pero no lo hizo. Ya no podía. Si lo hacía Harry moriría…o algo peor.

Con voz temblorosa, la mirada vidriosa, lucho por continuar.

Uno tras otro. Hilo tras hilo. Un capullo se iba formando entorno a él, hilvanando, tejiendo…el aire en torno a Harry parecía relucir, y los hilos parecían determinados a coserlo a su cuerpo, como un extraño manto que lo envolviese.

Harry no podía respirar. Sus pulmones parecían congelados, sus venas bombeaban hielo. Algo parecía estar invadiéndolo y poseyéndolo, pero no lo sentía como un ente extraño. Era más como sí…como si alguien estuviese tratando de meter en su cuerpo una dimensión nueva de sí mismo que no era capaz de asimilar. Dolía como si todo él se estuviese desgarrando y remoldando para poder asimilarlo. Sus órganos parecieron moverse dentro de él, su piel resquebrajarse, sus huesos fundirse…

Trató de gritar de nuevo, pero su respiración ahogada apenas le permitió un sonido estrangulado.

Se estaba ahogando, muriendo…puntos negros comenzaron a flotar ante sus ojos.

-Zigoria eterium aelota. –musitó Hermione…

El mundo se derrumbó a su alrededor cuando la maldición se tragó lo que le quedaba de magia, y el agotamiento finalmente pudo más que ella.

Lo último que escuchó mientras caía fue un sonido extraño, como el golpe de un trueno.

Luego, nada más.

* * *

Griever atrajo a su amante un poco más contra su cuerpo, y lo envolvió cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, refugiándolo en su pecho.

Pero Draco parecía incapaz de dejar de llorar. Hacía tres días que estaba en este estado. Tres días de una tristeza que amenazaba con consumir lo poco que quedaba de él.

Estaba tan delgado, y parecía tan delicado… como si fuera a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Su fina piel pálida parecía haber sido extendida sobre frágiles huesos de pájaro. Su cabello mate y lacio, sin el brillo plateado de sus hebras, parecía latón deslustrado. Su piel cuarteada, como si la porcelana de su tono se estuviera descascarillando…

Pero lo que el Lord no soportaba era el gris apagado de sus ojos. Parecían espejos, reflejando lo que veían…pero sin vida.

Casi podría agradecer las lágrimas, por que demostraban que algo debía quedar tras su muerta superficie.

No por vez primera en los últimos días, maldijo internamente.

Podía recordar perfectamente lo que había arrastrado al pequeño blanco a este estado.

Desganado con sus responsabilidades había regresado demasiado pronto a sus habitaciones, para encontrar a Draco encogido contra la cabecera y leyendo una nota de papel ajado. Cuando el joven lo vio… había tratado de ocultar el papel.

Pero él lo había exigido imperiosamente. Como todos los dementores, Draco no pudo negarse.

Entregarle el retazo de pergamino pareció ponerlo enfermo. Temblaba mientras trataba de desobedecer, su respiración salía en entrecortados jadeos ahogados…pero la voluntad del Lord Dementor era más fuerte.

Había esperado muchas cosas, pero leer actualmente las palabras de amor del auror…lo enfurecieron.

¡Draco era suyo! ¡No tenía derecho a pensar en nadie más!

Se levantó y fue hacia la chimenea.

Draco suplicó, rogó…pero él no le prestó atención alguna.

Dejó caer la nota en las llamas…y tuvo que sujetar al pequeño blanco para que no se lanzase a salvarla.

Lo retuvo entre sus brazos mientras lo obligaba a ver las palabras convertirse en cenizas. Lo retuvo a pesar de sus gritos y lágrimas…

Y cuando de la nota no quedó nada lo arrojó al suelo. Desgarró su túnica. Y lo tomó allí mismo salvaje y violentamente. Repitiéndole una y otra vez que le pertenecía. Grabándolo a fuego en su piel.

Para cuando acabó Draco no era poco más que un muñeco roto bajo él.

Desde ese instante no había vuelto a moverse. No había vuelto a hablar. Y cada día parecía un poco más frágil, un poco más quebradizo.

Y por alguna razón verlo así…Griever no podía evitar sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho, cada vez que miraba las lágrimas en su rostro.

Apartó suavemente un mechón que había caído sobre su frente, casi tierno besó su mejilla. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Finalmente extrajo una poción de sueño de la mesilla, y con lento cuidado lo ayudó a tragarla.

Las pálidas pestañas cayeron. Cuando dormía podía fingir que todo aquello no había sucedido.

¡La culpa era del auror! Si no se hubiera entrometido, robando un corazón que pertenecía al Lord de los dementores, entonces Draco no habría cavado en este estado.

Ni siquiera comprendía sus propios sentimientos…antes nunca le abría importado lo que le sucediese a nadie. Pero con el pequeño rubio toda lógica parecía desaparecer.

En ese instante lo sintió.

La extraña ondulación en sus hilos para con los demás dementores, la presencia de un ente nuevo, su poder… un poder equiparable al suyo.

Sintió su control desequilibrarse, pero no romperse. Los otros dementores estarían confusos sobre a quién seguir. Con un siseo furioso se levantó del lecho.

Solo había una persona con semejante poder, que además tuviese razón alguna para aceptar convertirse en uno de ellos.

Solo podía ser de una persona…

-Potter. –el culpable del dolor de Draco…y del suyo.

Una sonrisa sádica floreció en sus labios. Ahora el auror era juego limpio. Nadie se metía en los asuntos de la torre.

Aguzó los sentidos buscando su presencia, podía sentirlo cerca. Estaba en Azkaban.

Una carcajada cruel y fría, veneno hecho sonido, escapó de su garganta.

-No temas Draco. Pronto el motivo de tu dolor dejará de existir.- arropándolo suavemente, depositó un beso en su cabello. –Pronto…

**Continuará.**


	21. Chapter 21 Sendas

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias."**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Este capítulo de algún modo y gracias a la inspiración de la maravillosa escritora de terror, Poppy Z. Brite, cuyos libros me estoy leyendo, ha salido exactamente como lo quería. Y estoy increíblemente satisfecha, ojala que a vosotros también os guste tanto como a mí. ^^ Gracias por vuestros ánimos en el capítulo pasado a pesar del desastre. A veces la falta de inspiración me juega malas pasadas. Esperemos que no vuelva a pasar XD Y muchas, muchísimas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia mía. Gracias. **

**Setsuna 19: **Buenas ^^ Tines razón en cuanto a ver a Draco suicidarse por el sufrimiento provocado por el idiota de Harry, yo también adoro ese tipo de historias XD Sobre todo si la trama es larga y buena, a mi lo de, me suicido por algún motivo estúpido me pone enferma. Y lo otro, no temas, Draco será feliz… creo. Jujujuju soy tan mala malísima, Dios como me gusta verle sufrir. XD Y me uno a ti, Draco es la cosa más sexy y adorable del mundo. ¡GO fans de Draco! XD (La leche, me encantan tus reviews)

**Lilith Van Garreth: **Hola ^^ me alegro que te gustara la actitud de Hermione, la verdad es que me dio bastantes problemas porque no sabía muy bien cómo hacer que resultara creíble su decisión de ayudar a Harry a pesar de todo. El Lord dementor es harina de otro costal, ahí sí que metí la pata, no tenía que haberme acelerado tanto, pero lo iré arreglando. Ojala que este cap te deje más satisfecha que el anterior. Yo estaré aquí esperando tus reviews con ilusión ^^

**Cirkadia: **¡Menos mal que hay alguien que no cree que me este pasando con Draco! Empezaba a preocuparme de veras XD No sabes la ilusión que me hace que me leas, eres un cielo. Estaré esperando tu review con impaciencia ^^ (por cierto te echo un montón de menos, snif. Vente e avernos alguna vez por fa)

**Murtilla: **Eres tan buena ^^ Te daría un abrazo por los ánimos que me das. Con lo desastre que fue mi anterior cap tu vas y te las arreglas para verlo como un preludio. Gracias majísima. Estaré esperando con ansias tu nuevo review. No temas gran parte de tus dudas están resueltas en este cap. ^^

**Dark: **Buenas ^^ Lo sé el cap anterior era apresurado, pero he intentado redimirme en este. Ojala que te guste. Por otra parte decirte que Harry aún no es un dementor del todo, esta a medias, solo que él durara menos que Draco en este estado, después de todo como ya has dicho Harry no se está resistiendo. El resto de personajes ya están empezando a emerger de nuevo y en este cap aparece Blaise, así que tranquila porque sus historias también continúan. ^^ De lo demás no te puedo contar, ¡Sorpresa! Tendrás que irlo leyendo a poquitos jujuju que mala que soy. XD La historia no se quedará te l aseguro, y en cuanto la acabe empezaré con el resto de mis proyectos. ^^ Tu ánimo con los exámenes ojala que te vaya genial, yo te animaré desde aquí. ¡Ánimo! (si tienes tiempo envíame tu review, te estaré esperando^^)

**Noriko-Leo: **Buenas ^^ Me alegra que te gustara este cap y que sirviera para animarte. Me has animado a mí. Ojala que el nuevo también te guste. Y sin tranquila Draco será rescatado…pero aún no. Jujuju soy malísima. XD La fuerza de Harry es grande si… pero tendrás que esperar para verla. Eso sí, llegará en algún momento. ^^

**Oscurita: **Buenas ^^ Del tiempo lo saco de dónde puedo, y cuando flaqueo pienso en vosotros, mis lectores, y me digo que no me puedo retrasar más. En lo dormir además te comprendo, mi media de sueño son cuatro horas. XD Algo más pero poco también. Ais…no sé cómo podemos vivir así. Ahora cuando suba el cap, veré a ver si puedo poner lo de los reviews anónimos. Muchas gracias por la explicación. ^^ En lo de la historia…lo sé, mi ortografía es nula, intento mejorar pero si me pongo nerviosa olvídate y vámonos, porque se me disparan las faltas. Ya me lo dicen mis profesores. Que a ver como he conseguido llegar a la uni con esa ortografía, pero… nada, no hay arreglo, y mira que leo una barbaridad. Tomé en cuenta lo del monólogo de Draco y he intentado hacer uno mejor aquí, ^^ y también de mejorar la ambientación. No sé si lo habré conseguido, pero al menos me he quedado contenta. Las frases de Hermione vienen a ser algo así: -Et sanguis amicis: de la sangre de mi amigo. –Et terra famulus: de la tierra de mi familia - Et cinis amore: de las cenizas de mi amor. –Et corpus, anima et mágica: del cuerpo, el alma y de la magia. -Oreon es arion, in capula : el cuerpo es el alma, en el capullo. -Zigoria eterium aelota: el castigo es eterno en el espíritu. Espero haber resuelto tus dudas ^^ Estaré esperando ansiosa tu siguiente review.

**Alexander Malfoy Black: **Buenas ^^ Me alegra que te gustara la explicación de la transformación, temía que no fuese muy interesante pero me alivia ver que no ha ido mal. Dime a ver qué te parece este cap, estaré esperando tu opinión cómo siempre ^^ Lo único que el rescate aún no ha llegado, pero tranquilo que está en camino XD

**Sayuri Hiro: **Buenas nueva lectora, la verdad es que no, te habías olvidado de enviarme review con anterioridad, pero espero poder leerte más a menudo ahora que por fín te has decidido a escribirme ^^ La verdad es que tienes razón en que estaba desganada con el anterior capítulo, la falta de inspiración y las prisas no son una buena combinación. Pero espero haber reparado el descuido con este cap, en el cual he puesto gran esfuerzo. Espero que te guste. La verdad es que tu comentario me sorprendió un tanto por su madurez, así que espero poder seguir leyéndote. Bye

**Abril dark angel: **Buenas ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el ritual y los sentimientos de Hermione, lamentablemente el aspecto d edementor de Harry aún no lo sabrás hasta dentro de otro cap, pero te aseguró que pronto podrás leerlo. Espero que este cap te guste, lee y me cuentas ^^

**Kalhisto azula: **Hola ^^ Estoy muy bien, algo cansada pero que le voy a hacer. ¿ Y tú? Espero que bien. ^^ Me animó ver que te gustaba el cap a pesar de que yo no estaba nada contenta con él, tu entusiasmo como siempre es un gran empujón a mis ganas de escribir. Estaré esperando con ansias tu nuevo review. ^^

**Hohenheim: **Hola ^^ Estoy desenado ver el dibujo, que nervios. La túnica de Harry será negra, te lo aseguro. Espero que te sea de ayuda para el dibujo. ^^ Pobre Lord, si es que nadie le quiere nada XD La verdad, yo también disfrutaré de patearle. Jujuju Espero tu nuevo review con ilusión. Bye ^^

**Johanpotter: **Buenas ^^ Me alegró un montón que encontraras estos preciosos momentos para comentarme. Ojala que puedas comentarme este cap también. Eres un cielo, siempre animándome. ^^ Te estaré esperando con ilusión, un enorme abrazo.

Y hora os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 21- Sendas**

_Aguzó los sentidos buscando su presencia, podía sentirlo cerca. Estaba en Azkaban._

_Una carcajada cruel y fría, veneno hecho sonido, escapó de su garganta._

_-No temas Draco. Pronto el motivo de tu dolor dejará de existir.- arropándolo suavemente, depositó un beso en su cabello. –Pronto…_

Hubiera jurado que no era más que el dolor del frío suelo bajo su cansado cuerpo lo que lo había despertado. Aunque quizás el lejano golpeteo de algunas gotas de agua había contribuido. Se incorporó un poco, agotado, y se abrazó a sí mismo con un estremecimiento. ¡Qué frío hacía!

Miró a su alrededor, a estas horas ya sabía, que de algún modo, ya no estaba en el salón de su casa. El ambiente era umbrío, la luz la aportaban unas pocas antorchas a lo largo de la pared de lo que parecía ser un pasillo. Luces moribundas y danzantes sobre paredes y suelos de húmeda piedra gris, tan vieja y gastada como podrían estarlo los huesos de un osario.

No muy lejos los lamentos de alguien terminaron por confirmar lo que ya sospechaba. Estaba en Azkaban.

Cómo o porque había aparecido aquí no podía saberlo con seguridad. Pero tenía la sospecha de que estaba relacionado con el objeto que controlaba a los dementores, y que permanecía en el ministerio.

Quizás al recibir la maldición había sido automáticamente transportado aquí. Si él hubiera diseñado las facultades del artefacto, habría hecho lo mismo. La propia Hermione lo había dicho, "un dementor blanco no es estable" una manera de evitar que uno de ellos devorase a alguien inocente, hubiera sido, lógicamente, enviarlo a donde eso era improbable que pasara. ¿Qué mejor lugar que la prisión donde iba a acabar trabajando de todas formas?

Y pensando en ello…

Se miró así mismo.

Efectivamente su ropa había desaparecido sustituida por una túnica de una blancura impoluta. Palpó la tela brevemente, pero no le pareció que esta tuviera un tercio de la suavidad que había caracterizado la de Draco. Quizás simplemente era una representación más de sus diferencias. Al fin y al cabo, según lo que había podido averiguar, su túnica era parte de sí mismo ahora.

Un gritó pasillo adelante le recordó lo peligroso que era permanecer quieto en este lugar, y más en este estado intermedio. Era demasiado vulnerable.

Echó a caminar cautelosamente, agazapado como un gran felino, avanzando de sombra a sombra con todos los sentidos alerta.

"Lo primero es averiguar en qué parte de Azkaban estoy."

Después de dejar varios corredores a su espalda, dio finalmente con una puerta de plata llena de símbolos. La reconoció como una de aquellas que sellaban las plantas bajo tierra. Lo que significaba que los presos aquí debían ser todos criaturas sobrenaturales.

Mirando con detenimiento al oscuro interior de algunas de las celdas, identifico unas pocas formas rígidamente echadas en los camastros, su quietud las hacía parecer muertas. "Vampiros entonces."

Desde fuera no podía ver su palidez. Pero suponía que era acertado pensar, que debía estar en el area de los vampiros de entre el tercer y el primer sótano. Por lo que le había contado Hermione, el cuarto estaba inundado, así que no estaba en él.

Frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo a su espalda. Como un hilo que tirase levemente de él. Cautelosamente se refugió aún más en las sombras. Y observó.

Un dementor apareció en ese momento doblando la esquina. Parecía estar buscando algo…y no le gustó como miraba en su dirección.

Un quejido involuntario escapó de su garganta. Dios…le dolía todo el cuerpo. "Así debió sentirse Charlie cuando aquel dragón se le tumbó encima."

Con lenta agonía logró sentarse, y tuvo que quedarse quieta un momento mientras cogía aire lentamente, instando al mareo a pasarse aunque solo fuera un poco. Cuando lo tuvo, más o menos, a un nivel soportable, finalmente abrió los ojos.

La luz de la chimenea seguía siendo la única iluminación de la estancia, fuera todo seguía negro como el fondo de un pozo, por lo que solo debían haber pasado un par de horas.

Esperaba encontrar a Harry aún atrapado entre las raíces que ella misma había conjurado, seguramente vistiendo una versión blanca de la túnica de un dementor. Pero no estaba allí.

De hecho las raíces parecían cuasi calcinadas, como si las hubiera golpeado un rayo, o algo similar.

Aterrada por su amigo, trató de incorporarse demasiado deprisa, y el mareó la hizo caer de rodillas. Dándose cuenta de que no iba a adelantar nada si seguía medio desmayándose, cogió la varita que había acabado caída a su lado, y rápidamente se lanzó varios hechizos curativos que acabaron con el mareo y la mayoría del dolor. Aunque sabía que tenía que tomarse una poción de recuperación sanguínea en cuanto pudiera, había perdido demasiada sangre durante la ceremonia.

Ya más tranquila después de los primeros momentos de pánico, se puso de pie cautelosamente, y se acercó para poder observar mejor lo que quedaba de las improvisadas ataduras.

"¿Qué ha podido pasar?- tocó delicadamente uno de los bordes ennegrecidos.- No había nada en la información que teníamos que dijese que algo así podía…" Recordó el trueno que había escuchado justo un instante antes de caer inconsciente, no parecía el sonido de un trueno normal. "¿Podría ser…?"

Corrió a recoger el saco que habían dejado en la esquina del salón, y comenzó a revolver dentro hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, los apuntes que había ido reuniendo sobre la maldición del dementor.

Pasó las páginas con urgencia, escaneándolas y descartándolas hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡Aquí está!- era una descripción del objeto mágico que mantenía a los dementores presos en Azkaban. "Cualquier dementor que por el motivo que fuese hubiera abandonado Azkaban sin consentimiento, será inmediatamente devuelto al lugar que pertenece, sin excepción." El texto luego hacía una disertación del método de desaparición. Tal como ella había sospechado, el sonido como de trueno y la calcinación eran causa de ello. En la época en que se había creado la aparición no debía de haber estado muy perfeccionada.

-Aunque aún no sea un dementor del todo, debe haber detectado la maldición y enviado a Harry a Azkaban…- "Sin ser todavía un dementor…" Algo se retorció dentro de ella al comprender. ¡Harry estaba en peligro!

Vulnerable, a medio convertir, su magia no respondería bien, y no tenía su varita para ayudarlo a focalizarla. Además se enfrentaba a una criatura que si lo cogía en ese estado… "Lo devorará. Si el Lord Dementor lo coge sin haber completado la transformación lo devorará." Y nadie se lo impediría, por que técnicamente su amigo ya no era humano. O al menos, no del todo.

El pánico aceleró su respiración peligrosamente, pero Hermione era más fuerte que eso, con una sacudida decidida de la cabeza hizo a un lado el sentimiento. Sus rizos se despeinaron aún más con el movimiento.

Si alguien la viera ahora con el cabello en convertido en una maraña informe, el vestido rasgado por la venda y arrugado de haber dormido con él, y sus ojos cansados pero duros en su decisión, podrían haber pensado que volvían a estar en guerra.

Y para ella la situación era bien parecida. Un monstruo al que vencer, un amigo al que ayudar, y todo a contrarreloj.

Tenía que ir de inmediato.

- ¡Kreacher!- llamó. Tras un par de segundos de agónica espera, apareció el malicioso elfo claramente descontento de haber sido llamado por una sangre sucia. Pero obligado a contestar por el mandato de su amo, quién le habái ordenado ayudar a sus amigos si estos en algún momento lo llamaban. Nunca se sabía cuando iba a ser necesario, algún día podía salvarles la vida.

En sus momento Hermione se había resistido duramente a tener semejante poder sobre ningún ser vivo. Pero Harry había dicho que lo haría de todas formas, solo por si acaso, y que no tenía que hacer uso de ello si no quería.

Eso los había hecho discutir, y ella no le había hablado durante una semana. Ahora se alegró de haber cedido. No tenía tiempo para regresar a casa.

-Tráeme el botiquín de Harry, por favor.

Con un murmullo acerca de la indignidad de servirla, se desapareció con un iracundo pop, y regresó otro pop después con la maleta blanca volviendo a desaparecer de inmediato. No fuera que la presencia de aquella cosa lo contagiara de algún modo.

Inmediatamente la auror tomó una poción de recuperación sanguínea, encogió el maletín para poder llevarlo en el bolsillo y agarró su varita. Miró a su alrededor una última vez por ver si se dejaba algo útil, y en última instancia acabó guardándose también el cuchillo en la cintura del pantalón.

Cogió un puñado de polvo floo y se metió en la chimenea. Por suerte ella todavía estaba admitida dentro de las barreras de Azkaban. Al menos hasta que se celebrara el juicio de Tomas y se diera el caso por cerrado.

Agradeció interiormente su suerte en ese aspecto. Un instante después lanzó el polvo verde y gritó:

-¡Azkaban!

Hubiera querido desaparecer, igual que el agua de lluvia es absorbida por la tierra. Dejarse engullir por las profundidades cálidas y maternales de la tierra húmeda y no volver a surgir jamás. Quizás pasar a formar parte de las plantas y de los insectos que pudiesen llegar a alimentarse de su cansada carne y sus blandos órganos. Deshacerse en muchas cosas pequeñas hasta que solo quedase de él los huesos blanquecinos y frágiles, y un vago recuerdo casi olvidado.

Quizás así dejaría de sufrir. Se preguntó si sería posible que aún así se olvidase de Harry, y si en alguna minúscula parte de lo que quedase de él todavía lo recordaría. Tenía la sospecha de que nada de lo que hiciese podría borrarlo nunca de su recuerdo, ni de su cuerpo.

Y casi lo odiaba por ello.

Porque dolía demasiado recordar lo que había perdido, y lo que ya nunca podría ser.

Al principio no había sido así. Al principio había tenido miedo de olvidarle, porque su amor por él era lo único que lo ayudaba a seguir adelante, y también a olvidarse así mismo si eso sucedía. Más tarde cuando el Lord Dementor destrozó lo único que le quedaba del cálido auror había dolido tanto…y sin embargo lo único que había conseguido era echarlo aún más de menos. Y el recuerdo había pasado a ser una tortura por sí mismo.

Se sentía helado por dentro en su ausencia. Y cada vez que eran las frías garras del Lord las que le tocaban, en lugar de los cuidadosos y cálidos dedos del auror, sentía que le desgarraban cada nervio, hebra a hebra, como si al final, después de todo, sí que fuese a ser destrozado en pedazos.

Dolía demasiado, era horrible y agónico y no sabía por cuanto más podría seguir así. Estaba cansado de sufrir. Cansado de vivir, cansado incluso de existir.

Llorar era lo único para lo que parecía tener fuerzas últimamente. ¡Merlín!, era tan patético… Su padre se avergonzaría de verlo ahora. Aunque realmente no tenía demasiada importancia, al fin y al cabo el orgulloso patriarca de la familia Malfoy estaba muerto.

No podía sino estar agradecido, su padre ya no sufría.

Draco hubiera hecho lo que fuera por poder morir, pero los dementores eran inmortales. Así que tendría que aprender a vivir con ese sufrimiento.

Si podía.

Se encogió un poco más en la cama, sintiendo el roce del viejo y pesado terciopelo sobre la piel. Hundió el rostro en la almohada aspirando el conocido olor a polvo y especias largo tiempo secas. Y rogó de nuevo poder deshacerse en partículas de nada, porque no creía que pudiese aprender nunca a soportarlo.

No mientras recordase a Harry. No al menos mientras siguiese…consciente.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, instándose a dormir, a olvidar al menos durante unas horas. Pero el efecto de la poción ya había pasado y el necesario sueño se negaba a llegar.

Si el Lord Dementor estuviera aquí habría traído otro vial para aliviarlo, pero por vez primera desde aquello no estaba en la habitación.

Draco no comprendía por qué el oscuro señor de la torre parecía empeñado en ayudarlo a soportar un dolor que el mismo había causado. Y tampoco quería saberlo.

Su mera presencia lo hacía sentir deseos de morir, y agradecía infinitamente su ausencia ahora, aunque significase tener que permanecer despierto.

Sin embargo el dolor espirando en su interior no hizo sino agravarse con cada minuto que pasaba. Había clavado garfios en dentro de él y con cada instante los retorcía más en los blandos restos de su corazón, derramando sangre caliente sobre heridas todavía abiertas y ulceradas. Pronto sus ojos estaban inundados, su respiración convertida en breves espasmos agónicos, su cuerpo tembloroso y perlado de sudor frío.

"No puedo seguir así, no puedo." Necesitaba evadirse de aquello, necesitaba su poción de sueño.

Finalmente decidió ir a buscarla por sí mismo. El Lord debía tener más en su laboratorio.

Tenía prohibido ir allí…pero… Un nuevo relampagueo de agonía lo hizo tomar la decisión.

Medio arrastrándose, medio gateando, alcanzó el poste de la enorme cama. Y agarrándose a él logró ponerse en pie sobre piernas demasiado débiles. Hacía días que no caminaba, pero con cuidado apoyó las manos en la pared y clavando las uñas en las grietas de la piedra, comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta.

El salón no era particularmente amplio, pero era suficiente para lo que tenía en mente, y eso tendría que bastar.

Normalmente hubiera empleado sus propias habitaciones para esta clase de reunión, pero Draco estaba durmiendo allí ahora mismo, y por nada quería pudiese escuchar esta conversación, no al menos hasta que el auror hubiese muerto y su alma estuviese extinta para siempre.

El frágil rubio no estaba en condición ninguna de soportar más de lo que ya cargaba, y si descubría que Potter estaba en Azkaban, estaba seguro de que intentaría ayudarlo de nuevo.

Acabaría teniendo que volver a lastimarlo. Y sinceramente la idea le causaba… ¿desagrado? Suponía que podía llamarlo así. Era difícil identificar correctamente un sentimiento tan extraño para él.

-Margaret.- la dementora se apresuró a llenar de nuevo la fina copa de cristal, ahora bacía, que sostenía.

Había convocado a aquellos dementores más oscuros en esta sala.

El lugar no era muy diferente del resto de la torre, con sus viejos muebles de madera oscura bien conservados, los pesados cortinajes de terciopelo, y los cristales cubiertos por una gruesa capa de polvo.

La única diferencia notable era el color que predominaba en el lugar. El azul. Un azul oscuro e intenso como una flor a punto de marchitarse.

Era la única concesión al rojo y al dorado que reinaban en todo el resto de la torre, y quizás por eso, este lugar le gustaba.

La luz de las velas, la chimenea encendida, y los rayos de luna que lograban atravesar el cristal, apenas ofrecían iluminación bajo la influencia de su aura.

La bebida en su vaso amenazaba con congelarse, y solamente los años de forzado control le permitían mantener una fachada de calma.

Un par de golpes en la puerta anunciaron la entrada de Wiliam y otros cuatro dementores que lo seguían.

-Sentaos.- su imperioso tono bastó para que los cinco obedecieran tomando asiento en las butacas que rodeaban la suya.

Griever tomó un leve sorbo de su licor paladeándolo lentamente mientras se daba tiempo para observarlos. Sin duda todos habían sentido ya el leve aflojarse de los hilos, pero de todas maneras habían obedecido en el acto. El miedo era un poderoso aliciente.

No era tan tonto como para pensar que ninguno de ellos le guardaba lealtad alguna, pero de momento le servirían.

-William, Claudia, Alexander, Trevor, James.- los saludó calmadamente, más una manera de establecer su dominancia que un recibimiento como tal. Los dementores inclinaron la cabeza. El señor no les había dado permiso para hablar. Todos sabían lo suficiente para caminar con pies de pluma cuando el oscuro señor se encontraba en este estado de ánimo.

Su aura una presencia opresiva incluso para otros de su misma suerte, era un presagio de muerte y agonía.

- Creo sinceramente que no tengo que nombrar la razón de vuestra presencia aquí.- los observó fríamente, la bebida en su mano se congeló con un sutil sonido craquelado que provocó escalofríos a los presentes. Dejó la copa en la mesilla como si no tuviese importancia alguna. Su aparente tranquilidad no calmo a nadie.- Traédmelo vivo. –la fría crueldad de su voz los convenció a todos de obedecer, si no por gusto, por miedo.

William, su perro más fiel, ofreció una profunda reverencia.

- Como deseéis.- y todos los demás asintieron.

Se apegó más a la pared buscando al máximo el amparo de las sombras, pero el dementor seguía avanzando, deteniéndose aquí y allá para mirar al interior de alguna celda. Como si percibiese cerca su presencia, pero no estuviese seguro de donde buscarlo exactamente.

Harry tenía muy pocas opciones. Atrapado contra la pared y al lado de la puerta de plata, el dementor bloqueaba el pasillo por el que había venido. Lo que significaba que podía arriesgarse a intentar enfrentarse a él con una magia, como mínimo inestable. O podía intentar abrir la puerta de plata con el mayor sigilo posible y escabullirse antes de que le viera. Se decidió por la segunda opción. Era lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que aunque consiguiese vencerlo este podría huir y advertir al Lord Dementor, alguien con quien sí que no podría enfrentarse en este estado.

-Everver.- musitó apenas. La puerta se abrió unos centímetros bajo la contraseña. Agradeciendo internamente que no la hubieran cambiado en el último mes, espero a que el dementor estuviese de nuevo absorto observando a través de otras rejas, antes de entreabrir lo justo la hoja lo justo para deslizarse dentro.

Con sumo cuidado cerró a su espalda, evitando ruido alguno, y miró a su alrededor.

Aquí la luz era aún más escasa que en el pasillo, y las pocas antorchas que continuaban encendidas apenas mostraban el contorno de unas melladas escaleras descendentes.

Observó que no había ningún otro camino, ninguna otra cosa, salvo las moribundas luces y el estrecho tramo de escalones. Así que sin ninguna otra opción, comenzó a bajarlas.

Enseguida comenzó a aparecer el verdín en las paredes y el suelo. Una sustancia verdosa y resbaladiza, de aspecto repugnante, que olía a moho y humedad. Cubría la piedra tallada de modo que las galerías más parecían tétricas cuevas naturales llenas de misterio, que los pasillos de una prisión.

El aire estancado se le pegaba a la garganta como esparadrapo, el fuerte olor a sal le provocó una mueca de desagrado, pero siguió adelante.

Finalmente después de un par de minutos de lento descenso encontró la entrada a esta planta… y el agua.

El lugar estaba inundado de líquido estancado, corrompido y pútrido. Extrañas y pequeñas algas habían encontrado su asidero en la roca del suelo, y sus puntas verdosas podían verse rozando la superficie como dedos esqueléticos. Debía estar en el cuarto sótano.

Lo que significaba que al menos ahora sabía dónde se encontraba.

Se deslizó en la resbaladiza sustancia con cautela, comprobando su profundidad y sintiéndose aliviado cuando solo alcanzó sus rodillas. Con la idea de encontrar la salida firmemente en mente comenzó a avanzar a través del último, y más extraño nivel, de Azkaban.

Todo permanecía silencioso, apenas el gotear de alguna filtración rompía la quietud. Como si caminase por catacumbas de un cementerio submarino. Resultaba enervante. Las figuras inertes en los mohosos colchones parecían cadáveres arrastrados por la marea. Criaturas blanquecinas que sin duda debían ser vampiros. Seres nocturnos ahora dormidos.

Quizás ya fuese de día.

-Potter.- el susurro fundido de tiniebla se mezclaba tan perfectamente con el silencio, que inicialmente su mente apenas llegó a captarlo. Pero en el instante en que lo hizo lo llevó a girarse de inmediato, el cuerpo tenso, la mente alerta.

-¿Quién está ahí?- siseó mirando a su alrededor con cautela. La espalda contra la pared como precaución.

-No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva, no es como si pudiera hacer nada desde aquí.- la voz le resultaba conocida aunque no lograba recordar a quién pertenecía.

Percibió como alguien se movía en la celda de enfrente. La luz no llegaba allí, pero logró distinguir ondulado cabello y el contorno atlético del cuerpo. Algo encajó en su cerebro como un puzle, y tan solo una palabra afloró a sus labios.

-¿Zabini?-

-Yo mismo.- la respuesta no tranquilizó al auror, pero relajó levemente la pose.- ¿Te estás transformando en un dementor?- Su tono parecía contener una extraña e indefinible mezcla de sorpresa impresionada, rencor, agradecimiento, alivio y una afilada veta de celos, que dejaron a Harry confuso y tratando de medir cuanto de cada cosa había habido, sin que obtuviese una respuesta clara.

Intrigado, y sabiendo que su respuesta no suponía un peligro, asintió.

-Por Draco.- la voz de Zabini rompió directa al núcleo. No había duda allí, solo la aseveración de una certeza.

Harry no supo si debía contestar a eso. ¿Podía confiarse en el antiguo slytherin?

Blaise apoyó la frente en los barrotes. Las manos cuidadosamente laxas entorno a ellos. Pansy le había contado todo, o al menos todo lo que ella sabía.

Draco era ahora un dementor. Todo por Potter. Estúpido ingrato, malnacido. Durante el último mes había imaginado cientos de maneras de desgarrar y desgajar al auror. De llevar su sangre a una magnífica orgía de gore.

Había maldecido a Draco por enamorarse de él. Había deseado matar al Lord Dementor una y otra, y otra vez. Y prácticamente lo mismo para Tomas, a veces a la par. Quizás hacerles regurgitar sus propios intestinos para empezar.

Pero esto…esto no lo había esperado. Aún cuando Pansy le había contado lo sucedido, no había llegado a creerse que Potter realmente amara a Draco. Al fin y al cabo no había dado señal de vida en un mes.

¿Y ahora esto?

Pero necesitaba encontrar la manera de ayudar a Draco antes de que fuese tarde. Antes de que dejase de existir. ¿Cuánto podía su mejor amigo aguantar solo en manos del peor monstruo de la torre?

Nadie lo había visto desde la ceremonia. Al menos nadie que no fuera un dementor, y estos nunca dirían nada, ni siquiera aunque pudieran.

Emitió un sonido frustrado, que era casi medio siseo, herencia de su naturaleza vampírica, y estrechó los dedos alrededor del metal. Potter, como siempre, era frustrante. Pero estaba dispuesto a darle esta oportunidad…por ahora.

-Potter… -dejó que el dolor y el agotamiento se filtraran en su voz. Por una vez lo que quería no podría conseguirlo mintiendo. Necesitaba al auror para esto.- Draco y Pansy son lo único que me queda, son mis mejores amigos, mi familia. Tú deberías entender esto.

Harry se acercó unos pasos buscando verle el rostro. La luz era escasa, pero una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la mayor penumbra de la celda, pudo distinguir los rasgos de su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos rojizos.

Parecía sincero. Pero Harry sabía mejor que fiarse de alguien como él.

-Entiendo lo que es tener buenos amigos, si eso es lo que quieres saber.- su tono neutro echó atrás a Blasise. Pero el vampiro se recuperó rápido. Potter tenía sus razones, todas bien fundadas, para no confiar en él. Tendría que esforzarse de verdad, mostrarse en serio, si quería que le creyera.

Se apegó a los barrotes. Nunca antes había tenido que hablar de esto con nadie más que aquello dos que lo habían vivido con él. Tomó aire. Durante unos instantes no supo cómo empezar, que decir. Luego pensó en Draco y en Pansy, y en lo que perdería si esto no funcionaba…y las primeras palabras escaparon de sus labios, como un susurro perdido en el recuerdo.

- Ninguno de nosotros queríamos ir a la guerra, a pesar de la presión que nuestras familias pusieron sobre nosotros. Los padres de Draco, mi madre, los padres de Pansy, su hermano mayor… Todos querían que combatiéramos por un hombre loco, cuyos ideales cada vez resultaban más absurdos, cuyo deseo de vencer le llevaba a torturar incluso a sus más fieles seguidores.- sacudió suavemente la cabeza, como lamentando las decisiones de sus familias. Harry no pudo evitar interesarse en el relato. La puesta en escena de una historia que embargaba mucho de lo que había convertido a Draco en lo que era. – Era absurdo. Pero nos habíamos criado con historias del Lord que traería la desaparición de los muggles, y la libertad para los magos de sangre pura. Un mundo en el que no tuviéramos que escondernos por miedo al recuerdo de las cazas de brujas. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habíamos tomado la marca tenebrosa. Los adultos…ninguno quiso escucharnos….- su mirada se perdió en la distancia, rememorando antiguas palabras que Harry deseaba cada vez más escuchar.- No lo sé. Quizás el largo tiempo bajo la influencia de aquel monstruo los enloqueció también a ellos. Pero nosotros sabíamos que no podíamos matar. No éramos como ellos. Al menos no aún. Y teníamos miedo de lo que sucedería de seguir allí. De participar en la guerra. De lo que nos exigirían, de lo que sabíamos que no podríamos hacer, porque aquello estaba mal. Estaba terriblemente mal.- Harry se preguntó si Zabini era aún consciente de que tenía un auditor…parecía haberse sumergido completamente en el recuerdo. Hablando para sí mismo en suaves murmullos llenos de tristeza.- Así que nos comportamos como las pequeñas serpientes que éramos. Asentimos y fingimos conformidad. Y mientras tanto planeamos, preparamos, buscamos…y finalmente, una noche, el invierno antes de la guerra, huimos. Habíamos comprado una casita con el dinero que habíamos ido sisando de las cuentas familiares. Éramos tan ricos que unos pocos centenares de galeones, aquí y allá, sigilosamente encubiertos en otros gastos, no levantaron sospechas.

La elegimos bien. Pequeña, pero suficiente para los tres. Lo bastante alejada de cualquier núcleo urbano para no ser detectada, lo bastante cerca de los muggles para que nos confundieran con ellos. Y con un precioso jardín, en el Pansy cuidaba las rosas que plantó ella misma, y Draco cultivaba los ingredientes para sus pociones. Yo simplemente disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que se podía respira allí. Era nuestro hogar…lo fue los tres años que duró la guerra. Lo fue incluso cuando me convirtieron…- su voz tembló, parpadeó un instante, como recordando que no estaba solo. Su mirada se encontró con la de Harry… y había una vulnerabilidad en las profundidades rojas… la había visto en los ojos de todos los que habían temido perder a sus seres amados en la guerra. Y la había visto en el espejo más veces de las que desearía. Una brecha de dolor, y temor, y un ansia desesperada de proteger a los seres queridos, aún cuando era imposible conseguirlo. Hacía años que no la veía en el rostro de nadie, el mundo mágico se estaba curando rápidamente de las heridas de los años de batalla. Por eso volver a encontrarla ahora… le convenció de que si bien, quizás no decía toda la verdad. Su amor por Draco y Pansy era real e incondicional. Zabini moriría por ellos sin pestañear. – El ministerio nos cogió y nos encerró pocas semanas después de que acabara la última batalla. Cometimos un error, creímos que nos darían un juicio justo. No habíamos hecho nada durante la guerra, éramos inocentes. Creímos que si salíamos de nuestro escondite y demostrábamos nuestra negativa a tomar parte en los enfrentamientos, podríamos reanudar una vida normal. Dejar de tener miedo, de estar siempre ocultos.- apretó los dientes para contener la ira. Para no gritar por la injusticia. Los barrotes se clavaban en sus palmas pero no le importaba.- Pero nos equivocamos. Bastó que vieran nuestras marcas para condenarnos. No tuvimos un juicio, no tuvimos ni siquiera una palabra para despedirnos. Nos separaron y encerraron en este infierno. – miró a Harry con una profunda ira que no iba dirigida a él, sino a todos aquellos funcionarios, y miembros aterrados del ministerio, que juzgaron que encerrar a tres inocentes en Azkaban era apropiado. Para Blaise había pocos monstruos peores que ellos- Casi dos años. Casi dos años hasta que logramos volver a comunicarnos. Cuando Pansy logró el pequeño trabajo de sirvienta que le permitía moverse un poco por la prisión en sus turnos de limpieza. Nos visitaba a ambos y nos transmitía mensajes del uno al otro. Tú no puedes saber lo que esos años nos hicieron a los tres. Y lo que significamos los unos para los otros. –Harry apreció la fiereza en su mirada, en su postura.- Tu quieres salvar a Draco, yo quiero lo mismo. Solo, a medio transformar, no tienes ninguna posibilidad, me necesitas. Draco me necesita.

La respiración agitada, el brillo en su mirada…Solo había una respuesta posible.

-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto.- se dijo casi para sí mismo.

Y abrió la puerta.

**Continuará.**


	22. Chapter 22 Sueño

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias."**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Voy despacito…pero confío en que lo terminaré. No temáis que inacabado no se va a quedar. XD Eso sí, acabo de empezar la uni y los trabajos me están comiendo mucho tiempo, así que es posible que vaya algo más despacio. Lo siento mucho, y sobre todo gracias a todos vosotros por vuestros ánimos, sin ellos no habría logrado llegar tan lejos. Muchas gracias, de verdad, y ojala que nos sigamos viendo mucho tiempo. ^^**

**-Murtilla: **Buenas ^^ La verdad es que dejé mucho sin explicar, verás, Harry no quiere comerse a cualquiera, no quiere matar por que sí, aunque sea para transformarse, y ya tiene en mente a quien se quiere comer jujuju. XD La varita se la tenían que dejar olvidada. Ya verás por qué ^^ y sip, Draco puede… no morir, pero sí dejar de existir por pura pena. Y lo de Tomas te enteraras en este cap. ^^ De todas formas muchas gracias, si no me lo llegas a decir ni me acuerdo de explicar las cosas ^^u Estaré esperando tu nuevo review con gran ilusión.

**-Alexander Malfoy Black: **Buenas ^^ Me alegro que el último cap te gustara, ojala que este también te guste. Ya verás cómo les va a Harry y a Draco. Jujuju Estaré deseando saber tu opinión.

**-Kittywolf: **Hola ^^ es una gran alegría para mí conocer a una nueva lectora, sobre todo alguien tan entusiasta. Ojala que mi historia te siga gustando, yo estaré deseando leer tur reviews. La verdad es que el que me pusiste me levantó el ánimo muchísimo, justo en un momento en que lo necesitaba de verdad, gracias. Me siento alagada de que te guste mi tratamiento del personaje de Blaise, ya que como en los libros no te dicen nada de él lo he tenido que improvisar de cero.

**-Oscurita Xu Xu: **Hola ^^ te digo lo mismo que a tu amiga, tu comentario no podría haberme venido en mejor momento, me has animado muchísimo. Ojala que mi historia te siga gustando igual. Me alegró salvajemente que apreciaras tanto mi redacción y forma de narrar, me esforzaré por mejorar aún más. ^^ Y no te preocupes, seguro que encontrarás el tiempo para continuar escribiendo, yo te animaré desde aquí.

**-Setsuna 19: **Buenas ^^ Tengo que estar totalmente de acuerdo en que ver a Harry pateando al Lord sería estupendo XD Pero habrá que esperar, dios…soy lenta escribiendo. Eso sí estoy muy contenta con cómo está quedando. Y si, Draco encontró algo en el laboratorio jujuju lee y me cuentas que te parece, estaré encantada de saberlo.

-**Dark: **Buenas ^^ me alegra muchísimo verte por aquí de nuevo ojala que los exámenes te fueran bien. ^^ De lo de la historia de Blaise, Draco y Pansy estaba pensando si escribir un oneshot sobre ello…no sé, haber si me sale. Si, tienes razón por supuesto que el ministerio se dará cuenta de que hay un nuevo dementor…puede que en el siguiente cap aparezca su reacción, en cuanto a la prensa no sé, ya veré como avanza esto ^^ Lo de la sangre del lord es una parte del ritual para asegurar completamente la obediencia del dementor, no es obligatorio para la transformación así que tranquila, Harry no la necesita. Y sobre la reacción de Draco tienes razón en que será complicado de escribir, ojala que este a la altura. ^^ Lee y me cuentas, estaré deseando saber tu opinión.

**-Noriko-Leo: **Hola ^^ No temas, no es que Draco quiera específicamente olvidar a Harry, es solo que sufre mucho y pensar en él lo deprime aún más, por eso no quiere pensar en él. Um… tu idea de Harry de malo me encanta, de hecho me intriga escribir algo así, veré a ver que se me ocurre y cuando acabe el beso del dementor me pondré a ello junto al resto de mis proyectos. A mí también me encanta leer vuestros comentarios ^^ Ojala que podamos seguir leyéndonos mucho más.

**-Joahnpotter: **Hola ^^ Tranquila que ye hay más para leer XD Me anima un montón que te guste tanto mi historia, ojala que logré mejorar y seguir entusiasmándote igual. Lee y me cuentas que te a parecido este cap ^^ Por fa, estoy deseando saberlo.

-**Cirkadia: **Epa ^^ Tienes razón en lo de la división de los personajes, veré a ver qué puedo hacer. ^^u Los enemigos unidos nunca serán vencidos XD Jo, te echo de menos. ¡Quiero verte! Snif a ver si logramos quedar alguna vez. Un montón de abrazos y besos. (Aunque ya sé que no te gustan XD)

Y hora os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 22- Sueño.**

_Pero nos equivocamos. Bastó que vieran nuestras marcas para condenarnos. No tuvimos un juicio, no tuvimos ni siquiera una palabra para despedirnos. Nos separaron y encerraron en este infierno. – miró a Harry con una profunda ira que no iba dirigida a él, sino a todos aquellos funcionarios, y miembros aterrados del ministerio, que juzgaron que encerrar a tres inocentes en Azkaban era apropiado. Para Blaise había pocos monstruos peores que ellos- Casi dos años. Casi dos años hasta que logramos volver a comunicarnos. Cuando Pansy logró el pequeño trabajo de sirvienta que le permitía moverse un poco por la prisión en sus turnos de limpieza. Nos visitaba a ambos y nos transmitía mensajes del uno al otro. Tú no puedes saber lo que esos años nos hicieron a los tres. Y lo que significamos los unos para los otros. –Harry apreció la fiereza en su mirada, en su postura.- Tu quieres salvar a Draco, yo quiero lo mismo. Solo, a medio transformar, no tienes ninguna posibilidad, me necesitas. Draco me necesita._

_La respiración agitada, el brillo en su mirada…Solo había una respuesta posible._

_-Sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto.- se dijo casi para sí mismo._

_Y abrió la puerta._

La reja se abrió con un quejido trémulo, casi como si el propio metal suspirara el alivio de dejarlo marchar. Blaise salió de las sombras de la celda y se detuvo ante Harry ofreciéndole la palma desnuda. Una mancha de verdín podía verse en la pálida, casi cenicienta piel.

La moribunda luz del pasillo definió sus rasgos. Y Harry pudo apreciar mejor su apariencia ahora que no lo ocultaba la oscuridad del minúsculo nicho.

Zabinio era sin duda atractivo. Su rostro joven, le ayudó a calcular que no debía de haber tenido más de diecinueve años cuando recibió la sangre. Quizás menos.

Pero los años en Azkaban no le habían hecho bien. Demacrado, ceniciento, agotado. La ropa, ahora harapos carcomidos por la humedad, colgaba de su cuerpo como el atuendo de un fantasma.

El brillo rojizo de sus cambiantes pupilas.

Estaba obviamente hambriento. Sin embargo la tranquilidad con la que se movía evidenciaba que mantenía un seguro agarre sobre sus instintos.

Harry observó la mano que le tendía.

-¿Amigos?- inquirió. Su recelo ante el vampiro fue empujado por la necesidad de una alianza al fondo de su mente. Quizás podría aprender a apreciar a alguien que era tan importante para Draco, si este demostraba no ser el bastardo que recordaba aterrorizando a los alumnos más débiles de Hogwarts.

El vampiro italiano frunció delicadamente el ceño.

-Aliados.- corrigió sutilmente. Potter no era, ni sería nunca, su amigo.

El auror asintió. Podía vivir con eso.

Y estrechó la pálida mano con firmeza.

* * *

El rugido de las llamas al extinguirse con su llegada le dio la bienvenida a Azkaban.

Estaba en el hogar perteneciente a la sala de los guardias, el único lugar de la prisión, según su conocimiento, que estaba conectado al área floo, aunque para emplearlo debieras estar aceptado en las barreras del lugar.

Observó su entorno levantando la varita en un suave movimiento defensivo. Más por precaución, que por que realmente pensara que alguien fuera a atacarla nada más traspasar el umbral.

El lugar estaba silencioso y vacio. Nada había cambiado desde que saliera de allí hacía un mes. Y solo la falta de los jergones en los que habían dormido hacía alguna diferencia.

Sobre la mesa un par de tazas sucias y sendos platos poblados de migas evidenciaban el desayuno recién tomado de los guardias. Los elfos todavía no habían venido a recogerlo, así que no debía hacer mucho de su salida.

Agradeció su buena suerte. Explicar su presencia aquí habría resultado complicado.

Una vez segura de que estaba sola no se entretuvo más y lanzó el hechizo que todos los aurores aprendían para localizar a sus compañeros. De la punta de su varita surgió un hilo de luz blanca.

Hermione sonrió.

Todavía funcionaba con Harry.

* * *

La vieja puerta de madera cedió fácilmente cuando giró el pomo. No había esperado que fuese tan fácil abrirla, y cayó al interior cuando el peso de su cuerpo, que había estado apoyado en ella, dejó de tener una superficie sólida que lo sostuviera.

El impacto contra el suelo lanzó un zarcillo de dolor que recorrió su columna de arriba abajo, obligándolo a encogerse como un feto en el útero. El aire solo le llegaba en pequeños jadeos ahogados, las lágrimas parecían querer ahogarlo. Y el dolor cada vez más desgarrador en su interior estaba amenazando con hacerle recordar sus noches con el Lord Dementor…o su noche con Harry, y ahora mismo, cualquiera de las dos, lo habría destrozado.

Lentamente, tembloroso, logró apoyar las palmas en la piedra e incorporarse lo suficiente para mirar a su alrededor a través del velo de lágrimas.

Durante un momento lo único que vio fue el reflejo de cientos de cristales de colores, hasta que su mente los configuró en el brillo de cientos de pociones cuidadosamente catalogadas en estanterías que recorrían las paredes del suelo al techo. Cada pequeño espacio ocupado por un frasco de cristal contenedor de ingredientes o mezclas ya acabadas. Hojas secas, órganos, criaturas en formol, huesos, finos polvos molidos, piedras pulidas, ácidos, y otros elementos que no pudo reconocer, estaban allí, a su alcance, en delicados viales no más grandes que su dedo índice, o jarros tan grandes como un torso humano.

El centro de la estancia lo ocupaba una enorme y sólida mesa de madera oscura, sobre la que apenas llegaba a percibir utensilios y calderos que habrían causado los celos más acérrimos a su padrino, Severus Snape, y eso ya era decir algo.

No sin esfuerzo, logró ponerse en pie. Temblaba, y sus piernas parecían a punto de convertirse en agua, pero lo sostuvieron lo suficiente para que pudiera llegar a agarrarse al borde de la mesa. Un nuevo tirón de las válvulas de su corazón le arrancó un gemido y sus fuerzas flaquearon obligándolo a tomar asiento en la única silla de la estancia. Una avejentada, pero mullida butaca, de suave cuero rojo.

Con suavidad limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas usando la manga de su túnica, y miró a su alrededor tratando de identificar los diferentes brebajes, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde y acabase buscando un veneno antes que una mera desconexión de la realidad.

Se sentía agotado, a punto de resquebrajarse bajo el peso de los recuerdos, y quizás por eso su mente se dio mucha más prisa en buscar la poción que tanto precisaba.

La identificó en una balda no muy lejos de él, su brillante color azul inconfundible bajo la danzarina luz de las antorchas. Extendió el brazo para coger uno de los viales, cuando su mirada se prendió un momento en otro vial un par de niveles más arriba.

Era del tamaño de una cabeza de ajo, abombado y herméticamente sellado con cera. Había muy pocas pociones que necesitasen de ese tipo de cierre. Frunció levemente el ceño. Dentro del cristal una sustancia grumosa del color de la sangre coagulada, parecía burbujear.

La reconoció de uno de los gruesos libros de pociones que tanto había amado cuando aún tenía una vida. Sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

-Betírako.- musitó. Era una poción prohibida. Peligrosa, famosa por sus efectos incluso entre los muggles. Nadie la había fabricado en siglos, y su receta se creía perdida. Sin embargo aquí tenía una sustancia que coincidía totalmente con las descripciones que había leído sobre ella.

-La poción del sueño eterno.- el susurro se abrió paso tembloroso entre sus labios, casi como si temiera verla desaparecer si hablaba demasiado alto.

Si lo que había leído era cierto… unas gotas, solo unas gotas, y dormiría para siempre. La manzana de blanca nieves, el uso de la princesa aurora, la copa de Vivienne… todos envenenados por esa poción.

Tragó saliva. Podía sentir el anhelo cosquilleando como si hubiera bebido demasiado. Si lo quería podía hundirse para siempre en la cuna del sueño y no volver a surgir jamás. Nada había parecido jamás tan tentador, como lo era aquella poción en ese momento.

Pero el brebaje tenía un remedio ¿No? "Un beso de tu verdadero amor."

Se sonrió tristemente. Como si Harry fuera alguna vez a acercarse a él de nuevo. Se abrazó a sí mismo, relucientes lágrimas deslizándose por la curva hundida de sus mejillas. Harry nunca volvería.

-Nunca…-gimió ahogadamente.

Su mano tembló al coger el frasco.

La sustancia era espesa como sirope de caramelo, dulzona, pegajosa. Terriblemente gruesa. Tomó un trago. Tenía un regusto rojo a pasión, pero debajo había sabor a tierra húmeda y lágrimas solitarias. Sintió como se deslizaba por su garganta helándolo todo a su paso. Se le atragantaba el propio aire, no podía respirar.

Inclinó el frasco y tomó otro trago, y otro, y otro más. Unas gotas había dicho el libro…

Draco no quería despertar jamás.

Su corazón dejó de latir.

* * *

Tenía la sensación de estar caminando por los bordes de una telaraña, un paso en falso podía dejarlo atrapado en la pegajosa seda para ser devorado por la araña.

Zabini y él llevaban un par de horas caminando por los sótanos, ascendiendo lentamente de nivel a nivel, a menudo perdiéndose, a veces teniendo que cambiar de ruta cuando descubrían un dementor en el camino que pensaban tomar.

No ayudaba que ninguno de los dos supiese el camino de salida.

La mayor parte del tiempo no hablaban, intercambiando solo unas palabras aquí y allá para decidir su siguiente ruta. Y esa había sido la gran totalidad de su contacto.

Ya habían subido dos niveles, y estaban buscando la manera de pasar del segundo al primer sótano, cuando Zabini, finalmente, rompió el silencio.

-Potter. – Harry se giró hacia él.

La mirada del vampiro, intensamente roja, estaba clavada en él como si quisiera abrirle el cráneo para extraer todos sus pensamientos. Una combinación de incomodidad y testarudez hizo que le devolviera una mirada igualmente afilada.

-¿Si?-

¿Qué decir? Potter no iba a poder contestar a sus preguntas. No podía decirle las razones por las que su mejor amigo se había enamorado de él al punto del suicidio. Desde luego tampoco podría contestar a por que no le había dicho nada, a él, su mejor amigo. Y aunque quisiera, era obvio que desgarrarle la garganta al chico que sobrevivió no le iba a reportar nada útil.

Siguieron mirándose un instante más mientras Blaise jugaba en su cabeza con todas las preguntas sin respuesta. De haberlo querido podría haber inquirido sobre sus intenciones para con su amigo, y exigido una promesa bajo amenaza de muerte, de que cuidaría de Draco.

Pero no era eso lo que quería. Desde su punto de vista Potter ya había demostrado todo lo que hacía falta, y no era, ni sería nunca, apropiado para el frágil rubio. Su absoluta incapacidad para prevenir todo el dolor que había caído sobre su amigo, es más, ser el causante de él, lo convertían en alguien a quien matar… De momento lo necesitaba porque él solo no conseguiría sacar a Draco de allí.

Pero una vez a salvo…

Entreabrió los labios con una respuesta insulsa en la punta de la lengua, y así disipar el recelo del auror, cuando percibió una sombra a su espalda…

-¡Potter detrás de ti!

Harry se giró justo a tiempo de ver las garras del dementor descender sobre él. No pudo esquivar el ataqué, pero logró interponer el brazo entre su cuello y los afilados apéndices.

Sangre tibia empezó a empapar su túnica donde las garras habían quedado incrustadas en su carne. Golpeó el tórax del dementor con una patada furiosa lanzándolo hacía atrás un par de metros, pero la criatura se recuperó rápido y atacó de nuevo. Protegiendo su brazo herido Harry se las arregló para esquivarlo esta vez.

-¡Zabini échame una mano!- pero el vampiro parecía paralizado en el sitio, la mirada desorbitada, las pupilas peligrosamente contraídas, clavadas en su brazo…

-¡Mierda!- Harry maldijo obscenamente. El dementor aprovechó la distracción y con un movimiento rasante a sus piernas lo lanzó al suelo de espaldas. Él detrás.

Le lanzó un puñetazo, según el monstruo caía sobre él, que alcanzó su mandíbula y la hizo crujir ominosamente.

Pero eso no lo detuvo.

El monstruo hizo presa en su cuello aplastándolo contra la roca. Medio ahogado Harry se retorció salvajemente tratando de sacárselo de encima. Pero el ser parecía inmutable, sus labios comenzaron a descender sobre los suyos…

Harry aulló cuando sintió como le arrancaban el primer recuerdo. Medio paralizado por la experiencia y la falta de aire, no era capaz de reaccionar. Dios, iba a morir aquí.

De repente la criatura fue arrancada salvajemente de encima de él. Blaise lanzó al dementor contra la pared y este chocó contra la roca con un enfermizo sonido a roto. Harry tosió violentamente y logró medio incorporarse, a tiempo de ver como el monstruo se enderezaba, listo para atacar de nuevo.

Blaise estaba mareado…Merlín el olor de la sangre…la sed parecía una bestia que estuviese rugiendo en su interior ansiosa por ser liberada. Y su control cada vez se debilitaba más. QUERÍA COMERSE A POTTER. El dementor se lanzó contra él pero su velocidad vampírica lo hacía muy superior, esquivó y atacó brutalmente con sus propias garras desgarrándole el antebrazo. La sangre, negra y helada, tenía un aspecto repugnante, pero su mera visión ya fue suficiente para hacerlo inclinarse peligrosamente al borde del precipicio. El instante de duda le dio a la criatura la oportunidad de conjurar su aura de terror, que lanzó como una ola contra ambos.

Harry no se vio afectado, su naturaleza intermedia le permitió ignorar la sensación. Pero a Blaise… el vampiro se refugió en la esquina más alejada. Su cuerpo estremeciéndose de terror.

El auror lanzó un juramento y atacó a su vez envolviendo el cuello del dementor con los brazos y tratando de rompérselo. Sin duda eso no lo mataría, pero al menos lo inutilizaría durante un rato.

El monstruo se agitó como un pez fuera del agua y se lanzó bruscamente de espaldas contra la pared, aplastando a Harry y arrancándole el aire de los pulmones. Logró liberarse, y estaba punto de devorar al auror, cuando alguien gritó:

-¡Specto patronum!- Una nutria plateada cargó contra el dementor, que inmediatamente salió huyendo. Harry se pegó contra la pared aterrado a su vez por el pequeño animal traslúcido. Pero este se desvaneció enseguida permitiéndole recuperar la respiración.

-¿Estáis bien?

-¿Hermione?- Su amiga salió de las sombras del pasillo con aspecto de haber salido de los últimos días de la guerra. El cabello revuelto enmarcando su rostro cansado, el vestido negro arrugado y deshilachado, la varita amenazadora en la mano. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de verla.

Mione se apresuró a cogerle suavemente el brazo para lanzar un hechizo de diagnosis.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y que hace Zabini contigo?- preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la herida.

-Yo necesitaba ayuda, él quería rescatar a Draco. Más o menos esa es la historia.- Miró en dirección al vampiro que seguía en la esquina, temblando visiblemente, y sin apartar la mirada de su herida, y la sangre que aún manaba de ella.

-Entiendo. Estate quieto un momento mientras te curo.- Harry vigiló a Zabini mientras su amiga lanzaba un hechizo curativo que fundió su carne, y dejó su brazo como nuevo. Mione siempre había sido excelente con cualquier hechizo que se propusiera. – Ya está.

-Gracias Mione. –sonrió amablemente agradecido, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de girarse hacia el antiguo slytherin.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

Zabini negó… pero a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida la tensión en su cuerpo y el rojo peligroso de sus ojos, era la mirada de un loco a punto de matar.

-¿Hace cuanto que no te alimentas?- avanzó un par de pasos cautelosamente.

-¡Hermione!- le siseó Harry preocupado. Ella le indicó que le dejara hacer con un tranquilo gesto de la mano, y aunque preocupado, se apartó de su camino.

- ¿Hace cuanto, Zabini?- preguntó de nuevo, ahora a solo unos pasos de distancia. Blaise sentía que no podía aparatar la mirada de ella. Olía a bizcocho, a crema y tostadas recién hechas, y clavó las garras en la piedra solo para mantenerlas lejos de ella.

-No lo sé. No es fácil calcular el tiempo aquí.- musitó entre los dientes apretados. Hermione asintió, como confirmando algo que ya pensaba.

-Necesitas alimentarte.- levantó la varita apuntándola a su propia muñeca. Blaise siseó.

-¡No! Si te muerdo ahora perderé el control. –No necesito decir que si eso sucedía ella moriría.

-Tranquilo, no tengo intención de que me muerdas. – conjuró un cuenco y lo puso en manos del vampiro.- Ten, sostenlo mientras lo lleno. –El pulso le temblaba de deseo, del ansia de hundir los colmillos profundamente en esa cremosa piel sonrosada. De saber a que sabía su sangre, de paladearla en los labios. De desgarrar la maltratada tela del vestido y explorar las suaves curvas femeninas, mientras se hundía en ella, una, y otra, y otra vez. Se preguntó de dónde había salido ese pensamiento. Pero en ese momento el anhelo sensual que lo llenaba era tal, que la respuesta le importó bien poco.

Hermione lanzó un pequeño hechizo cortante sobre su muñeca y fue dejando que el cuenco se llenara mientras vigilaba a Blaise. Si perdía el control lo dejaría inconsciente. Sin embargo, logró contenerse. Ni siquiera él supo cómo.

La sangre de Granger aún estaba caliente cuando se la llevó a los labios, y no tardó en caldearlo por dentro. Eras diferente de cualquier otra cosa que hubiera probado, sabía a páginas de libros viejos, a galletas recién hechas, a música de chelo y tostadas bañadas en miel.

Sabía a hogar. O al menos a algo muy parecido. Sintió un profundo anhelo enroscándosele dentro. Se preguntó cómo sería poder morder a la auror. Poder experimentar ese sabor directamente de la fuente.

Pero desechó la noción en el acto.

Ahora que tenía la cabeza clara y libre de hambre, su preocupación por Draco volvía a revolotear por sus venas como miríadas de inquietos insectos. No podía permanecer quieto mientras su mejor amigo sufría.

Su pensamiento pareció mimetizarse con la voz del auror.- Tenemos que ir a rescatar a Draco.

Hermione apoyó la mano en su hombro.- Entiendo que quieras ir de inmediato Harry. – Dijo suavemente.-Pero en tu estado no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de enfrentarnos al Lord Dementor…

-Entonces completemos la transformación.- la determinación y la intensidad de sus palabras llevaron a su amiga a asentir.

-Tienes razón. Además el dementor que acabo de espantar no tardará en dar aviso de nuestra presencia.

-Bien. ¿Y qué necesitamos para eso?- intervino Blaise. Una pena tener que renunciar a la idea de matar a Potter, pero después de la reciente pelea tenía que darle la razón a Granger. Para sacar a Draco de allí el idiota tendría que transformarse. Y para él la prioridad era clara.

Ambos aurores se miraron.

-… Un alma.

* * *

En realidad, nunca había habido duda alguna sobre quién sería el sacrificio cuya alma tomaría.

Hermione y él habían estado de acuerdo desde el principio en que si alguien tenía que pagar por la salvación de Draco, tenía que ser quien lo había condenado.

Tomas.

Normalmente la auror se habría opuesto. ¿Quiénes eran ellos para tomarse la justicia por su mano? Su castigo debería ser impuesto por la ley, para eso había sido concebida.

Pero en este caso… El guardia había sido condenado, de momento, y hasta nueva revisión, a tan solo un par de años de cárcel.

Según había atestiguado, no sabía de los efectos de la maldición. Y como no había pruebas de las torturas, ni violaciones, pues Draco ni siquiera era ya considerado humano… Su pena había sido sustancialmente leve.

Y que semejante monstruo saliese indemne… si había algo que ella no toleraba era la injusticia.

Quizás no estaba totalmente de acuerdo en esto…pero si alguien debía ser sacrificado, definitivamente, ese debía ser el guardia.

* * *

La noche en la torre era siempre tranquila.

Los breves susurros de los dementores se hacían aún más pálidos y tenues, los pasillo se llenaban de una oscuridad pesada que amortiguaba los sentidos, la luz de la luna lo convertía todo en algo irreal, casi sin materia. Solo los pequeños crepitares de las antorchas y los hogares parecían integrar algo de vida en aquellos umbríos espacios.

Por eso cuando el Lord Dementor regresaba a sus habitaciones, y escuchó aquel sonido, la extrañeza lo impulsó a acercarse.

Fue un sonido como un millón de minúsculas campanillas sonando a un tiempo, el musical suspiro del vidrio caro al quebrarse en mil piezas como joyas facetadas.

En cualquier otro lugar el sonido no habría llamado la atención, pero aquí rompió el silencio durante un instante, como un relámpago en la noche.

No tardó nada en identificar la dirección de donde había venido, y recordando que su laboratorio estaba en el mismo pasillo, las connotaciones le obligaron a sisear como una serpiente. ¿Quién podía estar tan loco para desafiarlo, entrando en un espacio que toda la torre sabía, estaba prohibido? Nunca había pasado. Se increpó interiormente por no haber echado la llave al salir, pero nadie lo había desobedecido en cuatro siglos. Había supuesto que nadie entraría, obviamente, debía haberse equivocado.

Maldijo internamente a su padre, a cuya nueva encarnación debía el aflojarse de los hilos de su poder, y que estaba seguro era la causa de este acto de desobediencia.

Avanzó furioso congelando las losas a su paso, tragándose la luz con su mera presencia.

La puerta estaba entreabierta cuando llegó. El interior del laboratorio plagado de un silencio mortuorio. Había algo en el aire…algo extraño en Azkaban, y mucho más en la torre. Una especie de apenas percibida pequeñísima luminancia. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron al identificar el dulce rastro de un sentimiento feliz. ¿Qué hacía aquello aquí?

La sensación era demoledora en su casi extinta belleza, y sintió el deseo de apurarla como una copa de licor. Abrió la puerta casi relamiéndose, casi paladeando el recuerdo en sus labios.

Pero cuando entró…

Cientos de minúsculos fragmentos de cristal brillaron levemente bajo la luz de las antorchas. Pedazos de un vial que se había hecho añicos contra el suelo.

La silla estaba volcada, algunos de los instrumentos que había habido sobre la enorme mesa también descansaban en el suelo, al parecer arrastrados en su caída por la única otra criatura presente.

Su respiración quedó atorada en la base de su garganta. Su corazón pareció flaquear un instante… cuando sus ojos cayeron sobre Draco.

Con el cuerpo desmadejado, inerte en el centro del pequeño desastre.

El suave tono iridiscente de su piel, frágil como papiro, reflejaba apenas la luz y le hacía parecer como una delgada concha, que cubierta por las delicadas grietas malvas de sus venas, estuviera casi a punto de colapsarse.

Un juguete de cristal tan quebrado, tan deslustrado, que solo necesitaba un roce más para deshacerse en fragmentos, igual que el vial en el suelo.

El cabello le cubría la cara, enterrada en la cortina plateada. Pero no necesitaba verla para darse cuenta de que su pecho no se movía. No respiraba.

Sin embargo la minúscula luz que había percibido radiada de él.

Comprendió que aquella delgada ascua era lo que mantenía en píe la cascara en que se había convertido su cuerpo. Y deseó protegerla con todas sus fuerzas.

Por un momento se vio sobrepasado con la extrañísima noción de desear cuidar de alguien. Pero en seguida, con una brusca inhalación, logró sacudirse la parálisis que lo había invadido, y relegó la noción a lo más hondo de su mente negándose si quiera a reconocerla.

Se inclinó sobre Draco, y pasándole el brazo bajo el cuerpo, lo incorporó contra su pecho. Retiró el suave cabello de su cara, observando las profundas ojeras y las hundidas mejillas, como viendo por vez primera los estragos provocados por la tristeza en ese rostro delgado y casi infantil en su juventud.

Sobre sus labios había una sustancia rojiza ya seca, muy parecida a la sangre… Levantó la vista escaneando los estantes con la mirada.

Tratando de averiguar cuál había sido la sustancia que había ingerido.

Conocía todos y cada uno de los antídotos a sus pociones, solo tenía que averiguar cual, y podría retornarlo a la vida. Al fin y al cabo los dementores no podían morir, así que aún si había tomado un veneno el proceso debía ser reversible.

Uno a uno los fue descartando…hasta que encontró un hueco en las viejas baldas de madera oscura. Un hueco que el recordaba lleno. Faltaba uno de los viales de la poción Betírako.

-No…- musitó a penas. Draco había ingerido algo que él no podía tratar. Un veneno que solo podía ser curado por un beso. Un beso que solo podía ser ofrecido por una única persona.

Y él no era el elegido. Porque él no era su amor verdadero. Su amor verdadero era Potter.

Draco dormiría para siempre… a menos que permitiera que el auror lo besara.

La ira y la rabia oscurecieron su mirada, un vacío negro resplandeciente con la llama del odio más visceral.

Miró al joven entre sus brazos, y por un instante deseó aplastar la frágil carcasa como venganza.

Sus garras se cerraron en torno a la delicada garganta… pero no pudo ejercer la menos presión. Intentar hacerle daño era como intentar desgarrarse a sí mismo.

Finalmente…derrotado…lo estrechó envolviéndolo con su túnica. Acunándolo como a un niño, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Era tan frágil y estaba tan roto… pero era suyo. Era suyo.

Y nunca jamás lo dejaría marchar.

Lo levantó en brazos, y silencioso como una sombra, instintivo como lo eran todas las criaturas de la noche, regresó al refugio de su estancia. Al refugio de su cubil. Donde podría envolver a su pareja, y cuidar de él. Donde podría planificar la muerte de su enemigo. La muerte de aquel que había empujado a Draco al borde del suicidio.

Harry Potter, el auror, y su padre.

**Continuará.**


	23. Chapter 23 Rey

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias."**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Este capítulo me ha sido dificilísimo de escribir, pero iba como una moto y no he podido parar hasta acabarlo. Ojala que os guste…a mí en particular me ha encantado. ^^ Gracias miles a todos vosotros por los ánimos del capítulo anterior, me han alegrado muchísimo y son los que me han arrastrado a la desesperada para acabar este. Ojala que este a la altura de la enorme alegría que me causasteis a mí. Muchos abrazos a todos mis queridos lectores. Este capítulo va por todos vosotros. **

**-Noriko-leo: **Me alegra que haya gustado el cap, y que ya no te esté deprimiendo XD Tu duda de cómo es Harry en su forma de dementor tiene respuesta al fin. Jujuju ya me contarás que te parece. Me alegró saber que mi fic te anima en los exámenes, ojala que este cap te ayude un poco más. (Yo creo que te gustará) Y ya estuve pensando sobre lo de Harry malo, he tenido una idea que creo que podría funcionar, aún no he decidido como titularlo, pero te aseguro que saldrá en un máximo de tres semanas. (que es lo que calculo que tardaré en acabar este fis y escribir el primer cap del cuerno del unicornio) Muchas gracias por la inspiración que me has dado. ^^ Solo te cuento una cosa, sucederá en el bosque prohibido. Jujuju

**-Setsuna 19: **Hola ^^ me alegra que te gustara el cap. Harry y el Lord lo van a tener crudo, a sufrir, como tu bien dices, se lo merecen. XD Y sip, eres creo, la única que se ha dado cuenta del detalle, Draco se ha bebido todo el frasco, eso no puede tener buenas consecuencias, jujujuju (malignidad) Estoy deseando saber qué te parece el nuevo cap. **Corre y leelo. XD**

**-Dark: **Me alegra que tus exámenes ya hayan acabado, ojala que te haya ido bien. ^^ Yo estoy que no paro, pero super inspirada, haber cómo queda esta historia al final, ni yo lo sé. XD Me encanta que me desgloses los capítulos, muchas veces me ayudas a corregir cosas que ya se me habían olvidado, y otras en las que ni había pensado, tu sigue así, me ayudas muchísimo a mejorar. Si, Tomas recibirá su terrible merecido, y Draco será el bello durmiente que es besado por su amor… pero con algunas diferencias jujujuju, ya lo verás. Ojala que este cap también te guste, tu presencia continua en el fic siempre me levanta el ánimo, gracias por ser mi lectora incondicional. ^^

**-dyta: **Hola ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fanfic y sobre todo el personaje del Lord, a veces se me escapa de las manos. Y la mitad del tiempo no sé ni lo que me digo cuando lo estoy escribiendo, estoy casi convencida de que tiene vida propia. XD Pero me encanta. Ojala que pueda seguir leyendo tus reviews, y que el Lord te siga gustando, si no igual, entonces mejor, XD

**-Murtilla: **Buenas ^^ Si, Tomas sufre…mogollón. Ojala que te guste cómo lo he desarrollado, estaré deseando saber tu opinión. Tu deseo de ver más de Hermione y Blaise ha sido concedido, estoy deseando ver tu reacción…bueno leerla. XD Pero el caso es que estoy deseándolo. ^^ Me hizo super feliz saber que mi forma de escribir te gustaba tanto, ojala que este cap siga estando a la altura. Nos leemos, y un enorme abrazo. ^^

**-Johanpotter: **Soy realmente feliz de que lo de Draco, con la poción y eso, te gustara tanto. ^^ Pobre Lord Dementor, ya le empiezan los disgustos XD También me emocionó saber que Blaise te gusta, me esfuerzo mucho con él así que para mí es una alegría. Y sip, tiene algo con Hermione, ya lo leerás jujuju Ron y Pansy supongo que saldrán en el siguiente cap, y en cuanto a Azkaban siendo al antiguo residencia griffindor lamento decirte que cerca pero no. Azkaban ya existía, lo que pasó es que cuando Griever se transformó en dementor, su padre, griffindor, que ha pesar todo aún lo quería, creó la torre como una residencia para él, para que no le faltase de nada en su existencia en Azkaban. Por eso tiene de todo y parece una mansión griffindor, porque básicamente eso es lo que es. Espero haberte resuelto la duda ^^ Si, El Lord va a sufrir mucho por Draco, pero que mucho. Jujuju lee y die que te parece, estoy deseando saberlo.

Y hora os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 23- Rey**

_Sus garras se cerraron en torno a la delicada garganta… pero no pudo ejercer la menos presión. Intentar hacerle daño era como intentar desgarrarse a sí mismo._

_Finalmente…derrotado…lo estrechó envolviéndolo con su túnica. Acunándolo como a un niño, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Era tan frágil y estaba tan roto… pero era suyo. Era suyo._

_Y nunca jamás lo dejaría marchar._

_Lo levantó en brazos, y silencioso como una sombra, instintivo como lo eran todas las criaturas de la noche, regresó al refugio de su estancia. Al refugio de su cubil. Donde podría envolver a su pareja, y cuidar de él. Donde podría planificar la muerte de su enemigo. La muerte de aquel que había empujado a Draco al borde del suicidio._

_Harry Potter, el auror, y su padre._

Un mes en prisión, para alguien ya acostumbrado a vivir en ella no debería ser demasiado. Pero Tomas nunca había experimentado Azkaban desde este lado de los barrotes, y empezaba a inquietarle la idea de permanecer allí por tiempo indefinido.

No era que estuviese sufriendo, él al contrario que muchos de los otros presos, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a ignorar el aura de la mayoría de los dementores. Y la verdad, pocos recuerdos felices le quedaba por ofrecer.

Las oscuras criaturas normalmente preferían presas más jugosas.

Tampoco era que la minúscula celda le molestase demasiado, desde su punto de vista tenía todo lo que podía necesitar, un camastro, un pote y una manta. Sinceramente, el estado de su cuerpo le importaba bien poco.

Lo que realmente lo inquietaba, lo que hacía que acabase recorriendo su pequeño espacio arriba y abajo, constantemente, en un movimiento repetitivo de frustración. Era su propia mente.

No sabía nada de lo que había podido pasar desde el momento en que Potter lo noqueó. Ni siquiera Henry, quien de vez en cuando pasaba por allí en sus rondas, le hablaba. Su viejo amigo parecía completamente furioso con él, y se negaba incluso a mirarle, no importaba cuanto lo llamase.

Remordimientos. Su mente estaba plagada de dudas acerca de lo que había hecho. Cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Malfoy, la súplica implícita en su mirada cuando le rogó por la vida del auror… la culpabilidad y la ansiedad se levantaban para recordarle todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho al frágil rubio.

Había ocasiones en las que deseaba poder arrancarse los recuerdos y así librarse de la creciente angustia, a veces el sentimiento era tan intenso… ahora existían profundas cicatrices en su pecho que antes no había habido. Marcas de uñas surcadas de desesperación.

Si tan solo supiera que había sido de él… a menudo trataba de consolarse diciéndose que el auror debía haber llegado a tiempo, al fin y al cabo él no había podido detenerlo. Pero la duda persistía, y no podía si no seguir preguntándose, retorciéndose en la constante agonía en que se estaban convirtiendo sus días.

Cuando llegaron estaba demasiado sumido en un nuevo remolino de culpa, para darse cuenta en un inicio, de su presencia.

* * *

Les llevó un tiempo encontrarlo, registrar la primera planta en su busca no fue fácil.

El pasillo estaba poco iluminado, igual que todo el resto de la prisión, y como siempre el frío parecía permear el propio aire, un aliento helado y antinatural resultado de la presencia eterna de los dementores en Azkaban.

Casi todos los presos en este corredor estaban tan quietos y apagados como todos los demás a lo largo del edificio. Pobres almas torturadas que se encogían en sus nichos rogando ser dejadas en paz, lamentándose, sollozando, murmurando, algunas pocas, ya locas, aullando su agonía. Pero este preso no actuaba como los demás. Este preso parecía estar tratando de memorizar la largura exacta de su celda a base de recorrerla, una y otra vez. Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

Su aparente despreocupación enfureció a Harry. ¿Cómo podía ese monstruo estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había hecho? ¿Cómo podía? Después de todo el dolor que le había infligido a Draco.

Apretó los dientes, furioso.

Sus puños se flexionaron inadvertidamente.

Blaise reconoció su olor en el momento en que entraron en el pasillo. Tomas. El guardia que había…ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le había hecho a Draco. El siseo furioso que escapó de su garganta era el aviso agresivo de una serpiente, e hizo que el preso levantara la mirada sobresaltado.

-Tomas…-saludó Harry. La luz disminuyó visiblemente ante el susurro de su voz. Las sombras buscaron, como si tuvieran mente propia, la caricia de su cuerpo. Parecía que la propia oscuridad quisiera envolverlo como un manto.

-¡Potter! ¿Qué…?-

Los cambios.

Los cambios que percibió en el auror lo hicieron desear encogerse en la esquina más alejada de su celda. Ni siquiera percibió a las otras dos personas que lo acompañaban. El aura que lo envolvía parecía susurrar, murmullos desesperanzados sobre lo que le esperaba, sobre algo mucho más horrible que la muerte, musitaban sobre la nada, susurraban la extinción completa de su alma. La oscuridad eterna.

-Hermione.- Harry no tuvo que decir más. Su amiga musitó la contraseña y la puerta se abrió. El guardia gritó igual que un animal herido cuando extendió las garras hacia él.

Poco le importaba.

Lo más repugnante de su propia naturaleza estaba goteando como cieno hacia el exterior, manchando sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. Como un cáncer que hubiera metastaseado por toda su psique.

Aquello ya no era sobre la necesidad de completarse, era sobre el deseo de despedazar aquel cúmulo de carne que se hacía llamar Tomas.

Quería verlo agonizar, que se retorciera de dolor entre sus propias entrañas, que gritara de agonía mientras su garganta se convertía en pus, y suplicara la muerte con la pasión desesperada de un amante.

Quizás entonces se sentiría inclinado a reducir ligeramente el ritmo de tortura.

Pero mientras tanto reiría, cruelmente, sádicamente, apasionadamente, ante sus ruegos. Igual que ese hombre le había hecho al amor de su vida. Pues ese insecto no se merecía misericordia alguna.

* * *

Hermione podía paladear la maldición en el aire. La seductora y profunda oscuridad, su llamada, la forma casi sensual en que instaba a ser completada.

Sus instintos, histéricos, aterrados ante lo que poco que podían percibir de ello, le chillaban que se alejara cuanto pudiera de ese cúmulo de corrupción, antes de que la manchase también a ella.

Estaba arrastrando a Harry, tirando de él como la voz de una sirena. Y ella no podía sino observar, impotente, el proceso.

Dio un paso atrás y tomó aire temblorosamente, tratando de tranquilizarse, de decirse que aquello era natural, era lo que tenía que pasar. La maldición tenía que completarse. Pero el temblor de su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para hacer nada.

Repentinamente, un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo, le permitió darse cuenta de que Zabini había avanzado un paso, agazapado, predador, parecía a punto de ir y arrancarle la garganta al antiguo guardia.

Blaise podía sentir la rabia bullendo en su sangre, el instinto que le instaba a desmembrar a aquel bastardo. A destrozar sus costillas, abrirlas como una concha y arrancar con sus propios dientes el corazón aún latiente. Dio un paso en dirección a su presa… cuando una delicada mano se posó en su brazo.

Zabini parecía a punto de dejarse dominar por su propia naturaleza vampírica, sus ojos de un brillante rojo, sus colmillos agresivamente a la vista, sus garras extendidas, afiladas, peligrosas. Si eso sucedía desafiaría a su amigo por la presa. Ambos querían demasiado a Draco. Y ambos querían extraer su venganza.

Hermione no sabía qué haría si Zabini decidía ignorarla e intentaba acercarse a Harry. Pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera. Algo le decía que si eso sucedía sería nefasto.

Quizás para todos ellos.

Apoyó suavemente la mano en su brazo.

-Zabini…No lo hagas.

El antiguo slytherin la miró y parte de lo feral en sus ojos se apagó un poco.

-Ese monstruo merece un castigo.- siseó entre dientes. No sabía qué era lo que había en la mirada de la auror que lo hizo detenerse al instante. Extrañado, no pudo sino observarla.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Granger lo miraba con ojos claros, sin miedo, ni prejuicio, ni asco. La misma mirada limpia que había visto cientos de veces en otras pupilas grises y negras. En los ojos de Draco y Pansy. Y se preguntó cómo no lo había visto antes.

Desde que se convirtiera, solo sus dos mejores amigos lo habían mirado así. Aceptándolo completamente.

Sintió que su sangre se calentaba ante la extraña noción de que había alguien más, dispuesto a creer en él.

-Déjalo.- susurró ella.- Su alma va a dejar de existir, creo que es castigo suficiente.- la tranquilidad de la voz de Granger actuó como un bálsamo sobre su ira. Sacudió la cabeza para aclararla. Miró en dirección a Potter… Tenía razón.

El horror y la angustia en la cara del guardia, el modo en que le devolvió la mirada… en ella había una súplica más agónica de lo que había imaginado, una desesperada llamada de auxilio.

Fue suficiente.

Clavó la mirada en Tomas, y se dispuso a observar su muerte.

"Mírame a los ojos mientras mueres, cerdo, y se consciente de que aquí nadie te va a ayudar."

Sonrió cruelmente cuando la mirada de Tomas cambió al darse cuenta de que no recibiría ayuda alguna. Cuando la súplica de convirtió en total e insondable desesperanza y terror, rió abiertamente. Los gritos comenzaron a surgir.

"O si, Potter. Hazlo aullar hasta que se desgarre la garganta." Nunca creyó que el chico de oro tendría lo que hacía falta para ejecutar una venganza en condiciones. Pero que satisfactorio se le hacía haberse equivocado.

* * *

Hermione se estremeció de horror cuando Harry besó al guardia… aquello era... De repente se sentía vulnerable, no podía mirar… era…era demasiado. Ver a su mejor amigo…así.

Se sentía como si de repente todo en el mundo estuviese mal y nada pudiese volver a ser seguro.

Cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más… Un brazo rodeó sus hombros y la atrajo contra un pecho masculino, firme y seguro.

Blaise sintió a Granger estremecerse a su lado. Extrañado bajó un momento la mirada. La auror estaba pálida y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. Sus delgados brazos rodeando su cuerpo como una niña asustada.

Algo dentro de él pareció despertarse cuando la vio morderse el labio, casi como si reprimiera un sollozo. Nunca creyó que llegaría el día en que a Hermione Granger le flaquease la fortaleza.

Y la visión lo hizo comprender que por muy fuerte que fuera, ella también, igual que todo el mundo, seguía necesitando de vez en cuando, alguien en quien apoyarse.

Suavemente la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo contra su pecho.

Agradecida hundió el rostro en la vieja y gastada tela de la camisa que lo cubría, y los brazos de Blaise la estrecharon un poco más.

-No pasa nada.- susurró el vampiro tranquilizadoramente en su revuelto cabello. Olía a pudding y miel. No pudo evitar hundir la nariz en los pesados rizos del color del caramelo.

"Que cálida."

-Ya lo sé.- musitó a penas ella, su voz apagada por la camisa de él. Pero sus manos se enredaron en los músculos de su espalda devolviendo el abrazo. Por alguna razón, y aunque el cuerpo de Zabini estaba helado, su contacto la hizo sentir cálida y protegida.

Esta vez cuando el guardia gritó, lo único que pensó fue que se lo merecía.

Blaise clavó las pupilas en Potter y Tomas mientras acunaba a Granger.

Pero el sentimiento de venganza perdía miserablemente contra la extraña sensación de Hermione contra él, y lo increíblemente correcto y perfecto que se le hacía el sentimiento.

* * *

No pudo sino gritar, aullar, retorcerse desesperadamente.

Pero tratar de liberarse del abrazo de Potter, era como tratar de hacer ceder una presa con el agua de un charco.

Mirando al rostro impasible del auror, el frío verde de sus ojos, supo que estaba observando el rostro de su propia muerte.

Y su mente se rompió en pedazos arrastrados por la locura.

* * *

Todo parecía haberse reducido a ese alma pegajosa de odio, que parecía palpitar a través de una carcasa de carne aullante, cuyo nombre era Tomas.

La maldición le instaba a devorarla, y el corría a la par de ella en una carrera loca hacia la completación.

Sus garras estaban clavadas en la carne blanda del hombre, anclas que lo mantenían a su merced. Podía sentir el líquido pegajoso y cálido deslizándose por sus nudillos, y extrajo enorme satisfacción en flexionar los dedos desgarrando más músculo.

Cuando el guardia abrió la boca en un nuevo grito de agonía, él se apoderó de ella.

Se tragó el sonido, y después empezó a tirar de la esencia del hombre con toda el ansia, el deseo de venganza y el corrosivo odio que poseía.

En su mente, mientras devoraba recuerdo tras recuerdo, no había más que una imagen, el rostro demacrado, surcado de lágrimas, lleno de tristeza, de Draco, aquel día en que le declaró su amor a través de las rejas de su celda, mientras él le daba la espalda y lo abandonaba.

El dolor y el remordimiento de aquel momento fue lo que lo impulso, arrastrándolo con la fuerza de un maremoto, a tirar del último hilo.

El cuerpo entre sus brazos se convulsionó, los ojos del guardia rodaron en sus cuencas, la última chispa de su alma lo abandonó.

Y Harry… tragó.

* * *

Blaise observó como el último retazo de vida abandonaba a Tomas en forma de una minúscula esfera luminosa, que fue devorada por Potter ni siquiera un segundo más tarde.

Los ojos muertos del guardia quedaron mirando a la nada, su cuerpo deslizándose al suelo igual que una babosa, cuando el antiguo auror lo liberó finalmente de la presa de sus brazos.

Harry soltó su presa mientras asimilaba la extraña sensación de un alma disolviéndose dentro de él. Era una sensación desagradable y reptante, como petróleo siendo untado sobre una tostada. Definitivamente no algo que quisiera repetir, aunque tenía una extraña connotación relajante que le gustó.

Pensó que quizás los fumadores sentían algo parecido. No sabe bien, no es agradable, ni siquiera huele bien, pero Dios, como relaja.

Entreabrió los ojos sintiéndose mucho mejor, con la mente clara y la cabeza despejada.

A solo un par de metros Hermione estaba en los brazos de Zabini, y el vampiro italiano lo miraba con una curiosa mezcla de aprobación y cálculo. Como si lo estuviera midiendo para algo.

Iba a preguntar si su amiga estaba bien, cuando el primer relampagueo de dolor lo asaltó, obligándolo a doblarse por la mitad.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de sus labios.

Harry se derrumbó sobre las losas de piedras igual que un castillo de naipes. No podía respirar, no podía gritar, solo retorcerse agónicamente.

Se sentía como un caracol a quien pretendieran meter en una concha demasiado estrecha. Toda su magia se estaba desatando y fundiendo con su carne, sus huesos, sus músculos, sus nervios, sus órganos. Y no podía soportarlo.

Era demasiado, demasiado poder, demasiada energía, para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Como si quisieran meter un gigante bajo su piel. No iba a caber, explotaría igual que un globo de agua al chocar.

El dolor fue aumentando en una espiral inacabable que amenazaba volverle loco. Sus huesos crujieron, su sangre parecía lava, todo él estaba ardiendo. Se sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar, una entidad cuyo núcleo era fuego líquido.

Finalmente un único grito desgarrado, un aullido inhumano, un sonido poderoso, totalmente salvaje, escapó de su garganta en un torrente. Y misericordiosamente, Harry calló en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Hermione y Blaise observaron cómo caía. En un instante, la auror se soltó del vampiro, y corrió al lado de su amigo.

-¡¿Harry? –se arrodilló y lo incorporó un poco, dificultosamente, estudiándolo ansiosa.

Los cambios todavía no habían empezado a operarse, ni lo harían si no lo sacaban a la luz de la luna. Y cuanto más tardasen mayor sería la agonía de su amigo.

–¡Zabini!- miró al vampiro que se había acercado a ver qué sucedía. Tenían que ponerse en marcha ya.

- Necesito que me ayudes a llevarlo a una salida rota que hay cerca de aquí.- instó mientras comenzaba a pasarle el brazo por debajo del cuerpo, para poder levantarlo.

Blaise le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, ella ya estaba contestando.

– Para que la transformación se complete tiene que darle la luz de la luna. Venga, solo tenemos un par de horas hasta que amanezca.- la urgencia era clara en su tono, y Blaise no pudo evitar responder.

-De acuerdo. Déjame a mí.- Sin dificultad alguna cogió al auror y se lo colgó del hombro, igual que un muñeco de trapo.- ¿Vamos?- inquirió enarcando una ceja sugestivamente.

Mione no pudo evitar sonreír.- Por aquí.- dijo casi tímidamente, y echó a caminar hacia el antiguo tramo de escalera rota, del que Harry le había hablado. Sus caderas, por alguna razón, tenían una cadencia nueva y vigorosa.

* * *

Gracias a Merlín, no tardaron demasiado en encontrar el antiguo tramo de escalera, ahora semi derruido, que corría paralelo a la pared exterior de la prisión.

La luz de una luna menguante iluminaba el lugar con su frío resplandor, y silueteaba en plata las crestas de las embravecidas olas del mar, que podían verse en la noche, hasta perderse en la más profunda oscuridad cientos de metros más bajo.

Depositaron a Harry en el suelo, y casi instantáneamente, la fría luz comenzó a condensarse sobre él en diminutas motas luminosas de extraña belleza.

Ambos se apartaron unos pasos intrigados por la misteriosa escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

En ese instante lo sintieron.

El frío.

Un frío antinatural.

Un frío que conocían demasiado bien.

Un helor que solo podía ser provocado por un tipo de ser.

Dementores.

Levantaron la vista.

De la torre, flotando como rasgados velos de absoluta oscuridad, docenas de dementores descendían hacia ellos.

Hermione levantó la varita, Blaise mostró los colmillos.

Estalló el caos.

* * *

La nutria plateada corría alrededor de los dos, espantando, y manteniendo a raya, a cuantos dementores podía. A los pies de Blaise, destrozados, agonizantes, descansaban algunos dementores que habían cometido la estupidez de creer, que podían enfrentarse a un vampiro acorralado, y por tanto, letal.

Detrás de ellos, protegido por ambos, estaba Potter, inconsciente, envuelto por el delicado entramado de luz bajo el cual se estaban efectuando los cambios que lo convertirían en uno de ellos.

Hacía ya casi media hora que resistían como podían el embate de aquellos seres. Pero no iban a aguantar mucho más, la presión de las auras de terror era demasiado intensa. Si no fuera por el patronus de Granger, que los mantenía a distancia prudencial, Blaise ya habría corrido a refugiarse en algún rincón. Sin embargo el pequeño animal plateado empezaba a flaquear.

Hermione, bajo la presión de toda esa oscuridad, cada vez tenía más difícil conjurar los sentimientos felices que necesitaba para mantenerlo en píe. Y ya empezaba a sentirse agotada.

Finalmente, la nutria se extinguió en un breve susurro de luz. Inmediatamente el dementor más cercano se lanzó contra la auror. Pero fue interceptado por un furioso vampiro que incrustó brutalmente sus garras en su cuello, partiéndoselo y arrojándolo al suelo.

Sangre negra y helada salpicó a Mione.

Otro monstruo atacó a Blaise por la espalda empujándolo hacia la zona donde la escalera se rompía en una caída vertical hacia el vacío. El vampiro forcejeó y desgarró el brazo de la criatura sin compasión, logrando sacárselo de encima. Pero otro más, siguiendo el pensamiento de su compañero, se apresuró a golpearlo en las piernas, antes de que pudiese volver a afianzarse.

Zabini perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás. Hermione, que había estado luchando contra otro de ellos, gritó y se lanzó hacia adelante.

Su mano logró agarrarlo de la muñeca, y el impulso la arrojó en plancha contra el suelo, donde quedó falta de respiración. Su brazo, dolorosamente extendido por el borde, sosteniendo el peso del vampiro con todas sus fuerzas.

Los dedos de Blaise se cerrarón a su vez entorno a su muñeca, devolviendo el agarre. Y clavó las garras de su otra mano en la pared de roca para afianzarse mejor.

En ese instante, al levantar la mirada, vio a los dementores cerniéndose sobre Granger. Desprotegida, sosteniéndole, no podía defenderse de ellos.

Liberó la muñeca de la auror.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó.

-¡No!- su voz, entrecortada por el esfuerzo de sostenerlo, pero firme, no admitía réplica. No lo dejaría caer. No podía dejarlo caer.

-¡Me sostendré con la otra mano! ¡Suéltame!- sabía que su agarre en la roca era precario, y que no aguantaría, pero no podía dejar que aquellos monstruos la devoraran. Y ella pareció también darse cuenta.

-¡No te sostendrá y lo sabes! – los primeros monstruos se posaron a su lado, podía sentir su helor en la nuca, pero no titubeó. No iba a dejar caer a Blaise.

-¡SUÉLTAME, TE VAN A MATAR!- Se retorció tratando de liberarse, pero ella no le dejó. Apretando con todas sus fuerzas y negándose a dejarlo ir.

-¡NO!- Apretó los dientes con un gemido ahogado cuando le arrancaron el primer recuerdo.

Blaise gritó por ella. Un grito desgarrado de dolor, que no era por él.

-¡DÉJAME! ¡¿QUÉ TE IMPORTA LO QUE ME PASE? ¡TÚ Y YO NUNCA HEMOS SIDO NADA!- Volvió a intentar soltarse, frenéticamente.

-¡ME IMPORTA! ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE CAER! ¿¡ME OYES! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE ME DEJES!- Un sonrojo furioso invadió sus mejillas, sus ojos estaban brillantes de lágrimas contenidas. Ni siquiera ella sabía que era lo que sentía, era el embrión de algo, de eso estaba segura. Y nunca descubriría de qué, si dejaba que aquella pálida muñeca se deslizara entre sus dedos.

Blaise se quedó sin palabras. Su corazón dio un vuelco, y si hubiera podido sonrojarse lo habría hecho.

Él también sentía ese algo…esa sensación extraña, indefinible, aún vaga, que le decía que no podía permitir que ella muriera.

Vio como Hermione cerraba los ojos, aguantando el embate de la horda de monstruos con los dientes apretados…

Y él clavó las garras en su mano.

Ella gritó.

-Lo siento mucho, pero es mejor que me sueltes.- sonrió tristemente. Hermione abrió los ojos. Enormes y asustadas profundidades de caramelo líquido.

-No…- su muñeca resbaló entre sus dedos.- ¡BLAISE!

Algo hizo temblar el suelo.

Los propios cimientos de Azkaban se estremecieron. Algo…una oscuridad más intensa que la propia noche se había levantado. Una oscuridad salida de los más profundo de las entrañas de la tierra. Una negrura húmeda como la tumba.

Un helor asfixiante, reptante, comenzó a deslizarse por los cuerpos y las mentes de todos los presentes. Hilos de niebla, miríadas de cristales de hielo que parecían meterse por debajo de la propia piel.

Hermione se medio incorporó, temblorosa, miró por encima de su hombro…

Y todos los dementores… cayeron de rodillas.

El origen del vórtice de tinieblas era un dementor. Pero su túnica… era diferente de todas las demás. Más larga, se extendía a su alrededor como el manto de un rey. Oscura, ajada, negra como las profundidades de la propia tiniebla. No reflejaba la luz, se la tragaba entera.

Zarcillos de niebla se arremolinaban a su alrededor, su aura, parecía una extensión de las propias sombras. Lo envolvía como la caricia de un amante.

Su poder podía respirarse, podía paladearse, podía sentirse sobre la piel y susurrando en los oídos. Tenía el porte de un rey. Y todos los dementores eran sus súbditos.

Pero, aunque su presencia causaba hielo, caldeaba como una llamarada en el pecho. Se sentía arder bajo la caricia de un fuego helado.

El ser se giró hacia ella… y la capucha cayó sobre sus hombros.

El rostro de su mejor amigo le devolvió la mirada. Pero sus ojos…habían perdido los irises y las pupilas, del fondo de su cráneo la miraban llamas de un verde intenso. Todo su ojo se había vuelto verde. Del verde antinatural, helado y terrible del avada kedavra.

Sus rasgos se habían afilado, como si los huesos quisieran cortar a través de la propia carne, y su cabello, negro como la de cuervo, se arremolinaba en torno a sus hombros en locos zarcillos de oscuridad. Su piel, pálida, de la blancura del hueso. Y cuando levantó una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, vio que estaba negra, quemada, oscurecida, como si su piel allí, se hubiera vuelto de carbón, y ceniza.

-¿Harry?-

Un único asentimiento.

La auror rompió en sollozos.

**Continuará.**


	24. Chapter 24 Venganza

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias."**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Pensaba acabar el fic en este capítulo, pero luego me di cuenta de que para que todo me cupiese tendría que escribir un capítulo eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeextra largo. Así que al final decidí dividirlo en dos. Por lo que el próximo cap será el último. Y como prometí al Lord le ha pasado algo muyyyyyyyyy malo jujuju XD Espero que este cap os guste. Y gracias enormes a todos mis maravillosos lectores y en especial a esa fantástica gente que me escribe reviews, y gracias a cuyos ánimos este fic ha conseguido llegar hasta aquí. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos! ^^ **

**-Alexander Malfoy Black: **Hola ^^ Me alegro que te gustara el cap. Pobre Lord, es que claro, como has dicho el pobre no es más que un noblezucho a su lado. XD Me sorprende que no vieras lo de Blaise y Hermione venir, yo que temía que esto ya se veía a kilómetros, me alegro que al menos sorprendiese a alguien ^^ Muchísimas gracias por los ánimos, estaré deseosa de leer tu nuevo review. (Por cierto te eché de menos en el otro cap, menos mal que ya volviste, me temía que mi fic hubiese perdido calidad con el tiempo ^^)

**-Joahnpotter: **Buenas ^^ Gracias por los ánimos me han ayudado un montón. De por qué Harry es negro, te diré que principalmente es porque él se sacrificó por sí mismo, por egoísmo, y por que el alma que devoró lo hizo llevado por el odio, eso es asesinato, y por lo tanto un pecado. Por eso se volvió negro. Sus brazos y piernas están quemados hasta los hombros y los muslos, un reflejo de su mayor pecado, su pasión, las quemaduras son un reflejo de esa llama. Pero eso se verá en el próximo cap, cuando se quite la túnica jujuju. Me alegra que mi explicación sobre lo de la torre te ayudara, y de que Blaise no te parezca tan mal en mi fic XD Sip tienes razón la historia ya se nos acaba qué tristeza… pero no pasa nada porque ya voy a por más. ^^ Y lo del one shot seguramente lo haré, a ver si me pongo a ello. Por lo demás ojala que te guste también este cap, lee y cuéntame estoy deseando leer tu review.

**-Noriko-leo: **No veas cómo me alegra que te gustara tanto ^^ Lo malo es que ahora lo voy a tener difícil para igualarlo. XD Te aviso que en este cap Harry flojea como señor de la oscuridad, pero eso es solo por su dolor y que todavía no está adaptado a su nueva forma. Te prometo un auténtico señor de la oscuridad eterna para el siguiente jujuju La verdad me animó que te gustara la pareja Hermione Blaise, temí que estuviera algo forzada, pero veo que ha gustado así que estoy contenta. ^^ Ya le busqué título al fic de Harry malo, es "Tela de araña" y puse una mini reseña en mi profile, léela a lo mejor te ayuda a hacerte una pequeña idea, aunque aún no puse el resumen, eso irá cuando lo suba. Jujuju Ojala que te guste. A, y ya empecé a escrbir el primer cap del cuerno del unicornio, estoy deseando acabarlo. Lo malo es que se me hace un poco cliché la empezada… pero intentaré arreglarla. Y gracias por tu anterior larguísimo review ^^ Ojala que te este cap también te guste, estaré esperando tu review con ilusión.

**-Setsuna 19: **Hola ^^ Me animó muchísimo leer tu review y ver que te había gustado tanto, sobre todo lo de Harry malo, jujuju pobre Tomas es que se lo merecía, y ya verás lo que le pasa al Lord XD Y si, Harry y el Lord sufren… muchísimo. XD Estoy deseando saber qué te parece este nuevo cap, cuéntame anda ^^

**-Dark: **Hola majísima ^^ La verdad tu comentario me animó muchísimo, de hecho me encantó. Y para mí es una alegría haber podido conceder tu deseo de ver a Blaise y Hermione juntos, lo malo es que creo que este cap te va a deprimir, pero no te preocupes por que la cosa mejorará. XD En lo de que torturé a Tomas poco tienes razón , yo también lo pensé , pero luego no se me ocurría como hacerlo mejor, y tuve miedo de alargarme y cargarme la fluidez de la historia. No se me da bien escribir escenas de venganza… tengo que mejorar en eso. La diferencia en la toma de almas, tal como ya dedujiste se debe a la naturaleza del alma en sí, no es lo mismo un alma básicamente limpia, que la de un criminal lascivo. XD La túnica de Harry se hizo negra cuando se transformó completamente en dementor, ya que, como él sí ha cometido pecados, véase tipo asesinato etc (Harry ha matado varias personas a lo largo de su vida, y Voldemort solo es una) estos la han teñido de oscuro. La de Draco sigue blanca, porque él es básicamente inocente. Y si, los dementores pueden sentirse entre ellos, igual que pueden sentir los recuerdos de la gente, pero estos fueron por que los envió el Lord a matar a Harry y compañía, no solo porque lo sintieran. Por otra parte es maravilloso que te dieras cuenta que Hermione pudo ver a Harry como él mismo, en su versión mutada claro, es que ha cambiado, pero no lo vio como a todo el resto de dementores. Eso es por el gran poder de Harry, es tan poderoso que su voz y su apariencia logran traspasar la barrera de la maldición. ¡Yipi! Eres la única que se percató ^^ confío en haber podido resolver tus dudas ^^

Yo estoy bien, un poco cansada y agobiada, sobre todo con problemas en casa, mi hermana y la adolescencia…Dios. No te cuento porque tardaría siglos, pero dios mío, un día de estos mis padres la van a estrangular. Por cierto me alegro que ya estés libre de exámenes, ánimo y aprovecha para pasarlo bien. ^^ Me anima muchísimo saber que te gusta mi redacción y que creas que mi historia es original, intentaré sorprenderte con mis historias venideras también. ^^ A, este fic lo acabo ya el próximo cap, e inmediatamente después empieza el cuerno del unicornio, así que prepárate para ver a Draco retozar desnudo encima de un unicornio. Jujuju XD Estaré deseando leer tu nuevo review, corre, escribe, escribe que me dejas con las ganas. ^^

**-Murtilla: **Buenas ^^ Estuve super contenta cuando leí que te gustó tanto la pareja de Balise y Mione, lo mal es que tengo que decirte que no, en esta historia Blaise no se sabe transformar, pobre. Creo que este cap te va a dar un podo de pena…pero prometo que acabará bien, ya lo verás. ^^ La túnica de Harry esconde muchas "cosas" jujuju pero tendrás que esperar al siguiente cap apara verlas. XD Y si, tienes razón en que parte de la culpa de la negrura de Harry es por sus malos sentimientos, y acciones, pero también porque ha cometido asesinato y se deja llevar por la pasión. De hecho, sus quemaduras son una representación física de ese fuego interno que lo consume ^^ Por cierto, tu frase de "la pelea entre un lord y un rey" me encantó, me volvió loca en serio. Ni siquiera yo lo había pensado. Chius, estoy deseando leer tu nuevo review, escribe por fa, lo estaré esperando ansiosa.

**-Nibynekomata: **Hola de nuevo ^^ Me alegra muchísimo verte por aquí otra vez, y sobre todo que aún te guste el fic. En cuanto a si al final Blaise y Pansy serán libres, o no, no te lo puedo decir, tendrás que leerlo, jujuju sorpresa XD Y bueno, lo del beso…tampoco te lo puedo contar. Es que si no te destripo la historia, pero tu lee y me dices que te parece ¿Si? Estoy deseando saberlo. ^^

**-Oscurita: **Hola ^^ Me preocupó no verte mujer, menos mal que ya volviste. Intentaré que el final sea bueno tranquila, además ya podrás leerlo el cap que viene. Me animó mucho que te gustar la pareja Blaise Hermione, la verdad es que si, es algo extraña, pero yo siempre pensé que harían una buena pareja, sobre todo porque soy de la opinión que Ron no se merece a Hermione. XD Me reí un montón con tu comentario del pobre Draco atacado del corazón por el susto de ver a Harry, lo peor es que me puedo imaginar perfectamente que pase eso XD Por lo demás me hace muy feliz que mi redacción te parezca buena, aunque me da la sensación que en este cap bajo algo el nivel, um… a ver a ti que te parece, estoy deseando saberlo ^^

**-Sayuri Hiro: **Hola ^^ Me alegra que te gustar la pareja Hermione Blaise, la verdad es que a mí siempre me ha sorprendido que no les sacaran en más fics, al fin y al cabo no quedan mal juntos. Pero gracias por los ánimos. Y del final feliz tranqui, llegará. Yo aquí estaré, ansiosa por leerte de nuevo. ^^

**-Cirkadia: **Epa ^^ Sip, Draco es mí princesita en apuros pobre, es que soy malísima con él, pero es porque le quiero mucho. Ya sabes lo que dicen, el que te quiere te hará sufrir XD Y bueno, sip, el nombre de la poción es bastante euskerico, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió que no fuera super obvio y sonara bien. Snif. Me alegra que te gustara mi epic-ismo aunque fuera predecible ^^ Y de Blaise no temas, sabrás en este cap. Estoy deseando saber qué te parece ^^ Y verte, quiero verte, snifi, snifi, snifi, mujer a ver cuando te pasas algún día por la uni, o por Donosti, cualquiera de los dos sitios estaría genial, es que se te echa de menos, con eso de que ya no vives aquí…VUELVEEEEEEE (super abrazos desde aquí)

Y hora os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 24- Venganza**

_El ser se giró hacia ella… y la capucha cayó sobre sus hombros._

_El rostro de su mejor amigo le devolvió la mirada. Pero sus ojos…habían perdido los irises y las pupilas, del fondo de su cráneo la miraban llamas de un verde intenso. Todo su ojo se había vuelto verde. Del verde antinatural, helado y terrible del avada kedavra._

_Sus rasgos se habían afilado, como si los huesos quisieran cortar a través de la propia carne, y su cabello, negro como la de cuervo, se arremolinaba en torno a sus hombros en locos zarcillos de oscuridad. Su piel, pálida, de la blancura del hueso. Y cuando levantó una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse, vio que estaba negra, quemada, oscurecida, como si su piel allí, se hubiera vuelto de carbón, y ceniza._

_-¿Harry?-_

_Un único asentimiento._

_La auror rompió en sollozos._

(Draco)

Fue cayendo en una espiral cada vez más vertiginosa, cada vez más rápido y más abajo, hacia una oscuridad sin fondo que parecía querer tragarlo. Repentinamente la caída se fue haciendo más ligera, hasta que se sintió como una pluma que flotara muy lentamente hacia abajo, a través de una sustancia espesa y negra que lo embargó con un agradable sentimiento de familiaridad.

Lo mismo podría haber sido un café muy cargado, que algún champú exótico.

Tuvo la vaga noción de que hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esas cosas, pero la sensación se desvaneció casi inmediatamente, mientras continuaba girando y descendiendo, cada vez más suavemente.

Al fondo, muy por debajo de él, empezó a atisbar una claridad, como la luz de una lámpara a través de un cristal ahumado. Curioso, maniobró grácilmente en el aire, observando el extraño fenómeno a medida que se iba acercando cada vez más a él.

Sus oídos parecieron taponarse, como cuando uno sube a una altitud muy elevada, o desciende a una demasiado baja. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto por la sensación, y los tapones saltaron con un pequeño pop.

Casi inmediatamente empezaron a llegarle sonidos, hasta ahora en su caída solo había habido silencio, y aguzó el oído deseoso de percibir los diferentes módulos que le llegaban. Había una canción viejuna entonada por una avejentada voz masculina, profunda y rica, como una buena hoja de tabaco. Acompañada por el chirriar casi violento de un violín de cierta edad.

Los instrumentos antiguos siempre sonaban mejor, más sabios y sentidos que los nuevos, e imaginó que casi podía oler el barniz oscurecido y las delicadas partículas de polvo en la música. Paulatinamente fue haciéndose también consciente del murmullo de otras voces. Conversaciones, risas y palabras sueltas, aquí y allá. Un curioso collage de graves y agudos, suaves, agitados y centellantes acentos. Una mezcla increíblemente agradable que sin duda ya había escuchado antes. Pero los recuerdos se le escapaban.

Más y más abajo, otros sonidos empezaron también a hacerse notar. El susurro de las sillas al rozar el suelo, el entrechocar de cubiertos, el tintineo del cristal, el fru fru de la tela…

Ahora ya casi podía tocar el extraño poso, como cristal ahumado, que parecía separarlo de la claridad al otro lado. Sus pies rozaron la esponjosa barrera, y comenzó a hundirse en ella igual que una cuchara en gelatina.

Sintió como el pánico crecía en su interior a medida que iba siendo engullido, y manoteó inútilmente tratando de liberarse. Se retorció y solo consiguió hundirse más rápido.

Finalmente la sustancia lo cubrió por entero en sus esponjosas profundidades. Draco gritó. O lo hubiera hecho de haber podido. Aquella cosa actuaba como una esponja, parecía estar absorbiendo algo de él, no sabía qué. Pero la sensación era aterradora. Su corazón parecía un colibrí dentro de su pecho, no conseguía coger aire, trató desesperadamente de escapar.

Y entonces, la base de la sustancia bajo él cedió como una burbuja al reventar, y Draco volvió a sentirse caer, caer y caer durante un segundo aterrador… Hasta que repentinamente abrió los ojos.

-¿Draco estás bien?

-¿Pansy?- Se enderezó en la silla con la respiración agitada. Su amiga lo miraba extrañada al otro lado de la pequeña mesa redonda. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado?

Miró en torno suya desorientado. El remolino de voces que había estado oyendo, se concretó en la gente que había a su alrededor.

-Estamos… ¿en una cafetería?- musitó apenas, su corazón fue tranquilizándose progresivamente.

Pansy asintió con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.- ¿Ya volviste a quedarte dormido? De verdad Draco, si sigues metiendo tantas horas de estudio te dormirás el día de los exámenes. –le dio un golpecito cariñoso en la frente con la punta de un dedo. Y Draco tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquello ya lo había vivido.

- Entonces… ¿Era un sueño?- Miró de nuevo a su alrededor. El lugar era un tanto anticuado. En una esquina había un hombre tocando el violín y cantando, quejumbrosa pero agradablemente una canción, que aunque familiar, no lograba recordar… De todas formas, no pudo sino reconocer la música del anciano como la que había estado escuchando en su caída.

-¡Draco, Pansy, hacedme sitio venga!- la alegre voz de su mejor amigo lo extrajo de la extraña maraña de pensamientos.

Pansy estaba retirando de la mesa los libros, cuadernos y plumas, que no se había fijado antes había. Blaise colocó la bandeja que traía en el hueco formado por la isla de libros. En ella había tres batidos, uno de chocolate, el favorito de Blaise, otro de fresa, el favorito de Pansy, y el último de vainilla, su favorito. Al lado había un plato con un surtido de galletas y chocolates. Y la nata que coronaba los espumosos vasos, parecía tan espesa y deliciosa como crema batida.

-Ten, tu favorito.- su mejor amigo le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, y le tendió el batido de vainilla. Aún desorientado, estiró la mano para cogerlo, y durante un instante la sonrisa de Blaise fue eclipsada por la imagen del mismo rostro surcado de lágrimas carmesís.

-¿Blaise?- su voz sonó perdida incluso a sus oídos.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Te encuentras mal?- con un pequeño fruncimiento de preocupación, la mano morena se poso en su frente. Estaba cálida y suave. Su contacto lo tranquilizó.

-No es nada. Solo una pesadilla.- sonrió amablemente y aceptó el batido que le tendía. Solo había sido una pesadilla ¿verdad?

El sabor de la vainilla y la canela inundó su paladar borrando toda preocupación. Sus amigos charlaban alegremente entre ellos sobre los exámenes finales. A su alrededor, casi toda la gente de la cafetería eran otros alumnos que habían bajado al fin de semana en Hogsmade. ¿Qué podía ir mal?

Cuidadosamente ignoró la extraña sensación en el pecho que le decía que le faltaba algo. Todo era perfecto… pero faltaba algo.

* * *

El cuerpo de Draco estaba helado, su pecho detenido, su respiración muerta. A todos los efectos su tiempo se había parado. Atrapado para siempre en ese último instante en que cerró los ojos.

Lo envolvió entre sus brazos, su cabeza descansándole en el pecho. No era demasiado, pero Griever se satisfacía con tenerlo a su lado. Al menos por ahora.

Ambos estaban en el enorme lecho de su habitación. Él recostado en la cabecera, y Draco encima de él, cómodamente tumbado. En esta posición, sin las lágrimas en el rostro, ni los lamentos en los labios, Griever podía auto engañarse imaginando que el pequeño rubio estaba ahí por propia decisión, quizás porque sintiese algo por él.

Acarició la suave piel de su mejilla, y beso los helados y deliciosos labios del bello durmiente.

Como ya esperaba, el joven no despertó. Ni siquiera hubo un aleteo de las delicadas pestañas plateadas.

No iba a despertar, no al menos por él.

Durante un instante estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración, pero contuvo el sonido, no quería perturbar la ilusión de paz que había creado. En su lugar beso la coronilla rubia, tierna y cariñosamente.

Y se preguntó en que estaría soñando el angelical joven. Y deseó que fuese con él.

* * *

La melena negra de Blaise, sus hermosos rizos oscuros agitados por el brutal viento de la tormenta que se avecinaba, capturaron por un instante su mirada. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Una visión de la blancura marina enredada en el azabache de aquellas hebras la asaltó como una premonición.

Cientos de metros más abajo, la espuma de las olas, apenas unas fantasmales manchas blancas a través de la negrura de la noche, parecían querer llevárselo, arrástralo de su cada vez más débil agarre, tomarlo en sus profundidades, y acunarlo como los brazos de un amante, alejándolo para siempre de ella.

La pálida muñeca se deslizó entre sus dedos…

-¡NO!-

Durante un segundo el tiempo pareció paralizarse en un instante agónico, los profundos ojos negros sencillamente dilatados por la sorpresa, los labios empezando a formar una agradecida sonrisa… el agarre que mantenía en la roca cedió.

El tiempo retornó acelerándose vertiginosamente mientras caía, rompió la superficie del mar embravecido, y todo rastro de él fue engullido por las olas.

Mione sintió como la sangre se deslizaba por sus dedos, allá donde las garras de Blaise se habían clavado. Como las lágrimas le quemaban las mejillas. Como su corazón se encogía casi hasta el colapso.

Se quedó al borde del precipicio… la mirada perdida en el punto en que él había desaparecido.

Allí, en aquel instante de desesperada locura, había llegado a sentir algo…algo mucho más intenso de lo que había sentido jamás por ningún otro hombre.

Y lo había perdido.

Recogió la mano herida contra su pecho, sus labios rozando los desgarros en la carne, suavemente, casi con reverencia, en un beso lleno de tristeza. Conocía cientos de hechizos para curar una herida como aquella. Cientos de pociones y ungüentos que la harían desaparecer como si nada. Pero la mera idea de usarlas… tomó aire temblorosamente.

Que sanara sola.

Que dejara cicatriz. Esas marcas sobre su piel serían lo único que le quedara de él.

Las primeras gotas de una tormenta empezaban a caer humedeciendo su cabello, mezclándose con sus lágrimas.

* * *

Había sentido claramente cuando Potter comenzó a transformarse, y sus dementores, obedientes, habían acudido a su mandato. El auror sería devorado, y él podría descansar en la tranquilidad de saber, que ya nadie había en el mundo capaz de arrebatarle a Draco.

Pero las cosas no se habían desarrollado como debían.

La torre se había estremecido como un gran animal que se despereza. Sus propios cimientos resonando, como si diera la bienvenida a un amo largo tiempo esperado.

Y de repente todos sus hilos de poder se habían disuelto en nada.

No necesitó moverse de su posición en el lecho para percibir el aura.

Helada, ardiente, una llama terrible que solo podía pertenecer a una criatura. El poder de griffindor convertido en una oscuridad insondable, atrayente y vertiginosa como un huracán.

De algún modo aquellos lamentables pedazos de alma habían fallado… y lo lamentarían.

Se incorporó elegantemente, desplegando su aura como una capa, majestuosa, poderosa, magníficamente oscura. Si iba a enfrentarse con su "padre", lo haría como lo que era, el señor de la torre.

Se detuvo un instante, antes de partir, recorriendo con la mirada el esbelto y pálido cuerpo lánguidamente abandonado sobre la gruesa colcha de gastado terciopelo carmín. Su piel, débilmente nacarada, reflejaba levemente la luz de las velas como una joya. Su joya. Y así seguiría siendo. No permitiría que el auror se lo arrebatara. Aún si eso significaba no volver a verlo despertar.

Casi con reverencia, depositó un roce de sus labios en la limpia frente.

-Volveré en seguida.- susurró.

No recibió respuesta alguna. No la recibiría jamás.

El silencio solo alimentó la llama de su odio.

Todo era culpa de aquel hombre. TODO.

Se acercó a la ventana, desde donde podía contemplar a su némesis en el roto descanso de piedra, varias plantas más abajo. Su odio condesó el cristal y heló todas las superficies de la estancia con un sonido cristalino. Las velas se pagaron, la oscuridad lo inundó todo.

Puede que Potter fuera poderoso, pero no poseía su experiencia, no conocía el modo de inclinar tal poder a su favor. Y él, El Lord Dementor, le iba a demostrar por qué todo ser viviente le temía.

* * *

Harry podía sentir la oscuridad fluyendo por sus venas, su poder condensado en cada átomo de su cuerpo. Corriendo por él, poseyéndolo, llenándolo.

Una marea negra que susurraba como un millón de insectos.

Sabía que podía llamarla y que esta se inclinaría a sus deseos. Era una sensación embriagadora y peligrosa. Y durante unos minutos se vio inundado por ella, poseído, arrastrado en su caudal, completamente ajeno a cuanto había a su alrededor.

Se dejó emborrachar por ella, capturar por el ansia de poder. Podía devorar a cuantas almas había en la prisión, podía arrancar sus recuerdos como un niño que se hace con el bote de las galletas. Se llenaría a reventar, quedaría ahíto hasta la más absoluta satisfacción.

Pero cuando dio el primer paso dominado por la vorágine de su mente… un recuerdo lo traspasó como una aguja de plata.

Una imagen de inmensos ojos grises llenos de tristeza, inundados de un amor desgarrado y roto, que le suplicaban el consuelo de sus brazos.

Draco…

"¡NO!" ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Con riendas de acero logró hacerse con el control de los instintos que habían estado a punto de convertirlo en un monstruo. Y estos, como si hubiera pasado alguna prueba incomprensible, se retiraron al fondo de su mente devolviéndole la lucidez.

Casi aturdido por la experiencia, miró a su alrededor. Hermione estaba encogida sobre sí misma al borde del precipicio, igual que una niña en el centro de una pesadilla.

Ignorando a los dementores postrados a su alrededor, se arrodilló al lado de su mejor amiga, la tomó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello igual que lo haría un hermano mayor tratando de calmar a su hermanita.

-¡Harry!- Mione devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas rompiendo en sollozos histéricos. Su amigo se sentía helado, pero de algún modo, esa llama interna que lo caracterizaba, ese calor abrasador que era puramente Harry, seguí allí. Caldeándola con su cariño, y calmándola en su tristeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- el susurro oscuro de su voz le acarició la mejilla como un paño de terciopelo negro.

Mione no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la nueva cualidad, casi antinatural, de su voz. Pero por mucho que cambiara en su nueva naturaleza, mientras Harry siguiese siendo Harry, ella nunca dejaría de quererlo como a un hermano.

-Zabini…- Harry siguió su mirada hacia el acantilado… y la abrazó con más fuerza.

El antiguo slytherin y él nunca habían congeniado, pero había sido el mejor amigo de Draco, y debía haber significado algo para Hermione.

Aquello que iba a decir murió en sus labios cuando sintió aquella otra presencia.

-Hermione, corre dentro.

El Lord Dementor estaba allí.

Extendió su percepción, ese extraño sentido que le permitía percibir los recuerdos y los sentimientos, a sus alrededores. Sintió las auras de los dementores a sus pies, de su amiga tras él.

Podía percibir la calidez de sus recuerdos como brillantes caramelos en un escaparate. Increíblemente apetitosos.

Los expulsó de su mente y siguió buscando. Expandió aún más los zarcillos de su consciencia… y entonces lo encontró. La fuente de aquella presencia terrible.

En la torre, tras la gran vidriera cubierta de polvo. Otra existencia tan oscura como la suya, un vórtice de tiniebla que amenazaba tragarlo, lo observaba.

El susurro de la desesperación, el odia, la ira, que lo acompañaba como un manto de poder le repugnaron en el acto. Pero cuando iba a retirar su consciencia, detrás, casi ahogado bajo la presencia del Lord Dementor, pequeño y hermoso como una estrella, el brillo de un aura frágil cómo cristal lo capturó.

Le llamaba, le susurraba, le rogaba que lo arrullara y lo protegiera con el débil quejido de una llama que se apaga. Dulce, suave, plateado e insustancial como luz de luna. Ya lo había percibido antes. Ya antes había rozado aquella esencia.

Harry sintió sus instintos gritar agónicamente. El deseo de protegerlo, de cuidarlo, de amarlo, de hacerlo suyo, lo quemaron por dentro. Aquella aura tan pura… era Draco.

Un gruñido bajo escapó de su garganta, amenazador. Los dementores a su alrededor levantaron la cabeza expectantes. No podía haber dos señores.

El propio aire gritó de horror cuando sus auras chocaron, incluso a aquella distancia sus presencias se buscaban furiosas, tratando de desgarrase mutuamente.

-¡Baja Griever! ¡Acabemos con esto!- gritó.

La tormenta que había empezado a romper, escogió ese momento para irrumpir con una ráfaga de viento que arrastró sus palabras locamente hacia la torre.

Una cortina de agua estalló sobre Azkaban empapándolos a todos con gruesas gotas de lluvia. Las olas del mar impulsadas por la repentina potencia del huracán, rompieron salvajemente contra las rocas en un estruendo de espuma y corrientes.

Harry conjuró su aura, la sintió hormiguear en los dedos. La sangre veloz en sus venas. Las ascuas verdes de sus ojos relucían en la noche, su cabello y su túnica zarcillos de bruma negra agitados por el viento, lo convertían en la imagen de la locura.

El Lord Dementor abrió las ventanas, los postigos golpearon la vidriera brutalmente sin romperla. La magia de griffindor aún las permeaba.

El poderoso señor de la torre salió a la tormenta.

Descendió de las alturas como la sombra de una pesadilla, a través de los relámpagos, de la bruma y la lluvia. El agua se helaba sobre su túnica, formando espectrales carámbanos en la tela. La sombra de su capucha apenas ocultaba la sombra de una sonrisa cargada de sadismo.

Ambas auras se retorcían y buscaban como tratando de agarrarse. Ascuas verdes y pozos negros trabados en una mirada asesina. Retándose a través de la noche.

-Tu locura al presentarte aquí te destruirá Potter.- el helado susurro no afectó a Harry. Sus esencias estaban demasiado cercanas en poder para afectarse realmente.

-Puede. Pero no podía abandonar a Draco a tus manos.-

Las palabras, a pesar del suave murmullo de oscuridad en el que habían sido entonadas. Estaban llenas de amor, de protectora pasión, de anhelo.

Enfurecieron a Griever como nada podría haberlo hecho.

La sinceridad en ellas, la afilada cuchilla que implicaba que le haría daño al frágil rubio… Y la noción de que así había sido… No podía tolerarlo.

Atacó.

Se enredaron en un violento combate de garras y colmillos. Su naturaleza feral en toda su crudeza puesta al descubierto.

Sangre negra los salpicó a ambos.

Sus energías oscurecieron la noche tragándose la luz de hasta la más minúscula estrella. Rayos y relámpagos cruzaban los cielos, totalmente desquiciados en chispazos de luz abrasadora. Ráfagas huracanadas que parecían querer destrozar la propia prisión. Trombas de agua que apenas dejaban ver. Olas gigantescas impactando una y otra vez contra rocas que parecían dedos esqueléticos.

La naturaleza desatada en toda su monstruosa magnificencia, respondiendo al enfrentamiento de dos poderes colosales.

Griever lo incrustó con fuerza inhumana contar el muro de la prisión, gruesos pedazos de roca cayeron al mar embravecido. Harry gruñó al sentir como sus costillas se quebraban ante el impacto.

El monstruo rodeó su garganta con las garras, apretando con todas sus fuerzas, buscando romperle el cuello.

Y Harry lo dejó hacer con una sonrisa de pesadilla adornando sus labios, mostrando los afilados dientes como cuchillas.

Las costillas, rotas hacia un instante, ya no le dolían. Sintió como crujían bajo su carne, reconstruyéndose.

Con un movimiento fluido, lanzó su brazo hacia adelante atravesando la caja torácica del Lord, igual que si hubiera sido madera seca.

Se miraron, los rostros a solo unos centímetros, midiéndose, y sabiendo que se odiaban. Se matarían si pudieran. Pero los dementores no podían morir. Lo que convertía este enfrentamiento en un duelo por el liderazgo de la torre, y la posesión de Draco.

El aura de Harry arremetió contra la de Griever rodeándola con zarcillos que amenazaban extinguirla. La sonrisa de Potter se hizo más amplia, casi sensual en su satisfacción.

-Ríndete Griver.- susurró suavemente, casi lánguido.

Un rugidó salvaje escapó de la garganta del Lord. No, no lo toleraría. No permitiría que la nueva encarnación der su padre le arrebatara el liderazgo… y a Draco.

Estrujó con mayor intensidad, sintiendo como el cuello de Potter se quebraba, y a su vez experimentando la agonía de su corazón siendo reducido a pulpa… De su aura siendo desgajada.

Emitió un siseo de dolor, involuntario y corrosivo.

El cuello de su enemigo ya estaba empezando a reconstruirse, igual que el bombeo en su pecho.

Dominado por el odio y la ira agarró a Harry por la túnica atrayéndolo hacia sí. Y dejó que su instinto desatado lo dominase.

Sus labios se fundieron con los de su enemigo en un beso apasionado.

Harry sintió como el Lord Dementor trataba de arrebatarle el alma.

El ansia con que devoraba sus recuerdos. Esa sensación helada, repugnante, horrible, que se semejaba a ser desmigando pedazo a pedazo, igual que una tostada.

Rugió bestialmente y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al Lord en la cara. Su mandíbula cedió bajo el impacto quebrándose hacia dentro, varios de sus dientes se rompieron y saltaron de su boca en todas direcciones acompañados de sangre negra y pegajosa.

La criatura gritó agónicamente y se llevó las manos a la boca huyendo de él hacia la torre.

Durante un momento Harry quedó perplejo por la repentina huída… hasta que se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía. La ventana por la que había entrado daba a la habitación donde percibía el aura de Draco.

-¡NO!- Se lanzó tras él.

Pero cuando irrumpió en la habitación… el lord dementor se cernía sobre una figura abandonada en el colchón.

Solo podía ver el perfil de elegantes y frágiles miembros, una túnica blanca, fantasmal, que delineaba curvas angulosas de delgada piel nacarada, y una palidez que contrastaba bellamente contra el rojo desvaído de la colcha.

Pero lo que rompió el frágil muro que contenía sus instintos, lo que hizo que se viera poseído por las más negras emociones, lo que lo arrastró a convertirse en un monstruo…

Fue la visión de aquellos labios pálidos arrasados por la boca destrozada del Lord Dementor. La sangre negra de este rezumando sobre la pequeña barbilla y las hundidas mejillas.

El alma de estrella siendo devorada.

Lo arrancó de Draco por el cabello. Las garras cruelmente hundidas en el cráneo, espesa sangre negra como sirope de caramelo empapando su mano, deslizándose hasta su muñeca.

Griever siseó a través de una boca que recién empezaba a sanar, trató de liberarse. Pero él lo golpeó brutalmente contra la pared, una y otra y otra vez, con la fuerza de una bola de demolición. Hasta que en el suelo se acumularon los cascotes de piedra, y sus miembros quedaron retorcidos y quebrados en una maraña de huesos astillados asomando a través de carne desgarrada y amoratada.

Finalmente lo levantó incrustando las garras en sus mejillas.

Griever gimió de terror, nunca nadie, jamás, había conseguido hacerle tanto daño.

Huesos afilados como cuchillas bajo piel blanca como hueso, cabellos convertidos en locos zarcillos de negrura absoluta agitándose salvajemente, labios finos distendidos sobre dientes dignos de una motosierra, y esos ojos… ojos llameantes, ascuas verdes de fuego infernal.

Comprendió entonces por qué el avada kedavra era verde, la muerte… era de ese color.

Los labios finos se apoderaron de su boca destrozada, ansiosos, brutales, desgarrando con los dientes la blanda carne. Comenzaron a tirar, a devorar. Tragándose sus gritos y siseos sin compasión.

Podía sentirlo en los labios, en los huesos, en la carne. Estaba siendo devorado.

Harry se sonrió en el beso, podía sentir el dolor de Griever, su desesperación, su horror.

Y no se detuvo.

Continuó aún cuando las garras del antiguo señor se le clavaron en los brazos, desgarrando y arrancando su carne, aún cuando comenzó a convulsionarse y retorcerse como un pez fuera del agua.

Lo haría pagar, lo haría pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho a Draco. ¡Lo haría pagar por todo!

Griever comprendió que se moría… y un último grito de desesperada locura escapó de su garganta…antes de desaparecer.

El aura del Lord flameó por un momento y se apagó como una vela siendo soplada por el viento.

La criatura quedó inerte en su agarre. Ya no se resistía.

Harry se apartó un paso… y el ser que había sido el Lord Dementor comenzó a volverse ceniciento, arenoso… como una columna de ceniza.

Comenzó a derrumbarse en gránulos de carne seca y piel muerta, pelándose y descomponiéndose a velocidad antinatural. Hasta que a sus pies solo quedo hueso y una masa seca y pútrida.

La cordura le fue regresando lentamente a su mente, la ira asesina que lo había dominado amainando con la destrucción de quien la había acusado.

Miró los restos del Lord Dementor, y aunque sabía que debería estar sintiéndose terriblemente culpable por lo que había hecho, no logró experimentar otra cosa más que una cierta satisfacción justificada.

Sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia el lecho.

-Draco… - le había echado tanto de menos… dio el primer paso hacia él…y se derrumbó en el suelo.

Al principio lo sintió creciendo en su interior como una minúscula llama cancerosa que quisiera cavarse una madriguera en sus entrañas, pero enseguida la cosa empezó a crecer y apoderarse de todo el resto de él.

Como una pequeña conquistadora que traía consigo extrañas y nuevas sensaciones, pequeñas y nuevas conexiones eléctricas que se iban conformando en una red todo a través de su interior.

El dolor era intenso, agónico, lleno de una ácida sensación oscura que tenía un regusto picante, quizás a odio.

Y entonces surgió el poder, la llamarada de energía lo tragó desde dentro hacia fuera, fundiéndose con él, con su aura, con su alma, con su propia magia. Se sentía como una botella a quien hubiera llenado a desbordar.

Rugió su dolor salvajemente. Sus huesos, su carne, su sangre, estaban cambiando. Adaptándose para poder alojar todo ese nuevo caudal de energía mágica.

Pero seguía sin ser suficiente, no iba a caber.

Gritó de nuevo, convulsionándose. No iba a ser capaz de contenerlo la sobresaturación de poder lo mataría.

Sus músculos chirriaron a punto de romperse…

Creyó que ya no podría más…

La agonía se concentró en su espalda, en su columna y omoplatos, los sintió ceder hacia fuera desgarrando la carne. Y esta reventó salpicándolo todo del profundo carmín de la sangre mientras él se retorcía incapaz incluso de gritar.

Toda su espalda crujió, el dolor era tan intenso… rogó caer inconsciente, pero su cuerpo, sobre energizado, no se lo permitió.

No supo cuanto tiempo duró el proceso. Crujidos, gritos, un dolor espantoso…

Hasta que finalmente quedó agotado, jadeante, sintiéndose igual que un trapo.

El dolor fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Dejando un extraño peso en su espalda, pero nada más.

Trató de incorporarse, y aunque tembloroso, teniendo que agarrarse a la pared, lo consiguió.

Algo lo estaba desequilibrando… miró tras él…

-¿¡Halas!- gigantescos apéndices, negros y lustrosos llenaron su vista. Magníficas halas de murciélago con los bordes rotos, carcomidos, como si el tiempo y las polillas los hubieran ido desgastando. Su nueva adquisición se confundía con su túnica, plegadas parecían una extensión de la misma. Pero extendidas…

No quería ni pensarlo. Como si no fuera ya lo bastante extraño.

Sacudió la cabeza y las desechó en el acto. Había alguien a quien no podía esperar despertar.

Draco parecía dormido. Las hebras de su suavísimo cabello plateado extendidas en la almohada. Las largas pestañas rozando ojeras malvas como manchas de acuarela.

Estaba tan delgado… se veía tan frágil y agotado… parecía una delicada figura que fuera a hacerse añicos si la tocaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, observándolo, bebiendo en sus rasgos.

Su corazón parecía a punto de salírsele del pecho. No podía parar de recorrerlo con la mirada, de asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí.

-Draco. ¿Draco? Despierta.- Retiró un fino mechón de su sien instándolo suavemente a responder. Pero el pequeño rubio no se movió. No hubo siquiera un temblor en sus pestañas.

-Draco. Abre los ojos.- musitó, esta vez rozando con los labios en lóbulo de su oído. Pero siguió inerte. Inmóvil, atrapado en las garras del sueño. -¿Draco?

Lo sacudió ligeramente sintiendo como la preocupación empezaba a clavar sus afiladas garras en su pecho.

- ¡Draco!- … Nada.

No hubo respuesta.

Cada vez más frenético apoyó el oído en su pecho.

No había pulso, no había respiración.

-No…- Lo levantó del colchón acunándolo en sus brazos. Arropándolo contra su pecho, deseando desesperadamente que abriera los ojos, que respondiera a sus ruegos. Pero el pequeño cuerpo estaba frío y laxo. No había vida allí.

Draco ya no estaba, había llegado tarde.

-No…- se encogió en torno al cuerpecito envolviéndolo con sus brazos, y piernas, y halas, en un seguro capullo del que no quería salir.

-Perdóname, perdóname, Draco… si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si te hubiera escuchado…todo ha sido culpa mía… Te quiero, te quiero.- murmuraba con voz rota, una y otra vez.

Amargas lágrimas escaparon de entre sus pestañas mientras besaba desesperadamente esos labios helados, pálidos y sin aliento.

"Draco… te amo."

**Continuará.**


	25. Chapter 25 Desenlace

"**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias."**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres, con mucho drama y sufrimiento, criaturas sobrenaturales y escenas de índole sexual.

**Sumario: **Cuando siete años después de la guerra, Draco Malfoy escapa de su celda en Azkaban, el ministerio no tiene más remedio que enviar a su mejor auror, Harry Potter, para capturarlo de nuevo. Entre los muros de la prisión más dura del mundo, Harry descubrirá, no solo el origen de las criaturas más terroríficas, sino un amor a contrarreloj.

**Nota: Uf, este cap ha sido una locura. No había manera de acabarlo. Entre las clases, los trabajos y de más, no conseguía el tiempo ni queriendo. Y encima ni siquiera estaba inspirada la mitad de las veces. Aggggg Frustración. Pero bueno, espero que os guste. O al menos que no os decepcione demasiado. Bueno. Pues ya, POR FIN HE CONSEGUIDO ACABARLO. Yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros ánimos. No sé como lo habría conseguido sin vosotros. ^^ Y ahora toca empezar el cuerno del unicornio. Veré a ver si puedo subir el primer cap en unos tres días, más o menos. De seguido iré con los otros primeros caps del resto de mis proyectos. Y cuando acabe la ronda volveré a empezarla por el que haya recibido más reviews, así de más a menos hasta acabar la ronda. Y vuelta a empezar. ^^ Es mi malvado plan para no volver a atascarme con una historia. Así cambiando, creo que iré a mejor ritmo, porque no estaré comiéndome la cabeza todo el rato con lo mismo. ^^ **

**Confió en que alguno os gustara. Y ojala que nos veamos en mis próximas historias. Muchos besos a todos, queridos lectores. Y gran felicidad, se nos acaba una etapa, si, pero empezaremos otras. XD**

**-Nibynekomata: **Hola ^^ Me alegra que te gustara el cap anterior, ya lo siento haber tardado tanto con este, es que no encontraba tiempo ni de broma ^^U Pero ya está aquí, menos mal. XD Y sip, este es el capítulo final. Tristeza. Snif. Pero no pasa nada, porque en tres días subiré el primer capítulo de mi próximo fic. "El cuerno del unicornio" Espero que te guste. No veas lo feliz que me ha hecho que quieras leer más de mis historias (sonrojo de felicidad) gracias majísima. ^^

**-lolito: **Buenas ^^ Gracias por tus maravillosos ánimos, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión que te gustara el combate porque me costó mucho escribirlo, y aún tenía dudas de si había quedado bien. Lo de los guerreros míticos no se me olvida en la vida. XD Ya estamos en el final, que pena. Pero espero poder leernos de nuevo en otras historias. Bye ^^

**-Alexander Malfoy Black: **HOLA MI MARABILLOSO PRIMER LECTOR ^^ Aquí estamos, empezaste siendo el primero y te has quedado hasta el final. (Estoy que muero de felicidad) Me has animado mucho desde el principio, y me hace muy feliz que todavía te siga gustando el asunto. Ojala que este último cap también te guste. ^^ Estaré ansiosa por saber tu opinión al respecto. Y ojala que sigas leyendo alguna más de mis historias. Aunque sea mucho pedir, ya lo sé. XD Pero de todas formas yo estaré siempre encantada de leer nuevos reviews tuyos. Muchísimos abrazos y hasta pronto.

**-Lady StarFyreLight: **Hola ^^ Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Sobre todo por tu increíble entusiasmo que me ha animado muchísimo a seguir cuando ya lo daba por perdido. ^^ Lo de la muerte del Lord ya sé que queda raro, porque se supone que los dementores no pueden morir, pero tiene explicación en este cap, te lo prometo. Y sip, bueeeno, ya sé que torturo mucho a Draco… es que está tan guapo cuando sufre, Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan adorable ¿Verdad? XD Pero tranquila que ya se le acaba el sufrir. Ahora por fin será feliz. En cuanto a Blaise… tendrás que leerlo. Jujuju Por cierto, me encantó tu comparativa de la vida de Griever, dada y quitada por griffindor, me pareció preciosa. Lo malo es que ya se nos acaba el fic. Pero escribiré nuevos, ya verás. ^^ Y si te gusta alguno yo estaré encantada de volver a leerte. ^^ Eso sí no te olvides de comentarme este cap, por fi.

**-Noriko-leo: **Buenas ^^ Me alegra que te gustara mi venganza, porque sí, el malvado Lord se lo merecía. Una pena que no me salió hacerle sufrir más jujuju XD Ya sé que el capi final va tardísimo, es que no tuve tiempo con los trabajos de clase, snif, pero tienes tu lemon, no sé qué te parecerá, a mi la verdad me ha dejado un poco insatisfecha, siento que podía haberlo hecho mejor, pero no me salía, snif. Por otro lado me emocionó saber me convertí en una de tus autoras favoritas ^^ A, lo del m-preg en tela de araña a mí también me hace un montón de ilusión, siempre quise escribir un m-preg, pero es difícil hacerlo bien. Confío en ser capaz de llevarlo correctamente. Y además no veas cómo me voy a divertir torturando a Draco. Jujuju En el beso del dementor me he controlado, pero en tela de araña me pienso desmelenar XD Sobre todo porque el malo va a ser Harry, jujuju, malignísimo sexy Potter. Tengo intención de subirlo esta semana, justo después del cuerno del unicornio, que sé que también lo esperas ^^ Y no temas si tus reviews se hacen más largos, yo adoro leerlos. Dale caña, aquí estaré esperándolo. ^^

**-Setsuna 19: **Hola ^^ Como siempre casi me muero de risa, lo de sufre, Harry, sufre, te juro que me tiraba por los suelos. XD Y es que le he hecho sufrir poco la verdad, a ver si lo hago mejor la próxima, porque tristemente este fic ya se ha acabado. Snif, eso sí, vengó por más, así que si te interesa yo encantada de seguir leyendo tus reviews. De hecho, estoy por empezar a rogar XD Sin tus comentarios no es lo mismo. Por Blaise no temas, lee y me cuentas. Yo no sé, no estoy del todo contenta con el final, pero mira, si seguía dándole vueltas no lo iba a cavar jamás. XD Besos y bye. (escribe XD)

**-Sayuri Hiro: **Buenas ^^ Me alegra que la relación de Blaise y Hermione te pareciera natural, la verdad es que me salió de tirón, algo que no me suele pasar, así que creo que en eso tienes razón. ^^ Lo del final del Lord te pareció rebuscado? En qué sentido? Por que describo demasiado, o es porque la escena se desarrolló algo compleja? Me gustaría saberlo para mejorar. Lo de halas sin h ya me lo han dicho unas cuantas personas, lo bueno de esto es que seguro que es una falta que no vuelvo a cometer. XD Escribiendo en el fan fiction estoy mejorando más que en toda mi vida escolar….lo que creo que no habla muy bien de mis profes. Jujuju XD Lo de la edad no te preocupes, si tú estás muy vieja para leer fics, yo lo estoy para escribirlos, así que mira, digamos que esto es un fic de la tercera edad y punto XD Me pasé por tu perfil a mirar, hace ya un tiempo, de ahí me ley "Caso 924", creo. Pero me volveré a pasar, siempre es bueno mejorar. ^^ Me alegro que creas que tengo el potencial para conseguir ser buena, aunque la verdad yo cada día me veo más limitaciones. Eso sí, continuaré esforzándome con todas mis fuerzas. ^^ Lo siento no haberte agregado antes, lo haré ahora. Habitualmente espero para hacer estas cosas hasta que acabo los caps, de otro modo me ando desconcentrando. Ademas no tengo messenger, solo suelo usar el correo. Pero estaría bien tenerlo. ¿Cómo se hace? Mi correo es , por si a mí me sale mal lo de agregarte. Acerca de lo de la veta, preferiría si primero nos conociéramos un poco más, ya tuve una mala experiencia anterior. Además está el asunto de que ando con estudios y no siempre puedo mantener las fechas. No me gustaría tenerte esperando para revisar el cap y que luego surgieran malos rollos. Tus comentarios suelen ayudarme mucho a la hora de mejorar, y en ese aspecto si me gustaría continuar charlando contigo. ¿Nos escribimos por mail entonces? Estaré esperando tu respuesta. Bye ^^

-**Murtilla: **Hola mujer ^^ ¿Cómo estás? Siempre es una alegría leerte, ya que eres de mis lectoras más antiguas. Y no veas cómo me anima que después de tanto tiempo aún sigas aquí. Leyéndome, y que además te guste. ^^ Lo de los finales y líneas diferentes la verdad que a mí me encantan. Es aburrido que las cosas siempre acaben como se espera. Y me encantó la idea de el Lord le corta la cabeza a Harry para despertar a Draco XD En esta historia me he controlado mucho, porque era la primera, pero agárrate con las siguientes, jujuju XD De Blaise tranquila, lee y ya verás. ^^ Lo del sueño, bueno, pensé que como se había tomado tanta poción, esta crearía sueños que lo mantuvieran dormido, recuerdos felices para que, aunque lo besaran, no quisiera irse. No sé si tiene mucho sentido, es lo que imaginé. ^^u En cuanto a que Harry es muy poderoso, bueno, es que ha acumulado su poder, el de la madre de Griever, y el de Griever….y claro, eso se tiene que reflejar. XD Final feliz, hay, lee a ver qué te parece, yo estoy deseando saberlo ^^ A, y voy a empezar nuevos fics, no sé si te gustaran, pero si te interesa alguno yo estaré encantadísima de seguir leyéndote. ^^

**-Cirkadia: **Epa ^^ Sip, el bellísimo prínceso despertara y comerán perdices. XD Y Blaise… bueno, léelo. Jujuju XD Por otra parte, creo que no dije que las llamas del infierno sean verdes, creo que dije que la muerte lo era. Pero en eso es verdad que se parecen mucho, Lirio y el beso del dementor. ¿Será que me mal influencias?XD ¿O que Harry tiene los ojos verdes? XD Y ya acabó el fic, bien ^^ pero pena, pero con ganas de escribir cosas nuevas, así que guay. Los trabajos me están matando… jo, que ganas de tener tiempo de una vez. De todas formas muchísimos besos y abrazos que se te echa de menos a muerte. Kiuuuuussss

**-Dark: **Buenas ^^ Estoy un poco cansada la verdad, tanto trabajo… es que ya no puedo más. Pero gracias por preguntar. Eres un encanto. ¿Y tú qué tal? Espero que bien. ^^ Si, ya tengo historias nuevas en proceso, ojala que te guste alguna me encantaría poder seguir contigo más tiempo. Nunca olvidaré aquel cap en el que solo me escribiste tú, muchísimas gracias de verdad. De no ser por tus ánimos este fic podía haber muerto ahí mismo, y no estaríamos ahora aquí, disfrutando de una historia acabada. Gracias ^^

De Blaise no te preocupes, solo es que bueno, tendrás que leerlo, sino no tiene gracia. XD Tienes razón en que los sueños de Draco son de una época feliz, y también de que percibió la caída de Blaise, no sé como lo haces, pero eers la única que se da cuenta de estas cosas muchas veces. ^^ Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara la pelea, y en cuanto a tu pregunta sobre las alas de Harry… bueno, la verdad es que pensé que le quedarían bien, y como de todos modos tendría que cambiar para poder asimilar el poder de Griever, me dije, ¿Por qué no? Es que no pude evitarlo. XD Por otra parte, si, es muy triste que Harry llegara después de luchar tanto para encontrar a Draco así, pero se lo merecía por todo lo que le había hecho, él también debía sufrir un poco XD Pero recordemos que Draco se tomó el frasco entero, de modo que un beso no será suficiente para despertarlo. Draco tendrá que escoger por sí mismo si regresa o no. ^^ De Blaise y Pansy tuve en cuenta tu petición, así que tranquila ^^ Lee y me cuentas que te parece, yo aquí estaré esperando como siempre tus maravillosos reviews ^^

**-johannpotter: **Hola ^^ Mujer tranquila, no te sulfures, que ya verás como Blaise no acaba tan mal, ya verás, tu leelo. XD Y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que debería mejor morir el idiota de Ron, pero… es que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes que quiero, si, lo sé, soy malísima XD Me animó muchísimo tu entusiasmo, sobre todo por lo agobiada que estaba, sino hubiera tenido tanto apoyo, no habría acabado esto jamás. Y sobre todo que quieras continuar leyendo mis historias. GRACIAS ETERNAS ^^ Ojala que este a la altura y mis próximas ideas sea tan buenas o mejores que la primera. Me esforzaré para no decepcionarte ^^ Gracias de nuevo y un enorme abrazo.

**-¿Setsuna 19?: **¿Otra vez? ¿Pero tú no me habías dejado review ya? XD Dios, realmente te tuvo que gustar para dejarme dos. XD Yo encantada, no te cortes. Pero me dejaste super sorprendida. XD

**-Oscurita Xuxu: **Hola cielo ^^ Ya estamos, hemos acabado el fic. Qué tristeza… pero alegría por que empezamos nuevos. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho que al final duraríamos tanto? Yo escribiendo y tú leyendo, mi querida lectora, que fuiste de las primeras y aún estás aquí, animándome. ^^ Me alegró muchísimo que te gustara el cap, y de Blaise no te preocupes, todo irá bien, tú lee. ^^ Sip, Ron y Harry son idiotas y merecen sufrir, pero al parecer el cap a salido como él ha querido, a veces pienso que está vivo y hace lo que le da la gana. XD Tu entusiasmo me anima un montón. Ojala que pueda seguir disfrutando te tu ánimo en mis nuevos fics, me encantaría. ^^ Enormes abarazos y besos, bye.

**-Yankeegomera: **Hola nuevo lector ^^ Has sido mi último lector en este fic, así que lamentablemente no te veré más en "El beso del dementor" pero ojala que nos volvamos a encontrar en alguno de los nuevos fic que voy a empezar, esta vez desde el principio XD Me alegra un montón que te gustara mi fic ^^ Y a mi también me encantan los creature fics, de hecho tengo ya otro pensado, se llama tela de araña. No sé si te gustará, pero pienso subir e primer cap esta semana, así que si te interesa, estaré encantadísima de leerte allí. ^^ Bye (me pasaré por tu página en cuanto pueda a ver qué tal tus fics, estoy deseando leer cosas nuevas )

**Y bueno, solo para que no creáis que no os contestaré a los reviews de este cap, os diré que lo haré en el primer cap del cuerno del unicornio. ^^ Eso era todo. Muchos besos y nos vemos. **

Y hora os presento:

**El beso del Dementor**

**Capítulo 25- Desenlace**

_Draco ya no estaba, había llegado tarde._

_-No…- se encogió en torno al cuerpecito envolviéndolo con sus brazos, y piernas, y halas, en un seguro capullo del que no quería salir._

_-Perdóname, perdóname, Draco… si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si te hubiera escuchado…todo ha sido culpa mía… Te quiero, te quiero.- murmuraba con voz rota, una y otra vez._

_Amargas lágrimas escaparon de entre sus pestañas mientras besaba desesperadamente esos labios helados, pálidos y sin aliento._

_"Draco… te amo."_

**Después de una exhaustiva investigación, se llego a la conclusión de que, siendo como son los dementores inmortales debido a la fusión de alma, magia y carne. La desaparición del alma, devorada por el actual Lord Dementor, Harry Potter, fue lo que colapsó la existencia del anterior, en un desequilibrio que acabó por destruirlo. Transmitiéndose su esencia mágica al poseedor del alma. **

**De ahí la demostrada capacidad de Potter para la superación de algunas de las restricciones de la maldición, como son, el habla, el velo sobre la apariencia y la práctica de magia, que además…**

(Hermione)

Después de rellenar la página con algunas frases más dio el informe por terminado, lo metió en un sobre para llevarlo por la mañana a los archivos, y comenzó a recoger.

Tenía el despacho bastante desordenado a causa de todo el trabajo acumulado. Papeles aquí y allá amontonados en ordenadas pilas aún sin clasificar, carpetas de informes, apuntes y fotografías se amontonaban por todo el lugar invadiendo toda superficie útil, incluidas las otras dos sillas que solía tener para visitas.

Parecía que el ministerio quisiera vengarse por sus recientes actividades, inundándola de casos.

Con un suspiro cansado cogió la pluma y el tintero para guardarlos en el cajón, y miró a la ventana. A juzgar por las primeras luces eléctricas de Londres, ya encendidas, que iluminaban a los últimos trabajadores que abandonaban el ministerio, había vuelto a hacérsele de noche.

-¿Ya es tan tarde?- Había estado tan absorta redactando que ni se había dado cuenta de la hora. Terminó de meterlo todo en su sitio a toda prisa y cerró con llave el cajón. Mientras hacía girar el pequeño instrumento de latón, no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

A veces las heridas todavía se resentían un poco si pasaba demasiadas horas escribiendo, como ahora. Pero podía vivir con ello, porque eran un recuerdo de él, un recuerdo de aquella noche hacía casi un año…

Se cubrió la mano derecha con la izquierda acariciando las irregulares marcas blancas que corrían en paralelo por el dorso de la misma hasta desaparecer casi en su muñeca.

-Balise…- le echaba de menos. Echaba de menos tantas cosas…

Cogió la foto que había estado en la esquina de su mesa desde el primer día en que empezó a trabajar como auror. En ella aparecían tres amigos el día de la graduación, sus jóvenes caras llenas de ilusión por el futuro, por las grandes cosas que querían hacer.

Ella, Ron y Harry iban a hacerse aurores, iban a ayudar a la gente y a mejorar las cosas.

Se sonrió a penas, cariñosamente, acariciando el marco desgastado, amarilleado y desconchado después de tanto uso.

Que ingenuos habían sido entonces, incluso después de todo lo que habían vivido en la guerra habían mantenido esa chispa de rectitud y su inquebrantable amistad…

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces. No todo había sido malo, por supuesto. Pero no podía evitar lamentar la pérdida.

Sus vidas eran muy distintas ahora, sobre todo a raíz de aquella noche tormentosa del otoño pasado.

Y ella no había resultado indemne.

Nunca podría olvidar el instante exacto en que la pálida muñeca de Blaise se le escapó entre los dedos. El horror, el miedo, la agónica sensación de que estaba perdiendo algo terriblemente importante mucho antes de haberlo encontrado siquiera.

Recordaba vagamente haber gritado, sus profundos ojos oscuros, dilatados de sorpresa, y la tonta idea del hermoso contraste que harían sus rizos negros contra el blanco de la espuma marina.

Lo acontecido después, cuando el velo de dolor la había dejado desorientada y errática, estaba algo borroso. Sabía que, al desaparecer su mejor amigo en el interior de la torre, en una lucha a muerte contra el Lord Dementor, había echado a correr.

Aunque no sabía muy bien que había estado pensando cuando se metió por los pasillos de Azkaban en dirección al hogar de los dementores. Tenía la sensación de haber estado dominada por el miedo a perder también a Harry.

El interior del edificio había sido más laberíntico de lo que creía. Histérica, desesperada por dar con él, tan ofuscada que durante un tiempo ni siquiera recordó que podía usar el hechizo rastreador para encontrarlo, había deambulado por el lugar como una polilla chocando contra un cristal.

Irónicamente, hizo falta que chocara de verdad contra una silla, a la que no había prestado atención, para que se detuviera el tiempo suficiente para empezar a pensar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que podía haberlo encontrado ya si lo hubiera lanzado, se sintió estúpida por haber perdido los nervios de aquella manera.

Tomó aire, se limpió las lágrimas aún temblorosa, se recompuso como pudo, y lo lanzó.

La señal había surgido distorsionada, errática, como la luz parpadeante de un coche, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser seguida.

El delgado hilo plateado la condujo con dolorosa lentitud por los laberínticos pasillos, hasta la última planta de la torre.

* * *

Allí los tapices, las alfombras, la decoración en general, era mucho más cuidada y se conservaba mejor que en el resto del lugar. Bordados en oro, ricos y gastados terciopelos, delicadas tallas en hermosas maderas oscuras… brillaban levemente bajo la luz de las antorchas, como una miríada de delicados pedazos de cristal.

Sin embargo una extraña frialdad parecía permearlo todo. Le recordó a una jaula, hermosa, pero una jaula al fin y al cabo.

Sus pasos resonaban en la madera rompiendo el antinatural silencio. La extrema quietud que embargaba el lugar hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca.

Tenía la sensación de estar adentrándose en territorio prohibido. Como si el propio lugar supiera que no debía estar allí, y estuviese, sutilmente, tratando de instarla a marchar.

Sin embargo Harry estaba allí en algún sitio, y no podía irse sin saber si estaba bien.

Cerró el puño entorno a la varita con más fuerza, y siguió avanzando atenta a cualquier signo de amenaza.

Al principio el sonido había sido tan suave que se camuflaba en el susurro del viento. Y durante un rato no estuvo segura de si realmente lo había oído o no.

Pero a medida que avanzaba se fue haciendo más claro, más nítido, conformándose en una voz que reconoció al instante.

-¡Harry!- el grito surgió de su garganta como el chillido de un pájaro, y rompió a correr.

-…culpa mía… Draco… por favor… lo siento, lo siento, lo sientolosientolosiento…- las frases sonaban entrecortadas, amortiguadas, como un niño que habla bajo las mantas. Pero la voz era inconfundible.

Cada vez más nerviosa, con el corazón golpeando dolorosamente el interior de su caja torácica, la respiración convertida en rápidas y ahogadas inspiraciones, alcanzó una puerta apenas entreabierta por la que entraba una brisa helada.

Se detuvo recuperando el oxígeno después de la carrera, la mano apoyada en el picaporte. Percibió el olor de la sal marina y del frío nocturno, y dedujo que alguna ventana ahí dentro debía estar abierta.

El apagado lamento venía del otro lado de la hoja.

Se enderezó con un esfuerzo consciente… pero temía lo que pudiese ver en el interior. ¿Y si su amigo estaba herido? Sus nudillos se volvieron blancos entorno al asa de metal. ¿Y si estaba moribundo? Dio un paso atrás.

Sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. No quería perder a Harry, no creía que pudiese soportar verlo morir.

Pero su conciencia no la dejaría descansar si lo abandonaba. Si su amigo se estaba muriendo, entonces ella debía estar allí, a su lado, para despedirlo.

El chirrido de los goznes sonó como un pequeño grito de agonía.

Dentro, la única iluminación era la de las ascuas medio extintas de la chimenea.

Las llamas anaranjadas se reflejaban levemente en los cristales de colores que poblaban toda la pared del fondo, del suelo al techo, conformando el heroico escudo griffindor cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y mugre acumulada durante años.

Reconoció la enorme vidriera como la que adornaba la habitación en la que ambos contrincantes habían entrado.

Los postigos, abiertos, balanceándose como niños huérfanos, le dieron la razón.

Las sombras eran profundas, y cubrían toda la estancia convirtiendo el lugar en un fantasmagórico entorno de siluetas apenas dibujadas en el que era difícil identificar nada.

-¿Harry?- musitó adentrándose un par de pasos en la extraña habitación.

Algo a su derecha se movió.

–Lumos.- la trémula luz blanquecina rompió la negrura vertiéndose sobre una enorme cama de dosel profusamente tallada con flores, fenixes, y el escudo griffindor. Largos cortinajes de pesado terciopelo carmín, ahora recogidos, enmarcaban el lecho a los costados, agitándose levemente en la brisa que se colaba por la ventana.

Y en el centro del enorme colchón, sobre la colcha de terciopelo bordado en oro… estaba Harry.

Su rostro apenas asomaba sobre el borde de un ala correosa, lustrosamente negra. Se había envuelto con sendos apéndices en un seguro capullo, y si no hubiera levantado la cabeza al oírla, podría haberlo tomado por algún tipo de extraña crisálida tenebrosa.

La palidez ósea de su piel, los huesos que pretendían asomar a través de ella como cuchillas, los mechones de cabello negro como zarcillos de oscuridad, y esos ojos, ascuas verdes, heladoramente terroríficas, la observaron desde lo que había sido el rostro de su mejor amigo.

Por un momento la imagen se le hizo extraña y alienada, casi terrorífica. Pero cuando su mirada tuvo un instante para captar los cambios… se dio cuenta.

Había lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Tristeza y dolor en las profundidades verdes. Ese no era un monstruo, era Harry. Su mejor amigo.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, surcó los metros que los separaban y lo arropó en el refugio cálido de sus brazos, apretándolo contra el colchón de su pecho.

Se sentía helado y ardiente a un tiempo, pero su olor era inconfundible. Olía a sudor, a calidez, a un rastro extraño de hojas de pino, consecuencia del bosque que rodeaba su casa, y al champú barato que siempre usaba. Su familiaridad la tranquilizó.

-Me tenías preocupada.- musitó llena de alivio contra la suave maraña, casi intangible, de su pelo.

Harry se desmoronó contra ella, el rostro enterrado en su hombro, la humedad helada de sus lágrimas en la sensible piel del cuello. Pero no se desenvolvió, la piel como flexible cuero negro de sus alas, continuaba rodeándole el cuerpo como si su refugio pudiera escudarlo de la agónica realidad.

El envoltorio era demasiado grande para poder rodearlo con los brazos, pero Hermione pudo enroscarlos en torno a su cuello, acariciándole el cabello como una niña a su hermano mayor.

Casi no podía creer que estuviese bien. Había tenido tanto miedo de perderle… no pudo evitar que quedas lágrimas de alivio empezaran a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"Menos mal, menos mal…"

Lo abrazó aún más fuerte asegurándose de que realmente estaba allí, queriendo preguntarle un millón de cosas, pero con la garganta atorada por los sollozos.

-¿Qu…qué ha pasado?- susurró finalmente cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente.

Durante un largo momento pareció que no contestaría.

Pero cuando Hermione entreabrió los labios para volver a preguntar, la voz de Harry, débil, firme, rompió el silencio en un suave rasgueo átono parecido al chirriar de una grabación antigua.

-Draco…- el sonido fue tan roto…

Hermione tuvo la sensación de que su amigo se estaba deshaciendo entre sus brazos. Convertido en el recuerdo de Harry Potter, pero ya no más la persona viva, ardiente, y salvajemente leal que había sido. Aterrada se separó apenas para poder mirarle a la cara.

-¿Harry?- La inquietud regresó acosadora a su pecho.

-Draco…- lo vio flaquear, como si las palabras lo ahogaran, apenas capaz de formarlas - Draco… a muerto.-

Hermione cerró los ojos, pero contener sus propias lágrimas se convirtió en una empresa inútil. Estas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas como pequeños canalones de agua de lluvia.

No podía ser.

No podía ser que hubieran ido tan lejos solo para llegar demasiado tarde. Hipó inevitablemente. La muerte de Blaise, la transformación de Harry, y ahora la pérdida de Draco, por cuyo rescate su mejor amigo había sacrificado tanto…

Era demasiado.

Aquello era condenadamente injusto. Condenadamente inhumano.

Levantó la mirada buscando la de su amigo…pero la mirada de Harry era el reflejo exacto de un erial sin vida, solo el rastro arrasador de la culpa parecía habitar sus profundidades esmeralda.

Aquella parecía la mirada de alguien a quien nada le queda, la mirada de quien ya no quiere continuar adelante, la mirada de un suicida.

"No…" Lo abrazó de nuevo, fuertemente, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas, reteniéndolo a su lado. No dejaría que eso pasara.

Tragando dificultosamente se obligo a pensar en algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera ayudar. No había mucho.

-Los dementores no pueden morir.- musitó finalmente contra su hombro.

De eso estaba segura. Lo había leído cientos de veces en todo cuanto había encontrado sobre aquellas criaturas. Por tanto, no podía ser que Malfoy estuviese muerto. ¿Verdad? Necesitaba aferrarse a algo e hincó las uñas en aquella posibilidad con todas sus fuerzas.

-Los dementores no pueden morir.- repitió de nuevo, con más fuerza.

Sintió, más que oyó, la risa rota, caústica, de su amigo. Un desborde de irónico veneno. Vacía, sin fondo.

Le recordó a lo que surgiría de intentar arrancar una melodía de un piano al que le faltasen teclas. Algo parecido a una risa, pero dolorosa en su naturaleza incompleta. Toda alegría había desertado aquel sonido.

La oscuridad de la habitación se hizo más profunda, peligrosa, lechosa, aflorando en las paredes y suelos como liquen musgoso deseoso de devorar toda superficie. Creciendo con el entusiasmo de una malsana afloración fungosa. Daba la sensación de ir a tragarte de acercarte lo suficiente a ella.

Hermione no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Sin embargo mantuvo firme el abrazo y la voz.

-Los dementores no pueden morir.- Tenía que hacer que Harry la creyera.

Debía recuperar a su mejor amigo antes de que fuese devorado por entero por su propia tristeza y oscuridad.

-Los dementores no pueden morir. -

La risa extraña se apagó, dejándolo agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en días, desgastado por el dolor. Finalmente lo oyó contestar. El alivio casi la mareó.

-Pero Hermione… Griever ha muerto. – La extraña mirada verde buscó la suya, luego se desvió a la derecha. Y ella no pudo si no seguir su trayectoria.

La luz era escasa, apenas suficiente. Al principio no reconoció aquella masa de cosas blanquecinas surgiendo caóticamente de lo que parecía un montón de trapo húmedo y peladuras de algún tipo de papel.

Sin embargo cuando lo observó más detenidamente, intrigada. Reconoció la curva sonriente de una mandíbula ósea surgiendo de aquel amasijo como una burla macabra.

Entonces se dio cuenta, eran huesos. Huesos humanos. Creyó reconocer entre la maraña cabellos y piel muerta, descompuesta. Apartó la mirada.

-¿Draco también…?- no fue capaz de completar la pregunta. Y en realidad tampoco estaba segura de querer la respuesta. ¿Había corrido Draco la misma suerte? Y si así había sido. ¿Dónde estaban sus restos? No veía más en la sala. Claro que tampoco podía estar segura en la oscuridad que reinaba.

Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza.

Con inmenso cuidado replegó las alas lo suficiente para que pudiese ver aquello que había estado ocultando, protegiendo, con su propio cuerpo.

Draco.

La inerte figura parecía mucho más pequeña y joven de lo que recordaba. Quizás fuera por la frágil delicadeza de sus huesos de pájaro, o la tersura de la piel, pálida, hermosa como porcelana, igual de frágil, fácil de romper.

Sin embargo no parecía herido.

Extendió una mano para comprobar su pulso, pero un ala lustrosamente negra se interpuso en su camino, actuando como una pantalla protectora entre su mano y el pequeño rubio.

-Solo quería comprobar su pulso.- Explico, tratando que entendiera que no pretendía hacer ningún daño.

Harry negó apenas. Comprensivo pero defensivo. Como si supiera que no quería lastimarlo, pero sus instintos lo empujasen a protegerlo.

-No es necesario.- estableció con firmeza- No tiene. Tampoco respira.- volvió a cubrir el pálido cuerpo, ocultándolo de la vista.

-Pero no parece herido. –Razonó ella.- ¿Que fue lo que le hiciste al Lord Dementor…?

-Me comí su alma. – interrumpió él con un gruñido bajo. No le gustaba el tinte de aquella acusación. Podía ser un monstruo, pero nunca le haría daño a Draco - No le he hecho nada a Draco.

Mione asintió como si no le diera importancia a la furiosa respuesta.

Creía entender que era lo que le había pasado al Lord. La inmortalidad de los dementores se basaba en el alma y la magia. Un desequilibrio, la falta de una de las dos, suponía, era la causa de aquel… "amasijo" en el que había acabado.

Lo que reforzaba su seguridad de que Draco no podía estar muerto.

Solo parecía sufrir de una ausencia de signos de vida. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese muerto.

Había cientos de enfermedades que podrían dar esos síntomas.

No la menor de las cuales era el trauma emocional. Una experiencia lo bastante dolorosa podía inducir un coma profundo. Eso explicaría que las señales vitales no se percibieran a simple vista.

Había leído sobre víctimas que habían caído en un estado similar como única salida a situaciones de tortura realmente horribles. Y con el Lord Dementor implicado… era una posibilidad elevada.

-Harry… ¡Harry escúchame!- el gritó logro sacarlo de los pensamientos cada vez más deteriorados que lo plagaban en una espiral de culpabilidad y agonía.

Levantó la cabeza, desganado.

-No creo que Draco esté muerto.- repitió su amiga. ¿Cómo podía seguir insistiendo?

-Hermione…

-¡No, escúchame!- le interrumpió- Los dementores no pueden morir, porque su alma esta fusionada con su carne y los hace inmortales. – Le observó para ver si había comprendido sus palabras, cuando su amigo asintió, continuó- Tú has podida acabar con Griever devorando aquello que lo mantenía. Su alma. Su desaparición ha roto el equilibrio y colapsado todo el resto.- Señaló vagamente los restos- Pero la forma de Draco está intacta. No está muerto. ¡No puede estarlo porque su alma está ahí! – Insistió apasionadamente, mirándolo casi suplicante, intensamente, a los ojos.

- Tú deberías ser capaz de sentirla.- acabó con suavidad, apenas, esperanzada.

Harry cerró los ojos.

Las palabras de su amiga hablaban de una esperanza que temía contemplar, porque no soportaría la sensación de pérdida una segunda vez.

Pero incluso ahora su valor griffindor lo impulsaba a seguir. Si había una posibilidad, por diminuta que fuera, de recuperarlo, de haberse equivocado, entonces la tomaría.

Así era como tenía que ser. Sintió como se le aflojaba el nudo en el pecho que había amenazado asfixiarlo.

Dejó que su conciencia se expandiera palpando cuidadosamente cuanto había a su alrededor.

Sintió el aura cálida de Hermione, casi podía oler a galletas recién hechas en su estela. Percibió la vaga presencia del Lord ya casi se extinta. Algunas de las auras mágicas de los libros particularmente poderosos que acunaba la estantería, pero no a Draco. Con un gemido ahogado se preparó para retirarse… cuando lo percibió. No lo había notado antes por su inmensa cercanía a su propia aura.

Pero ahí estaba.

Una sensación suave como una pluma, breve, apenas presente. Entre sus brazos, pulsante como una diminuta estrella, la esencia más pura y hermosa que había tocado jamás murmuraba débilmente, latiendo como el pequeño corazón de un pájaro.

Fue consciente de la enorme diferencia de poder entre ambos. Era casi como si un gigante pretendiera acariciar a un niño, y temió hacerle daño. Pero quería tanto abrazarlo… cariñosamente, con la misma cuidadosa suavidad con que uno tocaría el ala de una mariposa, casi convertido en llanto de pura alegría, acarició la pequeña presencia.

Draco fluctuó, susurró como la brisa, y devolvió apenas, con un susurro que le recordó a una sonrisa tímida, rota en los bordes, la caricia.

Estaba allí. Dios, estaba allí.

Lo arrulló un instante más, y con inmensa tristeza, se retiró. No quería abandonarlo, no quería separarse de él jamás, pero tampoco hacerle daño. Y sabía lo peligrosos que eran esa clase de contactos mágicos gracias a Hermione, después de la primera vez que cometió la estupidez de tocarlo sin permiso.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Los sintió húmedos y supo que estaba llorando de alivio. Sonrió trémulamente.

-Tienes razón. Está aquí. Está aquí…- su voz se rompió. Echó a llorar. No podía parar de acunar a Draco entre sus brazos y agradecer una y otra vez que estuviese vivo.

Hermione también sonrió. "Menos mal…" Ya era más que suficiente que ella hubiera perdido a Blaise. Pero Harry y Draco… después de todo por lo que ambos habían pasado, merecían ser felices.

Volvieron a abrazarse, aliviados, felices, con Draco acunado seguramente entre los dos.

Durante un tiempo estuvieron así, en silencio. Hasta que el alivio comenzó a evaporarse, y fue surgiendo de nuevo la preocupación.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué no despierta?- Harry musitó apenas, finalmente. Necesitaba saberlo.

Ambos amigos se separaron con un suspiro preocupado.

Mione agitó la cabeza.

- No podría decirte con seguridad. No conozco las diferencias entre el cuerpo de un dementor y el de un humano normal. - Le ofreció una mirada compasiva y algo contrita, ojala pudiese ofrecer más.- Lo único que puedo hacer es hipotetizar.- musitó casi para sí misma, pensativa.

- Pero creo… creo está en estado de shock. A veces se han dado casos parecidos, gente torturada hasta un punto tal…que su mente se apaga, encerrándose en sí misma. Es un mecanismo de defensa contra la locura.- explicó.

Bajó la mirada al inerte cuerpecito y su pálida serenidad- Creo que lo que quiera que le haya hecho el Lord… lo horrorizo a tal punto que tuvo que replegarse en sí mismo para sobrevivir.- las últimas palabras surgieron apagadas, apenas presentes, pero Harry pudo oírlas perfectamente.

Deseó poder resucitar al Lord dementor para poder matarlo de nuevo, esta vez de un modo mucho más doloroso y visceral. Su imaginación se lleno de entrañas, sangre de un negro repugnante, y huesos rotos.

Pero controló su ira.

El Lord estaba muerto, poco más podía hacerse al respecto. Lo que importaba era ayudar a Draco.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- acarició con ternura el sedoso cabello plateado, dulce, confortadoramente.

Mione suspiró.

- Lamentablemente, no mucho. No se le puede obligar a despertar. No es una enfermedad, lo ha elegido él mismo. Y tratar de obligarlo a salir sin estar preparado…- no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, dolorida- podría enloquecerlo.

-¿Entonces..?- el susurro lleno de tristeza le rompió el alma, pero no se podía hacer nada.

Le dirigió una mirada llena de disculpa.

-Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es esperar y cuidar de él…hasta que regrese al mundo de los vivos.

* * *

Después de eso habían estado juntos, en silencio, unos minutos más. Confortándose cada uno en la presencia del otro.

Pero pronto su agotamiento se había hecho evidente.

Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, le dolía todo el cuerpo, y sobre todo la mano, que continuaba pulsando dolorosamente bajo la precaria venda que había improvisado con un trozo rasgado de su vestido.

Harry, preocupado por su estado, tuvo que convencerla de que volviera a casa, aún cuando ella no quería irse todavía. No hasta estar totalmente segura de que él estaría bien.

-Hermione, estoy bien.- la interrumpió antes de que pudiera protestar.- Ya has hecho mucho por mí, y no me perdonaré si te pasa algo por mí culpa. Vuelve a casa y descansa, no me obligues a arrastrarte hasta el área floo.- la broma, apenas pronunciada, y claramente más un intento de convencerla de que estaba bien, más que ninguna otra cosa, la hizo suspirar y sonreír levemente.

-Está bien, iré a casa y descansaré. Pero volveré mañana, y más vale que sigas aquí.- le amenazó semi exhausta, semi divertida. Al menos había esperanza.

-Aquí estaremos. Prometido.- la abrazó repentina, fuertemente.- Gracias, Mione. – musitó contra su cabello.

Incapaz de contestar, con la garganta atorada por la emoción, devolvió el abrazo, y se puso en pie.

-Te acompañaría, pero…- miró a Draco, dormido en su regazo. Hermione asintió, comprensiva.

-No pasa nada, conozco el camino.- abrió la puerta.- Cuida bien de él ¿OK?- Si ella hubiera podido tener a Blaise, aunque fuese de esa manera, tampoco se habría apartado de él por nada.

-Por supuesto.

Con la promesa de volver a verse comenzó a desandar el camino hacia la sala de los guardias.

* * *

Fue pura casualidad lo que hizo que pasara ante la puerta principal de Azkaban en aquel instante.

El cansancio le había jugado una mala pasada, y había acabado desviándose de su camino, acabando allí, en los umbríos pasillos iluminados por antorchas de la entrada. Estaba ya dándose la vuelta para retomar el camino, cuando el sonido caló en su cerebro.

Se detuvo un momento.

-¿Qu…?- Un desesperado toc toc en la madera.

¿Quién podía estar llamando a las puertas de la prisión más dura del mundo mágico a estas horas de la madrugada?

Arrastrada medio por la curiosidad, medio simplemente pensando que alguien debería contestar, (A estas alturas no es que estuviera muy coherente) abrió la puerta.

En la explanada de roca cortada a cuchillo que actuaba como el muelle de la isla, tiritando, empapado, la ropa echa unos completos zorros. Blaise Zabini, el vampiro, parecía punto de derrumbarse.

-… ¿Zabini?- la palabra surgió de entre sus labios completamente incrédula. No lograba reaccionar. En su cabeza no hacía más que revolotear de un lado para otro la idea de que seguía vivo…. Y que estaba allí.- ¿Cómo?

Blaise sonrió apenas, exhausto, triunfal… Y la abrazó. Fue un abrazo torpe, casi más un medio tropezarse hacia ella.

Estaba helado, y la humedad de su ropa y cabello la estaba empapando. Olía a sal marina y algas, a sangre, a hombre. Fue un abrazo incómodo, fue un abrazo torpe… pero fue un abrazo perfecto.

-Merlín…- musitó el contra su cabello, la voz ronca. No sabía si por el agotamiento, el hambre, o el deseo. Quizás un poco de las tres. Que importaba. – Creí que nunca volvería a verte.

Tras él, el horizonte había empezado a teñirse de un enfermizo tono gris, augurando la aurora.

Rápidamente, un poco mareados, cerraron la puerta a sus espaldas, y se dejaron caer sentados, en el suelo pétreo del pasillo.

Comenzaron a besarse. Al principio un poco inseguros, casi temerosos de ser rechazados, pero cada vez con más pasión, con desesperación, con locura. Buscando los labios del otro y cualquier otra parte que estuviese al descubierto, las mejillas, las sienes, los cuellos esbeltos y las finas clavículas.

La danza se fue apoderando de ellos. Era increíble, era exhilarante. Pero tenía un tinte de familiaridad, de recuerdo, de calidez, que era casi como volver a casa. La ropa se convirtió en una barrera, y luego la piel y la propia carne.

Querían fundirse por entero el uno con el otro. Poseerse, devorarse mutuamente.

Acabaron en un desenfreno de besos, mordiscos y caricias. Buscando desesperadamente poner en contacto cada centímetro de sus pieles. Ofreciéndose y tomándose con absoluto ansia.

Y luego, cuando estuvieron acurrucados en la fría piedra, saciados y agotados, llegaron las palabras.

Los susurros, los murmullos apenas pronunciados. La sutil exploración, mucho más profunda, de las almas.

El encuentro incrédulo, casi delirante, de dos piezas que encajaban tan perfectamente como si hubieran estado hechas una para otra.

* * *

-¿Todavía trabajando? – la voz, medio jocosa, proveniente de la puerta de su despacho, la sacó de los recuerdos al instante.

Se incorporó a toda prisa.

-¡Blaise!- el vampiro surcó el espacio que los separaba como si no hubiera estado allí en primera instancia. Rodeándola con sus brazos antes incluso de que acabara de pronunciar su nombre.

Se besaron apasionada, cálidamente. Delineando las formas del otro con las manos y los labios.

-Creía que no volvías hasta mañana. – musitó ella con la respiración agitada, entre beso y beso.

Parte de su melancólico recordar se debía a la ausencia de su prometido, que como embajador del ministerio, llevaba casi un mes en una colonia vampírica de la otra punta del país.

-No soportaba un día más sin verte, así que los tuve a todos trabajando sin descanso para acabar antes.- Sonrió pícaramente, atacando su garganta con los labios.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- musitó exasperadamente divertida.

-Se me ocurren un par de cosas que…

-¡Blaise!- exclamó escandalizada cuando sintió largos dedos buscando el borde de su falda, y le dio un juguetón golpecito.

Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír… Hasta que el vampiro la capturó con el rojo intenso de sus ojos desbordantes de amor.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Mi querida auror- Y Hermione pudo ver perfectamente que estaba recordando aquellos meses de agonía, durante los que había empleado cada momento, cada átomo de inteligencia, para conseguir el juicio justo que tanto Blaise como Pansy merecían. Ron todavía no la había perdonado por mentirle, no digamos ya a Harry, de él no quería saber nada.

Había tenido la desgracia de ser enviado a investigar la perturbación mágica en casa de Harry, encontrado su varita abandonada en un resquicio del suelo, y más o menos deducido el resto.

Cuando ella volvió, mordida, agotada y feliz, se lo encontró esperándola… y bueno, la conversación no había acabado muy bien.

Ahora los únicos a parte de ellos que sabían la verdad, eran el consejo de magos. Y todos ellos estaban bajo una promesa inquebrantable de silencio.

¿Qué pensaría la gente si se filtrara que el héroe del mundo mágico había abrazado la oscuridad y ahora era el Lord de los dementores?

El escándalo no tendría comparación. Pero bueno, eso hubiera sido capeable.

La razón de tanto secretismo sobre Draco y Harry. El auténtico problema. Era que de saberse esto, la gente podría preguntarse cómo era posible que se hubieran trasformado en dementores. Y si empezaba a haber curiosos…

Cualquier posibilidad de que la maldición del dementor volviera a ser empleada debía erradicarse. Y para ello, nadie podía saber ya no de su existencia, si no de la mera posibilidad.

Se inclinó hasta rozar los pálidos, absolutamente sexys labios de su vampiro.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa, ya sabes… a deshacer las maletas.- pestañeó lenta, seductoramente. Ahora mismo no quería recordar tristezas pasadas, quería disfrutar de su muy echado de menos, futuro esposo.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, no podemos dejar las pobres maletas sin deshacer, ocupando espacio en el dormitorio…- Acortó el suspiro que los separaba y sus labios se fundieron en un beso lleno de alegría y deseo. No podía esperar a llegar a casa, pero en fin…dudaba que Mione se dejara hacer nada en el despacho después de la última vez. Habían montado demasiado escándalo y la secretaria había entrado a ver qué sucedía…

Hermione había estado muerta de vergüenza durante semanas.

Se sonrió al recordarlo.

Nada que ver esa tímida divertida Mione, con la auror inquebrantable, de carácter férreo, que los había sacado de Azkaban luchando a muerte contra el sistema corrupto de la ley.

Todavía guardaba los recortes de periódico.

La noticia había poblado la prensa durante meses. El relato de su injusta encarcelación y penurias, aderezado por la valentía de la auror Granger se había convertido en la comidilla del mundo mágico. Dales un poco de drama y heroísmo, y la gente se lanza en tu apoyo.

La ola de quejas por la encarcelación de los antiguos slytherin había puesto al ministerio en una situación precaria. En la que no habían tenido más remedio que concederles el juicio justo que se les pedía.

Y habían ganado. Como no podía ser de otra manera, la fiera leona Granger no lo habría permitido. Y la opinión popular, peligrosamente inclinada a su favor, les había valido la recuperación de las posesiones de los Zabini y los Parkinson, que habían sido requisadas tras la guerra.

Finalmente, los miembros del consejo de magos, en un intento por apaciguar y volver a ganar el apoyo popular, les habían ofrecido trabajo en el ministerio, a cambio de un ascenso para Hermione, y la eliminación de futuras "posiblemente necesarias revisiones del caso". Todo ello bajo manga, por supuesto.

Ahora casi un año después, lo que la gente sabía era que Blaise era un orgulloso trabajador de la división de criaturas mágicas. (Siendo que él mismo era una) Y Pansy había iniciado la carrera de abogacía mágica.

"Van a ver lo que es bueno" Eso había dicho cuando le preguntaron el por qué.

Y Hermione y él estaban teniendo su particular felices para siempre. El cual, Blaise estaba empeñado en hacer realidad. Todavía no se lo había preguntado a Hermione, claro, sabía que haría falta tiempo para convencerla. Pero estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría, al fin y al cabo no se conformaría con menos.

Mione aceptaría el beso, y ambos podrían estar juntos por toda la eternidad. No pudo evitar sonreírse de felicidad.

-¿De qué te sonríes tanto?- preguntó su amada mientras salían del ministerio, al cálido aire nocturno. La miró.

La luna brillaba en su maraña de rizos caramelo, convirtiéndolos en un halo parecido al algodón, alrededor de su preciosa cara rosada, salpicada de pecas. Absolutamente irresistible. Rozó seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja con los labios.

-En lo absolutamente deliciosa que te ves esta noche.- musitó con el tono grave, profundamente masculino, que sabía la derretía.

-Idiota.- musitó apenas, totalmente roja. Y él aprovechó para desaparecerlos en dirección al dormitorio.

En la calle, tras ellos, solo quedaron sus risitas.

* * *

La luz moribunda del anochecer entraba por la ventana inundando la estancia, bañándolo todo de un profundo tono carmín.

Se vertía por las altas estanterías de madura oscura, cuna de viejos volúmenes polvorientos, algunos de los cuales eran tan antiguos que se creían perdidos.

Se deslizaba por la gruesa alfombra roja, reflejándose en los bordados dorados entrelazados en sus hebras. Acariciaba las muebles de madera casi negra, y corría por las páginas del libro que Harry intentaba leer. Tiñendo el amarilleado pergamino de un rojo sangriento.

La comparación trajo a su mente el recuerdo de unas agujas doradas bañadas en el pegajoso líquido, y de una piel marfileña manchada de él.

Frunció el ceño y cerró el volumen.

Había venido a la biblioteca para buscar alguna distracción de la locura en que se estaba convirtiendo su existencia. Y aquí estaba recordando cosas que solo conseguían empeorarlo.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, buscando tranquilizarse.

Aunque en realidad lo que quería era salir y torturar a alguien, preferiblemente alguno de esos dementores que no hacían más que arrojarse a sus pies. Patéticos.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de liberarla de los pensamientos de sangre, huesos astillados, y blandos órganos partiéndose suavemente bajo sus dientes.

¿En que se estaba convirtiendo?

Estrelló el puño contra el muro con todas sus fuerzas, algunos trozos de mampostería se desprendieron y sintió como sus nudillos se partían bajo el impacto. El dolor le despejó la cabeza, y lo hizo sentir mejor.

Cada vez era más difícil recordar lo que era correcto. Cada vez que miraba la inerte figura de Draco sentía deseos de llorar y matar a un tiempo. Era desgarrador. Como si algo muy oscuro dentro de él se alimentase de su odio y agonía, creciendo cada día más, amenazando convertirlo en un monstruo.

Irónicamente, ver a Draco era también lo único que le daba el ánimo para seguir adelante. Lo que lo reafirmaba en su decisión de hacer lo correcto.

Era una locura. Y si las cosas seguían así acabaría por perder la cordura. Demasiado odio, demasiado amor.

Necesitaba un punto de equilibrio, alguien que lo anclara a la luz, y lo salvara de hundirse en las simas de sus propias tinieblas.

Y ese solo podía ser Draco. Si tan solo despertase…

Tener que liderar a los dementores tampoco ayudaba. La mitad del tiempo le irritaba su crueldad, la otra mitad deseaba matarlos a todos.

Resignado se dio cuenta de que no conseguiría nada allí. Iba a salir de la biblioteca cuando sintió algo… la alarma en sus habitaciones había saltado.

¡Draco!

Echó a correr.

* * *

No sabía cuando se dio cuenta, o que hizo que se percatara.

Pero había sabido desde hacía un tiempo, que aquello en lo que vivía no era real. Quizás era ese algo indefinible que constantemente parecía estar en el borde de su vista, como una bruma espesa que no podía atrapar. O el hecho de que el tiempo pareciera alargarse o encogerse a su antojo. Como una cinta de colores que iba estirándose y recogiéndose en espirales brillantes.

Pero más que nada de eso, creía que lo que le había dado la clave era esa sensación. Ese palpitar indefinible en su pecho que constantemente le decía que faltaba algo.

Esta existencia era hermosa, era divertida, nada parecía nunca ir mal. Estaban Pansy y Blaise, y sus padres, que a menudo visitaban Hogwarts para verle. Estaban las fiestas y los bailes, y las obras de teatro y los partidos de quidich, que eran como joyas incrustadas bellamente en la filigrana de la cinta.

Pero faltaba algo, algo importante, no sabía qué, no lograba recordarlo, y creía que no lo haría hasta que despertara finalmente. Era como si alguna pieza imprescindible de su felicidad se hubiera perdido al construir el puzle de este mundo que lo envolvía.

Sabía que si quería encontrar ese algo tendría que salir de allí, y también que hacerlo no sería difícil, bastaría con quererlo. O eso creía.

Pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si al abrir los ojos lo que recordaba resultaba ser horrible? ¿Y si el otro lado era una pesadilla y al despertar se ahogaba en ella?

Todas estas dudas y temores le habían frenado durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, al cabo, había llegado a comprender una cosa. El riesgo merecía la pena.

Ya sabía lo que tenía aquí, y no estaba a gusto. Se sentía incompleto, como un reloj sin agujas. Y no podía seguir así. Necesitaba saber, por sí mismo, que era lo que le faltaba. Y solo había un modo de conseguirlo.

Tenía que abrir los ojos.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos dejando que todo a su alrededor se disolviera.

Empezó a sentirse flotar, a marearse, oyó en la lejanía la voz de su padre, preguntándole si esto era lo que realmente quería.

-No lo sé.- musitó a penas.- Pero es lo que necesito.

El mundo se deshizo en bruma…

Y abrió los ojos.

* * *

Emitió un gemido ahogado. Dios… le dolía tanto la cabeza… el mundo parecía girar ante sus ojos igual que un molinillo de colores. Una arcada lo asaltó amenazando hacerlo vomitar.

Molestó con su propia debilidad cerró los ojos y se acurrucó sobre sí mismo esperando que el mareo pasara.

Así, quieto, parecía que podía respirar más tranquilo. Suspiró. Bueno, al menos parecía que había conseguido despertar. Hizo recopilación de su pasado para ver si lograba recordar algo…

Y las imágenes comenzaron a desenredarse por su cerebro como tiras de alambre de espino. Horriblemente dolorosas en su nítida claridad.

Ojos verdes, inmensos, fogosos. Cabello negro, revuelto, sedoso, un nido para pájaros terriblemente sexy. Piel ambarina, cuerpo atlético, brillante sonrisa.

Cálido.

Harry.

Sin haberlo recordado aún todo, supo que él era lo que le había faltado.

Pero…

Otros recuerdos afloraron también.

Heladas noches en una minúscula celda, temblando, tosiendo, incapaz de tomar aire, creyendo que moriría.

Manos rugosas, repugnantes, sobre su piel. El murmullo de un nombre, Tomas. Se llevó una mano a la boca conteniendo la bilis.

Frío, frío, una presencia heladora, cruel, asfixiante, opresiva. Piel escamosa, ojos negros como pozos de petróleo, nichos de oscuridad en un rostro demoníaco. Garras rasgando su carne, abriéndola, poseyéndola. Semen deslizándose por sus muslos teñido del rojo de la sangre.

El Lord Dementor.

Comenzó a estremecerse tratando de contener los sollozos que lo desgarraban por dentro. ¿Por qué el cálido hombre, Harry, no lo había salvado de aquello?

Otros recuerdos le llegaron, entrecortados, como fotografías en un álbum.

Mentiras.

Draco le había mentido. Ojos verdes llenos de odio, de traición, de repugnancia, de rechazo.

¿Qué había hecho?

Había cometido un error. Aquello por lo que había vuelto… nunca podría tenerlo. Nunca su calor volvería a arroparlo. Y si el Lord Dementor lo encontraba despierto… labios helados, dientes afilados sobre la tierna carne de los suyos, embestidas poderosas llenas de lujuria, sangre roja sobre sábanas blancas, uñas desesperadamente hincadas en la blandura de la almohada. La garganta rota de gritar.

Comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

No. No podía volver a pasar por ello.

Debía regresar al laboratorio. Retornar al mundo de los sueños. Y esta vez quedarse allí.

Abrió los ojos.

-… ¿Flo…res?- delante de su cara, casi rozando su nariz un ramillete de margaritas descansaba inocente sobre la colcha bordada. Incrédulo estiró la mano. Suavemente sus dedos rozaron el borde de una hoja. La textura, fresca y delicada como solo una flor recién cortada podía tener, le cortó la respiración. Hacía tanto que no tocaba una flor…

Y eran reales.

-¿Cómo…? Se incorporó en la enorme cama, maravillado, mirando a su alrededor completamente anonadado.

Había flores apiladas por toda la colcha. Invadiéndolo todo como un pequeño mar de colores. Cientos de preciosos nenúfares de pétalos rosados, margaritas, tulipanes de brillantes amarillos, naranjas, rojos, violetas, no me olvides, pensamientos, campanillas, girasoles.

O Dios mío, había girasoles. Cogió uno acariciando los vivos pétalos amarillos. Era tan bonito… Algo le rozó el cabello. Miró hacia arriba. Del dosel colgaban glicinas, azahar, enredaderas, flores de la pasión, campánulas, y preciosas camelias.

Inspiró profundamente absorbiendo el aroma de tantísimas flores. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes del fantástico perfume que lo llenaba todo? Era musgoso, verde, dulce como la miel, tan intenso… le recordó a un cajón de especias y flores secas que su madre siempre utilizaba para los ingredientes de sus pomadas.

¿Pero qué hacían todas aquellas flores allí? Frunció delicadamente el ceño. Era demasiado extraño.

Resistió el deseo de tumbarse entre la maraña de verdor y hundir la nariz en cada uno de los preciosos capullos de colores. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba histérico. Si el Lord Dementor entraba ahora…

Porque había reconocido la habitación, eran las estancias del señor de la torre. Un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. Demasiados recuerdos.

Sin embargo había algo incongruente en la estampa, todo parecía… diferente, y no eran solo las flores.

La vidriera, ya no cubierta de mugre, brillaba hermosamente bajo la luz del anochecer que se vertía a través de los paneles de cristal, coloreándose antes de invadirla estancia, y convirtiendo la habitación en un paraje teñido de los brillantes rojos, y cálidos dorados, del escudo griffindor, transformando el interior en algo parecido a una caja de música que tuvo de niño. Vagamente todavía podía recabar la melodía. Había sido hermosa pero discordante, le pareció que casaría bien con la nueva viveza del lugar.

La repisa de la chimenea había sido invadida de fotos en anticuados marcos de plata y cobre, algunos de madera, y otros materiales que no reconoció. Lamentó estar demasiado lejos para apreciar las imágenes que enmarcaban, pero estaba demasiado débil como para moverse hasta allí sin derrumbarse en el suelo. Una experiencia que no sentía ganas de tener.

Sobre el sofá unos almohadones y una gruesa manta, aún arrugada, evidenciaban que alguien había dormido allí. El propio mueble parecía lo bastante gastado para haber sido usado de cama durante ya un tiempo.

El escritorio parecía haber perdido su absoluto orden, invadido por papeles y cartas desordenadamente colocadas, tiradas aquí y allá sin ningún cuidado.

Un plato con migas sobre la mesilla del té, unos libros mal colocados en la estantería…

Extraños cambios, que de algún modo, tranquilizaron a Draco.

La curiosidad tiró de él insistente.

Sus pies descalzos bajaron de la cama y se hundieron en la mullida alfombra roja, acariciaron los bordados dorados, familiarizándose con el agradable contacto.

Se sentía débil como un niño, todavía un poco mareado, y por un momento creyó que se caería, pero consiguió agarrarse al poste de la cama.

Miró hacia la chimenea, si tan solo pudiese llegar a ver las fotos… pero estaba demasiado débil para llegar hasta allí. Lo único lo bastante cerca para alcanzarlo si se estiraba lo suficiente, era el escritorio.

Con deliberado cuidado, agarrándose con una mano al borde de madera antes de soltar la otra del poste, logró anclarse a la superficie, y utilizándola como soporte sentarse en la silla que presidía el escritorio.

El pequeño movimiento lo dejó agotado.

Suponía que como consecuencia del exceso de tiempo en cama. Los músculos se negaban a responderle como deberían.

Cogió uno de los papeles esparcidos por la mesa, ojeándolo. No parecía más que una carta rutinaria del ministerio, propiedades y demás. La dejó a un lado y agarró otro medio arrugado cuya esquina apenas sobresalía del montón.

De inmediato le resulto familiar. La letra, el modo de escribir rápido y desordenado pero extrañamente infantil, la curiosa manera en que se inclinaban las erres… la conocía como la suya propia.

Había pasado semanas memorizando una nota que tenía aquella misma letra.

-¿Harry?

Una presencia a su espalda le erizó el bello de la nuca.

* * *

Cuando entró en la habitación y vio la cama bacía, creyó que su corazón se detendría.

Pero no fue hasta que su vista se desvió al escritorio, que su corazón se detuvo realmente.

La luz, que hacía solo unos minutos le había molestado tanto, entraba por la vidriera, vertiéndose por la estancia en haces de colores.

Vibraba sobre la selva de la cama convirtiéndola en un refugio casi etéreo. (Él mismo había creado aquellas flores específicamente para Draco) Se deslizaba por los muebles aportándoles vetas como cristal de roca, y relucía con absoluta belleza en un minúsculo parche de luz dorada que enmarcaba a la pequeña figura sentada ante el escritorio.

Draco.

El antiguo slytherin apenas llevaba puesta su pálida túnica. La tela colgaba precariamente de sus delgados hombros mostrando la piel casi traslúcida de su cuello, las finas, casi frágiles clavículas, y sus pequeños pies descalzos que asomaban tímidamente bajo las pliegues del borde.

Hermoso, etéreo, más aparición, que ser de carne y hueso.

Desde su posición Harry solo podía ver la curva elegante de su cuello y espalda, los desnudos, inmaculados, hombros, la suavidad plumosa de las hebras plateadas rozando la oquedad hundida de su mejilla.

Y la palabra escapó de sus labios como el murmullo torturado de un moribundo al que se le ofrece agua.

-Draco…- aquella voz fue directa a sus nerviosos y su sangre. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todos sus sentidos agudizándolos al extremo, haciéndolo poderosamente consciente de otra presencia tras él.

Su corazón se aceleró vertiginosamente. Y la respiración se le murió en el pecho. Tomando aire en pequeños jadeos casi ahogados, observó, atónito, como la luz de las velas decrecía con cada paso que sonaba sobre el suelo de madera, acercándose a él.

Su cerebro se colapsó como una grabación rayada, una frase y un nombre dando vueltas por su cabeza como mosquitos en un bote.

"No puede ser, no puede ser. Harry…"

* * *

Lo vio temblar débilmente, encogerse como si temiera salir herido. Y aunque sabía que era un error, lo rodeó con los brazos envolviéndolo protectoramente. Deseando tranquilizarlo.

Sin embargo, en el instante en que sus cuerpos se rozaron, aún a través de la tela, el deseo lo estremeció como minúsculas cucarachitas de sensación y placer correteando por sus terminaciones nerviosas. Donde sus patitas se posaban dejaban una estela de desesperado ardor.

Así, tan cerca, podía percibir el perfume que emanaba. Algo de las flores, un deje verde y vibrante. Debajo, sin saber todavía como, el aroma sutil de la vainilla, empalagoso y dulzón. Y finalmente, casi extinta, la aún más débil especiada esencia masculina de su propio sudor. La erótica combinación tensó sus nervios hasta el límite. El instinto del monstruo y la mente del hombre parecían querer despedazar su cordura en dos mitades opuestas.

Draco casi perdió el sentido cuando aquellos brazos autoritarios y protectores lo enjaularon.

Sintió su calor emanando en oleadas, filtrándosele por la piel a pesar de la tela que los separaba, caldeándolo por dentro como lava. El recuerdo de aquel mismo calor lo mareó, y la añoranza fue demasiado intensa para ser contenida.

Un pequeño sonido, más desesperada tristeza, que pequeña alegría, escapó de sus labios como una queja apenas audible.

-¿Por…por qué estás aquí? – su voz se rompió miserablemente. Tenía tanto miedo… miedo de girarse y ver que no era el auror quien lo abrazaba. Miedo de sus razones para estar allí. ¿Cómo podía querer abrazarlo cuando le odiaba?

Sintió como se le vidriaban las pupilas a punto de llorar. Todo era demasiado confuso, y a él no le quedaban fuerzas para más.

Harry estrechó el abrazo. El terror y el anhelo que Draco desprendía eran casi palpables, como una película lechosa sobre su piel. Atrapándolo en su propio cuerpo. Haciéndolo prisionero de sus propios sentimientos.

Solo existían dos palabras capaces de liberarlo.

-Te amo.- musitó contra su cabello, suave, lenta, sensualmente. Ansiando con todas sus fuerzas ser creído. Si tan solo pudiese trasmitirle cuanto le quería, cuanto le necesitaba, cuanto lamentaba lo que había hecho… quería cuidar de él, arrullarlo, protegerlo de todos y todo.

Y sin embargo, igualmente, quería tumbarlo y penetrarlo desgarradoramente, tomarlo para sí como una bestia en celo.

Quería amarlo. Quería marcarlo a fuego.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. No lo haría. No lo lastimaría de nuevo.

Draco se estremeció al escuchar aquellas dos palabras, "Te amo."

Y se dio la vuelta en el acto, desesperado, las pupilas enormes, asustadas, esperanzadas, hambrientas de amor.

-Harry…- Su corazón amenazó pararse. Durante un instante de horror creciente, casi creyó estar mirando el rostro de un monstruo.

Su garganta se secó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Temió lo que ya sabía que pasaría, lo podía ver en aquellos ojos ardientes, llenos de lujuria. Un gemido ahogado de desesperación escapó de sus labios, y cerró los ojos incapaz de luchar contra él.

Pero en lugar de atacar, la criatura, el ser, le acarició el cabello, con infinita ternura, dulce, tranquilizador. Lentamente sus palabras comenzaron a calar, a penetrar la capa de pánico que lo envolvía.

-Soy yo, Draco. Soy yo.- Las palabras, entonadas en aquella voz tan amable que tanto había echado de menos…

Lentamente, aún indeciso, abrió los ojos cautelosamente.

-¿Harry?- musitó. Buscó su mirada. Era como observar el corazón de una hoguera, y al mismo tiempo la superficie de una lámina de hielo. Pero debajo… debajo…

Sus ojos se encontraron, y pudo reconocer, inmediatamente, al vibrante, perfecto, apasionado, hombre, al que amaba. La pasión, la nobleza y el orgullo ardían en, y eran, el corazón de aquel verde casi loco. Y había tanto amor allí… tanto que las lágrimas empaparon sus pestañas.

-¿Cómo…?- Sus dedos rozaron tímidamente la curva afilada de aquella mandíbula masculina. Observó la pálida piel, casi ósea. Acarició brevemente la punta de sus cabellos enloquecidos. Rozó con absoluto cuidado la costra quemada de sus manos, y finalmente, curioso, el borde de un ala correosa.

Durante todo el tiempo Harry no pudo parar de estremecerse. Draco era tan lindo, tan seductor en sus pequeñas exploraciones…

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Inmensos, llenos de amor, necesitados de respuestas.

-Busqué la manera de romper la maldición, pero no la había. Así que yo también…

-…Tomaste la maldición.- terminó Draco, en un tono casi roto de lágrimas.- No tenías que hacerlo. No quiero…no quiero…- se llevó las manos al rostro para ocultar su muda desesperación.

Suavemente, con inmensa ternura, Harry las tomó entre las suyas, y las aparató para poder verle.

-¿No querías que viniera por ti?- musitó tranquilizador, pero lleno de dolor. ¿Y si Draco no lo quería allí?

El pequeño rubio negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

-¡No!

-¿Entonces?- preguntó casi al borde de las lágrimas él también.

-Lo que no quiero… es que me odies. – terminó con aquellas inmensidades grises reflejo de su angustia.

-Eso nunca.- lo abrazó poderosamente. Acariciándolo, refugiándolo en su pecho, caldeándolo con su calor, y tranquilizándolo con dulces palabras. Acallando los miedos de Draco, que temía llegar a ser odiado por haber sido la causa de su maldición. – Me equivoqué, creía que me habías estado utilizando, que yo no significaba nada para ti. Por eso fui tan cruel. Lo siento mucho. Te amo. Draco… Te amo. Y eso no cambiará nunca. Te lo prometo.- Y él nunca rompía sus promesas, todos lo sabían.

La angustia por lo que había hecho por él y una felicidad como nunca había sentido estallaron por las venas de Draco engulléndolo, haciéndolo llorar como no lo había hecho desde que era niño. Se derrumbó en su abrazo, acunado por el sonido constante, tranquilizador, de sus latidos.

Harry ya no podía resistirlo. El cuerpo esbelto pegado tan desesperadamente al suyo, esos ojos grises brillantes de lágrimas, suplicantes, llenos de amor, los finos labios rosados húmedos de saliva… por sus venas ya no corría sangre, fluía locura.

Con un sonido ahogado de derrota, de odio por sí mismo, sus labios buscaron los de Draco.

La sorpresa lo paralizó por un instante.

Pero casi de inmediato la magia lo recorrió derritiéndolo de placer, instándolo a entregarse. Los labios de Harry sobre los suyos eran posesivos, dominantes, absolutamente embriagadores. Entreabrió los suyos, ansiando más.

Ardía, su piel se sentía como el horno de una locomotora. Sus los labios, su lengua, tenían un extraño y embriagador sabor a sándalo y polvo. A especias, a chocolate fundido. Y no parecía ser capaz de tener suficiente de ello.

Se arqueó desesperadamente ofreciéndose por entero. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba tanto. Quería que borrara todo rastro de nadie más que él de su piel. Quería que lo marcara, que lo llenara por entero.

Harry sintió como Draco se entregaba, devolvía cada beso, cada caricia, cada desesperado gemido. La sensación fue tan erótica que deshizo en hilachas lo poco que le quedaba de voluntad.

-No puedo esperar más. – gruño guturalmente contra la curva perfecta de su garganta. ¡Necesitaba tenerlo!

Draco jadeó ante sus palabras. Estremecido de deseo. Incapaz por un momento de otra cosa que gemir.

-Hazmelo.- musitó finalmente, ofreciendo la garganta en un claro signo de sumisión y entrega.

Cuando Harry no reaccionó, completamente hipnotizado por la visión, insistió.- Por favor, por favor, HARRY…- Él tampoco podía esperar más. La magia, el amor, la desesperada necesidad de olvidar todo lo demás, todo lo que no fuesen ellos dos, ERAN DEMASIADO.

Harry lo levantó en brazos volcando la silla en el proceso, ansioso como una bestia en celo. Sus ojos verdes relucían igual que el fuego sulfuroso, sus colmillos posesivamente al descubierto. Preparados para marcar su pálida piel.

Lo depositó en la cama. Las garras rasgaron la túnica blanca, y Draco se arqueó para permitir que lo desnudara por completo.

Durante un segundo todo pareció detenerse, aquellas ascuas esmeralda recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Bebiendo su desnudez.

Harry se detuvo un instante, casi paralizado por la absoluta, frágil, belleza de la aparición desnuda en la cama.

Por aquella pálida, luminiscente piel, cuna de frágiles huesos, compañera de cabellos hechos de luna, enamorada de las inmensas profundidades grises de esos ojos tan tristes, de aquellas sombras malvas, que eran el maquillaje natural, de una criatura hecha de tristeza, añoranza y melancolía.

Los esbeltos, elegantes miembros, la estrecha cintura, los labios rojos, húmedos e hinchados por sus besos. Una visión de tristeza desbordada de erotismo.

Con un gruñido bajo su instinto despertó salvaje.

Draco observó casi en trance, como se arrancaba su propia túnica. Las quemaduras iban desde sus manos hasta sus hombros. De la punta de sus pies, a sus muslos. Una costra negra, craquelada, que extrañamente contrastaba en una belleza casi loca, con la pálida, fina piel, del resto de su atlético cuerpo.

Arrojó la tela al suelo, lejos de ellos, y extendió las alas con un rugido bestial, primario.

Draco gimió. La visión de Harry de aquella manera… poderoso, posesivo… le hacía daño por el desesperado vacio de su ausencia. Necesitaba tenerlo dentro de él. Necesitaba que lo llenara por entero.

Entreabrió los muslos, suave, tímidamente, casi tembloroso, pero incapaz de otra cosa. Mientras aquellas llamas verdes lo devoraban con la mirada. Sintió como el rubor cubría sus mejillas haciéndolas arder. Sabía que debería avergonzarse por actuar de aquella manera, pero… sencillamente no podía.

Harry lo agarró por las caderas, posicionándose sobre él. Sus labios le rozaron el oído.

-Mío.- la voz inhumana, oscura, siseante.

-Tuyo.- el tono suave, entregado, sumiso, inmensamente dulce.

Los bíceps tensos, los cabellos revueltos. Locos zarcillos de oscuridad en todas direcciones. La mirada más sexy y depredadora que había visto nunca, hipnotizándolo como una serpiente, inmovilizándolo bajo él.

Entonces sonrió… y empujó.

Draco gritó. Dolía, dolía muchísimo, no había habido preparación, ni lubricante. Sintió la sangre deslizarse entre sus muslos.

Pero no se resistió. Incluso si dolía quería aquello. Quería que fueran uno, quería sentirlo dentro de él. Lo envolvió con brazos y piernas, atrayéndolo aún más, recibiendo cada una de sus furiosas embestidas. Sintiéndolo cada vez más dentro de él… hasta que rozó su centro.

Y el dolor estalló en partículas brillantes de placer.

Ya no sabía donde empezaba él y acababa Harry. Podía paladear su magia en el aire, escucharla susurrando en sus oídos, sentirla acariciando su piel. Podía sentir a Harry en él, dentro de él, envolviéndolo, llenándolo. El placer era tan intenso que temía quedarse inconsciente, completamente colapsado por las sensaciones.

No podía más.

Y entonces, lenta, progresivamente, Harry se fue calmando. Haciéndose cada vez más suave, más dulce, más tierno. Ya no arremetía contra su centro con furiosa ansia, sino que lo iba rozando, acariciando, con cada nueva embestida, sumiéndolo lentamente en el placer en lugar de ahogarlo contra él.

La cordura le fue volviendo lentamente, su instinto, el monstruo que había estado a punto de poseerlo durante los últimos meses, calmándose, arrullándose en la cálida piel de Draco.

-Draco…- lo vio estremecerse bajo él. Dolorido.

A partir de ese instante, los sobrevino una danza de caricias, besos, disculpas apenas susurradas. Promesas de amor eterno. Promesas de eternidad.

Finalmente Draco cayó dormido entre sus brazos. Saciado. Curado por su magia. La sonrisa más hermosa en sus labios. Una sonrisa de felicidad llena de amor. Una sonrisa que hizo desbordarse el corazón de Harry.

Hermoso, puro, frágil, suyo.

Nunca había sabido lo que era amar de verdad hasta que se enamoró de Draco. Nunca había sido realmente feliz hasta que comprendió que él también le amaba.

Su pequeño Draco, su amor. Nunca permitiría que esa sonrisa se extinguiera de nuevo de sus labios. Lo protegería y amaría para siempre. Se lo juró a sí mismo.

Pues él era Harry Potter, el Lord Dementor, y siempre cumplía sus promesas.

**FIN**


End file.
